My Beloved
by SilentSnowDreamer
Summary: Because his mom and dad had to go to Italy for work purposes, Tsuna is sent to live with his older brother who is a troublemaking delinquint... or is he? Giotto x Tsuna or G27, AU, yaoi, incest, lemony goodness; you know the drill.
1. Prologue

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the name of the 14 year-old boy who lived in one of the neighboring towns near Namimori. Well, he had originally lived in Namimori, but his parents had them move to one of the bigger towns for work purposes. Anyway, the day wasn't going quite as Tsuna had wanted.

It all started when he woke up late for school and on his way there, he was chased by a bull-dog. When he arrived at the school, (where he cursed but silently thanked the dog because if it hadn't been for it, he wouldn't have been able to run fast enough) he had walked in without changing to his indoor shoes because he was absent minded as usual, which resulted in him cleaning the halls after school. Then the daily bullies decided to take his lunch and Tsuna had to survive off the 2 cans of juice he bought from the vending machines instead. He got a 27 on his history quiz and a 4 on his math homework, where half of the page was actually blank of answers. He tripped about 5 times and 2 of the times he actually fell.

It was when he started walking home where things had seemed to relax and Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief… Until he got to his room.

Tsuna's backpack slid of his shoulder and landed with a thunk. He looked at the room that was full of boxes and almost all of his stuff had been packed away. In the middle of the room was his black gym bag that had enough clothes and other stuff to last him for about 5 to 6 days.

Tsuna dashed down the stairs.

"Mom! Why has everything in my room been cleared out!?" He yelled while running down the stairs, resulting in his feet missing the next step and he fell with many thumps down the remaining steps.

Sawada Nana, the mother of Tsuna, looked down ate her son, who was kissing the ground, with sad and worried eyes.

"Tsu-kun, I know this is sudden, but you'll be living in Namimori without us for a bit." She said solemnly. Tsuna raised his head and stared at his mom in disbelief.

"B-b-b-but Mom! Why? I don't even have anybody there to live with! Who's going to look over me?" Tsuna yelled. Nana motioned them into the kitchen and Tsuna followed.

They took a seat at the dining table across from each other. Nana crossed her arms and leaned on the table.

"You're going to be living with your brother in Namimori while Papa and I go to Italy. We really would've taken you, but Papa said you weren't ready yet." She said calmly. Tsuna crossed his arms and slouched in his chair, his face making a pout.

"What 14 year-old _isn't_ ready to go overseas…" He mumbled. "And Nii-san? You mean, the Nii-san who's hated me ever since I was like… born?" Tsuna said angrily. Nana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that Nii-san. That's your _only_ brother Tsu-kun. Even though he is a troublemaker, there's no one else that can take care of you." She made a sad face as if she remembered something bad.

"Fine, but how long will you be gone for?" Tsuna asked.

"About 5 or 6 months." Nana replied. Tsuna quickly sat up straight and placed his hands on the table.

"Are you serious!? By the time you come get me, I'll probably be in the hospital! You saw how he treated me! Like I was some cockroach that needed to be squashed, but never died!" He yelled.

"Tsu-kun, he's already 20 and you're 14, I'm sure he's grown out of all that." Nana said.

"Sure…" Tsuna mumbled and returned to his previous position. Nana sighed, but smiled anyway.

"You're bus is going to leave at 9:00, so you'll be in Namimori at around 10:15 or 10:30." She stood up and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Isn't that a little late?" Tsuna asked, still pouting. Nana turned around smiled.

"I'm sure he'll still be up."

_-_

**A/N:** First Katekyo Hitman Reborn fan-fic. I hope I did well. It's not much right now, but later it's gonna get pretty hot and… well M rated xD. Hope you guys liked the Prologue! Review if you can ^_^


	2. Giotto

Nana wrapped a creamy-white knitted scarf around Tsuna and kissed him on the forehead.

"Tsu-kun, take care of yourself, ok? Mama and Papa will come and get you soon." She cooed.

"Mom, I'm not five…" Tsuna mumbled. Nana smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"I know, but no matter what, you're still my baby. I'm sorry Papa couldn't come see you off."

"It doesn't matter," Tsuna replied. "It's not like I'm going to be gone forever." Mama smiled.

"Well, I hope not. I'll see you soon Tsu-kun." Mama said and pulled Tsuna into a light hug. Tsuna leaned into the warmth and hugged her back. She smelled of lavender and oranges.

"Bye Mom." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you." Nana whispered. Tsuna smiled.

"Me too" And then Tsuna boarded the bus.

As the bus pulled out, Tsuna looked out the window to see his mom waving. He waved back and finally, she became out of sight.

Tsuna pulled out his IpodTouch, which is a miracle that he hadn't lost it yet, and placed on his headphones. As his favorite tracks started playing, he could feel the heavy weight of fatigue on his eyelids. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He finally gave in and rested his head against the cold glass window and fell asleep.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna woke up slowly. The Sky outside was darker than it was when he left.

He sat up from his slouched position and stretched. He looked outside a second time and noticed the bus was moving rather slow. Right then, the driver's voice came on over the intercom.

"Excuse the interruption, but there has been a major fire that cause many accidents up ahead on the road that happened today that happened at about 8:43 p.m. The fire didn't stop until around 9:12 p.m. and the damage is critical. Witnesses that survived, or are able to talk, said that the fire was like a gigantic inferno that seemed to last forever and the stopped abruptly, leaving a scorched land behind. To prevent anymore accidents, the road ahead is being supervised and everyone must drive at a certain speed. Due to this, our schedule will be delayed about 30 to 60 minutes. I hope this doesn't bring about any inconveniences."

Tsuna looked out the window as soon as the driver finished and his eyes widened. The hills that were supposed to have lush, green trees were all burned pitch black. There wasn't a sight of green anywhere. Even the hills miles away were black. The only color he saw was the trees that were still glowing red.

Whatever fire this was, it must have been a monster because Tsuna had never heard of a fire burning thousands and thousands of square miles of land in such a short amount of time.

They passed by this kind of scenery for almost and hour before they saw the first green tree. Tsuna sat back in his seat. There was absolutely no way a fire could burn that much land. It was physically impossible.

The bus was finally moving at a regular pace and it was already 10:20. He wouldn't be in Namimori until around 11 o' clock.

Tsuna decided to stay up the rest of the ride in case something interesting popped up again.

**xOOOx**

At 11:02 p.m. the bus pulled to a stop in Namimori, signaling the journey was over. Tsuna stretched, along with the many people who were doing the same thing, and jumped off the bus, his gym bag hanging from his shoulder.

Tsuna looked around. He had absolutely no idea where to go. At least he heard from his mom that Nii-san was well known, so his first idea was to ask someone.

Tsuna walked over to the bus driver who was currently helping someone unload their duffel from the bus.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna said to get the driver's attention. The driver turned around and answered with a 'hmmm?'

'I was just wandering if you knew where a person named Giotto lived." Tsuna said. The driver raised an eyebrow.

"Kid, I think you're the only one who doesn't know that." The driver stated. He led Tsuna around the bus and pointed at one of the many hills that surrounded Namimori.

"Do you see that house over on that hill?" The driver asked. Tsuna squinted, trying to see the shape of a house in the dark night. Finally, Tsuna's eyes adjusted and it was kind of hard not to see it. It wasn't a house. It was a freakin' mansion!

"Yeah, I see it"

"Well, that's where Giotto lives. It's pretty easy to get there too. Just keep walking towards it and eventually, you'll see a stone road that goes through the trees." The driver informed Tsuna

Tsuna said his thanks and began walking towards his brother's house.

"It must be nice, having connections with Giotto." The driver said. Tsuna turned around and looked at him.

"He's a nice guy." The driver said, and then turned around to leave. Tsuna did the same, but in his head he thought.

_What nice guy? He's the devil if people hadn't noticed._

As Tsuna walked down the deserted street, the gap between each street lamp seemed to be getting bigger and bigger until you had to walk through a long shadow to get to the next lamp.

A chill went up Tsuna's spine and he hugged himself to warm up. He reached the end of the road and sure enough, there was a stone road on the right that led into the trees.

Tsuna stopped in front of the road and looked at where it led too. It was pitch black in that forest.

"I can't believe this doesn't lead to hell… wait, scratch that, it does." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he wondered what his brother had in store for him.

He started walking down the path and immediately regretted no going back to buy a flashlight. Inside the forest was almost completely black, save for the moonlight that shone on the path, making eerie shadows around him, and weird noises kept popping up left and right.

Tsuna stopped and was about to turn around when he heard a branch snap from behind him. He quickly gave up on the idea and ran to his brother's house screaming.

He shortly arrived at the front door, sweating and panting from the long run. As soon as he was able to breathe again, he looked for the doorbell to the house. He couldn't find it. More like, it was too dark for him to see if there was one or not so he didn't bother with it too much.

Tsuna knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. He tried again. Still none. Tsuna did this a couple times, but no one ever answered.

"Is he asleep?" Tsuna thought out loud. He tried the door knob. It was unlocked. Tsuna slowly opened the door and peeked his head in. The hallway was dimly lit. He let himself in and slowly closed the door.

Seeing he had to take his shoes off, he did. He walked down a short hall and stopped at the end. There was a big door in front of him, a hall that led left, and a hall that led right. Tsuna looked at the door handle in front of him. It had a lock on it so that was out. He looked down the right hallway. It was darker than the left so Tsuna went down the left hallway.

He walked a bit, passing the many doors on his right, and the big windows that showed the moon on his left. He stopped at a door that was slightly ajar and had a light on inside.

Tsuna peeked inside and saw a tall man with the same kind of hair as his, only it was a little longer and blond in color. He was cleaning a glass cup behind a counter with a white rag. He looked exactly like the bartenders Tsuna saw on TV. His white dress shirt had the first two buttons undone and was only partly tucked in, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his black tie was undone. It looked like he had got back from work.

Behind him was a long shelf that held different brands of wine and alcohol, some light, like Carlo Rossi, Vin Rose, and Hypnotiq, and some heavy like Russian Vodka, Grey Goose (also Vodka), and Bacardi 151. (Tsuna also spotted unopened bottles of Everclear and Gem Clear… Wasn't that stuff illegal in some countries!) It was almost like every kind of alcoholic drink was lined up on that shelf, but obviously, that isn't possible. Tsuna could conclude that Giotto was not a heavy drinker. Why? Well, almost every bottle there was still closed. Only few of them were open. The only heavy ones that were, was the Grey Goose and Baijiu. It was like they were just there for the display more than for the use. There was also a cabinet full of expensive looking crystal glass cups, wine cups, and shot glasses.

Tsuna opened the door just a little to only let his head in. If Giotto got mad, he wanted to be able to make a bolt for the front door. Though there was a high probability that he will trip and fall on the way there.

"Umm…" Tsuna mumbled. Giotto looked up for a moment, and then went back to cleaning the glass.

"If you're here for the project and papers, it's not done yet. Come back tomorrow." He said in a quite, cool voice. Was this really Giotto? Tsuna didn't remember him looking so mature and having such a smooth, alluring voice.

"Umm… Are you Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked, poking his head out a little more. Giotto looked at Tsuna and made a face that said, 'oh, it's just a kid'.

"Yes, I am. And who let you in here? Isn't it way past your bedtime?" He replied.

Tsuna stepped through the door, and if he had been watching properly instead of looking at the ground, he would have seen Giotto's eyes become wide.

"Well, uh… It's me, Tsuna. You know… you're younger brother." He said quietly. He looked up and saw Giotto smiling at him.

Giotto placed the cup and rag on the counter and walked towards Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes, afraid he would get hit, but only felt strong arms wrap around his back and pull him into a hug that smelled of "Armani Attitude". Tsuna thought it would have been Axe since everyone uses it, but the smell Giotto had seemed more mature, light, and seductive.

"Tsunayoshi…" Giotto whispered in a voice that seemed to be filled with relief. Tsuna, seeing that Giotto wasn't going to be a jerk, relaxed. He closed his eyes and leaned into the hug.

"Nii-san." Tsuna mumbled. The hug tightened a bit and Tsuna felt his cheeks become a little warm.

Giotto let go and ruffled Tsuna's hair. (Why does everyone do that?) Tsuna looked up at his brother and to his shame, only came up to the man's chest. How did he get so friggin' big! Tsuna seemed to never grow; yet, here was his brother who was obviously more than a foot and a half taller!

"So, why are you here?" Giotto asked, snapping Tsuna out of his daydream.

"Didn't you read the letter Mom and Dad sent you?" Tsuna asked. Giotto looked to the side.

"I don't read either of their letters." He said with absolutely zero guilt or sadness in his voice or face. Tsuna sighed.

"They knew something like this would happen so they wrote two." He said and pulled out a white envelope from his bag. He handed it to Giotto.

Giotto opened it and read through, his expression unreadable the whole time. Finally, Giotto sighed. He walked over to the fireplace in the room and tossed the letter into the flames. Tsuna stared at his brother in awe. Rebellion much!

Giotto turned and faced Tsuna.

"So you'll be staying here until Mom and Dad gets back, right? Well, I'll take you to your room. Your bags probably won't get here for about another 2 days and you need sleep. Your eyes are getting red." He said with a smile. Tsuna rubbed his eyes. He didn't feel tired… well, maybe a little.

Giotto motioned Tsuna to follow and left the room. Tsuna closed the door and trailed after him. They walked up the stairs and down a long hallway.

Giotto stopped at the very end of the hall, a door on his left and on his right was on of the biggest windows Tsuna had seen in the house. Giotto opened the door and entered with Tsuna right behind him. He stared with a gaping mouth, closely resembling a dead gold fish.

In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed. On either side of it was a small table, one holding a digital clock and the other a small box. On the left side of the room, there was a desk with a mirror, and two doors, one of them leading to the bathroom and the other a closet. On the right side of the room was a huge glass door that led to a balcony that viewed over Namimori.

Tsuna turned to face Giotto.

"Can… can I really stay in this room?" He asked with wide eyes. Giotto laughed.

"Of course. You're my little brother right? It's only natural you get cared for well." He replied.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but—!" Tsuna was cut off by Giotto placing his hand behind Tsuna's head and kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Tsunayoshi." And Giotto left. Tsuna blushed and rubbed the spot where Giotto had pecked. Did siblings normally do that? He had no idea.

"Night, Nii-san." Tsuna mumbled. He looked at the bed and sighed. He stripped his clothes, opened his bag, pulled out his PJs, and placed them on. He crawled into the cold, fluffy bed and passed out as soon as his head the pillow.

**xxx**

**A/N:** oh my gosh, I wasn't expecting over 3 reviews in such a short amount of time! It really surprised me and I was really happy. It really motivated me to finish this chapter so here you go! And I also want to say thank you to the people who posted the first comments before the second chapter came up. You know who you are ;) Thank you so much for taking the time to review.

**Everclear** - One of the drinks closest to 100% alcohol content. Contains 75.5-95 % alcohol (151-190 proof). Illegal in: California, Hawaii, Maine, Massachusetts, Minnesota, Nevada, New York, New Hampshire, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Virginia, Washington, and West Virginia. Usually mixed into other drinks.

**Gem Clear** – Contains 95% alcohol (190 proof). Pretty much the same as Everclear.

**Russian Vodka** – 35-50% alcohol (about 40-100 proof I think…). Vodka is well known so I won't say much about it.

**Grey Goose** – 40% alcohol (80 proof). Is just another brand of Vodka.

**Baijiu** – 40-60% alcohol (80-120 proof). Name literally means "white liquor," "white alcohol"or"white spirits". Often mistakenly translated to "wine" or "white wine," but is actually a distilled liquor.

**Bacardi 151** – 75.5% alcohol (151 proof). Usually used to mix in with cocktails such as flaming B-52s since it is flammable at room temperature.

**Hypnotiq **– 17% alcohol (35 proof). Made from Vodka, Cognac, and tropical fruit juices. Drink itself is blue in color.

**Vin Rose** – 9% alcohol by volume. Couldn't get much information other than that.

**Carlo Rossi** – 9% alcohol by volume.

**Armani Attitude Cologne by Giorgio Armani** – from what I've heard, it is the best smelling cologne that can be put on man. Some say that it makes guys almost irresistible. Not sure if it's all true, since I've never really smelt it before. I've smelled Allure Homme and that smells really good, it belongs to my brother, and he said that he really wants the Armani Attitude because it's a lot better. That must mean it's incredible because in my opinion, Allure is really, really nice.


	3. Day 1: You and Your Secret

Tsuna rolled over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. He drowsily turned his head to see the dresser and the two doors that led to the bathroom and the empty closet. His eyes widened and he bolted up. He stayed like a frightened animal in an unknown territory for a moment until he relaxed when he remembered where he was.

He looked over at the clock that read 6:14 a.m. Tsuna usually never got up this early. It must have been because of the new environment.

He slid his feet out from under the covers and onto the soft carpet. The cool morning air chilled his toes and made him shiver a bit. He was about to walk towards the bathroom when he remembered about the balcony.

He walked over to the glass door, which had the curtains drawn. Tsuna didn't remember doing that so Giotto must have came in while he was sleeping to close it. He smiled. He pulled the curtains to the side, opened the glass door, and stepped out onto the balcony.

The sun was just coming over the mountain, making orange rays shine over the land. The dew sparkled like diamonds and crystal. The mist reflected the sunrise, creating a soft gold glow. The breeze was cool, but it warmed the soul, and when it ran through the trees, the branches swayed, the soft rustling sound signaling Mother Nature was there. The birds sang their morning chorus, each note like a chime, resounding all around. Namimori seemed much more quite and peaceful than how it seemed last night.

Tsuna closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, the smell of pines and spring making it taste like honey in the back of his throat. He opened his eyes and smiled. The sun raised ever so slightly, the rays of light dancing across his face and piercing the clouds, the mist seeming to disintegrate into the wind, bringing the world to life.

Tsuna took one last moment to look at the scene in front of him before he walked back into the room. He opened the door to the bathroom after grabbing his toiletries. There was a toilet on the right, and a sink with a mirror above on the left. There was also a sliding door that led to the room that held a shower area and bathtub. The floor was made of white tiles and the walls were checkered with yellow and white tiles.

Tsuna turned the knob on the bathtub and hot water splashed in, light steam rising into the air. He took the plug that sat on the side of the tub and plugged the drain. After the tub was filled, he turned off the knob, stripped, and took a quick shower.

He smiled as he applied his favorite shampoo onto his hair. It smelled like oranges and strawberries and, as funny as it sounds, a smell that no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't ever figure out what scent it was. No one else could figure it out either. His mom said it didn't matter as long as it smelled good, and it did.

After he was done, he slipped into the tub. Water overflowed and trickled down the drain that was in the middle of the tile floor. Steam rose into the air, making the air misty and the walls wet, almost like they were sweating. But that isn't really a pleasant way to think about it like that. Water dripped from the shower head, creating a steady plip, plip, plip noise.

Tsuna hugged his legs and rested his chin on his knees. As he sat there, the thoughts that had bugged him yesterday began to creep back into his mind.

_What had made Nii-san change so much? When we were younger he had said so many nasty things to me. He never wished I was born. He even said it out loud in front of everyone. He said it right to my face. He screamed it. Those hurtful words… So full of hate…_

"_I hate you! I wish you were never born! I wish you never existed!"_

The words his brother yelled at him when he was five and Giotto was 11 echoed inside his mind. Repeating over and over and over again. Giotto was generally quite, but it seemed that whenever he was around Tsuna, he could snap so easily.

Tsuna felt his eyes become hot and itchy. Though he couldn't feel it, he knew the tears were falling. The more he held back, the harder it became. Soon he was covering his eyes and he was silently sobbing, his breath hitching here and there, making it sound like hiccups.

_All I want is for him to accept me…_

That wish was the only thing he would ask for at each birthday when he blew out the candles from ages four to nine. But before Tsuna could turn ten, Giotto and turned 16 and he moved out of the house without saying a thing. That was when Tsuna stopped wishing the same wish over and over and began wishing for better grades.

**xOOOx**

_Giotto was playing games on the Playstation with a 5 year old Tsuna about 5 feet away, watching the screen with interest. Tsuna was about to open his mouth to ask a question but quickly shut it when Giotto's hands stopped pressing the buttons on the controller._

_Giotto sent Tsuna a cold stare that silently asked "Did you have something to say?" Tsuna shook his head to answer the unasked question and Giotto turned back to the screen to continue the game. Tsuna sighed. When he wasn't busy yelling at him, Giotto could be pretty quiet._

"_Oi," Giotto's voice cut Tsuna's daydream and the little one turned to his brother, eager to do anything he asked just so Giotto would smile at him once and be happy._

"_I'm craving for a banana."_

_Those simple words sent Tsuna running into the kitchen to get a banana. He climbed onto the counter and got a banana from the fruit basket. He peeled the skin halfway and ran back to his brother and handed it to him. Giotto took the banana without taking his eyes off the screen and bit it. His left hand pressed the pause button immediately. He looked at the banana, his eye twitching in disgust._

_Tsuna looked at the banana and gasped. The banana was yellow… That meant he had grabbed one of the sour ones. He must have grabbed the wrong one in his rush. _

_The bananas that Giotto liked were the ones that had brown dots on them, which meant they were ripe and sweet. Actually, green ones meant that they were sour, and the yellow ones were ripe, they just weren't as sweet as Giotto liked. He was picky when it came to sweet things. Food in general, no. Sweets and fruit, yes._

"_G-g-gomen, Nii-san. I-I-I-I-I'll go get another one!" Tsuna whimpered and ran into the kitchen. He came back shortly with a sweeter one in his hands. He handed it to Giotto. Giotto stared at him._

"_You expect me to eat both?" He asked._

"_Eh? N-n-n-no, I'll eat it." Tsuna said and began crawling to his brother to retrieve the rejected banana._

"_Fine. Here." Giotto said and shoved the banana into Tsuna mouth before he could grab it._

"_Mmph!" Tsuna mumbled. Giotto felt the hairs on his neck stand and his face and ears turned red. The average mind of young teens: The banana in poor little Tsuna's mouth looked incredibly wrong._

_Giotto pulled his hand back like it was on fire and Tsuna had to grab the banana before it fell from his mouth. He bit into his new banana in frustration._

"_There's no way chibi here would do that. Not only is he kid, but a guy." Giotto thought._

_The two ate their bananas in silence until Tsuna spoke._

"_N-N-Nii-san… Why did you yell at me like that the other day?" He asked with a trembling voice, obviously on the verge of tears. Giotto paid no mind to it._

"_Cause' it's true. Is it wrong of me to speak the truth?" He asked._

"_N-n-no…" Tsuna mumbled. There was more silence for a minute._

"_But… Why do you hate me so much?" Tsuna whimpered. Giotto finished his banana and threw the peel at Tsuna, who caught it clumsily, as a silent way of saying to throw it away for him. He looked at Tsuna with a cold glare that sent shivers up Tsuna's spine._

"_Because looking at you makes me mad and frustrated." Giotto said with finality and returned to his game, ignoring the sulking Tsuna._

**xOOOx**

Tsuna shook his head and stood up, water sliding down his delicate and lithe figure. Enough of the daydreams. The Giotto now was different. He was kinder and gentler. He accepted Tsuna, and that was his life-long dream, basically.

Tsuna unplugged the drain and stepped out of the tub. He dried himself off, got dressed, and went downstairs to look for the kitchen. After searching through many doors, he finally found it.

He looked through the refrigerator and frowned. There wasn't a lot of stuff in there, but it was enough to make toast, eggs, ham, salad, and miso soup with fruit and milk. He grabbed the ingredients he needed and soon the kitchen was filled with smells of breakfast.

At 8:10, Giotto walked in yawning. He stopped midway as he was surprised to see Tsuna cooking without starting a fire. After all, he was the older brother; he knew of Tsuna's clumsiness very well, as he had to experience a fire before because the idiot mother (in his opinion) had let Tsuna help cook lunch.

"Good morning. I didn't know you could cook." Giotto said.

"Ah! Good morning Nii-san. Yeah, Mom taught me after many difficulties." Tsuna said without looking away from the stove. He turned around and his head blew up in steam as his face turned as red as a tomato.

"A-ah, N-Nii-san!" Tsuna stuttered uncontrollably. He wanted to, but he couldn't look away.

"W-wha-why are y-you-?" Tsuna stopped mid sentence and pointed at Giotto.

Giotto made a questioning look before he realized what Tsuna was pointing at.

Giotto had come in with only jeans on and no shirt. What made things worse was that the jeans were unbuttoned and were barely hanging on by the hips. This showed Giotto's nice black pinstriped boxers.

Giotto laughed.

"Oh, sorry. It's a habit. I'm not used to having people in the house, much less making breakfast for me." And with that, he left the room scratching his head. Tsuna snapped out of his shock and began setting the table. By the time Giotto came back with a white T-shirt on, everything was set and Tsuna was sitting at the table waiting for him. Giotto sat down.

"Ittadekimasu." They both said and began eating. It was awkwardly quite as they ate. Only the sound of tableware was heard. In hopes of starting a conversation, Tsuna spoke.

"Nii-san, what do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Just coffee." Giotto plainly replied.

"So, you don't eat anything?" Tsuna asked. Giotto nodded.

"Then, what about lunch?"

"I buy something from the convenience store during lunch break at work, but I usually don't have time." Giotto answered.

"So, 70% of the time, you don't eat anything for lunch either?"

"Correct."

"Dinner?" Tsuna prompted.

"I either eat out or cook something simple myself." Giotto said. Tsuna dropped his chopsticks and Giotto looked up.

"How did you get so friggin' tall with those unhealthy eating habits?" Tsuna wondered out loud. Giotto chuckled.

"Skill." He said simply. Tsuna pouted and crunched on his toast.

After they were done, Tsuna placed the dishes in the dishwasher while Giotto swept the table.

"What are you going to do now?" Tsuna asked as he rinsed another plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Well, since I didn't expect you to be coming, I still have work to do. I'll be home around 8 or so. Why do you ask?" Giotto said as he rinsed the rag, wrung it out, and hung it up.

"Oh, I was going to ask you to show me around the house, but since you're busy, I'll find my way around somehow." Tsuna answered. Giotto leaned on the counter.

"I can just tell you. The First floor is mostly full of the everyday things, like the kitchen, the living room, a dining room, though we use the table in the kitchen, the pantry, a wine room, coat closet, a bathroom, laundry room, a miniature green house, an indoor hot springs, and even a room for pets, though I don't have any." Giotto listed off.

"The second floor is mostly used for hobbies, such as painting, a gym, a records room, or music room if you prefer, a game room, a room for billiards, another bathroom, mechanics room, a study room, which I use often, target practice room for guns, and huge library, which I also use often. The third floor has all the rooms, including yours and mine. It also has a dojo for some odd reason. Outside is the swimming pool and a big garden. Oh, and right outside the laundry is a porch for hanging up the clothes. There's more, but I can't really think of them off the top of my head." Giotto finally finished.

"Wait, what about the huge door you see as soon as you enter the house?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, that. That's the great hall. It's used for throwing huge, formal parties, but I only ever used it once or twice. It also has a grand piano, but I've never played it." Giotto answered.

"Anyway, thanks for breakfast. I need to go get ready." Giotto walked out of the room, leaving Tsuna. He sighed and turned off the sink and turned on the dishwasher.

He walked out of the room and saw Giotto rush past him wearing a dress shirt and tie almost exactly the same as last night's, only, the tie was pinstriped, reminding Tsuna of the I-can-see-your-boxers incident. He was also wearing black slacks. What kind of job did he have?

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. Giotto stopped and turned around.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi! I didn't realize it was this late so I need to go. I'll see you later." Giotto gave Tsuna a one handed hug and ran to the door. Tsuna gave a light wave to his brother's back. He heard the faint sound of a car being started and driving off. He was now alone.

"I guess I'll stop by Namimori and wander around a bit. I haven't been here since I was nine." Tsuna said to himself. He walked to the door and was just slipping on his shoe when something poked his foot. He picked the shoe up and turned it upside down over his hand. A key and a piece of paper fell out. The paper said "house key" in a messy scribble. Tsuna smiled. Now he didn't have to get accidentally locked out, like he had done many times in his life already.

He slipped on his black shoes and walked out the door.

**xOOOx**

Namimori's marketplace was just as busy as it had always been. Tsuna passed by many old shops he knew from childhood and new ones that probably opened not too long ago. He remembered that one time when he was around seven, he had come down here with his mom to buy sweets and ice cream. Then a Chihuahua came out of nowhere and chased him across town, all the while making him scream and cry.

Tsuna shivered at the memory. Chihuahuas were still scary to him.

As he wandered around some more, he suddenly froze in the middle of the street, the hairs on his neck standing straight up and cold chills running up and down his spine.

_This presence… I know it all too well…_

Tsuna thought in his head. He slowly turned around to see a small, tan colored Chihuahua. The dog was wagging its tail and looking at Tsuna with large brown eyes.

Tsuna took a step back.

_It's the same damn Chihuahua from seven years ago!_

Tsuna screamed in his mind. He took another step back.

"Nice doggy. You know, you got really cute after all this time." Tsuna said in to the Chihuahua.

_Maybe I can make an escape. Surely it doesn't remember me after seven years!_

Tsuna reassured himself.

The dog stopped wagging its tail and began to growl, its eyes turning evil. It began barking like a maniac and made a jump for Tsuna.

Tsuna yelped and ran for the house, the dog close on his tail. The people he passed by looked at him strangely as he yelled down the streets of Namimori.

**xOOOx**

Climbing the uphill road through the trees began to slow Tsuna down. The dog was getting closer and closer.

"You've got to be joking! What did I do to make God hate me! Why me!" Tsuna yelled. He stopped, turned to face the dog, and chucked his shoes at the dog's face. Not waiting to see if it had worked and stalled the Chihuahua like he had planned, he turned and ran the hill again.

His socks began to get caught on random objects so he flung those off too. It was a miracle he hadn't tripped yet.

"Man, why can't I run this fast in the mornings? I'd actually be on time for school if I could!" Tsuna yelled to himself. His feet started burning from the scratches and scrapes he got from the sharp rocks, pebbles, and twigs on the road.

The house finally came into sight and Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. He turned around to see if the Chihuahua had followed him all the way here. It was only a couple meters away and catching up.

Tsuna screamed and then crashed into something hard. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. What the heck? He could've sworn the door was farther away than that. Barking caught his attention and he spun around just in time to see the Chihuahua leap at him, its little tiny fangs gleaming in the light.

Tsuna covered his face and right when he thought the worst would happen, he felt himself being lifted off the ground bridal style. Startled, Tsuna looked up at the face of his savior, wondering who would be here and what business they had.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. Giotto gave him a kind smile. He looked down at the dog that had crashed into his leg. He gave it a silent stare that held no expression. The Chihuahua stopped growling, its ears flattening against his head, the tail tucked between the legs, and it cringed to the ground. It slowly backed away and then turned and ran.

Tsuna stared after the dog for a moment before he looked back at Giotto.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. "Don't you have work?"

"I do, but I was able to come back home for lunch. They thought it would be good for me to hang out with my family for once." Giotto explained.

"They?" Tsuna questioned. Giotto shook his head.

"So, what do you want to do for lunch?" Giotto asked.

"I'll cook!" Tsuna said automatically. "I'll make whatever you want."

Giotto chuckled.

"How about I take you out instead." Giotto said.

"Bu-!"

"I insist." He said with finality. Tsuna looked down.

"I lost my shoes…" He mumbled. Giotto looked down at Tsuna's feet and his eyes widened slightly. They were all scratched up and blistered and were turning red from the cold and irritation.

"We better fix that then." Giotto said and entered the house, still carrying Tsuna, much to the younger boy's embarrassment.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna was sitting on the couch with Giotto kneeling down in front of him bandaging his feet. After cleaning them in cool water and using ointment, Giotto was finishing up by wrapping them.

"Thank you, Nii-san." Tsuna said after he was finished.

"You should be more careful." Giotto said quietly.

"Eh?" Tsuna said. Giotto rubbed Tsuna's foot gently with his thumb.

"It wouldn't be very pleasant if something happened to you." He said in a smooth, quiet voice. He pulled Tsuna's foot to his lips and planted soft kisses around the ankle. Tsuna blushed a very deep red. He quickly stood up, making Giotto let go of his foot.

"I-I-I'm getting kind of hungry. Do you think we can go now?" Tsuna said quickly. He knew he must have sounded kind of selfish, but he really didn't want to stay in that awkward situation.

Giotto stood up and smiled.

"Sure. What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm… I don't really know what's here, so I'll let you choose." Tsuna said.

"Okay. I know a really good Italian restaurant. Do you want to go there?" Giotto asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Sure."

They walked towards the door before Tsuna remembered something.

"Do you think we can get my shoes while we're at it?"

**xOOOx**

Tsuna got out of the car and stared at the restaurant in front of him. It looked so high class, Tsuna didn't know if it was legal. He didn't even remember it existing when he lived in Namimori. He looked at Giotto who locked the door and stepped up beside him.

"Question: Are you like, insanely rich?" Tsuna asked. "Not only are you able to take me to a fancy Italian restaurant, but you even have a silver Ferrari! Isn't that stuff like, incredibly expensive! Even me, dame-Tsuna, knows what kind of car that is!"

Giotto shrugged.

"It was given to me so I'm not really sure. The one I bought is at home in the back yard. I don't use it as much 'cause it stands out, but it's a real nice speed devil."

Tsuna stared at his brother.

"And what kind of car is it?" He asked with intense curiosity. Giotto laughed.

"I'll show you some time. Maybe even give you a ride in it." He said and then led Tsuna into the restaurant.

As soon as they walked in, the waitress in front of them gasped and said, "Mr. Giotto!" Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them. Giotto smiled.

"Hello. Table for two." He said calmly. Tsuna felt uncomfortable with all the stares.

"Of course! Right away!" The waitress said with a big smile and led them to a booth. As they walked by, the people began to speak up. They would say "Hey Giotto, long time no see!" or "It's nice to see you here again Giotto! How's life?" Giotto would just smile and reply to them and shake hands with some of the older men. Tsuna was thankful that they never said or asked anything about him.

They sat down across from each other.

"You can order whatever you want." Giotto said coolly. Tsuna stuttered an "okay" and looked through the menu. Everything sounded so sophisticated, except for one of the appetizers that said breadsticks.

The brown haired waitress came up to their table with a big grin on her face, probably happy that she got to serve Giotto.

"Are you two finished looking?" She asked in a peppy voice.

"Minestrone." Giotto said, smiling at the waitress. The girl smiled back and turned to Tsuna.

"How about you?" She said.

"Umm… I'll have the Pasta e Fagioli." Tsuna said, stuttering on the Italian words. The girl smiled at his cuteness.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have coffee."

"Then I'll ha-."

"Peach juice." Giotto interrupted. The girl nodded and walked away.

"W-w-wait!" Tsuna stuttered. He turned to glare at Giotto who was laughing.

"Of all things, why peach juice?" Tsuna asked.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Giotto said, still slightly chuckling. The girl came back and set the drinks down, then left to serve the other tables.

"If this tastes nasty, you owe me." Tsuna said as he grabbed his glass full of peach juice. Giotto chuckled and sipped his coffee.

Tsuna growled and stuffed the straw in his mouth. His eyes lit up as the thick, sweet, cold goodness slid across his tongue and seemed to melt. He smiled and kept on drinking, not being able to stop.

"See, what did I tell you?" Giotto stated, but Tsuna just giggled and continues sipping his peach juice.

Their food came and they began eating. Tsuna watched as his brother ate the soup he ordered along with bread that he had barely buttered.

"Nii-san, how come everyone seems to know you?" Tsuna asked as he bit into his buttered bread.

"Because of the work I do." Giotto answered.

"And what's that?" Tsuna asked. Giotto smiled.

"You can guess."

So their lunch hour was spent with Tsuna trying to guess all sorts of high class jobs that Giotto might've done, but each time he said one, Giotto would just smile and shake his head. Whenever Tsuna gave up, Giotto would say he wouldn't tell him even if he begged.

At one time, Tsuna guessed a hobo and Giotto almost spewed out his coffee. This resulted in him coughing and choking. The whole restaurant, including Tsuna, was going in a frenzy, trying to help the poor man from dying. When Giotto was done with his coughing fit, he began to laugh so hard, Tsuna couldn't help but smile, even though he was the cause of whole incident.

They left the restaurant after everyone said their goodbyes to Giotto and Tsuna. Even on the drive home, Tsuna was still guessing what job Giotto had. When they pulled into the front of the house, Tsuna gave up and said he would find out someday either by force, coincidence, or by stalking him. Giotto laughed at this and Tsuna smiled. He couldn't get over the fact that the Giotto here next to him was different. The one that accepted him and Tsuna wanted to make every second count. His wish had come true, for god's sake!

**xOOOx**

Tsuna was very quick to welcome Giotto back when he came back from work around 8:30p.m. later that day. After a dinner that was only filled of few conversations and awkward moments, they were both sitting in the living room quietly. Giotto was filling in some papers for work and Tsuna was reading a random book he had found in the library. It was a fiction book because, obviously, Tsuna hated to read anything that had to do with study material, non-fiction, or history.

The doorbell rang and the two looked up from their actions. Giotto got up first, collected all his papers, and walked towards the door.

"Stay in here." Giotto said before he left the room. Tsuna looked puzzled. Did it have something to do with the project and papers he mentioned yesterday? He placed his book on the coffee table and followed Giotto, being sure to stay out of sight the whole time.

He peeked around the corner and saw Giotto talking to a man in a black suit and handing him the papers he was just working on not too long ago along with a small package. The government? No, they he seemed much more different than that. He carried a sort of dangerous aura around him. Tsuna strained his ears to hear the conversation between the two.

"…no traces… currently searching…" He barely heard the man in the suit say.

"Keep looking… If you can't… no more time…" Tsuna heard his brother say in a worried voice.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Neggio." Giotto said. Tsuna took this as a warning and ran down the hall back to the living room. He flew onto the sofa, grabbed his book, and began to read like he never did anything at all.

After a couple of moments, Giotto walked in. Tsuna looked at Giotto.

"Who was that?" He asked innocently. Giotto gave him a look that he couldn't read, but it soon disappeared to be replaced by a calm look.

"Just someone I know. I'm going to head on up to bed. Goodnight." Giotto said and left the room again. Tsuna brought the book up to his face, only letting his eyes peek over the cover. He stared at the door. Giotto was hiding something. Tsuna smirked. It was turning out to be quite interesting. He could probably become a good spy.

_First things first. I'm going to need the name Neggio to get some information. Then I might just be able to find out something interesting about Nii-san!_

**_xxx_**

**A/N:** I finished this chapter later than I would've liked. I added so many extra things that it kinda mesed me up a bit xP but I was able to finish and I'm real happy 'bout that.

And thank you **Cielo-negro** and **warflame001 **for pointing out my mistakes in the last chapter. they both caught the "im no five" when it was supposed to be "not" and warflame001 caught the "Baba" accident when it was supposed to be "Nana". I was sorta embarressed when I read that . when i get the chance ill go back and fix them, but seeing how lazy i can be, i dont know when I'll actually do that xD. I appreciate any comments that will help my errors. i wont take them as flames, promise... as long as you don't make it sound like a flame D: lol

And i thank EVERYONE who reviewed. Right before I was going to post this one up I was like, "Holy crap! More reviews!" and I was bouncing up and down in my seat with joy (Tiny tiny bit of sarcasm ^w^;) thank you for taking time to review. makes me hyper to do the next chapter!

Well, I shall be going. Next chapter is kinda short cause it's just about a small moment between Giotto and Tsuna when they talk about phobias. Random right?


	4. Day 2: Phobias

Nothing interesting had really happened the day after Tsuna found out about the man named Neggio. He couldn't get any information about him because he had never left the house that day. He had seen the Chihuahua stalking around in front of the house after Giotto had left for work. And he never was able to come home for lunch, so Tsuna wasn't able to escape.

Their daily routine after dinner (It was only the second day so could it be called a routine?) was to sit in the living room together, even if they weren't talking to each other. Giotto could be doing papers and Tsuna reading some random assed book and it was still good. They just liked being in each other's company.

Tsuna looked up from his book.

"Nii-san, do you have a phobia of something?" He asked randomly. Giotto looked up and placed his pencil on the coffee table. He leaned back on the couch and looked at Tsuna for a long time. Tsuna tilted his head to the side and gave Giotto a questioning look. Giotto took off his rimless glasses, which Tsuna found out he had this morning, and sat them on the table too.

"I guess you can say I have a really small case of Athazagoraphobia." Giotto said. Tsuna gave his brother a funny look.

"Huh?" He said. He had no idea what Giotto just said. Giotto chuckled.

"It means the fear of being forgotten, ignored, or forgetting. I'm more worried about the forgetting part. If I ever forgot something, my life would be in shambles in a matter of seconds." He said. Tsuna made an "oh" with his mouth to show he understood.

"What made you ask?" Giotto inquired.

"Huh? Oh, uh… The kid in this book has an incredible fear for dogs and then they said the name for it was Cynophobia. So I was just wondering if you had any." Tsuna explained.

"Hmm…" Giotto said. He smiled.

"I bet I could give off a whole list of phobias for you." He said with mockery in his voice. Tsuna glared.

"To start off, you have Achluophobia, Agrizoophobia, Aichmophobia, Altophobia-."

"Wait a second, wait a second." Tsuna said quickly, interrupting Giotto. "Why do they all start with As?"

"I was planning on going in alphabetical order. Would you like me to continue?" Giotto asked. Tsuna shook his head, but he went on anyway.

"You also have Ceraunophobia, Coulrophobia, Cynophobia, Dishabiliophobia, Didaskaleinophobia, Hellenologophobia-."

"Okay Nii-san! I get the point! I have a lot of phobias." Tsuna yelled, interrupting the list.

"You just want me to stop because you have [1]*." Giotto said. Tsuna stared at his brother for a minute.

"What?" He asked, not understanding where in hell that word came from.

"It means you have the fear of long words." Giotto explained.

"What kind of fear is that!" Tsuna asked.

"You're not?"

"Of course not!" Tsuna stated. Giotto shrugged and went back to his work. Tsuna closed his book and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to bed. All this talk of phobias and long words made me tired." He said and began walking to the door.

"So you _do_ have [1]*." Giotto said and smiled. He laughed as he blocked a flying book aiming for his face with one of the couch pillows.

"Do Not!" Tsuna yelled and he slammed the door shut. He could hear Giotto laughing from inside the room and huffed, stomping all the way to his room.

Giotto stopped laughing and leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"I think I forgot to tell you, but I do have one other fear. Necrophobia… I would hate to lose you, Tsunayoshi." Giotto said quietly.

**xxx**

**A/N:** Short, but sweet. I was just thinking of some ideas to add as chapters and I was like, "I wanna do some about phobias!" And that's how this chapter started. I also added Giotto with his glasses in this one. I always think that Giotto _must_ look good in rimless glasses. Technically, he has perfect vision. The glasses are just for reading :P.

EDIT ERROR: [1]* this was supposed to say the fear for long words, but for some reason, its not appearing. So if you want to know what it is, you're going to have to look it up. =p It really sucks, im sorry for that. stupid fanfiction =3= ill try to fix it when i get more time. thanks to "TheAnimeOtaku XD" for catching it and telling me =3

**List of phobias Giotto named for Tsuna:**

**Achluophobia** – Fear of darkness

**Agrizoophobia** – Fear of wild animals

**Aichmophobia** – Fear of needles or pointed objects

**Altophobia **– Fear of heights

**Ceraunophobia** – Fear of thunder and lighting

**Coulrophobia** – Fear of clowns

**Cynophobia **– Fear of dogs or rabies

**Dishabiliophobia** – Fear of undressing in front of someone

**Didaskaleinophobia **– Fear of school

**Hellenologophobia** – Fear of Greek terms or scientific terminology

**The phobia Giotto mentioned on the last sentence:**

**Necrophobia** – The fear of dying or loved ones dying


	5. Day 3: Future Friend?

**A/N:** Okay, this is just to answer the questions that I keep seeing.

#1. Why was Giotto so mean to Tsuna when they were kids?

#2. What is Giotto's job?

About the first one, well, I'm not going to answer it directly right now . Just know that it will be explained in later chapters. And the second one, Giotto does a job that you all know very well. Heck, it even said it in the anime and manga. If that's not a big enough hint then, wow… And now a certain character shall make his first appearance! Let's all cheer for this naïve (sometimes) baseball-nut!

Well, that's it so, on to the chapter! Everyone Rejoice! *Claps her hands all alone in a corner…*

**xxx**

Tsuna peeked out from the door and looked around the front yard. He looked left and right. He took one step outside carefully and looked around again. No sign of it. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out completely and closed the door behind him. If you're wondering what the hell Tsuna was doing, he was looking out for a dangerous object. A.K.A. the damned mini Chihuahua.

Apparently, it didn't come today, so Tsuna was free to leave the house without being attacked. In case you were wondering where he was going, oh speak of the devil, Tsuna was now standing in front of Namimori Middle School. Tsuna took a deep breath and stepped into the courtyard.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this! I must be going crazy!_

Tsuna thought in his head. He knocked on the principal's office door and heard a lazy come in. The reason why the principal was even there was because it was still school hours and only few stray students were out in the hall, half of them being delinquents.

"Umm…" Tsuna started as he stood in front of the principal. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, here to apply for Namimori." The principal smiled.

"Oh yes, you're the young boy they mentioned." The man said. If you have ever watched the anime Kodomo no Omocha (Kodocha), and had seen principal Narunaru on the anime smile, well, the smile the principal gave Tsuna really reminded him of that.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna asked, unsure of what the man was talking about.

"You're mother and father sent a letter to me mentioning about you. They weren't sure if you would enroll or not, but they told me to look out for you in case you did. I can get your papers in and all you will need to do is get your uniform and textbooks and you can start school tomorrow!" The principal said happily.

Tsuna smiled sardonically. He was secretly hoping that he would at least have some extra time before he started school.

"I'll do that then. One more thing…" Tsuna started. The principal nodded.

"Do you know anything about a man named Neggio?" He asked. The principal pondered for a moment.

"Hmm… All I know is that's the name of the man who bartends the club down on the red-light district. Other than that, nothing."

Tsuna gulped. The red-light district… Since he was under aged, he could get into some serious trouble entering that area. He quickly decided to get information from other people and if worse came to worse, he would have no choice but to… scratch that, he didn't have to do it at all!

"Thank you. Sorry for asking a weird question." Tsuna said. The principal nodded and gave his Narunaru-look-alike smile.

Tsuna walked out of the school and began his way to Namimori shopping district. He went around, looking for the things he would need when he started school, though it didn't seem that it would come to much use since he got bad grades even with all the material.

All Tsuna needed to get now was his uniform. It was getting late, and he needed to get home to make something before Giotto got back. He began to rush, his feet taking many steps, but the crowd was not so forgiving.

Tsuna couldn't see what was in front of him and at the exact moment he looked down to make sure he didn't trip over anything, he crashed into someone and fell to the ground, his books and bags spilling everywhere.

"Crap!" Tsuna yelled and began picking everything up as fast as he could.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Here, let me help." A voice said in front of Tsuna. Tsuna didn't look up to see who it was and continued to pick up his scattered books.

"No, it's fine. I was rushing so…" Tsuna said. A handful of books was placed in front of him and Tsuna finally looked up. The guy looked about his age, maybe a little older. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He also wore a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Thank you." Tsuna said and grabbed the books from the older boy's large hands as he stood up from the ground.

"You're welcome. I'm Yamamoto, Yamamoto Takeshi." The teen said, holding out his hands. Tsuna shifted all his luggage to one arm and shook the hand with pleasure.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said. Yamamoto grinned.

"Hey, are you a Namimori middle student? I don't think I've seen you around before." He said. Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved here… though it's only temporary." Tsuna explained.

"Oh. Do you need help with your stuff? I can carry some. I'm not busy right now so I can help." Yamamoto offered. Tsuna shook his head.

"I still need to go to one last store and it's a bit away. I really don't want to trouble you anymore." He said.

"It's fine." Yamamoto said and grabbed more than half the load.

"B-b-b-but, we just met." Tsuna said.

"Is it awkward to help someone, even if you just met them?" Yamamoto asked, cocking his head to one side, the grin still on his face. He had a point.

"Well, if you insist." Tsuna said and they began walking down the street together.

After getting his size measured and everything, Tsuna walked out of the store with his new uniform.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late. Do you want to come over to my house and eat dinner?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna thought about it. He had heard of "stranger danger" and Yamamoto seemed to fit that kind of description perfectly, but they had talked a lot on their short walk and they were already beginning to become close friends. To Tsuna at least...

"My dad makes sushi-"

"I'll go." Tsuna said automatically when he heard sushi. He hadn't had it in a while and it sounded mouth watering to him at that moment. Yamamoto laughed and led the way to Takezushi.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna popped a piece of sushi in his mouth and smiled. The taste was almost mouthwatering. He had never had sushi this good before. Yamamoto smiled.

"How's it?" He asked. Tsuna nodded enthusiastically, signaling that he loved it a lot. Yamamoto and his father, who was preparing sushi behind the counter, laughed.

"You chose a good friend Takeshi. Any boy who is a friend or relative of Giotto's has to be a good person. And the stories he tells are entertaining." Yamamoto's dad said. Tsuna smiled meekly.

While he was gorging down on sushi, he had told some parts of his life, not including how Giotto treated him back then. Most of it had been about how extremely well he fails at life. Yamamoto just laughed and said,

"Don't worry. I'm not that good in school either."

Tsuna had found out that Yamamoto was a star baseball player in Namimori, but the one thing he had found dangerous in him was the little sword show him and his father showed to Tsuna. The way they handled the sharp blade was amazing at the same time scary… at least, to Tsuna.

Tsuna was having a good time until he looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"Holy shi-! I really have to go, like, now!" Tsuna said as he got up. It was already past 9:30 p.m. He rushed to grab his stuff but only ended up falling on his face. Yamamoto stared in surprise.

"Why? Did you forget something?" He asked. Tsuna picked himself up from the floor, grabbed his stuff, and ran for the door.

"Yeah, I was supposed to cook for Giotto, but I forgot. Thank you for the sushi, Oji-san! See you later Yamamoto!" Tsuna said and ran out the door.

_At school, he'll probably ignore me. Everyone does, since they don't want to ruin their image by being around someone useless like me._

Tsuna thought that in his head as he left the shop in a sort of jog. He cut to the right between two buildings, thinking that it was a shortcut. He ran a bit and then noticed he was on a street he didn't even recognize. He slowed down and began walking, looking around him. He decided to back track to where he had left the main road, but ended up even more lost.

He placed the bags down on the ground and sighed.

"What the hell? I can't believe I'm lost! I may be dame-Tsuna, but this has never happened before! Okay, maybe a couple times, but that's beside the point!" Tsuna mumbled in frustration.

He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and loud chatter that had a very colorful vocabulary behind him. Tsuna blushed. He had never heard so many dirty words in one sentence before. He turned around to see 4 male teens that seemed to be in high school. From the way they walked and the look on their face, it seemed they were pretty drunk. Tsuna knew by experience, that when you encounter a drunkard, it's best to stay quite and don't question their ways. Only when they try something on you is when you fight back.

Tsuna picked up his bags, and began walking. Even though he was going back the way he came, he'd rather got the opposite direction of the drunks instead of having them walk behind him the whole time he was lost. He prayed to the gods that they wouldn't notice him and let him go by quietly. Fate didn't really want to listen to him though.

As he was walking by, the teens noticed his presence and stopped walking. They watched as Tsuna futilely tried to walk past them without getting into trouble. One of the tall ones grabbed Tsuna's wrist and yanked back, making Tsuna drop his all of his bags.

Tsuna winced. The grip was tight and rough, making the feeling in Tsuna's hand go numb for a split second.

"Hey, hey miss. What's a little one like you doing out so late?" The man asked. Tsuna's eyes twitched. Did they just label him as a female? Tsuna did his best to glare.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a guy." Tsuna stated. The group laughed at his defiance.

"Hey, just 'cause you don't wanna hang out with us doesn't mean you have to call yourself a guy to get away. We're not that drunk to not tell."

Oh yes they were. They must've had holes for eyes. What girl would have messy, spiky, short brown hair? It may have been soft to touch and fluffy looking, but that didn't make him a girl. Tsuna sighed. What did it take for reality to get through a drunkards thick skull?

Tsuna took a step back and the hold on his wrists tightened. He could feel his heart speeding up so much, he felt like he could fly. His fight or flight response was going haywire, but Tsuna remained still. It was best not to start anything.

"I'm not a girl. Do I sound like one? Of course not. What more proof do you need?" Tsuna asked, getting slightly annoyed. The teens smiled. The one holding Tsuna in an iron grip raised his other free hand.

"I can get proof right here." He said and roughly placed his hand Tsuna's chest. Tsuna blushed up to his roots and yelped. He flung the hand on his wrist off and took a couple steps away from the group, covering his chest in embarrassment.

_Such rude, inconsiderate, uncivilized, violent, whore seeking, fucking son-of-a-bitch fag bastards!_

Tsuna yelled in his mind. He usually never got that colorful in his speech, but he was so flustered and embarrassed, he couldn't help it.

"Whoa, that was pretty flat… Are you really a guy?" The tall on asked. The others just laughed at him for fondling a guy.

"Yes! What else was I trying to tell you the whole time! That I was a transvestite!" Tsuna yelled.

"Are you?" The man asked, surprised.

"No!" Tsuna shouted. He began to walk away to pick up his bags, but the group quickly surrounded him. Tsuna began to shake. He backed away, only to bump into one of the drunks. The one behind him held Tsuna's wrists in the air and the others got closer.

Tsuna could feel his legs shaking so much, he thought he would fall over.

"It don't matter whether you a guy or gal. Long as you're cute." The one that looked the most troublesome of the group said. Tsuna gulped. No way in hell was this just happening to him.

His shirt was roughly grabbed and pulled up, exposing the soft skin on Tsuna's stomach and chest. Tsuna panicked. He began to scream 'stop' and tried to struggle out of the death grip.

When that didn't work, he began to flail his legs around, trying to kick whatever he could. That resulted to the one in front of him falling onto the ground, groaning in pain and holding tightly on to his precious family jewels.

"Hey, not a cool thing to do tramp." One of the other guys said and began reaching for Tsuna's pants.

"Stop!" Tsuna screamed as loud as he could. A stick came flying out of nowhere and whacked into the back of the offenders skull. He fell to the ground, out cold. The others turned around to see the attacker. Tsuna almost began crying for joy.

"I suggest you let him go." A serious voice said. The figure moved and stepped out from the shadows.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled in relief. Yamamoto pulled out his sword, Shigure Kintoki as Yamamoto called it, and started flinging it around, doing random acrobatic tricks with it.

"You gonna listen?" Yamamoto asked. He pointed the tip of Shigure Kintoki at the two remaining men. The duo hesitated for a moment before they pushed Tsuna harshly to the ground, gathered the other two, and left in a hurry.

Yamamoto ran to Tsuna, who was trembling uncontrollably.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, worry coating his voice. Tsuna smiled.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" He asked. Yamamoto grinned. He held up a sushi box in front of Tsuna.

"Pops wanted me to get this to you so you could bring it home to Giotto as an apology for keeping you so long. I spent forever looking for you, then I saw that group surrounding you. And why are you here? Isn't this the opposite direction from Giotto's house?" Yamamoto asked.

"I got lost trying to take a shortcut." Tsuna explained. He tried to stand, but ended up falling again on his butt. He legs were shaking so much, he couldn't even stand.

"You need help?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna shook his head. Yamamoto made a worried face, the grinned. He lifted Tsuna up and then placed him on his back.

"W-w-w-what are you doing!" Tsuna asked.

"Giving you a piggy-back ride. What else?" Yamamoto laughed. He bent down to grab the discarded bags, Tsuna almost falling in the process, and then began walking to Tsuna's home.

Tsuna felt awkward at first, but then calmed down. He wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck and closed his eyes, falling asleep from exhaustion.

**xOOOx**

The doorbell rand and Giotto was up almost immediately. It was already past 10:00 and Tsuna still hadn't come home.

He opened the door and was relieved, and also mad, at the sight before him.

A boy he had never seen before, which was Yamamoto, carrying a sleeping Tsuna on his back.

"Sorry about this, Giotto-san. Tsuna kinda encountered a mishap on his way home. I was able to get to him on time, but he fell asleep on the way here." Yamamoto held up the sushi box. "This is an apology from me and my Pops for keeping Tsuna so long. If he hadn't come over, he probably wouldn't have gotten harassed. Sorry."

Giotto smiled. It was hard to stay angry at the boy.

"It's fine. I'm just glad he's okay. Thank you." Giotto said. Yamamoto smiled. He handed the bags to Giotto, who placed them in the entrance, and then gently gave Tsuna to him too.

Yamamoto said goodbye and then left. Giotto closed the door and walked up to Tsuna's bedroom. He placed Tsuna on the bed, but noticed he couldn't leave because Tsuna wouldn't let go of him. He sighed and got into the bed too. He pulled Tsuna closer and closed his eyes.

_I'd skip any meal any time to make sure you're alright._

**xxx**

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update, well maybe not late, but it's late to me. I was going to get it up sooner, but then I had to study for an upcoming test, then I got sick :P I'm getting better, but it's alright. School might make updates longer so I apologize in advance.

I vaguely remember that I was going to add something at the author's note, but I can't remember. Anyway, I'll be going to bed now xD review if you have time. Let's me know you like it and makes me hyper to write the next chapter. Goodnight! Or, good morning to those who just woke up and are reading this…


	6. Day 4: Namimori

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Be ready to be intoduced to 4 more people. One is quiet girl who wears an eyepatch, one is a carnivore, another is all-knowing, deadly, and awesome, and the other is just a strange pervert. Hope you guys like this chapter, though it's a little boring in my opinion...

**xxx**

Tsuna was slowly coming to his senses when he awoke. He vaguely remembered being saved by Yamamoto by drunkards, eating sushi, going to Namimori…

Tsuna yawned. He'd worried about it later. He was feeling really warm and comfortable. He turned over and snuggled closer to the comfort of arms that held him close… wait…

Tsuna's eyes opened like plates and he looked up. He was greeted by Giotto's peaceful sleeping face.

He yelped and backed away as fast as he could, which made him fall off the side of the bed.

Giotto opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Tsuna, or, it seemed like it. It was like he was still half asleep. His eyes were unfocused and his body was slightly leaning to the side.

"Nii-san… what are you doing in here?" Tsuna asked, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You… wouldn't let go…" Giotto mumbled. Tsuna made a puzzled face.

Giotto yawned and then fell back on the bed, already asleep. Tsuna got up and looked at the clock. 7:26 a.m.

Tsuna still had time to get ready for his first day, unfortunately, at school. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When he came out, Giotto was still asleep. Tsuna quietly opened the door and walked out.

At 8:25 a.m., Giotto walked into the kitchen to find food on the table, but no Tsuna. He instead found a note that said, "Went to school."

Giotto smiled. Even if that kid had to leave early to get to school, he still made sure that Giotto ate.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna was walking down the quiet streets of Namimori when he coincidentally met with Yamamoto.

"Yo, Tsuna. How're you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Good. And thank you for helping me last night." Tsuna said. The two walked to Namimori with random conversations here and there, laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. Tsuna had always wanted a friend like Yamamoto. Someone who would still be around him even if he was useless. It made him feel warm inside.

With time to spare, for probably the first time in his life, Tsuna headed to the principal's office to find out what class he was in. When he came out and told Yamamoto which one it was, he laughed and said,

"Lucky me, we have the same class."

This made Tsuna smile and laugh a bit too.

When he entered the classroom, all he had to do was have one look and he fell head-over heels in love… Well, maybe not as much.

Tsuna was enthralled with a girl who had short, light caramel colored hair, bright eyes, and an angelic smile. Tsuna felt a nudge to his side and looked at Yamamoto.

"Fallen in love already?" The teen asked with a mischievous smile on his face. Tsuna blushed.

"N-no!" He retorted. Yamamoto just shrugged and grinned.

"If you want to know, her name is Sasagawa Kyoko." He told Tsuna in a low whisper. Tsuna looked over at the girl again, who was now laughing at a joke her friend made. She looked so innocent.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna sighed and bit into his lunch. The first half of the day was hell. Over half the school already found out he was dame-Tsuna. He felt a strong pat on his back, making him cough.

"It's okay Tsuna! Life will get better." Yamamoto said, trying to cheer up his depressed friend. Tsuna just sighed again. He had made a fool of himself in the last class in front of Kyoko-chan. He was devastated.

Yamamoto held a piece of sushi in front of Tsuna and the younger one bit it without hesitation. He smiled at the tuna flavor. Yamamoto's father always made the best sushi. It was just the thing to cheer him up; along with the cheerful laugh Yamamoto gave.

**xOOOx**

Yamamoto had gone ahead of Tsuna back to class while he was taking his sweet time. He wasn't in a real hurry to humiliate himself.

As he was walking, he felt a smack on his back and was soon greeting the ground face first.

"Oya oya, look what we have here." A strange voice said.

"M-Mukuro, you should be careful not to run in the hallways. People can get run over, like him." A quite female voice said.

"It was his fault for not moving out of the way while I was running." The male voice replied. Tsuna looked up and thought he was going insane. He was seeing two of the same people… wait…

Tsuna sat up and looked at the duo more carefully. One was male, one was female, one had an eye patch, and one had mismatched eyes…

Tsuna went over the differences in his head until he came to the conclusion that the two were twins. Their hair strikingly resembled a pineapple though.

"Rokudo Mukuro, don't think you can get away so easily for drawing graffiti on the back of the school." An ice cold voice behind Tsuna said. He turned around and his gaze was met with grey ones. He spotted the Disciplinary President armband on the teen and gasped. The infamous, Hibari Kyouya was standing before him. Tsuna trembled. He had heard many scary and disturbing stories from Yamamoto and other students about him.

"What is this herbivore doing here?" Hibari asked. The one called Mukuro shrugged.

"I just ran him over when he was in the way of my escape route. Nothing more than that."

For some strange reason, the way Mukuro's voice sounded, the way he smiled, and the weird glint in his eyes, made Tsuna think that he was some kind of pervert.

"Hey, the least you can do is apologize when you run someone over." Tsuna said as he stood up. Mukuro looked at the boy with interest.

"You're about as tall as a girl." He observed. Tsuna twitched. Everyone just had to label him as a girl; they all must compare him to girl characteristics. Why couldn't anyone just say that he just looked like a really weak guy instead of saying he looked like a girl, when he obviously was not.

"Oh, then, sono molto spiacente, poco signora." Mukuro said. Chrome giggled, Hibari smirked, and Tsuna just looked at the man in confusion.

"He said, 'I am very sorry, little lady'." Chrome translated. Tsuna showed an annoyed face, but Mukuro ignored it.

"I don't understand what is so bad about having a picture of a dying skylark and the word "Namimori is food" on the school wall. It reminded me of you, Kyou-chan" Mukuro said. Hibari pulled out his tonfas.

"Don't call me that, damned pineapple."

Chrome tugged on Mukuro's shirt.

"Mukuro, penso che dovremmo andare." She whispered in Italian. Mukuro scowled.

"No, it's too late to leave now." Mukuro pulled his trident out of nowhere, which scared poor Tsuna to death. "I still have to settle a match with this allodola." Mukuro said. Then the bell rang. The two put their weapons away and the three of them began walking down the hallway to their classes.

"We should get some chocolate after school. What do you say, Kyou-chan?" Mukuro asked.

"No thanks. I need to bite you to death after school." Hibari plainly replied. Tsuna sat there in a daze. Weren't the two just fighting? Were they only friends because they fought each other?

The one called Mukuro turned around and faced Tsuna.

"Arrivederci, bello ragazzo."

Tsuna stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea what the man had said when he left, but it sounded sort of like a compliment. He took mental note of it to ask Giotto. Maybe he would know.

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and began to run to his class, hoping his teacher wasn't there yet.

**xOOOx**

The last bell of the day rang and Tsuna stretched in his seat. He looked over at Yamamoto, who was still asleep, and smiled. He reached over and shook his friend awake.

"Classes are over. Don't you have baseball practice?" He asked. Yamamoto shot straight up.

"Shoot!" He yelled. "Sorry Tsuna, gotta go. See you tomorrow!" He yelled and then ran out of the door. Tsuna sighed at his friend's cheerfulness.

He exited the school and then noticed Hibari Kyouya resting against a tree on the side of the courtyard. Tsuna quietly walked up to him and stared at the peaceful expression he wore.

_A sleeping person really does show their hidden side…_

Tsuna thought in his head. He took a step back to leave when the cold grey eyes shot open. Tsuna screamed and landed on his butt.

"What are you doing, weak herbivore?" Hibari asked, tonfas out and ready to bite someone to death.

"I-I-I-I uh… Uh, I-I-I really d-don't know." Tsuna replied honestly. He must have sounded so incredibly stupid. Hibari got up and began to walk away.

"You're not crowding nor are you breaking rules, so I'll let you slide this time." He said and walked away. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. That had to be the most random encounter he had ever had.

Tsuna got up and began walking away when he heard that same strange, perverted voice again.

"Ciao, ragazzo spensierato. We meet again."

Tsuna turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can you _please_ speak in a language I understand?" Tsuna asked. The boy Mukuro was with the quiet girl Chrome again. They must have been really close.

"I don't have any reason to listen to you. I wish I could annoy you some more, but that's not the reason I came here today." Mukuro said.

"Mukuro… I don't think you should do this. He's going to hate you." Chrome said in a worried voice.

"I don't care, as long as I get what I want. Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro yelled and pointed at the irritated boy.

"I want you."

Tsuna punched the teen in the face as hard as he could.

"I really, _really,_ don't want to get involved with you and your perverted dreams." Tsuna said and walked away, his hand becoming sore from hitting so hard.

"Arrivederci, Sawada-san." The girl Chrome said quietly to Tsuna's back, completely ignoring Mukuro's pleads for help.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna walked down the busy street, people walking slowly as if they had all the time in the world, and others rushing past as if the world was ending that moment. Tsuna was stuck in between. He had someplace to go back to, but had all the time to get there… Just as long as he was there on time to cook dinner.

As he was walking, time seemed to become distorted. He looked up in wonder. The world seemed like it was going in slow motion. In front of him was a tall man clad in a black suit along with a hat that held a chameleon on it. The hat's rim was hiding the man's eyes, but the mischievous smile he wore mad him seem mysterious. The pacifier around his neck seemed to glow.

"Boy, what do you think of life?" The man asked. Tsuna made a puzzled face. Wasn't that a little personal to ask of a stranger?

"I don't know. I never really think about it." Tsuna answered. He tried to move forward, but found that he couldn't. Something about the man made Tsuna paralyzed in his spot.

"Then, what do you expect from life?" The man asked. Tsuna shrugged.

"I'm trying to find out myself." He answered. Tsuna watched as the expression on the other's face turned into a wide grin.

"Would there be this eternal seeking if the found existed?" The man asked. Tsuna frowned.

"I don't think so, because even if the found existed, man will only find something else to search for that isn't there." Tsuna replied.

"Men are probably nearer the truth in their superstitions than in their science." The stranger said. "Many men go fishing all of their lives without knowing that it is not the fish they are after."

"Why do you keep talking in riddles? It's hard to follow you." Tsuna said, feeling confused and annoyed.

"The obscure we see eventually. The completely obvious, it seems, takes longer." The man replied. Tsuna kind of got what he said, and kind of didn't.

The man dropped his smile and looked around him, the rim of his hat still concealing his eyes. Tsuna did the same. Everyone still seemed to be moving in slow motion. Was he going crazy?

"Our greatest pretenses are built up not to hide the evil and the ugly in us, but our emptiness. The hardest thing to hide is something that is not there." The man continued.

"Look around you, boy. There are many couples, friends, and companions in the world, but have they ever seen each other from what's inside? Most likely not."

Tsuna looked around. He saw couples holding hands, friends chatting and gossiping with each other, adults having normal, everyday conversations. Each one of them seemed to be wearing a mask. A real one or not, it was impossible to tell. Tsuna felt insecure. It was like everyone was deceiving each other and even deceiving themselves.

"It is because we are ugly and evil inside that makes us empty. The world is an empty place, yet, everyone believes that they can become whole." The man said, breaking into Tsuna's train of thought. Tsuna frowned.

"That's not true." He said. The man looked at Tsuna with interest.

"It is because we are empty, that we learn to become whole. By loving and caring for what is most important to you, even the deepest abyss will be filled. Without the emptiness, we would never reach for each other, therefore, making us truly empty." Tsuna stated, looking straight at the man with no hesitation. The man smiled.

"Almost every wise saying has an opposite one, no less wise, to balance it." He said. He began to walk towards Tsuna.

"Beware lest you lose the substance by grasping at the shadow. Never lose faith in yourself, Tsunayoshi." The man quietly said. He stood in front of Tsuna and lifted his head. Tsuna could now see that this man had piercing black eyes that seemed to look right into your very being. It was like he could see your soul, and who you really were.

He gently placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulder.

"I tell you everything that is really nothing, and nothing of what is everything, do not be fooled by what I am saying. Please listen carefully and try to hear what I am not saying." The man said. Tsuna was about to ask him what he meant by that, but his vision was blocked when the man placed his hat on Tsuna's head.

Tsuna pulled the hat off and began to speak, only to find that the man wasn't there anymore. Time began its regular pace again and Tsuna stood in the middle of it.

"You seem to be a very interesting person, Sawada Tsunayoshi." A monotone voice said. Tsuna turned around to see Hibari Kyouya observing him.

"Hibari-san! What are you doing here? Don't you hate crow-." Tsuna stopped his sentence. He noticed that everyone who walked by moved about 5 meters away from Hibari.

"I was out searching for Rokudo Mukuro when I saw you with and interesting person. You must be very unique to have that person come and talk to you, especially out in the open." Hibari said and began walking towards Tsuna. Tsuna involuntarily took a step back, which did not go unnoticed by the perfect. Hibari smirked.

"Are you scared of me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked. Tsuna shook his head vigorously.

"A-anyway, Hibari-san, who was that person? Do you know him?" Tsuna asked. Hibari looked at the younger one like he was stupid.

"He's one of the wisest and deadliest people you will ever meet. Few know what his occupation is, and those who do say nothing. The one you saw was not a real form of him. More like, you saw a part of him. Not many people know what his real form looks like and even less knows where he is. One of the reasons is because he always disguises himself." Hibari explained. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"And what does such a dangerous person want from me?" Tsuna asked. Hibari huffed.

"You're probably either the answer he's looking for, or the person who will help him find the answer. Or you could be something that will influence the world later on. I doubt the first two are possible though. He only ever sees people who either become world famous, or people who become important without being famous."

"So, he's like a Yoda, only cooler?" Tsuna asked. Hibari gave him the "look" again, but otherwise nodded.

"I get the feeling that if I keep an eye on you, something interesting will happen." Hibari said with a smirk. "Maybe World War III will start or something." He said sarcastically and walked off. Tsuna frowned and looked at the hat the man had left behind.

**xOOOx**

"I'm home." Giotto said as he walked into the door. Tsuna was already there, waiting for him.

"Welcome back!" He said with a wide grin. Giotto smiled too and began taking his shoes off.

"Hey, Giotto… Would you ever hide a part of you from me?" Tsuna asked sincerely. Giotto looked up.

"If it's for your own good, then probably." Giotto answered honestly. Tsuna smiled.

"At least you didn't lie about it so I trust you." Tsuna said and began leading his brother to the kitchen to eat.

When they entered the kitchen, Giotto saw the hat on the counter and made a disturbed expression.

"Tsunayoshi, where did you get that hat?" He asked. Tsuna made a questioning look on his face.

"A man I met on the street gave it to me." He answered. Giotto seemed to compose himself a bit, but it didn't get rid of the worried expression he wore.

"I see."

Dinner that night was intensely quiet. Giotto seemed deep in thought and Tsuna didn't want to disturb him. Even when they sat on the couches in the living room. Tsuna was doing homework and Giotto was still thinking, twirling a pen in his hand nervously.

"Tsunayoshi, what did that man say to you?" Giotto asked suddenly. Tsuna tried to recall what the man had said, but he said so many difficult quotes and riddles, it was hard to remember.

"He said something like, 'I tell you everything that is really nothing, and nothing of what is everything, do not be fooled by what I am saying. Please listen carefully and try to hear what I am not saying.'" Tsuna said after finally remembering the whole thing.

"I see." Giotto said. "I'm going to bed early. Goodnight." Giotto said began walking out of the room.

"W-w-wait Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto turned around.

"What does 'Arrivederci, bello ragazzo' mean?" Tsuna asked.

"It means 'Goodbye, attractive boy'. Why?" Giotto asked.

"Oh, nothing." Tsuna replied. Giotto left the room and as soon as Tsuna thought he was out of earshot, he screamed into the pillow.

…You're such a pervert, Mukuro…

**xxx**

**A/N:** Yay… don't really know what else to say :P just to let you know, many of the quotes Reborn says are real. And I know I failed to put this in the summary cause I didn't have enough characters left, but this is kinda Tsuna-centric. The only main side-pairings are HibaTsuna, MukuTsuna, and YamaGoku.

Woot! Yes, I know I made the characters OOC in this chapter. Reborn being all-knowing, well, he is in the anime and manga too, Mukuro being a pervert, even though it sorta fits his style, Hibari was just Hibari… A little, and Tsuna having the guts to punch Mukuro cause he was annoyed.

**The Italian Words and Sentences Chrome and Mukuro Used:**

**sono molto spiacente, poco signora **- I am very sorry, little lady.

**penso che dovremmo andare - **I think that we should go.

**allodola** - Lark (Skylark)

**Arrivederci, bello ragazzo** - Goodbye, attractive boy

**Ciao, ragazzo spensierato** - Hello, carefree boy

Anyway, I'm done for the day. See you later! :3


	7. Day 5: To Spend My Time With You

**A/N:** Sorry about the very looooong delay on this chapter. Some things started happening and they just got fixed, and then I had a test to do, so, I'm really sorry for updating so late! Ugh, I'm a failure orz….. A bad habit of mine is to never finish what I started…

So as an apology for being late, this chapter is G27 light fluff. Not much, but it's getting there.

**xxx**

Tsuna woke up with a start. Cold sweat matted his forehead and his breathing was heavy. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning.

Tsuna sighed. He didn't remember his dream at all. All he knew was that it scared the living daylights out of him. The sound of footsteps running was heard and then the door to Tsuna's room slammed open.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto yelled. Tsuna looked at his brother in confusion.

"You were screaming. Are you alright?" Giotto asked. Tsuna felt his hands begin to shake. No he wasn't alright at all. He was scared to go back to sleep, lest he saw the dream again.

"I'm fine." Tsuna lied. Giotto saw through it. Tsuna's shoulders were shaking. He walked towards the younger one and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Giotto asked. Tsuna nodded.

"What happened?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"I don't remember." He said in a shaky voice. Giotto inched over to Tsuna and pulled him into a tight hug. Tsuna closed his eyes and returned the hug, taking in a deep breath of Giotto's scent.

"Since you don't have school today, it'll be okay to sleep in. I'll stay with you tonight." Giotto said. Tsuna nodded.

The two laid on the bed. Tsuna snuggled his head closer to Giotto's chest and Giotto placed his hand on Tsuna's hip, pulling their bodies closer. Tsuna blushed a bit, but shrugged it off. It felt good to be close to Giotto.

**xOOOx**

Sunlight danced on Tsuna's face, making him open his eyes and stare at the soft light. Tsuna shifted to his side, and felt the weight of an arm across his stomach. He smiled. This was the second time he had woken up with Giotto by his side, and this time, he planned on staying there to enjoy the warmth he felt.

Tsuna looked at Giotto's face. It looked relaxed and had no trace of worry or stress. Tsuna raised a hand and brushed away the stray bangs that covered Giotto's face. Giotto stirred and sighed, but didn't wake up. He automatically pulled Tsuna closer and said boy giggled.

After a moment of looking at Giotto's face, Tsuna felt the situation he was in was very awkward. He wiggled out of the hold, waking Giotto up in the process. He sat up from the bed and stared at Tsuna with a blank expression.

"…"

_He's not much of a morning person…_

Tsuna waved a hand in front of Giotto's face.

"Nii-san? Are you awake?"

Tsuna's reply was a slight nod from Giotto. He smiled.

"It's morning already. Are you off work today?" He asked. Giotto nodded and then fell forward into Tsuna's lap.

"Nii-san, I think you should get up." Tsuna said, patting on Giotto's soft hair.

"Mm…" Was Giotto's reply, which is translated as "fine."

Giotto got up very slowly from the bed and walked to the door. He turned the knob and stepped forward. The problem was, is that Giotto didn't turn the door knob all the way so when he stepped forward, he hit the door with his forehead.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna yelled and jumped off the bed.

"I'm fine…" Giotto mumbled and actually walked out the door that time.

**xOOOx**

When Giotto came down the stairs yawning, he looked much more awake than he had earlier.

"I would've never guessed that Nii-san wasn't a morning person." Tsuna said while they ate.

"Well, you're one of the few people who know." Giotto said.

"… Hey, do you want to go do something today? Just me and you?" Tsuna offered. Giotto eyed his little brother.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe go watch a movie or something, or explore Namimori, or go the amusement park. Anything. Do you want to?" Tsuna said.

"If you want to." Giotto replied. Tsuna nearly bounced out of his seat in excitement. He had always wanted to do something like this with his brother.

"Then I'm going to go get ready!" Tsuna said excitedly and bounded out the door and up the stairs.

"Hey! You didn't even finish eating!" Giotto yelled after him, but Tsuna was already long gone. Giotto sighed and began cleaning everything up.

Tsuna soon came down wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt that showed his figure nicely if you, looked hard enough, and khaki shorts.

"Won't you be hot in that shirt?" Giotto asked, staring at Tsuna.

"No. Are you ready?" Tsuna asked walking to Giotto with a bounce in his step.

"What made you decide to do this all of a sudden?" Giotto asked.

"Well, I haven't spent much time with you since I got here, so I thought, why not?" Tsuna said. Giotto nodded in acceptance.

"Okay. Then, where do you plan on going first?" He asked. Tsuna smiled.

"The amusement park!"

**xOOOx**

"So, can you tell me why you decided to do the amusement park first?" Giotto asked, eyeing the roller coasters.

"Because in the early mornings, it's not that crowded. Ah, don't tell me Nii-san is scared of roller coasters." Tsuna said slyly. Giotto laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint but, I love roller coasters." He said. "But aren't you the one with the fears for roller coasters?" Giotto asked. Tsuna gulped.

"S-s-s-some of them aren't that bad." He stuttered. Giotto just grinned.

Tsuna dragged Giotto everywhere and as punishment, Giotto took Tsuna on roller coasters and 2 runs through the haunted house. Even if he had already been in there once, Tsuna still screamed at everything that popped up. He would hold onto Giotto like his life depended on it. At some point, his hold turned into a death grip and Giotto had to literally tear the hands away from his throat.

"Tsunayoshi, they're all fake. You've already been through here once already, so why are you still scared?" Giotto asked once he removed the threatening hands, though they were still clinging on to his hands as hard as ever.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but-! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsuna screamed as an obviously fake dead man covered in cuts and was bleeding everywhere, came out and started reaching for Tsuna.

"And I thought the first time was bad. This is worse." Giotto had said.

At lunch time, they stopped by a little café, where everyone greeted Giotto eagerly. As Tsuna munched on his food, the news on the T.V. caught his attention. They were giving interviews and looking at the after math of the fire that happened on the day Tsuna arrived in Namimori.

"Hey, Nii-san. Do you know anything about the fire that happened on the day I came to Namimori?" Tsuna asked. Giotto seemed to stiffen a bit.

"Not much except that it was the biggest fire Namimori had ever seen. It was more of an inferno from hell than a fire and cause is unknown." He said. He had stopped eating and instead found interest in picking at his food with his chopsticks. Tsuna didn't notice though.

"Oh…" He said and began eating again.

**xOOOx**

The two walked through the crowds on their way to the movies. The first one they watched made Tsuna cry buckets, the second made him laugh till he cried some more, and the third one made him scream bloody murder. It was after that when Giotto said that he thought Tsuna had enough of the movies and dragged him out.

After that, they went to the park and ate ice cream. They relaxed and talked about random things as they sat on the bench.

"It's been awhile since I have last done something like this…" Giotto said, taking a lick of his vanilla ice cream. Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"…So what's the real reason you wanted to do this, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked again. Tsuna pondered for a moment before he shrugged.

"I guess it's because I haven't really spent much time with Nii-san, so I wanted to take this opportunity to get closer." He said. He blushed and added, "I'm not really sure myself why though. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

There was silence for a moment.

"Tsunayoshi, about the dream you had this morning," Giotto began. Tsuna stiffened. "Do you remember what had happened?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"I can't remember anything. But all I know is that something really bad happened, and it was really scary." Tsuna whimpered. It didn't look like he was about to cry, but it was leaning more towards 'about to pass out from fear.'

Giotto dropped the subject. He chipped a part of his ice cream cone and flung it towards the doves. The birds dove for the food, hence their name.

Tsuna's eyes got wide and a big smile crossed his face.

"Uwah! That's so cool!"

"I bet you Hibari is mad for stealing away his entertainment." Giotto said. Tsuna made a puzzled face and looked around. There was the perfect, sitting on the edge of the fountain, watching the birds eat the seeds he had tossed earlier. Originally, they were for Hibird, but there was too much for him.

Tsuna almost screamed in fear. He had not expected to see Hibari here.

Hibari closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I'm not mad." He said.

Tsuna thought he was lying at first, but then he noticed how relaxed he looked. It was just like how he looked when Tsuna had caught him sleeping that one time. Did Hibari always let his guard down in public? No… He's only doing it now because there's no one else in the park. Tsuna smiled sardonically. They must have all fled when he came.

The light reflected off of the water behind Hibari and on his face. It made him look like he was glowing, in a way. It was like staring at a God, who had decided to take a rest.

Tsuna found that he could not look away from the perfect. He seemed enchanted by Hibari. This did not go unnoticed by Giotto, however.

Giotto got up and began walking away from the park. Tsuna snapped out of his trance and looked at his brother.

"Nii-san, where are you going?" Tsuna yelled.

"Home." He said, annoyance barely heard in his voice. Tsuna got up and began to run after him. Hibari smirked.

"So the carnivore is jealous…" He said quietly. Giotto stopped and turned to look at Hibari.

"The carnivore is just tired and wants to go home." Giotto said. Hibari just smirked and Hibird began singing, while poor Tsuna was lost in the middle of it and didn't have a clue what was going on.

**xOOOx**

'A perfect day ruined in a matter of seconds…'

Was the thought that ran through Giotto's head as they walked into the house.

"N-N-Nii-san… are you mad at me?" Tsuna asked, his voice shaking slightly. Giotto turned around and was greeted by Tsuna's sweet brown eyes beginning to water.

"No, I'm not mad." Giotto said. Tsuna looked down at his feet.

"Liar…" He mumbled. Giotto went towards Tsuna and pulled him into a one handed hug. He kissed the top of the younger one's head.

"I'm not lying. I'm not mad, just tired." Giotto reassured. Tsuna blushed and leaned against his brother's chest, taking in that wonderful smell that was just Giotto's. It sent tingles down his back and made him feel restless, and Tsuna had no idea why.

He suddenly felt tired. His eyes began to close and he fell asleep leaning against Giotto. Giotto smiled. He carried Tsuna into the living room and laid Tsuna on the couch. He then left to go make something for the boy. It was a fact that when Tsuna got up, the first thing he will do is go to the kitchen.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna awoke from his dreamless sleep and sat up.

"Nii-san?" He called out. When there was no response, he got up and began walking towards the kitchen.

He flipped the light switch on and found his dinner on the table, covered in plastic wrap to keep it fresh, but there was no Giotto.

Tsuna quickly ate his dinner and then ran up the stairs into Giotto's room. Tsuna opened the door quietly, stepped inside, and closed the door with a quiet click. The entire room faintly had Giotto's scent and it made Tsuna shiver and his heart beat faster. This room had everything that showed this was Giotto's room.

He walked up to the bed and saw Giotto sleeping peacefully. Tsuna smiled and bounced onto the bed. He quickly scurried under the blankets, almost letting out a childish giggle.

He popped his head back out from under the sheets and stared at Giotto, who did not wake up, even from Tsuna's bouncing. Tsuna scooted closer to Giotto until he could rest his head against his brother's chest. He looked up at Giotto one last time before he smiled and drifted off into sleep.


	8. Day 6: Doubt

5:57 A.M. – Giotto awakes due to lack of oxygen and because of a heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and scrunched his face into a painful expression. He looked down at his chest to see Tsuna literally sprawled over him and snoring quietly. Giotto didn't remember this ever happening before. Mainly because it was always _his_ arm around Tsuna, therefore, keeping him in place, instead of having the younger one moving around everywhere like he owned the bed.

Giotto sighed and proceeded to push the little one off, when he froze. What the hell was Tsuna doing there in the first place? He didn't do something he wasn't supposed to, did he? Giotto had no recollection of last night, except for the fact that he cooked dinner for Tsuna and headed up to his room to sleep. Did he drink before he went to bed and then dragged Tsuna up here? No, Giotto had high tolerance for alcohol. Way more tolerance than a drinker that's been drinking for years has.

As Giotto was having a mental war in his head on what could've happened last night, Tsuna began to wake up. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Ohayo, Nii-san." Tsuna said sleepily and slurred the words like he was half drunk.

"G-good morning." Giotto replied, still frustrated that he couldn't remember how Tsuna got in his bed in the first place.

"Tsuna, what happened last night?" Giotto asked, giving up on trying to figure it himself. Tsuna cocked his head in a cutesy manner, his eyes still half closed.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"How did you get in here last night?" Giotto asked, being a little more specific. Tsuna made a face that said, 'Oh, I understand.'

"I came up in here after I ate, but you were already asleep so I just crawled in myself. Was that a bad thing to do?" Tsuna asked. Giotto breathed a deep sigh of relief. For a second, he thought that- …let's leave it at that and I'll let you imagine what Giotto was probably thinking.

"No, it's fine. I just couldn't figure out how you got here, so I was just curious." Giotto lied. Tsuna nodded.

"You must've been up for a while for you to be wide awake like that." Tsuna said. Giotto shook his head and silently thought in his head,

_The shock to find an innocent boy in your bed you don't remember going to sleep with the next morning is enough to make any normal person wide awake._

Tsuna yawned and stretched, his stiff joints cracking a bit. When he opened his eyes again, he looked more awake than he did before. He jumped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, since it's still early. I'll be getting ready for school and cooking, so you can relax." Tsuna said and walked out.

When he walked out of his own room 20 minutes later, fully dressed and cleaned, he walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen in thought.

_I wasn't able to get as much information as I wanted yesterday about Giotto or about that man Neggio. I asked everybody I encountered yesterday when Giotto wasn't looking and it wasn't even worth it. Maybe it's time I started asking around Namimori. I just won't ask the adults about Neggio, since it seems he works at a bar in the red-light district._

Tsuna had these kinds of thoughts in his head as he was making breakfast. He was making plans and back-up plans on how he could get information about the mysterious life Giotto lives in.

"Hey." A voice behind Tsuna said. Tsuna turned around and saw Giotto walk in.

"Hey, I'm almost done so bear with me." Tsuna said.

"Okay." Tsuna heard his brother say behind him.

**xOOOx**

After breakfast was done, Tsuna ran out of the house, yelling about being late, scary teachers, and being bitten to death. Giotto didn't really know what Tsuna was talking about, but he could sort of guess.

They both said quick goodbyes and Tsuna began running down the hill. When he was halfway down, high pitched barking behind him caught his attention. He would be damned if the didn't recognized that stupid sound.

He turned his head to look behind him and screamed. The damned Chihuahua was back.

"And _just_ when I thought you were gone for good!" Tsuna yelled and began running faster.

Tsuna made it to school in record time and was greeted by a cheerful Yamamoto.

"Hey Tsuna, thought you weren't going to make it." Yamamoto said with a laugh. Tsuna nodded.

"I guess I owe that Chihuahua something for once." Tsuna panted. Yamamoto just laughed and began walking down the hallway with Tsuna, when something unpleasant arrived.

"Good morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro greeted. Tsuna made a face and said 'geh' in disgust. Hibari was behind Mukuro, not really paying attention to anybody but the little bird on his shoulder who was currently singing "Hitori Boochi no Sadame."

"Is that how you greet your friends, Tsunayoshi? That was quite rude of you." Mukuro said with fake sadness in his voice.

"Take Kyou-chan for example. We're really good friends and we greet each other with friendly 'hello's' and hugs." Mukuro said. Tsuna looked at Hibari with disbelief.

"The best greeting you can give to the damned pineapple is a nice, hard, punch in the face." Hibari said, glaring daggers at Mukuro.

_Are these two really friends, or are they enemies? I can't tell anymore!_

Tsuna whined in his mind.

"So come now, Tsunayoshi. We're friends, aren't we?" Mukuro said, his arms wide open and moving in on Tsuna to get a hug.

Tsuna whacked Mukuro across the face with his book bag.

"You friggin' pervert!" Tsuna yelled, attracting many of the other student's attention in the hall. Yamamoto laughed and Hibari smirked.

"Pineapple! Pineapple! He finally died!" Hibird chirped. Tsuna moved to leave, but froze when Hibari began walking towards him. Hibari reached out and straightened Tsuna's tie and smoothed out his vest. Tsuna stared at Hibari questioningly.

"Your untidiness was annoying me." Hibari said and began walking away, leaving Mukuro on the floor. Once again, the poor teen was being ignored.

"Ah, thank you, Hibari-san!" Tsuna called after the perfect.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." A sweet voice said from behind Tsuna. Tsuna whirled around and almost fainted on the spot. Kyoko-chan was standing in front of him with her absolutely angelic smile.

"G-g-g-g-good morning!" Tsuna said nervously.

"Well, I'll go head on to class." Yamamoto said and winked at Tsuna. Tsuna's jaw dropped. Was Yamamoto really leaving him all by himself to talk to Kyoko-chan? He didn't even know how to act and what to say around girls and now he was just abandoned by his friend!

"Tsuna-kun, I've been wondering, do you have a partner for the history assignment yet?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna made a puzzled face.

"What assignment?" Tsuna asked. Kyoko giggled.

"The assignment that our teacher gave out last Friday. You can work with a partner if you want and it is due at the end of the week. You know, the one where you choose one famous person from the past and write facts about them." Kyoko explained. Tsuna gaped at Kyoko. He had forgotten all about it! They don't call him no-good Tsuna for nothing.

"Oh, that one. No, I don't have a partner yet." Tsuna said, trying to play it cool. He didn't want Kyoko to think he was the forgetful type. Kyoko clapped her hands together.

"That's good! Will you be my partner, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna smiled.

"Yeah, that'll be cool." Tsuna said. Kyoko smiled back and said thank you, then walked away back to class. Tsuna was mentally jumping for joy and was grinning like an idiot. Yamamoto came out of the classroom and slapped Tsuna on the back.

"Good going Tsuna, you were able to get Sasagawa as your partner. I was originally going to ask you, but she beat me to it." Yamamoto said. Tsuna looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry! I should've thought about you when she asked me!" Tsuna said, going in a panic that he had forgotten about his best friend.

"Chill Tsuna. It's okay." Yamamoto reassured. Tsuna settled down after a moment. He looked down and noticed that Mukuro had disappeared.

"Hey Yamamoto, where did-" Tsuna didn't get to finish his question because the bell rang at that moment and the two rushed into their class.

**xOOOx**

As the day wore on, Tsuna was becoming more and more confused than ever. His information gathering was becoming a problem, since it seemed that bad things were always being said about Giotto, and more that half the time, Tsuna didn't know whether he should believe in what he knew, or what the other people said.

The first person he asked about Giotto was during break. The kid made a face and then said to Tsuna,

"Giotto? I don't know about him. He's a woman's man. He attracts all kinds, from married women, to whores, and any one that he finds suitable to his tastes, he'll take them home and fuck em'."

Tsuna made a face at that.

"But the adults all say he's a really good person." Tsuna argued.

"The adults don't know anything. The only people who do know are the adults he hangs around with, and most of the teens. Just because he goes around helping people and makes the impossible, possible, that the adults label him as 'good'."

The bell rang at that moment and everyone returned to their seats. During the whole lesson, Tsuna sat there, wondering what was true, and what wasn't. All the other kids he asked said almost the exact same thing. Giotto was a player and took home any girl he liked.

By the end of the day, Tsuna didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore. He was as confused as a toad that lived in a well, but thought he was in the sea, when he was supposed to be in a pond. Confusing, right?

Tsuna sighed. Nobody knew who Neggio was when he asked, so he didn't find anything out about him.

Yamamoto had baseball practice, so Tsuna was left to walk home alone. While he was walking, barking was heard behind him. Tsuna sighed and turned around to see the Chihuahua glaring at him. He sighed, again, and kneeled down.

"I am _way_ too tired to have you chasing me." Tsuna said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of jerky.

"I knew you would end up coming around, so I got this."

He tossed the jerky to the dog. The dog leaped up into the air and snatched it gallantly. It turned and began running down the street with the jerky in its mouth. It looked back once, and then went on running again. Tsuna smiled. All it took was food.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna walked in his house and was surprised to see Giotto there in front of him.

"Nii-san, didn't you have work?" He asked. Giotto just smiled.

"I got off early." He said.

Tsuna slightly doubted him. What if he came home with some girl while he was at school?

Tsuna stopped his thoughts and mentally smacked himself. Giotto wouldn't do that. Or would he… Tsuna felt bad that he couldn't believe in his own brother anymore. But he should, after all his brother did for him.

"Is that so…" Tsuna said solemnly. He walked past Giotto without looking at him and went to his room. Giotto stared after his little brother, wondering what was wrong.

Tsuna collapsed onto his bed. He closed his eyes and ignored the sound of his door opening.

"Tsunayoshi, are you okay?" Giotto asked, walking towards the younger boy. Tsuna nodded and coughed when he felt his brother laid on him.

"G-Giotto… you're crushing me…." Tsuna wheezed. Giotto just laughed and rolled to the side.

"You sure you're fine?" Giotto asked. Tsuna nodded again and looked at his brother.

_Nii-san wouldn't do something like that… not him…_

He blushed when he realized he was staring for quite sometime and turned his head away from Giotto.

"I feel like you're trying to distance yourself from me…" Giotto said. Tsuna just shrugged. Giotto tossed an arm around Tsuna and dragged him into a hug.

"You say you're fine, but it doesn't seem like it." He said. Tsuna just shrugged again. He could feel Giotto's warmth against his back and it was lulling him to sleep.

"I just don't know what to think." Tsuna said.

"About what?" Giotto asked.

"Nothing." Tsuna replied.

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"It's not supposed to."

"…"

"…"

There was silence. Tsuna closed his eyes and was just about to fall asleep when Giotto moved. He opened his eyes to see Giotto walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked. Giotto turned back and smiled.

"Someone's at the door." He said and left. Tsuna hadn't heard the doorbell ring. Probably because he was falling asleep. He scrambled up quickly and followed his brother. What if it was some girl? Tsuna wanted to know.

Tsuna reached his brother just as he was closing the door. He had missed it.

"Who was that?" Tsuna asked. Giotto held up a packet of papers.

"Just some paperwork for me." He said. He began walking towards the living room.

"I'll go make something to eat." Tsuna said, and his stomach growled happily at his decision.

"Alright." Giotto said.

_Giotto isn't the type of person to do those kinds of things. He just can't be… or is he…_

**xOOOx**

After dinner, the two sat in the living room, once again, doing their own thing. Tsuna was stumped on a question he didn't understand and Giotto was, as usual, filling out papers with his glasses on.

Tsuna groaned in frustration and looked at Giotto.

"Nii-san, are you good at math?" Tsuna asked. Giotto looked up.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He asked. Tsuna pointed at his paper.

"I don't get any of this!" Tsuna declared. Giotto laughed and Tsuna pouted. He leaned over and looked at the paper.

"Well, here you have to add the exponents together that have the same variable and in here, you have to find a number that is can be divisible by both of these numbers. Then you put it into standard formation." Giotto explained. Tsuna stared at his brother dumbfounded. He had no idea what the hell he had just said.

"You still don't get it?" Giotto asked. Tsuna nodded numbly, lost in the algebraic language that his brother seemed to speak.

"Uh, okay, then." Giotto switched couches to sit by Tsuna and spent a whole three hours trying to help him. By the time it was over, Giotto was sitting back on the couch exhausted and Tsuna was crying for joy.

"This is probably one of the first times I've ever finished my homework!" Tsuna said happily. "Thank you so much, Nii-san!"

"Ah." Giotto plainly replied. He slowly got up from the couch.

"I'm going to bed. I'm too tired to do work." He said and then left the room. Tsuna stared after his brother and then looked down at the table. He fiddled with the papers in his hand.

_Nii-san isn't like that…_

Tsuna thought to reassure himself.

**xxx**

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter is up! And I was so happy when I got online and I saw there was over 100 reviews! I thank everyone who commented on my fan-fic. It makes me so happy to see that people enjoy what I write and I really appreciate it when people give me tips.

Things seem to be going downhill a bit for Tsuna and I know there was a kind of one-sided KyokoxTsuna moment, but that's there for a reason. Don't worry, this is definitely a G27 story xD And poor Mukuro, whenever he actually appears in the chapter, he's abused, but I plan to change that sometime, somehow. It's just really funny to see Tsuna whack Mukuro all the time, in my opinion. Sorry to all the Mukuro fans, but I think it's really cute. And sorry for any mistakes that are in here...

And now a clue for next chapter:

_"Red-light district."_

EDIT: I had to edit this chapter... there was a mistake in the very beginning...


	9. Day 7: Red Light District

"Tsuna… Tsuna? Tsuna!"

Tsuna sat up with a jerk.

"W-w-what!" He yelled, making the other students in the class look at him weirdly. Tsuna blushed and hid his eyes under his bangs.

"Tsuna, I've been calling you for a while now." A voice said beside Tsuna. Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto.

"Sorry Yamamoto, I spaced out." He said. Yamamoto just shrugged.

"It's fine. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house today. My dad and I are throwing a party since we won our last game and our entire team will be there. I was wondering if you could go too." Yamamoto said. Tsuna shook his head. He had made a decision when he woke this morning and he was going to do it. It was the fastest way to find out more about Neggio, but also the most dangerous.

"Sorry, I have something to do today. Maybe next time?" Tsuna asked, hoping his friend wasn't mad at him.

"It's fine. I'll ask you again next time." Yamamoto said while smiling. Tsuna couldn't tell if that smile was real or not, but he decided not to think about it. Every time he thought about whether something was real or not, he always remembers about his encounter with the man Reborn. He still had his hat in his room on the desk.

"Thank you for understanding, Yamamoto." Tsuna said, smiling.

After the bell rang and signaled the end of the day, Tsuna ran out of the school and rushed home. He wanted to get there before Giotto was there. He ran into his room, dropped his backpack on the floor, and ran back out, grabbing his wallet on the way.

He stopped halfway through the door when he heard someone from behind call his name.

"Tsunayoshi, where are you going?" Giotto asked. Tsuna mentally sighed.

_Damn, I thought he wasn't here. I was so close too…_

"I'm going to Yamamoto's house." Tsuna said.

"Well, it's not like it's going to go anywhere. Why are you in such a rush?" Giotto asked. Tsuna thought for a moment. How was he going to come up with a lie fast enough? Then he remembered Yamamoto's words.

"Yamamoto is throwing a party for the team since they won their last game. I wanted to get there early to help out." Tsuna said. Giotto nodded.

"When will you be back?" He asked. Tsuna hesitated.

"I might be late." He said truthfully.

"Try not to be." His older brother said. Tsuna nodded and ran out as fast as he could.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna could've slapped himself for his stupidity when he got downtown. He had forgotten that clubs usually don't open till around 6 o' clock. It was only 4:25 right now. He also hadn't thought up a way to get away from patrols that will probably roaming the streets looking for stray students. Oh yeah, I hadn't told you what Tsuna was planning on doing yet. He was going into the red-light district to find Neggio, or to at least get information about him. It was the easiest way, but he would be bound for trouble at every passing second.

Tsuna sat on a bench in the empty park, waiting for time to pass.

"Good evening, Tsunayoshi." A deep voice behind Tsuna said. Tsuna whirled around to see the man he had encountered not too long ago, only, he didn't have his hat on. The man stepped out from the shadows and smiled at Tsuna.

"'It's been a while', is what I'd like to say, but it has only been 3 days." He said. Tsuna smiled.

"Your name is Reborn, right?" Tsuna said. Reborn grinned and nodded.

"It seems you are more informed than when I last met you."

Tsuna shrugged.

"Hibari-san was the one to tell me, so I'm really no different than before." He said, leaning back on the bench. He looked at Reborn to see him frowning.

"Do you really think that doing this kind of thing is right?" Reborn asked. At first, Tsuna had no idea what Reborn was talking about, until he realized that Reborn was talking about his decision to go into the red-light district.

"Then what do you think I should do?" Tsuna asked in defiance.

"Alice came to a fork in the road. 'Which road do I take?' she asked." Reborn recited.

"'Where do you want to go?' responded the Cheshire cat. 'I don't know,' Alice answered. 'Then,' said the cat, 'it doesn't matter.'" He finished.

"What a roundabout way of telling me that you won't help me." Tsuna said, sighing.

"It's up to you to make your own decisions, not someone else's." Reborn said.

"Then don't question if what I'm doing is right or wrong." Tsuna retorted. Reborn grinned.

"Smart one." He said, satisfied.

"Then, I'll warn you." Reborn said quietly.

"Losing an illusion makes you wiser than finding a truth…" Reborn said.

"Seeking is not always the way to find things." He continued.

"The moment a little boy is concerned with which is a jay and which is a sparrow, he can no longer see the birds or hear them sing. Finding the truth may not be what you want, but that's in my opinion. You may be stronger than you look." Reborn said.

He walked over to Tsuna and cupped his cheek.

"Don't hurt yourself, Tsunayoshi…" He said with true concern in his voice. The park's clock chimed. Tsuna looked over at it to see that it read 6 o' clock. He turned back to Reborn, only to find him gone.

The sunset was a very lonely and melancholy scene that day. The air seemed more still and lifeless than usual. Tsuna gulped and stood up. It was time for his infiltration mission.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna looked side to side in the crowded area. It was already dark around here and everyone looked like some kind of slut, bum, or a troublemaking person. Tsuna was scared. He seemed so out of place and he could feel stares from some people too.

He went up to the first person he thought wasn't that scary.

"Do you know where a man named Neggio is?" Tsuna asked timidly. The woman nodded.

"He works over at Terri's Nightclub." She said and went on her way. Tsuna sighed. He wasn't even able to ask where that was.

After wandering around a bit and finally able to ask someone decent looking where Terri's Nightclub was, Tsuna was standing a bit away from a dirty and alcohol reeking building. Loud music could be heard coming out from it and Tsuna could feel the beat against his chest.

There was a line at the entrance and a buff, scary looking man was taking money from people to get in. Tsuna didn't have time to wait in line. Not only was it getting late, but if he got caught, it wouldn't be pretty. He pulled out five 10 thousand yen bills and walked up to the man. The man put up a hand to Tsuna's face.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait in- wait a second, you're a kid!" The man said. He sighed.

"Go home, kid, this is no place for you." He said. Tsuna took the man's hand and secretly gave him the five bills.

"I'm just here looking for someone. I have no intention of staying here long or drinking." Tsuna said. The man smiled, silently placed the money in his pocket, and gave Tsuna entrance.

Tsuna breathed out steadily once he entered the building. His hands were clammy from nervousness and his heart was beating fast. He thought that he wouldn't be able to pull it off, but he did, somehow.

When he looked up and saw very suggestive sights, drunk men, and slutty women, he could've gagged. It was such a foul place, not only with its smell, but with its sights too.

Tsuna quickly and silently made his way up to the counter.

"Do you know a man named Neggio?" Tsuna asked a guy who was currently serving a drink to someone.

"That would be me." He said. Neggio looked up and stared at Tsuna with shock. Tsuna glared at Neggio straight in the eye.

"I came here to find out about my brother." Tsuna whispered. Neggio sighed.

"You must be really stupid. You came out all the way here just to get some petty facts about Giotto. It's really unnecessary, you know that, right?" He said annoyed.

"I know, but I really want to know what Giotto is hiding from me… and I want to know who he really is. People say he's bad, but all I see is the good. I'm confused and he won't tell me anything!" Tsuna said, becoming annoyed.

"I'm not supposed to say anything nor would I tell someone as idiotic as you. Leave, before I call the cops to come get your little ass." Neggio said. Tsuna could tell this man wasn't joking around, but he couldn't leave without finding at least _something_ out!

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when a woman came out and patted Neggio on the shoulder.

"You shift is over. We need to switch." She said. Neggio pointed at Tsuna.

"If you're here when I come back from my shift, you're dead. Get lost."

Tsuna made a face behind Neggio when he walked away and the woman laughed.

"What's up with him?" Tsuna asked to no one in particular.

"They say it's because of his job that he became like that." The woman said. Tsuna looked at her. She had tan skin, bright blue eyes, and blond hair, and very busty breasts.

"Uh…" Tsuna said, speechless. The woman smiled.

"My name is Terri." She said. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"I thought Terri was a… a guy…" He said truthfully. Terri laughed.

"They all think that." She said. Tsuna regained his posture and refrained from looking at her breasts.

"What do you mean about Neggio's 'job'?" He asked.

"They say he works in the mafia." She said quietly. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked, not really getting the answer through his head.

"They say Neggio works for a really famous mafia family and he's always uptight because he's ready for any battle that might come his way. But it's just a rumor, so you can't expect much from it." Terri explained. Tsuna nodded his head. There was no way in the world that Giotto would be associated with someone in the mafia. He didn't even know that the mafia existed in Japan.

"So, what's a little kid like you doing out here all alone?" She asked in a seductive tone. Tsuna could tell she was just teasing him.

"I came out here to find some facts about someone." He answered truthfully. Terri nodded her head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the patrols will be here soon to check out the club. They usually don't do that, but when they saw a group of teens leave our club the other night, they got cautious. So I'd leave now if I were you." She warned. Tsuna frowned. He'd barely been able to find out anything! But he really didn't want to risk getting caught here.

"Okay, thanks for warning me Terri." Tsuna said and began walking towards the door. Terri waved.

"Anytime boy, hope to see you again someday." She said. Tsuna smiled and left.

**xOOOx**

We all love cliché moments don't we? Well, another one has happened yet again. Tsuna was running down the road as fast as he could. This time, he wasn't running because his virginity was in trouble, but his wallet was, and he was almost beaten up for it.

While he was walking down the road to leave the red-light district, he bumped into a bunch of hoodlums. They immediately started harassing Tsuna for his money and threatened him that he would feel pain if he didn't listen. When one of them reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet, Tsuna had snatched the wallet back and kicked the man in the nuts out of reflex. That's when Tsuna began running like the devil was after him. Why was it always _him_ that attracted these kinds of people? Why couldn't it be someone else for once?

Tsuna turned a corner and flattened against the wall. He watched the chasers run past him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are quite a runner when you want to be." A voice said behind Tsuna. He turned around in fear to stare into black eyes

"Oh, it's just you…" Tsuna said, trying to calm his pounding heart. Reborn grinned.

"Who did you expect to see?" He inquired. Tsuna shrugged.

"Some kind of scary looking guy." He answered. Reborn chuckled, but then frowned.

"I'd hurry home if I were you." He warned.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Tsuna snapped. He turned around to look at Reborn, but he was already gone.

"You really need to stop doing that…" Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"You gave us quite a run, sly rat, but we found you anyway."

Tsuna whirled around to see the men that were chasing him closing in on him. Tsuna made a silent prayer to the Gods that when they were done with him, at least allow him to live. Tsuna crouched to the ground and scrunched his eyes shut, expecting a blow to come quickly and hard, but all he heard was the sound of something collapsing.

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw the bodies on the ground, thankfully none of them dead, but just knocked out. He looked up and met eyes with glowing blue ones that were filled with rage. Tsuna gulped and shivered.

"N-N-N-Nii-san…" Tsuna whispered. Giotto looked insanely mad and Tsuna was scared to death. He knew Giotto was mad at him. He probably found out he had lied to him and was probably searching the whole town for him. It was only obvious, since it was already past 11 o' clock.

"I-I-I-I-" Tsuna stuttered. He didn't know what to say and he had no excuse for his brother, at least, not a good one that Giotto would accept.

Giotto walked towards Tsuna. Tsuna gulped, afraid of what Giotto would do. He was strong enough to take out a group of men in a couple of seconds, and that fact scared Tsuna. He never knew Giotto would be that strong.

Giotto roughly grabbed Tsuna's wrists and yanked the younger boy to his feet. Tsuna winced at the tight grip. It felt like it was cutting off his blood circulation.

He began walking and Tsuna had no choice but to follow. As they walked through the dark streets, people whispered about how they never seen Giotto that mad before and who was the kid he was dragging with him. One person whispered to someone that Giotto's bitch had pissed him off, referring to Tsuna. Giotto had given them a death glare and that shut them up.

The whole way they walked, neither said a word. Tsuna knew Giotto was mad. Mad at him. When the house came in sight, Tsuna spoke.

"Nii-san, you can let go. It hurts." He whimpered. Giotto ignored him and walked into the house. Tsuna yanked back, but Giotto refused to let go.

"Nii-san, let go!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto whirled around and slammed Tsuna against the wall. Tsuna whimpered. Giotto's grip on his shoulders was hard and hurt like hell. Tsuna looked at Giotto's face. He seemed even madder than before.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Giotto yelled. Tsuna was speechless. He had never heard Giotto yell at him before, at least, not while he was here.

"I don't know your reasons for going there, nor do I know why you lied to me, but that was the most fucked up thing you could've done!" Giotto yelled. Tsuna could feel tears well up in his eyes, but was determined not to let them fall.

"Do you know what _could've_ happened if I wasn't there! Do you know it's not only hoods there, but people who will actually take you away and sell you like a pet!"

Tsuna barely nodded, but that seemed to be a bad move.

"If you knew, then why did you do it!" Giotto snapped. Tsuna began to tremble. He wouldn't be able to hold it if this continued any longer. This was worse than having his dad tell at him, and that was saying something. But his dad hasn't yelled at him in a long time, so maybe that's why Tsuna thought this was even scarier.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto yelled. Tsuna unintentionally let the tears fall.

"Because you're always keeping things from me! So I went to find out myself!" Tsuna yelled back. Giotto seemed stunned by the response and by the tears. Tsuna looked away, not wanting to look at his brother. Giotto loosened his hold against Tsuna and began to regret that he yelled at him.

He brought Tsuna into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how scared I was. Don't you ever _dare_ to do that again." Giotto said. Tsuna nodded and returned the hug. Giotto planted kisses on Tsuna's head, trying to get him to stop crying.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry…" Tsuna whimpered. Giotto sighed.

"As long as you know not to scare me like that again, it's okay." He responded.

That night, Tsuna slept with Giotto, like he had been doing lately. But on that night, as Giotto slept peacefully, glad he was able to find his little brother, Tsuna was wide awake. If Giotto was associated with the mafia, it would explain a lot of things. His strength and why he was hiding things from Tsuna. He slowly began to realize all the things that signed that Giotto was in the mafia. The money, his fame, and it also seemed he was involved with the fire that happened a couple days ago. Why didn't he see this before?

Tsuna suddenly felt insecure. He looked up at his brother. It was all coincidence, right?

Even though he told himself that, he still unconsciously tried to distance himself away from Giotto that night.

**xxx**

**A/N:** Ugh, I think I just killed the plot in this chapter… Okay, I know this one wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. The characters, the plot, spelling… oh man… It didn't turn out how I wanted it to be and I get the feeling there wasn't enough detail. There was supposed to be more of a fluff moment at the end, but I failed that, and this chapter is a little boring… sorry about this peoples… I'm sorry if you don't like it, and I'm glad if you do. I tried, but it isn't that good…

But just to cheer myself up, and maybe some other people too, the lemon is coming in about 2 chapters, depending on how well I plan this out. But don't be too happy, because when I write it, that will be the first time ever. So don't expect much. Thanks for listening to my negative sounding A/N…D:

**50 thousand yen is about equal to 506.3804 USA dollars from what I was able to find out.**


	10. How My World Collapsed

A simple wish needs lots of hope… A little action requires a lot of work… but to destroy something important to you, only takes one word and a couple of seconds for everything to crumble into a million pieces… It may take a long time for you to build something, but all the hard work you put in to create something, can be ruined and shattered in a short amount of time…

**xOOOx**

The doorbell rang and Tsuna shot up from the couch.

"I'll get it!" He yelled and ran to the door. Giotto removed his glasses and wondered what Tsuna was so excited about. His question was soon answered when a girl stepped into the room.

"Nii-san, this is Kyoko-chan from my school. She's came over to work on our project." Tsuna explained. Kyoko bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Giotto-san." She said. Giotto nodded his head and went back to his papers.

The two worked on their project, Tsuna smiling happily the whole time and Kyoko laughing merrily. Giotto would once in a while look over at the two and smile, but after a bit, whenever he looked at Tsuna, he would feel uneasy.

Giotto stood up from the couch.

"Tsunayoshi, it's getting kind of late. If you keep her here any longer, she'll end up staying the night." Giotto joked. Tsuna blushed at this.

"Then, I'll see her to the door." He said.

"It was nice meeting you, Giotto-san." Kyoko said and then exited the room. Tsuna followed her to the door.

"You sure I don't need to walk you home?" Tsuna asked. Kyoko just shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Tsuna-kun. Thank you for asking though. I'll see you at school." She said. She waved and began walking away.

"Thanks for coming over." Tsuna said. Kyoko smiled and then went on her way. Tsuna closed the door and made his way to the living room.

"Tsunayoshi, you like that girl, don't you?" Giotto said. Tsuna blushed. He looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, I sort of do. I mean, she's really cute and innocent. Anybody would like her." Tsuna said. Giotto silently got up and left the room, leaving a confused Tsuna behind. When he entered his room, he punched the wall in anger.

_I always knew this would happen at some point. There's no use in getting angered at it now._

Giotto thought. He laid on his bed and sighed.

_I knew it ever since he got here. I should've just distanced myself like I thought I should. It may be a little too late, but I have no choice. I can't get involved with him. I'll just end up getting hurt._

Giotto closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep. Though he didn't want to, he knew he couldn't get any closer to Tsuna. He tried to stay away before, but couldn't. But now, it's different. He had to, before either he got hurt, or he hurt someone.

**xOOOx**

When Tsuna woke up that morning, Giotto had already left for work.

"That's weird, maybe he got called in early." Tsuna thought aloud. He sat in the kitchen, eating alone. It was completely silent. Tsuna was used to having random conversations with Giotto, but that day, he had no choice but to sit there, only listening to his munching.

Tsuna left the house and began walking to school. He met Yamamoto on the way, which seemed to be happening lately.

"Tsuna, where were you the other day? When Giotto came to our house the night you went missing looking for you and you weren't there, he went into a rage. He literally tore up the whole city looking for you!" Yamamoto said. He wasn't at school yesterday because his father was sick so he hadn't been able to complain then.

"I just went somewhere I wasn't supposed to." Tsuna replied. Yamamoto scratched his head.

"Well, it's good to know you're fine and all, but try not to do that again. I've never seen Giotto that mad before and it really scared me and my dad." Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded his head.

"I'll be careful then." Tsuna smiled. Yamamoto grinned and the two went on their walk to school.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna stepped into his house with a sigh. Today had been particularly tiring. Even though his grades weren't as bad as they were before, mostly because Giotto always checked his work but Tsuna still got most of them wrong, his test results weren't getting any better. He was afraid to show Giotto his test score on math, since Giotto would probably go into lecture mode for a whole hour.

Tsuna went into the kitchen to cook dinner, but even when it was time to eat, Giotto still hadn't come home. Tsuna was still sitting in his seat, waiting for Giotto to come home. He looked at the clock. It was already 10:30 P.M.

Tsuna bit his fingernail. What if something happened to Giotto? In the midst of his thoughts, Tsuna heard the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. Tsuna jumped from his seat and rushed towards the entrance. He saw Giotto enter the house and begin to take off his shoes.

"Nii-san…" Tsuna panted, announcing his presence to the oblivious Giotto. Giotto looked up.

"Hey, why are you still up?" Giotto asked. He began walking to the kitchen, Tsuna following behind him like a little puppy.

"I was waiting for you." Tsuna said.

"Is that so?" Giotto said. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of water. Tsuna stared at his brother in question.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, sorry. I already ate out with some people." Giotto said and took a sip of his water and placed the pitcher back in the fridge.

"Oh…" Tsuna mumbled in disappointment. Giotto grabbed his cup of water and walked towards the door.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the study room." Giotto said and then left. Tsuna looked down at the now cold food he had made, none of it touched. He had lost his appetite. He took the plates, threw all the food away, and left the dishes in the sink. He could wash them tomorrow.

Tsuna left the kitchen and went up the stairs into his room.

_It was just a one time thing. Giotto will come on time for dinner tomorrow._

Tsuna thought to himself as he fell asleep. But it wasn't a one time thing. It just got worse as each day passed.

The next day, Giotto had left for work early that morning again, making Tsuna eat alone in the cold kitchen. When night came, Tsuna once again waited for Giotto to come home and eat. When the car came up at around 11 o' clock, Tsuna went to go see Giotto.

"Are you going to eat?" Tsuna asked innocently. Giotto shook his head and said he ate out again. Tsuna ended up eating his cold food alone.

This happened for a couple of days. Tsuna would wake up alone in the morning and at night he would wait for Giotto, but each time he asked if Giotto would eat or not, he would either say he ate out with his friends or he wasn't hungry. This ended up making Tsuna eat his cold food or throwing it all away.

On the sixth day that this happened, Giotto patted Tsuna on the head.

"Don't wait for me to come home anymore. Just go ahead and eat without me." He had said.

The day after he had said that, Giotto came home and there was no one there to greet him. He smiled sardonically and walked into the kitchen. However, when he opened the fridge, there was food wrapped up in there, made for him by Tsuna. He shook his head and closed the fridge.

The next morning when Tsuna opened the fridge to find his food untouched, he could've cried right there. He did this for two more days, but always found out in the morning that Giotto never ate it. Tsuna stopped after that, and instead found it better to just greet Giotto when he came home.

He would be sitting on the couch, doing his homework and a little after 11, Giotto would pull up into the driveway and Tsuna would be there to greet him. Though all Giotto said back was 'Hey' or 'Why aren't you in bed?' Tsuna thought it was still nice to at least greet him when he came back. But even though it was fine just like that for a while, it just kept getting worse.

One day, when Giotto came home late and Tsuna was there to greet him as usual, something was off. Tsuna stared at his brother with a puzzled expression on his face. Giotto seemed more tired than usual and he had a sway in his steps.

After Giotto took off his shoes with much trouble, he stepped forward, only to find that he was stumbling and about to fall. Tsuna caught him, but only fell down onto the floor with Giotto on top of him, almost crushing him.

"N-Nii-san!" Tsuna yelped in surprise. Giotto slowly got up on his hands and knees and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief. Giotto had come home drunk. Giotto slowly got up from Tsuna and made his way to the stairs. Tsuna stared at Giotto, not really knowing what to say.

It was the next day that brought Tsuna's worst nightmares to reality. Giotto didn't come home drunk that night, but with a woman.

Tsuna stared at the woman, who seemed to be in her twenties, with his jaw dropped open.

"Giotto, who is this little boy?" The lady asked him.

"My little brother." Giotto said and then led the woman to the wine room to have a drink with her.

Tsuna could not believe what he was seeing. The kids at his school were right! Tsuna leaned against the wall for support, his legs unable to hold his weight at that moment.

"No way…" Tsuna mumbled to himself. "This isn't happening…"

Tsuna made his way up to his room, stumbling over his own feet at times. He passed the wine room, where giggles could be heard, obviously coming from the woman Giotto brought home. Tsuna covered his ears and ran up the stairs. He slammed the door shut and flopped onto his bed. He fell asleep a little later with his hands over his ears and tears in his eyes.

**xOOOx**

Later on, Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night for no reason… or so he had thought.

He sat up in bed, wondering what could've disturbed him, when he heard moaning. Tsuna looked around, wondering where in hell that noise was coming from. He looked at the wall that separated his room from Giotto's. Another moan was heard and there was no doubt that it was coming from his brother's room.

Tsuna picked up his pillow and raised it in the air, ready to throw it at the wall in anger. After a moment's hesitation, Tsuna brought the pillow down to his chest and hugged it tight. He buried his face into the soft cotton and wept. He tried to ignore the sounds that came from the other room, but found that he couldn't. Tsuna cried that whole night and when it was just two hours from sunrise, the sounds stopped and Tsuna collapsed back against the bed, ready to get his well deserved sleep, even if it was a little.

**xOOOx**

The days wore on and Giotto would always either come home drunk, or with some random girl, and on those nights, Tsuna had to suffer through the sounds he'd rather not hear and was not able to get any sleep. Tsuna was always tempted to just walk in their room, tell them to shut up, and then leave, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded, and Tsuna preferred not to taint his eyes by seeing his brother fucking some random person…

Tsuna had long stopped greeting Giotto when he came home and they rarely ever even talked to each other. Everyday, Tsuna always thinks that he should run away and go back home, even if his parents weren't there. He knew where they hid the key and he could take perfectly good care of himself, since that's what he's practically doing here anyway. But every time he thought he should, he never did. He just couldn't bring himself to leave for some reason.

On the 30th day that all this began, Giotto had finally come home without a girl and not drunk. Tsuna had coincidentally passed by, on his way to the stairs to go to bed when he saw Giotto and for the first time in a long time, he greeted him.

"Ah, Giotto, welcome back…" Tsuna said. Giotto looked up and stared at his younger brother. Something seemed different in the way Tsuna greeted him. Was it because Tsuna practically said it in a monotone voice?

As Tsuna watched Giotto, he became slightly annoyed. Giotto was the one who ignored him all this time and when the two finally have the chance to talk because he's not drunk and not screwing some girl, he _still_ ignores him.

Tsuna placed his hands on his hips. He couldn't keep his complaints in any longer.

"Well, this is a surprise. You didn't come home drunk for once, you're not holding some girl by the hip, and it's not even past 10:30 yet. Did you meet God on the way home or something?" Tsuna asked. He sounded very much like a pissed off, nagging house-wife, but Giotto paid no mind. He began walking past Tsuna when the younger boy crossed his arms.

"What, you're still going to ignore me? Because I'm not a bottle of liquor or some busty chick with curves?" Tsuna snapped. Giotto stopped and looked at Tsuna in annoyance.

"What a brother you are, Giotto. I thought you had changed since we were younger, but you actually turned out to be worse. You hardly pay any attention to me anymore! You never even look at me anymore! It's like you don't care about me at all!" Tsuna yelled.

"Everyone was right. I shouldn't have trusted you at all. You really are a jerk, and even if I sold myself to some raging rapist, you wouldn't care! In fact, why don't you say it now! That you hate me and never wished I lived! You don't care about me and you never will!" Tsuna shouted. Giotto had that really annoyed and mad look in his eyes. Tsuna covered his mouth. Maybe he had said too much.

Tsuna began backing away slightly when Giotto caught his wrist and began dragging him up the stairs.

Tsuna, you have really done it this time…

**xxx**

**A/N:**….. I know Giotto turned out to be really, _really_ unexpected in his behavior, but it will be explained why he did all this later on. I'm sorry for any mistakes I made and if this chapter was boring or stupid to you. And yes, this chapter was a little short, at least, shorter than I thought it would be. But the moment you've all been waiting for is in the next chapter! Kya~ can't wait!... I guess…


	11. Taken

**A/N:** Okay, this is my first time _ever_, to write a smut scene. I tried, but it might not be as good as you thought it would be, so don't expect much. Hope you guys like it though :)

**xxx**

Giotto dragged Tsuna up to his room, all the while the younger one trying to pry his hand away and telling Giotto to let go.

When they got to his room, Giotto slammed the door shut, locked it, and pinned Tsuna against the door roughly. Tsuna gasped, losing his breath for a moment. He could've sworn that if Giotto had slammed him against the wood any harder, the door would've broke.

The room was dark, since Giotto hadn't bothered to turn on the lights and the curtains were drawn, blocking the moonlight from entering the room. Even though it was kind of hard to see, Tsuna could still make out the angry expression Giotto had on his face.

"Do you really think that yelling at me is going to make things better? Did you really think that I didn't care about you at all?" Giotto asked in a menacing voice. Tsuna was shivering violently from fear, but it didn't show in his expression.

"If I didn't, you probably still wouldn't be talking to me. You do know this is the first time you've actually talked to me for about two weeks, right?" Tsuna asked. Giotto seemed to growl and his grip on Tsuna's shoulders tightened. Tsuna winced from the pain.

"I'm doing it for a reason." Giotto said.

"And what reason is that?" Tsuna asked mockingly.

"Because if I didn't, I could end up hurting you a lot." Giotto replied. Tsuna scoffed.

"I'm sure you can't hurt me anymore than you already have." He said. Giotto narrowed his eyes.

"I can Tsunayoshi. Even though it's something I want more than anything in the world, if I get it, you might end up more hurt and filled with hate for me than you are now." He said quietly. Tsuna glared right back at Giotto.

"What could be worse than the situation I'm in now? I bet you there isn't." He said.

"There is." Giotto seemed to have a very faint smile on his lips.

"Then show me." Tsuna said, confident in his words. Giotto leaned in.

"You'll regret those words." He said right against Tsuna's ear. Tsuna looked at Giotto in defiance and Giotto merely smiled. Before Tsuna could say or do anything, Giotto had crashed his lips against Tsuna's.

Tsuna's eyes opened impossibly wide as he stared at Giotto. He did not just do what Tsuna thought he did.

Tsuna tore away from the kiss, but Giotto just moved to his neck, sucking and licking the soft skin. Tsuna blushed and shoved his brother off of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Tsuna yelled.

"Taking what I have wanted for a very long time now." Giotto said and closed in on Tsuna. Tsuna shoved his brother away from him once again and ran for the window. It didn't matter that he had to jump off a two story balcony, he'd do anything to escape the situation he was in. He really did regret the words he said.

Now, this makes me wonder why Tsuna didn't just turn around, unlock the door, and then run out, but if I were him, I'd probably be too confused and scared to actually think straight as well.

Tsuna was so close to the window, but Giotto had grabbed Tsuna's arm and tossed him onto the bed. Tsuna let out a frightened squeal and tried to scramble off the bed as fast as he could, only to have Giotto pin his wrists by his head and capture his lips for another kiss. Tsuna blushed as he felt Giotto's tongue forcefully pry his lips open to gain entrance. Tsuna clenched his teeth, refusing to let Giotto in.

Giotto brought Tsuna's hands above his head and held them with one hand as the other traveled down his chest. When he reached the hem of Tsuna's shirt, he went under the fabric and brushed against the smooth flesh. Tsuna gasped and Giotto took the advantage. He slipped his tongue inside Tsuna's hot mouth and touched and tasted everything he could reach.

Tsuna turned his head to the side, making Giotto break the kiss. He kicked his legs in the air and struggled against the older one.

"Giotto, let go!" Tsuna whimpered. Giotto ignored him and began to kiss Tsuna's neck. Tsuna whimpered, but couldn't do anything to get his brother off of him.

Giotto temporarily released Tsuna's hands and grabbed the younger one's shirt. In one swift movement, Tsuna's shirt was off and discarded onto the floor. Tsuna blushed a deep shade red and moved to get away, but was held in place when Giotto grabbed the sides of his waist. He began to lick Tsuna's stomach and navel, making said boy whine and struggled under his hold. He slowly trailed up to Tsuna's chest and lightly flicked a perked bud with his tongue.

Tsuna brought his hands up to Giotto's head and tried to push him off, but wasn't strong enough to do so.

"G-Giotto! Stop!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto paid no head to Tsuna's words and bit down on the nipple. Tsuna yelled out in pain. Giotto began to lick and suck the spot he bit, making Tsuna's pain subside a little.

Giotto traveled back up to Tsuna's neck and sucked the flesh, creating a field of hickeys all over the soft skin, while his hands busied themselves with massaging Tsuna's nipples. Tsuna mewled at the contact and then caught himself. He bit his lip hard, ashamed that he could even make such a sound.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he felt a sudden contact near the rim of his pants. He looked down and saw one of Giotto's hands unbuttoning his pants. Before he could do anything, the hand slipped down and cupped him. Tsuna moaned, to his displeasure, and began shivering.

"G-Giotto, no… please stop…" Tsuna whimpered pitifully. Giotto just smirked and began rubbing Tsuna's member at a slow pace.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped. He gripped the sheets. He could feel his face burning up and tears were forming in his eyes. Giotto took his hand out from Tsuna's pants and grabbed the fabric. He pulled them down and dropped it on the floor along with the shirt he tossed earlier. Tsuna's gasped and moaned when Giotto took his member and began to pump it up and down.

Giotto leaned in and began kissing Tsuna's chest and neck once again. Tsuna closed his eyes tightly and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Tsunayoshi, you're already so wet…" He heard Giotto say. His face burned up even more after hearing this. It was true though. Tsuna was already so close to his edge. Pre-cum was leaking from his tip and he felt like he was going to burst. Giotto increased his pace, making Tsuna moaned loudly.

"G-Giotto! Stop!" Tsuna cried out in between his moans. After a couple more pumps, Tsuna arched his back and came messily all over his chest with a strangled cry.

Tsuna fell back against the bed, breathing hard. Giotto brought his hand up to his face and licked the cum.

"That was surprisingly fast." Giotto said, making Tsuna blush and look away. Giotto chuckled and leaned in. He took Tsuna into a deep kiss, making Tsuna whimper. Tsuna turned away from the kiss.

"So you still don't like it." Giotto said. Giotto brought his hand back down to Tsuna's lower regions and slid a wet finger into his entrance.

Tsuna's eyes opened impossibly wide before he shut them tightly in pain.

"Nng! Aah!" Tsuna wailed. Giotto slid the finger in and out slowly, making Tsuna mewl. After Tsuna seemed to relax a bit with Giotto inside him, Giotto took out his finger, only to be replaced by two.

"Ah! Giotto, no! Stop!" Tsuna screamed. He gripped the sheets tightly and moaned in pain. He could feel Giotto scissoring him and moving in and out, sometimes even curling his fingers, which made Tsuna wail.

When Giotto thought Tsuna was stretched enough, he removed his fingers, much to Tsuna's relief, but his relief was soon shot down when he heard unzipping. He looked up just in time to see his brother pull his weeping cock out. Tsuna blushed. Now he knew that Giotto wasn't only big in his height…

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and scrambled up from the bed.

"N-no Giotto, you can't do this!" Tsuna whimpered. He moved to make his escape, but failed once again when Giotto grabbed his legs and made him get on his hands and knees. Tsuna more like had his chest against the bed instead of his hands, but either way didn't matter to Giotto.

Tsuna gasped when he felt something large press against his entrance.

"G-Giotto! Guh-!" Tsuna groaned in pain when Giotto slid inside him.

"Nn… Ah, Aah!" He moaned. The feeling was foreign to him and it felt like he was splitting in two. Giotto didn't wait for Tsuna to get used to him. He began sliding in and out at a slow pace, making Tsuna moan loudly.

After a bit, Tsuna got used to the pain and began feeling the pleasure Giotto gave. The older one increased his pace a bit, startling Tsuna and making him cry out in that sweet voice of his.

Tsuna scratched at the bed, trying to find something to hold onto. The pleasure was almost unbearable and his body felt like it was on fire. Giotto thrusted in again, harder than the last ones. Tsuna gripped the sheets hard, making his knuckles turned white.

"Ah!" Tsuna yelled. His vision was blurry and the world was spinning. He shut his eyes tightly and moaned. His body was rocking in time with Giotto's thrusts, and each one seemed to be deeper than the last. Tears ran down Tsuna's cheek, from pain, pleasure, and embarrassment.

Tsuna bit the sheets, trying to hold in his voice, but Giotto wouldn't have any of that. He lifted Tsuna's head and shoved two fingers deep into Tsuna's mouth.

"Nng! Ahh!" Tsuna groaned. Tsuna seemed to have forgotten how to swallow. Saliva began trickling out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He closed his eyes. He was embarrassed beyond belief. He never thought that his own brother would do something like this to him.

Giotto removed his hands from Tsuna's mouth, saliva attached to the fingers for a split second before disappearing. He grabbed the younger boy's legs and flipped him onto his back, making Tsuna moan loudly.

Giotto took in the sight in front of him. Tsuna's eyes were half lidded and he was breathing heavily. His hands were gripping the sheets by his sides, making his hands go white. His face was flushed red and his swollen lips were parted slightly. His entire body was glistening with sweat. His legs were being held up by Giotto and pre-cum was scattered on his stomach. Giotto had never seen a sight more beautiful.

He leaned forward and lightly blew on Tsuna's ear before licking and biting at it. Tsuna screwed his eyes shut and moaned.

"G-Giotto... please, s-stop..."

"You look very erotic, Tsunayoshi." Giotto said, and began thrusting into Tsuna once more.

"Ah-Aaahhhh! Sto- Aahhh!" Tsuna screamed. The thrusts were harder and deeper than before, making it feel like it was up in Tsuna's stomach.

He instinctively reached out and wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck, trying to hold on to anything he could. He began absentmindedly clawing at Giotto's back from the pleasure.

Giotto took Tsuna's lips into a deep, wet kiss, swallowing all of Tsuna's moans and pleads for Giotto to stop. He then moved down to kiss and suck on Tsuna's neck.

"G-Giotto! S-stop, it hurts!" Tsuna barely managed to get out through his moans and screams.

"So, if I make it better, you'll let me continue?" Giotto asked. Tsuna moaned.

"T-t-that's not what I m-meant." Tsuna whimpered. Giotto began pounding into Tsuna, reaching deep inside of him. Tsuna screamed in pain and scratched at Giotto's back, making angry red lines across the wet skin.

"Stop!" Tsuna yelled. He thought he was going to pass out from the pain until he saw white hot flashes and stars behind his closed lids. Tsuna thought he was going to pass out for a whole different reason now.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Tsuna screamed, feeling nothing but a euphoric pleasure spreading throughout his body, pain long forgotten.

"Oh, did I hit it?" Giotto asked, not really expecting an answer. He began thrusting at a fast and rough pace, aiming to hit that one spot over and over again.

Tsuna released Giotto's back and covered his eyes with his arms. He bit his lips to cover his screams, but failed miserably. His whole body was melting and his breathing was becoming heavier and heavier, until he was panting through his mouth like a dog.

Giotto thrusted into that special spot again and Tsuna lost it. He screamed and moaned so loud, if there had been neighbors, he would've woken them all up.

"G-Giotto!" Tsuna moaned his brother's name, and the pace got faster, almost animalistic.

Tsuna screamed as Giotto began hitting his spot over and over again. Pre-cum was leaking from his tip and his whole body was shivering from the overload of pleasure. Tsuna thought that if this continued any longer, he would soon lose his sense of reality.

Tsuna felt his arms being gently removed from his face and then being pinned above his head with one hand. He stared at Giotto's face with half lidded eyes and tears running down his face. His cheeks were burning up so much, it was probably red as a tomato.

"G-Giotto..." Tsuna said with a hoarse voice in between his moans. Giotto leaned in and took Tsuna into a deep kiss, his tongue gaining entrance to Tsuna's mouth immediately. He rubbed and touched everything he could, and wrapped his tongue around Tsuna's, trying to coax him to kiss back. Tsuna complied and began to kiss back gingerly.

Giotto's other hand grabbed Tsuna's hip and pulled him forward, at the same time he thrusted forward harshly.

Tsuna screamed into Giotto's mouth. Giotto was already thrusting deep inside him and yet, he still aims to go deeper. His prostate was definitely being abused.

Tsuna's hips, with the help of Giotto, began to push against Giotto whenever he thrusted forward, making Giotto's member go deeper and deeper. Each time Giotto went forward, Tsuna would see those hot white flashes and scream Giotto's name.

Tsuna tore away from the kiss, panting heavily and sweating like crazy. A thick trail of saliva connected their tongues together for a moment before breaking.

Giotto released Tsuna's pinned arms and Tsuna automatically grabbed onto Giotto's back.

"G-Giotto, I can't-" Tsuna began and then moaned loudly. "N-no more! I can't hold it-! No! Stop! Aaahhh!-" Tsuna wailed. Giotto gripped Tsuna's hips with both hands.

He began pounding the smaller boy into the mattress, literally making Tsuna howl. Their lower areas were slick and wet with pre-cum, making it easy for Giotto to go at a fast and rough pace.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Tsuna yelled. He was so close to the edge. After a couple more thrusts, Tsuna came with a long scream. His walls tightened around Giotto and he too, spilled his seed deep inside Tsuna after a few more thrusts with a groan.

Sweat dripped from their bodies. Tsuna was panting heavily, while Giotto was taking slow, but ragged and shaky breaths.

Giotto didn't want to crush Tsuna, so he supported himself with his hands. He could've rolled over to the side, but he didn't want to move quite yet. He wanted to be the first thing Tsuna saw when he opened his eyes.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes half way and was greeted by Giotto's sky blue ones. The moonlight was making them glow an eerie color, so it wasn't really sky blue anymore, but more like a glowing azure color.

Tsuna whimpered, his voice hoarse from yelling so much. His legs felt numb and his nether regions felt wet. Giotto was still inside of him, making the lower part of his stomach feel like it was completely filled.

Tsuna turned over onto his side, wanting to look at anything but Giotto. He couldn't believe he just had sex with his brother. He couldn't believe that he had his virginity stolen from his own brother. It made him embarrassed, ashamed, and mad.

He felt Giotto slowly pull out of him. Tsuna closed his eyes and mewled, his face heating up at the friction.

Giotto grabbed Tsuna's legs and forced him to turn and lay on his back again. Giotto leaned down and began licking the cum off of Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna whimpered and placed his hands on Giotto's head, trying to push him away, but was too tired to actually succeed.

Tsuna sighed and gave up. His head sank back on the bed and his eyes closed. The feeling of tongue on his stomach began to fade, and then Giotto moved and began licking the cum off the inner part of Tsuna's thigh.

Tsuna gasped and tried to push Giotto off of him again, but couldn't. Tsuna almost began to cry in frustration.

"G-Giotto, stop." Tsuna croaked. His throat was sore and it hurt to talk. Giotto merely looked up and moved down again. Tsuna moaned as he felt the wet appendage lick his swollen entrance. He pulled at Giotto's hair and whimpered, but the older one ignored it and continued licking and sucking the cum around Tsuna's hole.

Giotto finally stopped and looked at Tsuna, who had tears running down his red cheeks again and was whimpering. Tsuna knew where Giotto would go next and desperately tried to get Giotto to stop.

"Giotto, please stop. I don't want this. Please... stop." Tsuna said roughly. Tsuna resisted a cough, knowing it would only hurt his throat more. Giotto leaned in and whispered huskily into Tsuna's ear.

"I wonder when you stopped calling me 'Nii-san'."

Tsuna scrunched his eyes closed when the warm air from Giotto's breath sent shivers running up and down his spine. Before Tsuna knew it, Giotto was already down by Tsuna's member and took him whole, sucking and licking Tsuna roughly.

"Aahh!" Tsuna wailed, his hands trying to push Giotto away once again. His grip only tightened on the gold locks when Giotto licked Tsuna's tip harshly. Tsuna screamed in his hoarse voice when he felt that talented tongue run around his head, lick the slit, and then run down his shaft up to the hilt.

Giotto began to bob his head up and down, making Tsuna scream and writhe under him. Giotto held his hips still and Tsuna moaned in protest. After a couple more licks, Tsuna arched his back and came into Giotto's waiting mouth.

Tsuna collapsed onto the bed, panting. His hand had been brought up to his mouth in the middle of Giotto's actions, where he was currently biting the soft skin on back of it. His face was once again flushed.

Giotto removed the hand away from Tsuna's mouth before he broke the skin and pinned both of the hands down next to Tsuna's head.

"Why... why, Giotto?" Tsuna asked, his voice sounding dry and cracked. Giotto leaned down and kissed Tsuna. Tsuna frowned, as he could taste himself on Giotto's lips and tongue.

"Why?" Tsuna asked again when Giotto pulled away from the kiss. Giotto sighed and rested his head next to Tsuna's, lightly licking the area under his ear.

"I want you to be mine. Just mine. No one else's." Giotto said and nibbled on the earlobe.

Giotto released Tsuna's wrists and rolled over next to Tsuna. Giotto stared at Tsuna, but Tsuna refused to return the look. After what seemed to be a very long time, Tsuna turned his head to look at Giotto. He was already in a deep sleep.

Tsuna silently got up, pain shooting through his legs, hips, and back. Giotto had really screwed him up. He tossed on his clothes that lay on the floor, and half ran out of the room.

He slammed the door to his room open and jumped onto his bed. He fell asleep that way, crying, for a bit. When he woke, it was one in the morning. Tsuna got up, the pain still traveling throughout his body, but not as bad as before. He left his room at a sort of jog, heading for the entrance.

_I can't stay here! I have to get out of here! I have to go home!_

Tsuna's thoughts were going haywire. He forced his body to run faster, he wanted to get to the door before Giotto found out. But fate wasn't being kind to him that day.

Tsuna stopped running when he saw movement in the shadows. Giotto stepped out into the moonlight shining through the window. He was expressionless, and he stared at Tsuna, not breaking the eye contact at all.

Tsuna stepped back. He started trembling out of fear. What if Giotto decided to do it to him again?

"Where are you going?"

The words Giotto asked was enough to make Tsuna feel that he was in a dangerous situation, and if he didn't answer correctly, Giotto might just take him back up to bed and screw him till he couldn't walk at all.


	12. Forgiveness

Tsuna took a step back. He instinctively brought his arms up to cover his chest, remembering the feeing that Giotto had made him experience not too long ago.

"I-I-I was just…" Tsuna stuttered. He began backing up. Giotto followed, his slow steps echoing loudly in the empty hall.

"You were just?" Giotto prompted. Tsuna could feel his heartbeat speed up. His steps became faster and more frantic. Fear reaching its peak, Tsuna turned around and began running. He had only gotten a few steps when he felt a sharp throb in his backside. He stumbled a bit and then tripped over his own feet. He hit the floor rather hard.

Giotto kept walking to Tsuna till he was right in front of him. He knelt down and cupped Tsuna's face. Tsuna gasped and shrank back, his eyes wide with fear. Giotto sighed.

"I told you that you would end up hating me…" Giotto whispered. He began to lean in to kiss Tsuna.

Tsuna raised his hand and punched Giotto across the cheek.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, his voice slightly trembling. Giotto said nothing. His bangs covered his eyes and he didn't seem to have any expression on his face. Giotto grabbed Tsuna's hands and leaned in again. Tsuna leaned away until he couldn't anymore and ended up falling to the ground.

Giotto lightly pressed his lips to Tsuna's, and then rested his head against the crook of Tsuna's neck. Tsuna looked up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the warm air coming from Giotto's breath that brushed against his skin.

"This is exactly why I was afraid to touch you." Giotto's quiet voice cuts through the silent air. Tsuna looked, or tried to, at his brother in question. Was it just a trick of the moon, or were those tears that he was seeing?

"You… have no idea how long I have wanted to take you… take you as mine and give you all the love I had. I loved you, even when I wasn't supposed to, Tsunayoshi…" Giotto whispered in Tsuna's ear. Tsuna felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He had judged Giotto without even thinking twice about it.

Tsuna sat up and returned the hug Giotto gave him. He had thought wrong when he thought Giotto hadn't cared about him at all. It was because he loved him, that he tried to distance himself. Even though Giotto did it in a way that was more hurtful and messed up than a normal person would do, Tsuna at least forgave him.

"Then let's say this," Tsuna began. "When I fall in love with you, I will be sure to tell you. In the meantime, you better work hard on making me fall in love with you." Tsuna said. Giotto looked at him and Tsuna sighed.

"Why am I forgiving the brother who just raped me so easily?" Tsuna mumbled to himself and sighed again. Giotto just smiled and grabbed Tsuna's cheeks gently. He hesitated a moment before the kiss, but Tsuna closed the last few centimeters between them. The kiss wasn't as wet and hot as the ones they did before, but it was deeper and held more feelings. Tsuna wasn't sure if he was supposed to be doing this. He hadn't exactly fallen in love yet… but he shrugged it off.

_For now… Just for now… I want to stay like this with Giotto. Now that I know his feelings, I feel that I owe him this much, having made him wait for so long…_

**xOOOx**

Though it wasn't the greatest sleep he could've had, Tsuna awoke from a somewhat peaceful slumber. He looked over at Giotto, who was still hugging his waist. How they ended up sleeping with each other after last night is quite amusing. When Tsuna said he was tired and wanted to go to bed, Giotto had refused to let go of him, so he ended up following Tsuna up the stairs and into bed.

Tsuna thought it was kind of ironic, how Giotto was mad at him and screwing him hard at one point, then hugging him tenderly and whispering apologies in his ear at another. He had a feeling Giotto was turning bi-polar because of him. Tsuna smiled and snuggled closer to his brother. Maybe, everything will go back to normal, just how Tsuna had wanted it. Or maybe, he really will fall for his brother and…

Tsuna blushed and shook the thought away. Everything was going to be normal now. Everything was going to be okay… or so he thought.

A loud crash downstairs made Tsuna flinch and automatically sit up in bed. Giotto was already up, running for the door. He stopped though, and turned around to run back to Tsuna.

"Whatever you do, **do not** leave this room. Understood?" Giotto asked. Tsuna nodded his head shakily. Giotto smiled and gave the younger boy a full kiss, involving tongue and all. Tsuna blushed. He felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen and from the heat. It seemed that whenever Giotto kissed him, he always got that fuzzy feeling and felt like he was going to fall asleep or something.

Giotto broke away and grinned, then ran out the door. Tsuna's eye twitched.

_He's probably really happy that he gets to kiss me now…_

More crashes erupted downstairs, making Tsuna jump and hug his knees. What was going on down there? Tsuna was sorely tempted to rush down the stairs to see if everything was alright. The sound of yelling and glass breaking came to Tsuna's ears and he shuddered. He slowly crawled off his bed and tip toed to the door. Giotto's words echoed in his head, but he couldn't help it! The sound of something hitting against the wall broke Tsuna out of his daydream.

"Giotto!" Tsuna screamed as he ran down the stairs. When he reached the bottom and turned the corner, he stood there, frozen.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto yelled and covered Tsuna's eyes and mouth.

"Get this place cleaned up!" Tsuna heard Giotto yell.

All it took was one look. He had seen Giotto with two other people by his side, most likely allies. Tsuna had seen the blood. It had been splattered all along the floor and walls. He had also seen the body, its lower half was missing and the face had been scrunched up in pain, and that was all he got to see before Giotto came and covered his eyes. He could still smell the faint scent of blood though.

Tsuna felt the nausea building up in his stomach and throat, threatening to travel up farther. He doubled over and gagged.

"Tsunayoshi, try to hold it in!" Giotto whispered into Tsuna's ears. Tsuna nodded numbly and tried to think of something else, but failed. His memory kept returning to the crumpled body on the floor.

"Tsunayoshi, don't open your eyes until I say so, alright?" Giotto whispered. Tsuna nodded his head. The hands were removed from his face and he felt himself being lifted. Tsuna clung to Giotto's chest, his eyes shut tight. Giotto began walking away from the bloody massacre, holding Tsuna like a fragile object that would break at the slightest impact.

"How much about me do you already know?" Giotto asked Tsuna as they walked.

"… That, you're probably associated with the… mafia…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Probably?" Giotto asked.

"I don't think you are." Tsuna said. Giotto nodded his head.

"Is that so…"

Tsuna heard the sound of a door opening and a rush of cold air as a breeze greeted them.

"Can I open my eyes?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes." Giotto replied. Tsuna opened them and found that they were outside. Even though it was morning, the sun had yet to risen. So many things had happened through the course of the night, it was like tomorrow would never begin.

"Giotto?" Tsuna began to ask. Giotto looked down and smiled.

"We're going to have to leave this place, just for a little bit." He said, his smile not faltering. Giotto carried Tsuna through the yard and towards a black car. Tsuna looked at it in awe. It must have been the car Giotto was talking about before. Its windows were tinted to prevent people from seeing inside. The car was sleek and smooth and looked dangerously fast.

Giotto placed Tsuna in the front seat quickly before his eyes widened.

"Tsunayoshi, I'll be right back." He said and ran of towards the house. A couple minutes later, he came back holding a little box. It was the same one that stood on one of the little tables next to Tsuna's bed. He had been curious to what it was before, but never really bothered to check.

Giotto got in the car, handed the box for Tsuna to hold, and pressed the gas pedal, doing a 40 in 0.5 seconds right off the bat. They hadn't even gotten out of the yard yet!

"G-G-G-Giotto! Isn't this a little dangerous!" Tsuna asked in a panicked voice, his hands clutching the little box tightly. Giotto merely chuckled.

"Not at all. This is as safe as it gets." He stated merrily. Tsuna gave his brother an incredulous stare.

"H-h-how fast can this car go?" Tsuna asked. Even though he was curious, he feared the answer he would get.

"If I said 0-100 miles per hour in 5 seconds, what would you think?" Giotto replied. Tsuna shuddered in his seat. He'd wet his pants if Giotto decided to do that speed without warning.

As they drove down the hill, sounds that were similar to gunshots resound around them. Giotto made and annoyed face.

"If they make nicks on my car, I swear I'll kill them!" He hissed. Tsuna paused his thoughts. People really were shooting at them!

"W-w-w-what is going on?" Tsuna asked dumbfounded.

"I'll explain everything to you once we get to our destination." Giotto promised.

"And where is that?" Tsuna asked.

"At my villa in the mountains."

**xOOOx**

Tsuna felt like he was going to pass out. Even though Giotto was a skilled driver and there were no jerks in the car at all, the speed they were going at made the scenery pass by alarmingly fast, and it was making Tsuna sick.

"How much longer?" Tsuna mumbled, his hand covering his mouth.

"We'll be there in about a minute or two." Giotto answered. Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned back on the leather seat.

_When I wake up, we'll be there. When I wake up, we'll be there. When I wake up, we'll be there._

"Tsunayoshi, we're here."

_Ah, Kami-sama! Thank you so much!_

Tsuna opened his eyes to see a regular looking house, unlike the huge mansion they lived in before. It seemed peaceful and looked warm and inviting.

_So I'll be here, in the middle of nowhere, alone with Giotto…_

Tsuna thought the situation wasn't turning out to be the best for him. He was in the middle of nowhere with his brother. If anything happened, most likely the victim being Tsuna, he won't be able to do anything.

Before the car could even stop all the way, Tsuna jumped out and took a very deep breath of the fresh mountain air. It was cooler up here than in Namimori. Giotto followed after Tsuna and watched him with soft eyes. Tsuna turned around to face Giotto.

"You have anything you want to explain to me?" Tsuna asked. Giotto nodded.

"Earlier when you said you thought I wasn't involved with the mafia, you were wrong. I'm more involved in it than you think." Giotto started.

Tsuna walked up the stairs of the front porch and sat down in one of the chairs. Giotto followed him and sat in a chair across from Tsuna.

"What would you do if I said I was the boss of a mafia family?" Giotto asked. Tsuna's jaw dropped open. He was alone, in the middle of nowhere, with his brother, who happened to be a mafia boss. The situation was just getting worse and worse.

"That reaction was predictable." Giotto said with a smile.

"Th-th-th-then you…! And th-th-th-that person… a-a-a-and-!" Tsuna stuttered, not able to get the words out.

"Yes, the person that broke in is from a different family, most likely trying to kill me. And the fire that happened before… I was the cause of that." Giotto stated. Tsuna stood up.

"Do you have any idea how many people died from that!" Tsuna shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed that one truth after another was just being shoved into his face and he had no choice but to deal with it.

"Do you know how many more people would've died if I didn't do that?" Giotto asked. Tsuna shut his mouth and slowly sat back down.

"The opposing family was planning on raiding one of the smaller towns not too far from Namimori. They would kill the weak and take the strong to do experiments on. What they're doing to them, I don't know, but what I do know is that they would use the ones who came out successful for battle use. So that's where I come in. In order to stop the massive amount of people they sent, I started the fire. Of course, I mourn for the people who died and regret what I did, but it probably saved a lot of people who would've died if I hadn't" Giotto explained.

"B-b-but, how can you, one single person, make a fire that big? Were there other people there with you?" Tsuna asked. Giotto laughed.

"There's no way a normal fire would stop a mafia. I used a dying will flame." He said and raised his hand. Tsuna looked at it. All it had was a ring that Tsuna never realized to be there. He squealed and jumped back when the ring caught on fire.

"W-w-w-what the hell is that! G-G-Giotto, you're on fire!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto laughed. He then went into a long explanation on what the dying will flame was and what it could do. Tsuna gawked when Giotto said that if all the compressed energy from the flame was released in great amounts, it could cause effects similar to an explosion or an inferno, only much stronger.

"But, that little ring couldn't have made such an explosion right?" Tsuna pointed out. Giotto nodded.

"That's why I used this." He said and pulled out a glove. He put it on and it immediately lit up in a dying will flame.

"I… I can see how that would make a much greater effect…" Tsuna said. He didn't really see, but he pretended to understand.

"Do you want to test it out?" Giotto asked. Tsuna raised his hands and shook them back and forth.

"I'd rather not!" Tsuna said.

"Why not? Here, I'll show you anyway." Giotto insisted. He pointed to a tree not to far away from them.

"See that tree right there?" He asked. "I'll make it turn to ash. I could make it catch fire instead, but if it were to spread and then catch the house, I don't want to go through the trouble of filling out repair paper works."

Giotto's glove began to glow a light gold color. He raised his hand and a stream of fire that shined like crystal shot forward. The tree bursted up into flames that radiated intensive heat. As soon as it had started, the flames disappeared, leaving behind a completely black and leafless tree. It cracked in half and crumbled to the ground, bits of ash kicked up in the air from the breeze.

Tsuna stared in awe. He had just witnessed a power that resembled a God's. (Not trying to be offensive to anyone)

"No way…" He mumbled. His level of fear for Giotto had just risen up 50 percent more.

"What do you think?" Giotto asked. He was expecting an answer like, "You are a really scary person," or maybe even a "That was cool!" but Tsuna's answer was one that made him want to laugh.

"I'm trying to figure out which is the better choice: Run away now, or do it in the middle of the night when you're asleep." Tsuna replied. The look on his face was priceless!

Giotto stood up and held Tsuna by the waist.

"If that's the case, I won't be sleeping at all tonight." He said. Tsuna shoved Giotto aside.

"Back off." He said. Giotto chuckled.

"Ciaossu, Giotto. Looks like you got yourself in a fix." A voice said behind the two. Tsuna turned around to see… nothing?

"Down here, baka-Tsuna." The cocky little voice said. Tsuna looked down to see a little baby that was dressed in a black suit and had a little chameleon on his shoulder. The golden pacifier around his neck made him seem really familiar to Tsuna.

"Uh…" Tsuna was lost for words.

"I hope you didn't forget my hat." The baby said to Giotto. Tsuna looked at his brother and watched him pull out a hat seemingly from nowhere. Giotto tossed the fedora hat to the baby and the infant placed it on his head, adjusting it a bit.

"Ah! You're that guy Reborn! But, weren't you a little taller?" Tsuna asked, pointing at the infant. Reborn smiled.

"You're slow to realize." He said. "Unfortunately, I can't be in my true form right now."

"What are you, the princess from Swan Lake?" Tsuna sneered. Reborn kicked Tsuna in the stomach that sent the boy flying off the porch. Giotto laughed and Reborn smirked. Tsuna sat up, clutching his stomach.

"You two are evil…" He whimpered. Giotto walked over to Tsuna and offered his hand.

"Well, nothing is going to be accomplished by us arguing all the time. Let's go inside." He said and pulled Tsuna up.

The three of them entered the house, Giotto leading the way with Reborn sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Tsuna looked at the infant with envy… wait a second!

Tsuna shook his head of the ridiculous thoughts. He shouldn't think of such things in the first place!

"Tsuna, this will be your room." Tsuna heard Giotto said. He looked up. He had followed them up the stairs without realizing. Tsuna looked around the room. It reminded him of the room he had back at his old house. It was warm and gave the feeling of closeness. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

Giotto began walking back down the stairs and Tsuna followed him. It was when he walked outside and went towards his car did Tsuna finally speak up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to Namimori to get our stuff that we left behind. And the rest of the Family might be there too so I'll have to sort things out. I might not be back till a while later." Giotto said as he opened the car door.

"You're leaving me here alone!" Tsuna squeaked. "W-w-w-what if bears come out!"

Giotto laughed.

"No bears will come out. And besides, I'm leaving you here with someone so no worries." He said. Tsuna cocked his head.

"You owe me big time for this, annoying herbivore." A voice said. Tsuna froze and turned to look at none other than Hibari Kyouya. He turned back to Giotto.

"Are you serious?" He asked in a quiet voice. Giotto just nodded and drove away, taking Reborn with him. Tsuna ran his hands through his hair and screamed out in frustration. Hibari pulled out his tonfas.

"Shut up, you're annoying and your voice gets on my nerve."

Tsuna immediately closed his mouth and settled with pulling on his hair painfully. Hibari walked into the house. Before he closed the door, he turned to face Tsuna.

"I'm taking a nap. If you wake me up, I'll bite you to death." And with that, he left, leaving behind a hyperventilating Tsuna. (Note the sarcasm…)

**xxx**

**A/N:** Not much to say except that the reason I had Tsuna mention the Swan Lake fairy tale is because, if I remember the story correctly, the cursed princess was only allowed to become human during the night, but would turn back into a swan when the sun came out. He implied this because, the only times Tsuna ever saw Reborn in his adult form was during the late evenings, sort of. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too, though it's kind of weird how Tsuna is able to forgive someone who just raped him so easily XD Brotherly love overcomes all ^_^


	13. Villa

Tsuna tip-toed into the house, fearing the older male that was currently sleeping on the living room couch. He looked at Hibari for a moment before he thought of an idea and went upstairs. He soon returned with a blanket. Surely Hibari won't wake up because he tossed a blanket over him. And besides, it was cold outside, since they were on the mountains after all.

He loomed over Hibari and watched for a moment. Hibari really did look peaceful when he slept. He looked more like an angel from heaven than a child of Satan. Tsuna smiled at the ironic thought. Maybe Hibari had a split personality, but; his good side only appeared when he slept. Tsuna shook his head. That wasn't possible.

He leaned down to drape the blanket over the perfect, when the older teen suddenly grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled him forward. Tsuna landed on Hibari's chest and blushed. He was literally laying on top of the perfect now.

"Didn't I tell you not to wake me up?" Hibari asked in a cold voice. Tsuna raised his head.

"I only meant to put the blanket over you. It would be troublesome if you caught a cold!" He said defiantly. Hibari looked at the blanket that lay between the two. He released Tsuna's arm and the younger one scrambled to get off the older one's chest. Tsuna stood there for a bit, expecting Hibari to scold him and then bite him to death, but soon found out the teen had already went to sleep.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. He would have hated to be on Hibari's bad side. He sat on the couch opposite from the sleeping boy, and hugged his knees. There was absolutely no food in the fridge, or in the pantry, so Tsuna had no choice but to wait for Giotto to come home.

Tsuna closed his eyes and hoped to fall asleep soon. Even though it was just morning, he still was tired. After a few minutes of silence, his wish was granted.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna opened his eyes and sat up from the couch. The feeling of something sliding of his chest made him look down. It was the blanket he had given to Hibari earlier. Tsuna looked at it before looking at the couch where Hibari was, or, would have been. Hibari was no longer there.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called out. He got off the couch and went to the front entrance. He saw Hibari standing there with the door open. He was emitting an aura that signaled that he was extremely annoyed.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. Hibari turned around and stomped away from the door. Tsuna stepped forward and looked to see who was there. He immediately regretted it.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! What a surprise to see you here!" A very annoying voice said.

"More like, you stalked me here." Tsuna said and began to close the door. Mukuro stuck his foot in the door.

"Tsk tsk, why don't you just admit it. You're happy to see me." He said. Tsuna pushed against the door with all his might.

"I feel like I'm in some horror movie! I'm terrified beyond belief!" Tsuna yelled. Mukuro shoved the door open and grasped Tsuna's hands.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll make sure to melt all your worries away, nice and slowly." Mukuro said in a husky voice. He began to lean in, his goal to capture the soft, pink lips that were quivering in fear.

Tsuna yelled out and a tonfa came soaring through the air, hitting Mukuro right on the forehead. Mukuro collapsed to the ground and Tsuna spun around to meet eyes with Hibari.

"Weak herbivore. Stay away from him." Hibari said and walked towards Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes and covered his face instinctively.

"Wah! I'm sorry, Hibari-san!" He shouted. He was left stunned when he felt Hibari wrap his arm around his shoulders and pull him towards the living room, leaving behind a Mukuro with a bleeding head, as usual.

"Don't think that you can take Tsunayoshi-kun that easily." Mukuro said as he got up. He pulled out his trident and pointed it at Hibari. Hibari also readied into battle position, his grip on the tonfas tight. On a count that Tsuna was not aware of, the two dashed forward and engaged into combat.

As they fought, the ground around them began to collapse inward, tables and shelves were shattered, and even the front door blew off its hinges. Tsuna raised his hands and gave a wary smile.

"Y-you two, stop destroying the house… Giotto is going to get mad."

Hibari and Mukuro simply ignored him and want on clashing their weapons. Tsuna crouched down with his hands over his head when the couch flew in his direction. It missed by a hair's width.

Tsuna began shaking when he realized what a dangerous situation he was in. He began crawling, making his way to the entrance to run for the forest. He was almost there when the sound of metal scraping against metal stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Two sinister voices echoed through the room. Tsuna shakily turned his head to see the twin devils glaring down at him.

"Whose fault do you think it is that made all of this happen, huh?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna pointed a trembling finger at the pineapple. Mukuro gave his signature laugh before he pointed the trident at Tsuna.

"I'll think I'll take this chance to posses you now." Mukuro said before he was sent flying across the room.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said and lunged at Mukuro. Tsuna screamed and ran out the door at top speed. He jumped over the bushes and ran into the woods. He lost his breath soon after and stopped to rest when a hand came from behind him and covered his mouth.

"What ever you do… don't scream." A voice behind him said.

**xOOOx**

"Giotto-sama." Four men dressed in suits greeted when Giotto stepped out of his car. They bowed as he casually waved to them.

"What are the circumstances?" He asked as he walked by them. Three of them scattered into different directions to rejoin their groups as the other one followed behind Giotto.

"Sir, it was just as you had expected. It was the same family we had been trying to track for the past few days. They were here to obtain the "you know what" and "you know who." He informed. Giotto sighed.

"The family that supposedly has no name?" He asked. The man nodded.

"The only way they would've found out you were here is if there was an incredibly skilled information gatherer, or there is a traitor in the family." He told Giotto.

"I have a hunch that it's someone I was in contact with not too long ago. Namely being Neggio. Keep a close eye on him." Giotto commanded.

"But, I was amazed that the enemy had caught you by surprise. I was sure that we sent someone to inform you that the opposing family had been spotted in various areas around the town." The man said, smiling a little. Giotto stopped walking and turned around, giving the other a fierce look.

"Come again?" Giotto asked. The man hesitated, thinking that he had said something wrong and probably offended Giotto.

"I-I said that I was surprised that the enemy was able to attack you without you knowing." He said. Giotto waved his hand.

"After that, after that!" He said quickly, beginning losing his patience. The man looked lost.

"I-I was sure that I sent someone to inform you that the opposing family had been sighted in various areas around the town?"

Giotto turned around and bit his thumbnail.

"I never heard anything about that…" He mumbled. The man behind him looked more confused than ever.

"Didn't Neggio tell you about it when he spoke to you the other day?"

Giotto shook his head.

"No, he didn't…" There was silence for a while before Giotto spoke again.

"It seems I was right about him… Keep a very close eye on Neggio and if he makes any suspicious movements or contacts anybody from a different family that isn't one of our allies, bring him in immediately for interrogation. I grant permission to use force if needed." Giotto stated. The man nodded, bowed, and began to walk away. Giotto headed for the house, where many other people were currently searching thoroughly to get any clues, including Reborn.

Giotto went to the base of the stairs where the intruder had met his end. Not all of the blood had been cleaned up yet, to prevent any thing that could be useful from being damaged. Reborn was there, speaking to some people. He dismissed them and faced Giotto.

"Surely you knew that there were many other people surrounding the building and that this one that was sent in here was a decoy right?" Reborn asked. Giotto nodded.

"I knew."

"Then why did you run? They could've followed you up to the villa." Reborn stated. Giotto looked down.

"My intuition told me they wouldn't follow." Giotto said. Reborn pulled his hat down, covering his eyes a bit.

"That intuition of yours better be correct then. I pray for your safety… and for Tsuna's." Reborn said. Giotto crossed his arms.

"Shouldn't you also be worried about yourself? They would be mighty happy if they find you too." He said, smiling. Reborn smirked.

"I'm the family's strongest hitman. I specialize in guns and disguises. There's no way I'll be caught so easily." He said with pride. Giotto just shrugged.

"Well, I certainly hope so." Giotto began to walk away, but Reborn's voice stopped him.

"How long are you going to keep the secret from him?" Reborn asked. Giotto didn't respond, but only continued walking. Reborn smirked.

"I take it that it's going to be a while then." Giotto heard him say quietly.

**xOOOx**

"Whatever you do… don't scream." A voice behind him said. Tsuna's eyes became wide and he trembled in fear.

"Tsuna, it's me." The voice said. Tsuna stopped shaking and was almost crying with joy when he recognized who that voice belonged to. He turned around and hugged the man.

"Yamamoto! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto shrugged.

"When I went to your house today, I saw this little baby in the front yard. When I asked if you were there, he said, "Look far and you'll find him… In the mountains." So that's when I came here." He summarized. Tsuna looked at him questioningly.

"But, why did you come all the way out here to find me?" He asked. Yamamoto put on his serious face.

"This morning when I was on my way to school, these men came out and stopped me. They asked me if I knew you and where you were and stuff. They seemed really suspicious so I told them I didn't know you and as soon as they were gone, I came rushing to your house. That's when I found out you weren't there." He explained. Tsuna looked down at the ground.

_They were probably trying to find us after Giotto and I escaped…_ Tsuna thought. He suddenly looked up and grabbed Yamamoto's shirt.

"Yamamoto! Were you being followed at all!" Tsuna shouted, his fear rising. Yamamoto seemed surprised by Tsuna's outburst at first, but soon calmed down.

"From what I could tell, no. But you never know… These guys seemed really dangerous. What kind of mess did you get yourself into?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna returned his gaze to the ground.

"You really don't want to know…" He mumbled. Yamamoto pulled Tsuna's face up to look at him. He grinned.

"Of course I want to know. You're my best friend, after all." He said, making Tsuna blush, but then smile.

"That reminds me, if you knew where I was, why didn't you come in?" He asked. Yamamoto scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Well, I was about to, but then the front door came flying out and I saw two guys trying to kill each other. I thought I had come to the wrong place and made a quick get-away into the forest." He clarified. "That's when I saw you. I knew that if I suddenly spoke to you, you would've screamed, giving us our location."

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto in awe. Was this kid born to be in the mafia as a professional hitman?

"Uh, well, I know those two so it's safe… I guess. Hibari-san I think is safe, but I'm not too sure about Mukuro…" Tsuna mumbled. Yamamoto's eyes grew wide.

"Those guys were Hibari and Mukuro! Whoa, I totally didn't recognize them!" He said and began laughing. Tsuna laughed nervously with him and then led him back to the tattered house.

The two boys stared at the villa in amazement. In the short time that Tsuna was gone, the two crazy, deranged, psychopaths had been able to shatter most of the windows in the house, create about 5 holes in the wall, have almost all the furniture either in tatters or completely ripped to shreds, some laying on the ground outside and others inside, break one of the beams that held up the small roof over the porch, making it tilt dangerously to one side, and blow one gigantic hole in the roof.

Tsuna squatted and pulled at his hair painfully.

"Ah, Giotto's gonna be so freakin' mad!" He yelled out in frustration. His yell made the sounds of scraping metal inside halt. After a moment, the two teens walked out of the house, both had ripped clothes and cuts here and there, some drawing blood, but nothing too bad. Tsuna stood up and pointed at Giotto's destroyed villa.

"The freaking house suffered more damage than you two!" Tsuna shouted. The two convicts stared at Tsuna for a moment, then exchanged looks with each other, and then looked back at the house. You could see the two visibly sweat drop. They both gulped.

They turned on the heels and began walking down the path away from the house.

"I have work to be done back at Namimori Middle."

"I have to go the convenience store to buy chocolate for me and Chrome."

Tsuna grabbed Hibari by the arm.

"Hibari-san! You were told to stay here to watch over me by Giotto!" He turned to Mukuro and gripped the man's collar. "And you're just as guilty so you're not going anywhere!" He yelled.

**xOOOx**

Giotto just stood there. He had no idea what to say or do, but to just stand there with his mouth open. After a long moment of silence, Giotto turned around to face the four teens. He looked up and gave them all a shining smile. It was so dazzling, it looked like he was sparkling. The other's cringed in fear, save for Hibari, but he was getting kind of anxious. He was thinking that he might get the chance to finally fight the older one.

"So, which one of you was the one that did this?" He said in a sweet voice, his smile shining brighter. Tsuna and Yamamoto shuffled away, while Hibari and Mukuro pointed at each other.

"Ah, I see. Then, I guess I will just have to punish you both." Giotto said, his smile turning evil as he slipped on his gloves.

In the distance, if you listened closely, you could hear the sound of a certain pervert screaming bloody murder and then the sounds of a battle between two very dangerous people starting. And if you listened even harder, you could actually hear the mountain sigh along with two other teens that had unfortunately gotten stuck in the mess.

**xOOOx**

Due to the major damage the poor house had suffered, the 4 of them decided to camp out, much to Tsuna's disappointment. Hibari had wandered off somewhere on his own, saying that he would never crowd around with a bunch of herbivores. As they camped out, many of Giotto's men were busy with repairing the home that the two complete strangers had destroyed.

As the 4 of them sat around the campfire, which Mukuro and Giotto both agreed that it was a little childish to roast marshmallows over the flame, but Yamamoto and Tsuna quite enjoyed it, Tsuna and Giotto began to explain everything to Yamamoto, of course, leaving out some details or parts that he didn't need to know.

When they had finished, Giotto looked at Yamamoto very seriously.

"Can you take what you've just been told?" He asked. Yamamoto nodded and chuckled.

"I always thought that Giotto was associated with something amazing." He said. Giotto smirked.

"And what's better, you already know how to use a sword to defend yourself. You already have the hitman skills needed. You have good reflexes, good senses, you're flexible, and you don't lose your cool no matter what the situation." He said.

"I'm going to ask a favor of you, Yamamoto." Giotto said quietly. Yamamoto looked at the older one straight in the eye.

"I need you to be Tsunayoshi's Guardian."

"Okay."

Tsuna stood up and looked at the two.

"How can you agree to that so easily!" Tsuna yelled at Yamamoto. Said teen just shrugged and laughed, making Giotto accompany him. Tsuna walked away from the fire with a sigh.

"Tsunayoshi, where are you going?" Giotto asked. Tsuna turned to look at the trio.

"To get some water." He said. Yamamoto held up a bottle.

"If it's water you want we have some right—"

"I don't want to drink it, I want to cool off!" Tsuna snapped and began walking away. Yamamoto looked at Giotto who just shrugged while Mukuro laughed at the two.

Tsuna walked a bit to find the lake that he and Giotto spotted earlier. When he got there, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally away from them.

"What is a herbivore like you doing here? Trying to disturb my sleep _again_?" a rather annoyed vice said. Tsuna looked around and saw Hibari lying down by the edge of the lake. He took a step back.

"H-H-Hibari-san! I didn't see you here! I-I'm so sorry, I'll leave now!" Tsuna stuttered and began to move away.

"Well, whatever." Hibari sat up and looked at Tsuna. "Come sit." He patted the grass area beside him. Tsuna looked at Hibari like he had just gone nuts. Hibari glared and Tsuna jumped. He walked stiffly next to Hibari and sat down.

"Um… Hibari san? Why did you—" Tsuna didn't get the chance to finish as Hibari began to lie down again, using his lap as a pillow. Tsuna had to force himself to keep in his scream. There was no way in the world that this was happening right now.

"Uh, Hibari-san, why are you using my lap as your pillow?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. Hibari opened his eyes and glared at the younger teen.

"Are you questioning me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked in a cold voice. Tsuna jumped slightly and shook his head. Hibari gave a look of satisfaction before he closed his eyes again.

Tsuna stared at Hibari for a while, taking in the characteristics that he had never really bothered to pay attention to before. Hibari had naturally pale skin, not too pale, but not tan either. He had thick hair, but it had a silky feeling to it, and his lips were chapped, but looked soft and smooth at the same time.

Tsuna blushed at his thoughts. Surely he wasn't thinking that Hibari's lips were soft now was he? He shook his head.

"Your expressions are very amusing, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said, breaking Tsuna out of his daydream.

"Ah, uh… sorry." Tsuna apologized. What was he apologizing for?

"You really are an interesting one…" Hibari said.

"Eh?"

Before Tsuna knew it, Hibari had brought his hand up behind Tsuna's neck and pulled him down gently, connecting their lips for a sweet kiss. After a moment, Hibari released Tsuna's neck and the younger one sat back up. He stared at Hibari with a blush on his face and his hands covering his mouth. Hibari chuckled and moved himself closer to Tsuna, closed his eyes one last time and fell asleep.

_I… I can't move with Hibari on my lap…_

Unfortunately for Tsuna, since he couldn't move, he couldn't go back to Yamamoto and Giotto and… anyway, he couldn't go back so he ended up having to sit up through that night watching Hibari and occasionally playing with the soft hair that fell over the older one's face.

Tsuna sighed. He wished that the peaceful and almost perfect moments like this could last forever.

**xOOOx**

Giotto made a scornful face and walked away from the scene he witnessed. He had seen everything. Hibari using Tsuna as a lap pillow, the kiss, the most peace filled moment ever, everything. And it was making him irritated. Why couldn't Tsuna ever be like that to him? Was wishing for the one person you have ever loved in your life to love you back too much to ask for?

**xxx**

**A/N: **And finally, Yamamoto learns the truth. I hope to add more people in soon, so look forward to that :). And we finally got some 1827 moment there. It wasn't much, but it was there XD Also I apologize for any mistakes I probably made in this chapter ^^;

I know this is really random, but I am incredibly happy that is it now summer vacation! YES! I've been waiting for more than half a year for this! Well, that is the end of my very short randomness. See you later!


	14. Just Another Day Up In The Mountains

Finally, after four painful days of camping outside that were filled with fights, cussing, perverseness, and sighs, the villa was finally fixed. When word came that it was completed, Tsuna was the first to run for it. He had just about enough of Mukuro touching his body in 'weird' places and then Giotto and Hibari killing him, and then the two fighting over him. Yamamoto would just laugh. One time, he had pulled Tsuna into a protective hug to… well, protect him from the three of them, and then almost ended up with injuries that could have lasted a normal person a whole two weeks. If it hadn't been for Tsuna who yelled stop at the last second, Yamamoto would be in a hospital bed right now. The last thing Tsuna needed right now was three psychopaths fighting over him and having his best friend in a hospital bed.

There was a rather loud knock on the door the day the house was finished. Tsuna, being completely oblivious to the dangers that could've awaited him, opened the door. Outside, there was a man with silver hair smoking a cigarette. Tsuna stared at him.

"Do I know you?" Tsuna asked. He was as sure as hell that he had never met such a scary looking person before. The man shot Tsuna a dirty look, and then turned his attention inside the house. His face lit up and he almost had a smile on his face.

"Giotto-sama!" The man yelled and ran past Tsuna. Tsuna stared at him in question, and then felt a bit of anger boil in him.

_Well, isn't he rude…_

Tsuna looked at the silver haired man and Giotto. He met eyes with Giotto's blue ones before the older one quickly looked away and continued his conversation with the new stranger. Tsuna was beginning to get annoyed. He walked over to the two and stood there till they were done.

"Are you going to tell me who he is?" Tsuna asked. Giotto stood up and gestured to the man.

"Tsunayoshi, this is Gokudera Hayato. I asked him to come here today for some reasons." Giotto explained and began talking to Gokudera in Italian. The only ones in the room who truly understood what the two were saying were Mukuro and Hibari. Yamamoto and Tsuna just stood there looking lost.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Tsuna asked after they seemed to be finished. Giotto just smiled.

"Nothing much. Anyway, Hayato will be staying here for a bit since he seems to have a serious allergic reaction to his sister. In the meantime, be sure to treat him well." He said. Tsuna looked at the glaring man. Gokudera Hayato looked like he was going to be a problem for Tsuna.

**xOOOx**

"Oh, so you're also in the mafia!" Yamamoto said after having a one-sided conversation with Gokudera. The most Gokudera ever said consisted of a "yes" or "Hmm" or "Shut up already fucking freak!" But other than that, Yamamoto seemed to really enjoy the conversation. Tsuna was amazed that he was already able to talk to Gokudera. It was hard to just look at him without getting some kind of evil glare or something like that.

On the third day that Gokudera was there, Giotto was out doing some business with the family. Tsuna was told to keep an eye out on Hibari and Mukuro, but was failing at it miserably. In the end, Tsuna told Mukuro to go buy the best chocolates in Kokuyo for them all. Mukuro left with a smile on his face.

While things seemed peaceful, with Mukuro gone, Hibari taking a nap, and Yamamoto and Tsuna playing some kind of random game, Gokudera was becoming more and more irritated by the second. He finally stood up and yelled in frustration, startling Yamamoto and Tsuna and waking Hibari up from his very peaceful slumber.

"I've just about had it with you people!" Gokudera snapped. He pointed at Hibari. "All you do is sleep! Even if you are dangerous, you're no use if you don't do anything!" He pointed at Yamamoto. "You are annoying as hell and you have no aura at all!" He pointed at Tsuna. "And you! You're nothing but a fucking nuisance! You can't even defend yourself, you don't have any intelligence, you don't have good reflexes, and you have no aura either! You have no right to be with Giotto-sama and you're definitely not qualified to be a Broken One!" He yelled and stomped out of the house, slamming the door shut rather hard.

Tsuna stood up to go after him, but Yamamoto pulled him back and shook his head.

"There's no use in going after someone annoying like him." Hibari said and laid back on the couch. Tsuna looked back at the door.

"But, I can't just leave him like that." Tsuna said and wiggled out of Yamamoto's grip. He ran out the door, but neither of the teens bothered to go after him.

"What if something happens to him?" Yamamoto asked Hibari.

"Then it will be the other herbivore's job to protect him." Hibari yawned. Hibird flew in through the open window and landed on Hibari's hair, singing the Namimori School's anthem. Yamamoto laughed.

"I didn't know you had a bird!"

Hibari looked at him and silently thought,

_Such a retarded idiot…_

**xOOOx**

Tsuna ran towards the fuming Gokudera.

"Hey! W-wait up!" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera turned to face the younger one, who was panting and sweating.

"What the hell do you want?" Gokudera sneered. Tsuna looked up.

"What was all that about? There wasn't really a need to yell at us right? I only found out about this not too long ago myself! I'm still trying to adjust to all this!" Tsuna said. Gokudera glared.

"It doesn't need to take more than two days for something this small to register in someone's head." Gokudera said in disgust. Tsuna's jaw dropped in surprise.

"And average person would be scared to death for at least a while!" Tsuna argued.

"Besides! Your attitude is really annoying! All you do is yell and act high-and-mighty! Well, sorry to disturb you, your _majesty,_ but you're just as annoying as you think _we_ are!" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera opened his mouth to yell back when he felt something hard hit the back of his head. He saw the look on the younger one's face. Fear, surprise, shock…

_Shit…_

Was all he could think as he fell to the ground.

Tsuna yelled as a group of men came out from the forest. Gokudera tried to get up again, but was abruptly held down by two other men. Tsuna turned to run, but only crashed into someone. He began to panic.

_Giotto!_

"Run!" Gokudera shouted at Tsuna. Tsuna looked for an opening between the men. When he found it, he darted past the strong arms that lunged to grab him. He disappeared into the forest, leaving Gokudera behind.

The men turned to Gokudera.

"I guess we'll just have to question him." One of them said. Gokudera mentally cussed at himself for letting his guard down.

**xOOOx**

As Tsuna ran through the woods back to the house, he suddenly stopped. His stomach was beginning to become queasy, his chest felt tight, and he felt like there were springs in his legs, just waiting to be released to run at full speed. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Tsuna didn't know if it was his gut feeling or something else, but he had a feeling that leaving Gokudera behind there all by himself was not a good idea.

He turned and ran as fast as he could back to where he left Gokudera. He felt like he was flying. He didn't feel like he would run out of breath and his legs were light. So this is what it felt like when your adrenaline was pumping.

He stopped behind a group of trees and peeked out from behind them. He saw one of the men point a gun down at the pinned Gokudera and say,

"Well, if you're not going to talk, we'll just make it so you can't say a word ever again."

A click was heard and Tsuna's eyes grew wide. The trigger was just about to be pulled when Tsuna jumped out from the trees and landed on the man and pulled his hand back. The gun fired at the air and Gokudera took the chance to throw the men pinning him down off. He pulled out his dynamites and explosions erupted all around them.

The man Tsuna was currently wrestling with grabbed the younger teen by the neck and held him up. He pulled out a knife and pressed it to Tsuna's cheek.

"Hey, you make one more move, this kid will be seeing a bloody Monday!" He yelled. Gokudera stood there with a scowl on his face. He couldn't do anything. Tsuna smiled and laughed, much to Gokudera's surprise.

Tsuna raised his leg and kicked backwards.

"Cup check!" He said and ran away from the man who was writhing on the ground. He hid behind Gokudera, who pulled out his dynamites and threw them at the man.

They ran from the explosion back to the house as fast as they could. It was amazing that the forest hadn't caught on fire. They soon stood in front of the house, both out of breath, well, mostly Tsuna, but not Gokudera so much.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna in question.

"What the hell is a cup check?" He asked. Tsuna laughed, a little blush on his cheeks.

"It's when, uh… You know how when guys play sports, they wear cups to protect their you-know-what? Well, there's this one game where you punch somebody in the nuts to check if they're wearing a cup. But don't ever really do it. It's dangerous, since guys can actually get seriously damaged from it." He explained.

"Hmm… Anyway, I've been wondering… Why did you come back?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna smiled sweetly up at Gokudera.

"It's not right for a friend to abandon another friend." He said simply. Gokudera blushed and then bowed down at the waist.

"Please forgive my rudeness to you the last couple of days! You really are worthy to be the tenth one! You're strong and kind-hearted, just as Giotto-sama had said!" Gokudera yelled out to a shocked Tsuna.

"W-w-wait, what! What do you mean by the 'tenth one'!" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera looked up.

"Actually—"

Gokudera was interrupted when shoe came flying and hit him on the back of his head.

"Hayato, come here for a second." A voice said. Tsuna looked and saw Giotto walking towards them, one shoe missing.

"Giotto, welcome back!" Tsuna said enthusiastically. Giotto smiled and draped an arm over Gokudera's shoulder.

"Hey. Sorry, but I need to talk to Hayato over there in private." He said and led Gokudera away a couple of meters.

"Hayato! Tsunayoshi doesn't need to know about that now!" Giotto hissed. Gokudera nodded.

"Alright Giotto-sama, my lips are sealed!" He whispered back.

"Don't tell him no matter what." Giotto said and the released Gokudera's shoulders. He walked back to Tsuna and smiled.

"Well, let's go back." He said and led Tsuna back to the house.

"Tenth! Wait up!" Gokudera yelled and ran to Tsuna's side. Tsuna looked at Gokudera in confusion and just Giotto sighed.

When they got back to the house, Giotto was sighing, Tsuna looked lost, and Gokudera was smiling brightly and talking about some random crap to Tsuna. Yamamoto looked at the three.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"I was wondering if _I_ was the one who missed something…" Tsuna said, looking at Gokudera who was in a world of his own.

All the while, Hibari was sleeping soundly on the couch without a care in the world with Hibird right by his side.

**xOOOx**

Giotto was just about ready to snap once again when he heard what had happened to Gokudera and Tsuna that day. He bursted all out with a long explanation on how you should never let your guard down when you're being traced by an opposing mafia family and how the two probably gave away their location.

Hibari thought it was quite entertaining to watch the two get scolded at and Yamamoto just sat there, trying to see if there was anything he could do to calm down Giotto. Mukuro walked in at that moment with a bag of chocolates, and it was a very bad moment to walk in though. He walked up behind Giotto to see what was going on when Giotto swung his elbow back and slammed it hard against Mukuro's face. Everyone 'eeped' except for Hibari, who was on the verge of laughing, but was trying to hold it in.

Mukuro sat up.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled. Giotto grabbed the teen's collar and pulled him face to face.

"What the hell were you doing when these two were getting in trouble?" Giotto asked in a sinister voice and an evil smile on his lips. Mukuro swallowed his complaints down and remained silent, which was a good choice for once.

Giotto dropped him and turned back to Gokudera and Tsuna. The night was very long for those two after that.

After it was all over, Tsuna walked slowly to his room. He sighed, changed into his pajamas, and crawled into his bed. Giotto had gone nuts on him and Gokudera, and it tired him out really fast.

He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He sat up.

"Come in." He called out. The door opened quietly and Giotto stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Giotto, what is it?" Tsuna asked. Giotto just sighed and flopped onto Tsuna's bed.

"You really give me nothing but trouble, you know that?" Giotto said. Tsuna frowned and looked away.

"Well, I'm sorry." Tsuna said. Giotto chuckled and reached up to ruffle Tsuna's hair. Tsuna blushed.

Giotto smiled and sat up. He stared at Tsuna for a bit, making Tsuna's blush redder.

"W-what!" Tsuna asked. Giotto just grinned and placed his hand behind Tsuna's head. He pulled him forward and kissed him full on the lips. Tsuna was stunned at first, but slowly closed his eyes and allowed it to happen.

_Am I supposed to be doing this? Is it okay to do this? What should I do?_

Tsuna was having a mental war in his head. He didn't feel like he loved Giotto yet, so it didn't seem exactly right to do this just yet. Giotto pressed forward, making the two fall onto the bed. He broke the kiss and slowly traveled down from the cheek, to the jaw, and to the neck. He sucked and licked, leaving behind a trail of fresh red marks on the soft skin. Tsuna mewled, and then opened his eyes wide.

He pushed Giotto off of him roughly, making the older one fall off the bed, and sat up.

"W-w-w-we can't do that!" Tsuna yelled, his face red like a cherry. Giotto lifted himself up from the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why not?" Giotto asked, slightly annoyed.

"B-because!" Tsuna shouted.

"Because what!"

"Because I said so!"

"That's unreasonable!" Giotto argued. Tsuna shook his head.

"No it's not! Get out!" Tsuna yelled, jumping off the bed and pushing Giotto out the door.

"What! I haven't even gotten a reasonable excuse yet!" Giotto said, but was abruptly pushed out of the room. The door slammed behind him and Tsuna locked it.

He heard Giotto chuckle from behind the closed door and then footsteps, signaling that he had walked away. Tsuna sighed and then leaped onto his bed, his face still feeling hot. He placed a hand on his neck, covering the area that was covered in red hickeys. His cheeks became redder and he buried his face in his pillow.

_Stupid Giotto!_

**xOOOx**

Tsuna was awakened quite rudely by the sound of crashing glass. He sat up, eyes half lidded and his mind still somewhere in La-La-Land. Yelling made him snap out of his daze a bit and he drowsily made his way out of his room.

"Whaz going on?" Tsuna asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A shattering sound exploded right by his ear and his eyes opened up. He looked down at the ground where a shattered plate lied in pieces.

The sleep escaped his mind immediately and he jumped.

"W-w-what the hell!" Tsuna shouted. He looked up to see Gokudera and Mukuro arguing with each other. Giotto didn't seem to be up yet, since if he was, none of this would have happened.

"What are you guys doing!" Tsuna yelled out, stopping the two from their useless bickering.

"Tenth! He was planning on raiding you in your sleep!" Gokudera explained. Mukuro laughed.

"No I wasn't. I was just planning on giving him a sweet, good morning greeting." Mukuro said. Tsuna sighed and shook his head. He took a deep breath of air.

"Giotto!" he screamed. Not too long after, frantic footsteps were heard and Giotto rushed into the room, his white, button up shirt wasn't on all the way and his hair was a mess. He rushed to Tsuna's side.

"Tsunayoshi, what's wrong!" Giotto shouted. Tsuna faked cried and covered his eyes. He pointed at Mukuro.

"M-Mukuro was going to rape me!" He said. He could've pointed out that Gokudera was being noisy, but it was because of him that Tsuna didn't have to wake up with Mukuro in front of him.

Giotto had a killer look in his eyes and he faced Mukuro. Tsuna stopped fake crying and looked at Giotto. He was stunned by how mad Giotto looked.

"G-G-Giotto? I-I was just joking." Tsuna said, trying to calm Giotto down, but it was already too late.

Tsuna screamed as Mukuro was mercilessly beaten the crap out of. After Tsuna was finally able to calm the raging monster, he ran to Mukuro's side and held his head. Giotto stomped back to his room, muttering about perverts and that they should be dealt, along with a few cuss words directed at Mukuro.

"Mukuro! Hang in there!" Tsuna yelled. Mukuro raised his hand and caressed Tsuna's cheek.

"I… can't keep my conscience for very long… the world is fuzzy…" Mukuro whispered.

"At…at least do me one last favor, Tsunayoshi-kun…" He pleaded.

"Okay, anything you want." Tsuna agreed. Mukuro smiled a little.

"Please… kiss me…"

"Oh, I can't do that." Tsuna said emotionlessly and stood up, making Mukuro's head drop painfully on the ground. Tsuna began walking away, ignoring Mukuro's pleads.

All the while, Hibari was sleeping soundly in his room without a care in the world with Hibird by his side… again.

**xxx**

**A/N:** About the cup check thing, don't ever do it. It may sound funny, but if you hit too hard, well, let's just say that it can become very painful for the guy and the may not be able to have... babies... I decided to randomly add that in the chapter because one of my friends, a guy, did it to Eric. It was kind of funny because, Eric usually talks alot on the bus ride home, but that day, he barely talked at all. He just sat there, trying to forget the pain in his groin. Lol, but still, don't do it.

I noticed that Hibari doesn't really do anything in this chapter haha. Well, he can't bite anyone to death since he's not at Namimori, and Giotto is usually the one punishing everyone, so I guess he can't really do anything but sleep. Either that or fight over Tsuna XD

And about a Broken One... that will have to be explained later. It kind of popped up in my head when I was thinking of a good reason for Gokudera to call Tsuna 'Tenth'... And, I hope it works out later too. Anyway, not much else to say. I'll see you next time~ ^_^


	15. Arrivederci, My Love

**WARNING:** Proceed with caution! There has been sightings of lemon in the area! Lol, nobody really pays attentions to warnings anyway since all they want is the lemons and fluff XD

**xxx**

Ah, the peacefulness of the world. Today is the day when everyone would be going back home. Hibari would be going back to Namimori Middle School to bite the delinquents he hasn't bitten in a while to death, Yamamoto would return to school, Gokudera will be attending Namimori Middle as well, and Mukuro would go back to being a pervert alone at school along with poor Chrome who has to deal with him. They only stayed here for about 2 weeks then left. It made Tsuna wonder what the real purpose was for having them all here… wait, Giotto said they would be here while he fixed the problems that were left behind when they escaped. So that meant that everything was fine now.

Tsuna sighed in bliss again and buried himself in his sheets. Today, he was just going to sleep in and not give a care in the wor—

"Gya!" Tsuna coughed out. Reborn had rudely awakened him from his sleep by delivering a kick of justice to his poor stomach.

"That's the pain me and Giotto are feeling right now. Hurry up and go cook something!" Reborn said and then left the room. Tsuna had forgotten. Reborn refuses to cook and Giotto… well, he just doesn't.

Tsuna slowly got up from his bed and rubbed his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up now.

After getting dressed, he walked out into the living room to see Giotto discussing something with Reborn in Italian. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face looked like he was contemplating something.

"Good morning." Tsuna said and then walked into the kitchen. He hadn't gotten a reply… something must have been wrong. But Tsuna didn't press much into it. He just went on making their food. But even as they ate, Reborn and Giotto went on in their private conversation. It was making Tsuna worried.

Later on that day, Tsuna decided to speak up. Reborn had left the room to do something, and it gave Tsuna the chance to talk to Giotto.

"Giotto, what have you and Reborn been talking about all morning? Is it something really important?" Tsuna asked. Giotto just nodded his head. Tsuna wasn't able to ask another question. Reborn had come back and started his serious conversation with Giotto once again.

This happened for about 5 more days. It was starting to remind Tsuna about the time Giotto changed to distance himself from him. All Giotto would do is talk to Reborn in Italian and almost never say anything to Tsuna. Giotto always had that tired look on his face and made him seem older.

Every time Tsuna looked at Giotto, something stirred inside him. Was it a warning? Was something bad going to happen? This alone was about to drive Tsuna crazy. He hated the weird feeling he got in his stomach and chest. It made it feel like he didn't have enough oxygen and it annoyed him to no end. But more importantly, what was happening to Giotto? Not only did he look tired, but sad, concerned, contemplating, troubled… Tsuna didn't know what to do. He wanted to help, but didn't know how.

**xOOOx**

"Reborn, I guess I really have no choice. If this continues, who knows what in the world can happen! And I can't afford to lose Tsunayoshi or the rest of the family either." Giotto said in Italian. Reborn nodded.

"Then you might as well go. A negotiation can't hurt. And besides, you're only going there for a fake negotiation. You'll be killing them all anyway, and I doubt that they would suspect it." He said.

"But once I go, I won't be able to come back. That's the problem. What will Tsunayoshi do?" Giotto asked. He looked at Tsuna, who just stared at him back in confusion. Thank God he didn't know Italian.

"Tsuna doesn't even like you that much anyway." Reborn stated.

"Way to rub it in…" Giotto interrupted.

"Anyway, he'll be fine without you. Once the fight is over, you'll be able to come back right?" Reborn said. Giotto shook his head.

"I get the feeling that Tsuna will already be gone by the time I come back…" He said solemnly.

"But you have to go anyway, or else, not only will Tsuna die, but many, many other people, including you, me, and the entire Vongola Family. You can't waste a chance like this." Reborn said, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes. Giotto sighed.

"Fine… I guess I really have no choice. Then we'll leave early tomorrow morning… before Tsunayoshi is up." Giotto said, glancing at his younger brother with pain and sorrow.

"This may be the last time you ever see him again. You sure you don't want him to say goodbye to you?" Reborn asked. Giotto nodded his head.

"It's for the best…"

**xOOOx**

Tsuna sat up in bed with a start. His heart was beating fast, his body was shaking, and he was panting. He didn't remember dreaming anything horrible, so why? Tsuna looked at his window. Though the shades were closed, there was no light shining behind it. It must've been really early for the sun not to have risen yet. Tsuna suddenly had an urge to run out of the room, but instead, he sat there, trying to figure why. His heart rate sped up and his mind shouted that if he didn't run now, it would be too late. Why? Why? The first thing his mind answered was 'Giotto'.

Tsuna shot up from his bed and ran out the door. He slammed the front door open and saw Giotto jump up and look at him. He was just about to open his car door.

Giotto was wearing clothes that Tsuna had never seen him wear before. He wore a black pinstripe suit with a black tie and white button up shirt, and also a black cape. Tsuna was shocked. He looked like a full blown, 100 percent, mafia boss.

"W-where are you going?" Tsuna asked, out of breath. Giotto looked away.

"I have some business to do." He said.

"Where?"

"Italy."

"For how long? When will you be back?"

"I don't think I'll be coming back."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Why!" He yelled out in disbelief. Giotto had a look of guilt on his face.

"I have to fix a problem I have against one other family." He answered. He began to open the door to his car.

"No!" Tsuna yelled out and ran to Giotto. He tackled Giotto and hugged him tightly. Though Giotto didn't fall to the ground, he lost his balance for a moment. Tsuna felt like he was going to cry.

"No! Don't go, please! Don't leave me!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto shook his head.

"I have to go." He said and tried to gently push Tsuna off. Tsuna didn't budge.

"No! You can't leave!" Tsuna shouted defiantly.

"Why! I have to!" Giotto yelled back.

"No you can't leave me! B-b-because…!"

"Because what!"

"Because I love Giotto!" Tsuna screamed. Giotto was taken aback. He hadn't expected that to come out.

"I love Giotto! You can't just leave me! You can't!" Tsuna yelled. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears overflowed and he burst out crying. Giotto was still kind of shocked by the sudden confession, but still raised his hand to rub the back of the sobbing boy's head.

_Ah… I guess I always have loved Giotto. Why didn't I see so before? Maybe things would've been a lot easier if I had. I'm sorry Giotto, for making you wait for my answer for so long. I have indeed, loved you for a long time… maybe since _long_ ago…_

Tsuna was a little stunned that it took him so long to realize that he had loved Giotto. All the signs showed even before they had run away. He was jealous of the many women Giotto brought home, he was mad when Giotto never paid attention to him, and he was sad when Giotto was leaving him. His love for Giotto was always there, yet, why did it take him so long to see it? But now, that didn't matter… all he knew was that he was in deeply in love with his brother, and nothing could change that.

Tsuna looked up at Giotto, his vision hot and a little blurry from the tears. He took a deep breath and then leaned up, pressing his lips softly against Giotto's.

Giotto's eyes became wide, but soon closed them, leaning into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother's slim figure tightly and deepened the kiss. The kiss was hot and wet, but it was what the two wanted. They wanted to be closer to each other than ever. They wanted nothing but each other.

Giotto picked Tsuna up and carried him into the house. He clumsily opened the door to his room, seeing that he was both carrying and kissing Tsuna, and dropped Tsuna onto the bed. He tossed his cape off, stripped the top of his suit off, and loosed his tie. He began unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt, while in return, Tsuna unbuttoned Giotto's white shirt.

He slid Tsuna's shirt off his shoulders and began kissing his neck. Tsuna mewled and wrapped his arms around Giotto's head. Giotto traveled back up and nibbled on Tsuna's ear, then moved back to the soft, swollen lips. He pushed his tongue inside Tsuna's hot mouth and wrapped it around Tsuna's tongue.

Tsuna moaned and blushed. The two fought for dominance for a moment, before Tsuna reluctantly gave in. Giotto chuckled and bit Tsuna's tongue.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped. Giotto began rubbing the spot he bit, making Tsuna moan his name. Giotto pulled away and began sucking and licking the soft flesh on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna's head lolled back and he mewled. He leaned back and fell back on the bed, bringing Giotto with him.

Giotto moved down Tsuna's chest, leaving a trail of hickeys on the glistening skin. He flicked a perked nipple with his tongue, making Tsuna gasp.

"Giotto…" Tsuna mewled, making Giotto smile. He bit down and sucked at the abused bud, his hand playing with the other one.

"Nn… G-Giotto." Tsuna called out quietly, propping himself up on his elbows. Giotto looked up to stare at Tsuna's caramel colored, half lidded eyes. Tsuna's face flushed and he looked away.

"Never mind…" He whispered. Tsuna fell back onto the bed and brought his hands back up to wrap around Giotto's head. He lightly pressed down, telling Giotto to continue. Giotto smiled and went back to licking and massaging the soft flesh on Tsuna's chest.

Tsuna gasped when he felt one of Giotto's hands slip down his pants and grip him gently. He moaned as Giotto began stroking him at a slow pace.

"Mm… Giotto." Tsuna moaned.

"Dang pants…" Giotto mumbled. Tsuna looked at him in question. Giotto yanked Tsuna's pants off and tossed them on the floor. He gripped Tsuna's member and began pumping him.

"Aah!" Tsuna moaned. He clung to Giotto tightly and whined. It felt so good. Giotto sped up his movements, making Tsuna call his name over and over.

_So… So close!_

Tsuna leaned his head back and moaned. He was just about to come when Giotto abruptly stopped. He looked up and whined, while Giotto chuckled and licked the pre-cum off his hand.

"I'm not going to let you go just yet." He told the pouting Tsuna, making him pout even more.

"B-but— Ah!" Tsuna sharply inhaled and tightened his hold on Giotto's blond locks when he felt Giotto swallow him whole into his hot mouth.

"Ah! Aahhh!" Tsuna moaned loudly. Giotto started to lick and suck Tsuna roughly, making the younger one writhe under him. He began to bob his head up and down at a fast pace, aiming to push Tsuna completely over the edge right away. Tsuna wailed at the pleasure. He tossed his head side to side, trying to do something about the intense feeling and came into Giotto's waiting mouth.

Giotto swallowed every drop of Tsuna's essence and then pulled away. He licked his lips.

"You still taste sweet. Ha, and I thought only virgins tasted like that." Giotto said and then wiped away the tears that had formed at the corner of Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna's face reddened.

"G-Giotto, don't sound so dirty!" He yelled. Giotto chuckled and then leaned in to kiss Tsuna. Tsuna opened his mouth readily and allowed Giotto's tongue to slip all the way in. He could taste himself on Giotto's lips.

Tsuna felt Giotto's hand roam downward and press a finger against his entrance. Tsuna whimpered. Last time Giotto fingered him, it was nothing but pain! So naturally, Tsuna was kind of awkward about it.

Giotto slipped his finger in slowly. Tsuna held in his wails and whimpers. Though it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time he ever did it, it was still painful.

Giotto slid the finger in and out a couple times, and then added a second. Tsuna gasped. He whimpered, clenched his teeth and tears slid down from his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, it's okay." Giotto cooed, kissing Tsuna's forehead lightly. He started scissoring Tsuna, making the younger one mewl. It was painful, but it felt good at the same time.

Giotto suddenly thrust his fingers all the way in, ramming against Tsuna's sweet spot. Tsuna arched his back completely off the bed and screamed at the incredible pleasure that wracked his entire body.

Giotto chuckled at Tsuna's reaction. Said teen sank back down onto the bed, breathing hard through his mouth.

"Y-you're so mean, Giotto…" Tsuna whimpered.

"But you liked it, right?" Giotto teased. Tsuna feverishly nodded his head. Giotto smiled and thrust his fingers in again, making Tsuna moan loudly.

"G-Giotto, Ah!"

Giotto pulled his fingers out right before Tsuna went over the edge.

"G-Giotto, why do you keep doing that!" Tsuna shouted, annoyed that Giotto was doing things the long way and not just letting him release.

"I want to make things more pleasurable." Giotto simply replied and then began to kiss Tsuna. In one swift moment, Tsuna felt something filling inside him. He eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, only to muffle out something incoherent when Giotto stuck his tongue in the wet cavern. When Giotto had pulled out his cock and lined it up with his entrance, Tsuna didn't know, but what he did know, was that Giotto was moving a little too fast for comfort, and was bringing about a great deal of both pain and pleasure.

"Giotto… i-it hurts…" Tsuna whimpered in between his moans. Giotto kissed Tsuna's head and plunged deeper into him, reaching for his sweet spot. Tsuna screamed and arched his back into the Giotto's thrust when the ecstasy of pleasure seemed to pour all over his body.

His grip on Giotto tightened as the older one sped up his actions.

"G-Giotto, more!" Tsuna yelled out, bucking his hips to meet Giotto's thrust. Giotto smiled and began pounding into his younger brother. Tsuna tilted his head back and closed his eyes, screaming Giotto's name in a breathless voice. It was a never ending paradise of pleasure.

In the back of Tsuna's head, he silently thought that what if Giotto only loved him because of lust? What if it wasn't love like he thought it was? But doubting wasn't going to answer his questions. Even if it was a lie, he wanted to remain by Giotto forever. He loved him now, and he couldn't stop.

'_Losing and illusion makes you wiser than finding the truth…'_ Reborn's voice echoes in Tsuna's head. Indeed, maybe he was right.

Tsuna screamed Giotto's name one last time before he came on their chests. Giotto followed soon after, riding his seed out.

Giotto pulled out and almost collapsed on Tsuna. They were both sweating like crazy and both panting like dogs. He grabbed Tsuna and rolled over, making Tsuna lay on top of him.

Giotto buried his face into the sweet smelling brown locks and sighed. Tsuna, barely hanging on to his conscience, hugged Giotto tightly and quietly whispered the words,

"I love you…" After that, he immediately fell asleep.

Giotto smiled and kissed the top of Tsuna's head, returning the hug. Those three words he had always wanted to hear coming from those soft lips and that sweet voice… He was about to cry with joy.

"I love you too…" He said happily, with a bit of sorrow and guilt.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna gripped the sheets tightly and watched the small wet spots form from his tears. He collapsed onto the bed, crying uncontrollably.

"Liar…" He choked out in between his sobs. He slammed a fist against the empty spot on the bed where Giotto should've been when he woke up.

**xxx**

**A/N:** Okay, there was supposed to be one more chapter before this one came up, but when I read it over and over, it seemed to boring and out of place, so I decided, "Why not, this one fits just as well in the plot." So I have this one up instead. And I was going to proof read it, which fails often for me seeing that I still have mistakes even when I do, but I was too tired and was feeling lazy so I didn't. Because of that, there might be misspellings, parts that may make no sense, and parts that are boring because they have to descriptive words, so I apologize for that XD

I think I did okay on the smut. Better than before in my opinion... in some parts ^^; I think it's shorter and less descriptive than last time in some parts :V Oh well, hope you guys didn't mind this chapter.

See you guys next time!


	16. Thinking Of My Sky

All alone without a soul in sight, a man stood in the middle of a bloody massacre in a dark alley. Though blood had been scattered all over the ground and walls, he just stood there, without a speck of red on his suit. The dying will flame on his forehead flickered out and he sighed. He walked out of the alley like nothing had happened and continued his way back home. It had only been two days since he had left his younger brother that he loved oh so much, alone in the villa. He knew that when the young boy woke up, he would be hurt, but it was for the best.

"For the best, huh…" Giotto thought aloud, repeating the same words that ran through his head. The words he always used to answer the question on whether if this was the right thing to do or not.

He took off his gloves and placed them in his pocket. He looked at his hands. They were so clean, yet, were covered in blood. But the bloodshed wasn't to just protect his family anymore, but to save the lives of the most innocent. The lives that had nothing to do with the mafia, nothing to do with sins, nothing. But now, they were all on the line, and whether or not this war succeeds will decide their fates.

"Giotto, what do you plan to do now?" A voice from behind him asked. Giotto turned around.

"Ricardo, long time no see!" Giotto said happily.

"Your looks won't faze me, Giotto. I've known you long enough to read through your lies." Ricardo simply said. Giotto's face dropped. He stopped smiling and looked away.

"For now, we need to gather the families to stop this ridiculous plan. Assemble the allying mafia families. Those that don't want to cooperate set up an appointment with them for bosses to meet. I'm sure they'll change their minds after hearing the entire, detailed story. If not, that's their loss." Giotto ordered.

"Yes sir! But may I ask, why so many?" Ricardo said. Giotto bit his thumb nail.

"I don't want to take any chances. I know that some people with die in this, but the less, the better." Giotto explained.

"Who will be leading the families?" Ricardo asked.

"Of course, the Vongola Family, but I'd also like the Cavallone Family to lead as well." Giotto said. "Speaking of which, where is Dino?"

"He went to Japan."

"Why?"

"He said that he wanted to meet your cute little brother and see if he could also become Tsunayoshi's older brother."

Giotto's eye twitched. He didn't like how that sounded. He would've flown all the way to Japan, kicked some Cavallone ass, and then drag Dino back to Italy, but he was too busy. He prayed that Dino wouldn't do anything on Tsuna.

"…Just for safety measures, could you go to Japan and be Tsunayoshi's homeroom teacher? You know, to watch over him and to protect him, since there are still some enemies there. Please?" Giotto asked. Ricardo sighed.

"You _are _still worried about that kid. I thought Reborn and I had drilled it through your skull by now, but I guess not: Forget about him. He won't be there when you return." Ricardo said harshly. Giotto merely shook his head.

"I think he'll still be there even if I don't go back… waiting for me. And if not waiting, looking." He began to walk away before he turned around and looked at Ricardo with sorrowful eyes.

"Ricardo… don't die in this, whatever you do." He said and went on his way.

Ricardo nodded and silently made an oath that he would not die no matter what.

**xOOOx**

"Tsuna, if you stay in there all the time, you'll end up being sick! Come out and tell us what's wrong!" Yamamoto called out from behind a closed door. Tsuna just buried himself further into his blankets.

"Go away!" He mumbled from underneath the covers. Yamamoto turned to face Gokudera and shook his head. Hibari and Mukuro were standing a couple feet away from the other two, just silently watching the event unfold before them.

"Tenth! Please come out!" Gokudera said. "You can tell us what happened."

"You wouldn't understand!" Tsuna shouted.

"The only reason why we don't understand is because you don't give us the chance to understand, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said, having moved to stand in front of the door. Gokudera and Yamamoto jumped. They hadn't even heard him coming.

"Now, if you don't open the door in 5 seconds, I will open it forcefully." Hibari said and began his countdown.

"Hibari, don't be so unreasonable. If he doesn't want to open the door, then let him be." Yamamoto said.

"You were the one trying to make him come out for the past 20 minutes!" Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto. Yamamoto just laughed.

"2… 1." Hibari finished his countdown and readied his tonfas. He brought his hand back, and then swung down hard on the door. The door flew of its hinges with a huge crack and a bang. Hibari stepped inside the dark room, eyeing the lump that sat motionlessly on the bed. He walked over to it, grabbed the sheets, and tore them off. His eyes widened and he froze at what he saw in front of him.

Tsuna was sitting on the bed, his eyes, nose, and cheeks were red, dried and new tears running down his face, and he seemed smaller than usual.

"He- he left me..." Tsuna choked out. Yamamoto and Gokudera were just about to walk into the room when Hibari turned around and held up his tonfas.

"Leave, now." He ordered.

"Who the hell is going to listen to you!" Gokudera yelled. He started walking forward when Yamamoto grabbed him and began dragging him out.

"What the hell are you doing, you fucking baseball-freak!" Gokudera hollered. Yamamoto just shook his head and dragged him out, Gokudera struggling and yelling the whole time. Mukuro smirked at Hibari and then followed the duo.

Hibari turned back to Tsuna.

"Do you want to explain why you look like _this_?" Hibari asked. Tsuna knew that it was a rhetorical question. He had to answer even if he didn't want to.

"Hibari-san... you've been in love before, right?" Tsuna asked in a small voice. Hibari crossed his arms.

"What about it?" He asked.

"What if your love left you and told you she would never come back?"

"Of course, I'd be hurt. But my love isn't a girl." Hibari said.

"..." Tsuna stared at Hibari. "Are you serious?"

Hibari sighed.

"What do you think?" Hibari walked to Tsuna and pecked him on the lips, making Tsuna blush a deep red.

"Why do you think I kissed you?" Hibari asked.

"I-I thought th-th-that it was just a m-mistake!" Tsuna stuttered. "B-besides, I'm not really your love!"

"So? That doesn't mean that I can't try to steal you away." Hibari said with a smirk on his face. Tsuna's face turned redder. "If that Giotto isn't going to be coming back, then that gives me a better chance." Hibari stated.

"G-Giotto will come back!" Tsuna yelled.

"But you just said that he wouldn't." Hibari pointed out. Tsuna bit his lip. He was being unreasonable.

"But even if he doesn't plan on coming back, that doesn't mean you should give up." A voice said at the doorway. Tsuna and Hibari turned to look at the stranger. Hibari's face made an annoyed expression and he raised his tonfas.

"So the bucking horse has arrived…" Hibari spat out.

_Bucking horse?_

Tsuna cocked his head in confusion. There wasn't a horse in the house, just a man. Tsuna shot off the bed.

"What the hell? Who are you!" Tsuna shouted. The man laughed.

"Haha, if you're that full of energy, then you'll have no problem at all." He stopped laughing and stood straighter. He walked towards Tsuna and grabbed his hand gently.

"I am Dino, tenth boss of the Cavallone Family, pleased to make your acquaintance, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Dino said and then kissed the back of Tsuna's hand, like a prince would do to a princess.

Tsuna's head blew up in steam and Hibari swung his tonfa at the intruder. Dino laughed and ran out of the room, Hibari close on his heels. Tsuna covered his face with his hands. It felt hot.

A minute or two later, Hibari and Dino walked back into the room.

"What happened? Didn't you two like, hate each other a moment ago?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I told Kyouya that I would fight him all he wants later if he'd just let me talk to you." Dino explained.

"Try anything weird on him and I'll bite you to death." Hibari warned. The other two sweat dropped. Dino turned back to Tsuna.

"Rejoice, Tsuna, I've come to help you out!" Dino exclaimed happily, swinging his arms out. Tsuna's eye twitched.

"What?" He asked.

"I've come to help you, to let you know that not all hope is lost for you!" Dino said.

"Uhuh, sure." Tsuna said and got up from the bed. He walked briskly past Dino and headed into the living room, only to be greeted be Mukuro.

Mukuro cupped Tsuna's face and leaned down closer.

"Boy do you look like a mess." Mukuro pointed out to the frowning Tsuna. Tsuna looked away.

"Hah, I don't want to be told that by a stalking pervert." Tsuna sneered, a mocking smile on his face. Mukuro frowned and turned Tsuna to face him. He leaned down and pressed his lips forcefully against the younger ones. Hibari and Dino had happened to walk out at that moment and their mouths dropped open… well, Dino's did, but Hibari just had his vein pop.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he blushed. He had raised his hand to punch Mukuro when a monster flew by and rained hell on the older teen.

**xOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

~CENSORED orz…~

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOxOOOx**

Hibari walked away from the bloody pulp that was once known as human, flicking the red liquid off his tonfas.

Tsuna and Dino were shaking in fear, hiding in the farthest corner from the beast. Hibari left the room and the duo shakily turned their heads towards Mukuro.

"M-M-M-Mukuro, a-a-are you s-still alive?" Tsuna asked in a shaky voice. Mukuro slowly turned his head and gave a weary 'thumbs-up'. Tsuna and Dino sighed. Tsuna turned around.

"More like, why are you hiding behind me when you're the older one? And not only that, I don't even know you!" Tsuna shouted at Dino, who was cowering behind Tsuna. Dino laughed.

"Haha, well, you're the only one that Kyouya won't lay his hands on." He said. A tonfa flew through the air and bashed against Dino's forehead. He started laughing and saying things like, 'don't be shy Kyouya!' while Tsuna began to think that the world was seriously going crazy.

Just then, Chrome, Yamamoto, and Gokudera walked into the room. Yamamoto and Gokudera ran to Tsuna, all the while laughing at Mukuro who laid helplessly on the floor, begging for Chrome to help him, who just stood there looking at Tsuna.

"You are good at deceiving people, Sawada." Chrome said quietly. Tsuna looked at her in shock.

_How-!_

Chrome walked over to Mukuro and picked him up. Mukuro brought out his trident and went to find Hibari to gain his revenge. Before he left, Tsuna saw Mukuro glance at him before whispering something into Chrome's ear. There was pity and sadness in his expression, most likely directed at Tsuna. That made him annoyed for some reason.

Chrome nodded after Mukuro was done and taking one last look at Tsuna, he walked away.

Chrome walked over to Tsuna.

"You want to know right?" Chrome asked. Tsuna made a puzzled face.

"What a Broken One is…"

Gokudera pulled out his dynamites and stood up.

"Bitch, Giotto-sama said not to tell him! Are you going to go against him!" Gokudera shouted. Dino stood up as well.

"He's right Chrome. Giotto did say not to even mention the name around Tsuna." He added.

"Why not? Everyone but Tsuna knows about it." Chrome pointed out. Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto. He had a guilty look on his face. When did Yamamoto find out about it?

"…No…" Tsuna mumbled. Everyone looked at him.

"It's fine. I don't want to know. It has nothing to do with me."

"Eh, Tsuna, it has a lot to do with—"

"I said it's fine!" Tsuna interrupted Dino. Dino looked taken aback by Tsuna's outburst, but Tsuna didn't care. He bowed his head.

"I don't want to know… because in the end, it will somehow also be linked to Giotto. So I don't want to know. He has left, so why not take the time to forget as well?" Tsuna said.

_When I finally figured out how I felt about him, he goes and abandons me… idiot…_

Tsuna shivered at the thought. He stood up and ran to the bathroom, the tears almost flowing out. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He sank down to the floor and held his head in his hands.

"What a mess this has become. This is why falling in love is such a hassle…" He mumbled to himself.

Dino exchanged looks with the remaining people in the room. Gokudera looked away, Yamamoto just shrugged, and Chrome walked away, most likely to go find Mukuro.

"I'm beginning to think that if we did just tell him, he would understand the situation better and be able to forgive Giotto…" Dino said. Gokudera and Yamamoto remained silent, though Dino knew they were thinking the same thing.

**xOOOx**

Playing with the stray cherry blossom petal that had fell onto his lap, Giotto stared out aimlessly into space. He was sitting in the yard behind the Vongola headquarters. He had been half daydreaming and half reflecting on his actions. Sure he missed Tsuna even though he had left for reasons, but was it alright to leave him there all alone with people who were out to get him? Not only the enemy, but with Hibari, Mukuro, and other random people who were willing to top him?

Giotto sighed. He opened his hand, allowing the wind to carry off the pink petal. He followed after it with his melancholic blue eyes till it disappeared from view.

He sighed again and leaned back in his chair. He stared at the bright blue sky, decorated with white, puffy clouds here and there. Even though he was the sky that supported the entire Vongola Family, Tsuna was his sky, the sky that held him. And just like that pure blue sky, Tsuna always seemed to be with him, no matter where, in his thoughts and heart.

Tsuna stared up at the sky from the bathroom window and sighed. Even though he didn't like the lonely feeling he got, he was constantly wondering what Giotto was doing and where he was.

The two lost lovers stared at the same blue sky that connected them even if they were apart, and rested their head in their hands. They both sighed and absently wondered what the other was doing and when they would ever be able to see each other again. They both yearned for their sky, yet it seemed that it was too far to even reach, just like the one that floated above them since the beginning of time.

**xxx**

**A/N:** … yes I know, I slacked on this one. Not only did nothing really major happen, I didn't even update for a long time. Well, not trying to make excuses for my laziness, but some things happened and I had no motivation to write what-so-ever. In the end, I was able to force myself to do this, but my mood kind of reflected in my writing . Not only was it boring, but I made them seem all sad and angst to a certain extent. Nothing major like some people do, but still, it wasn't supposed to be like this… really orz…

And Dino was supposed to get a better part and Ricardo was supposed to show up at school, but I slacked and cut the chapter short T.T

And for those who don't know what 'orz' is, well, it's supposed to be the shape of a person on his hands and knees bowing his head down. Kind of like in animes when a character realizes that he's a failure and worthless and they get all depressed XD

Oh, and I didn't really proof read this so I'm sorry for any mistakes or confusing parts in this chapter...


	17. Ricardo

"Tsuna, Tsuna! Look what I found while cleaning up Giotto's room!" Dino yelled as he came out holding a black bottle.

Tsuna looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and made a puzzled face.

"What's that?" He asked. Dino flashed him the bottle.

"It's Giotto's cologne!" Dino said happily. "He must've left it behind by accident."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he grabbed the bottle. He flipped the cap open and smelled the scent the bottle gave off. He closed his eyes and hugged the bottle close to his chest. It was the same smell Giotto had. Of course, it didn't have exact smell Giotto gave off, but it was close.

"But still, to have Attitude as his cologne, girls must fawn all over him once they enter the radius of 3 feet." Dino said, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm jealous…"

"Idiot…" Tsuna mumbled under his breath quietly so Dino wouldn't hear. He looked up and out the window.

It was already the 6th day since Giotto had left and everyday was just filled with boring events. Yamamoto would come up and bring sushi for the whole crowd to eat now and then, Gokudera remained by Tsuna's side 24/7 so technically, he never left the house, Hibari would nap the day away either on the couch or outside on the random hammock Dino had put up for him, and Dino, well, he would leave early in the morning to do some work with his family, meaning the mafia, and when he came back, he would tell Tsuna all kinds of interesting stories or do random things around the house.

And Mukuro… it seemed that he was doing a lot more things than just annoying Hibari and sexually harassing Tsuna now. Instead of just randomly saying perverted things and trying to rape Tsuna, it seemed that he actually was comforting the smaller teen, in a way.

Unlike everyone else who tried to cheer Tsuna up by trying to make him smile or do something with everyone, save for Hibari, Mukuro would just sit there instead. When Tsuna just wanted to be alone, Mukuro would walk into room, not caring whether or not Tsuna didn't like it, and would just sit there until Tsuna felt better. He didn't say anything, but was just there.

Tsuna was appreciative of the company, and also grateful that he never said anything. Mukuro seemed to know when and where to be considerate and when to be annoying.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~! Kiss me, I've been bullied by Kyou-chan." Mukuro said in a sing-song voice while hugging Tsuna tightly.

_I take back the positive thoughts I had for Mukuro just now…_

"You should do something about it, not me! It's your own fault that you make Hibari-san mad all the time! And if he sees you with me like this, he'll get even madder." Tsuna warned Mukuro. Mukuro frowned, but otherwise released the younger one.

"At least you don't seem to be moping around like you always do lately." He said with a small smirk on his face. Tsuna glared at the illusionist. But his eyes wandered from the Chinese character in the other's eye to the head. He stared at the dark blue hair for ages. Mukuro stared right back, trying to figure out what was going through the other's mind.

"What do you keep staring at?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna cocked his head.

"Your head looks like a pineapple…" Tsuna said. Mukuro's eye twitched.

"And what makes you say that?" Mukuro asked with slight annoyance in his voice. First Hibari, then Ken, and now Tsuna was saying it. Did his hair really resemble a fruit that much?

"Well, it's just the way you put your hair up. It sticks out like the top of a pineapple." Tsuna said, pointing to Mukuro's head.

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi-kun, I think I need to teach you a lesson." Mukuro said in his sinister voice, his face becoming dark and evil.

Tsuna took a step back, absolutely no fear on his face.

"I'm not afraid of you, Mukuro." Tsuna said, a little chuckle in his voice.

"We shall see about that, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said and leaped for Tsuna.

Tsuna covered his face and ducked to the ground.

"RAPE! HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Explosions erupted left and right, a whip wound itself around Mukuro, immobilizing him, a tonfa flew out of nowhere and knocked Mukuro to the ground, and a sword was placed right under his chin, threatening to slice his head off if he made one more strange movement.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Four menacing voices asked. Mukuro looked up to see four pairs of dangerous eyes looking down at him evilly. Dino tightened his hold on his whip, Gokudera pulled out more dynamites, Hibari picked up his other tonfa and turned back to face Mukuro, and Yamamoto moved the blade an inch closer to Mukuro's throat.

"Oh, to protect just one princess, the whole army comes huh?" Mukuro says. He began to slowly dissolve.

"An illusion!" Dino shouted and looked around for the real Mukuro.

"Kufufu… I'm going to go buy chocolate." Mukuro's voice was heard until they heard the front door open then shut.

"You're going to get fat, stupid pineapple." Hibari said. Though there was no reply, they knew Mukuro had heard it.

"Tenth, are you okay!" Gokudera yelled, rushing to Tsuna's side immediately. Tsuna stood up, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I really thought he was going to rape me for a second there." He said. Hibari scowled and then walked away.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto spoke up, getting everyone attention. "I think you should come back to school. It gets lonely without you there." He said, Gokudera nodding in agreement. Tsuna looked down.

"Okay. Maybe I should, since getting out would probably do me some good." Tsuna said. Yamamoto and Gokudera grinned. Yamamoto glomped Tsuna in happiness.

"Ah! You bastard! Get away from the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled. Even though he said those words, he did the exact opposite and tackled the two on the ground. Tsuna began laughing. It was a real laugh, not like the fake ones he had done for the past few days. It sounded light and melodic and it rang like bells in the other's ears.

Dino smiled and walked away from the laughing group to go find Hibari.

"Kyouya, you hear it, right?" Dino asked. Hibari merely closed his eyes, Hibird ruffling in his hair.

"Like music…" He said. Dino laughed.

"Mainly because we haven't heard it for a while." He said. Hibari yawned.

"Whatever."

**xOOOx**

"Let's go Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out. "We have to leave early since we're so deep in the mountains."

"Dino-san, are you sure you have a driver's license?" Tsuna asked. He seemed to doubt that Dino was skilled enough to actually pass a driver's test. In the duration that Dino was here, he had shown his incredible skill of being clumsy. It was even worse than Tsuna, who was known as dame-Tsuna throughout Namimori. But it seemed that whenever Dino had one of his subordinates around, he became outstanding just how a mafia boss would be.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And Romario will be accompanying us so no worries." Dino said with a wide grin on his face. Tsuna smiled back and got in the car, Gokudera following behind him, since the dynamite specialist didn't want to sit next to Yamamoto.

"Wait a second, where's Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. Dino laughed.

"He went down to Namimori earlier this morning. He said something like, 'I don't want to crowd around with weak herbivores' and then went off." He replied. Tsuna sweat dropped. To leave earlier in the morning and get to school on time, he would've had to leave around three or four in the morning!

It may have just been Tsuna, but it seemed like Yamamoto was kind of sad that Gokudera didn't want to sit next to him. Tsuna grinned devilishly in his mind. Was it love?

"Oh yeah, Yamamoto? Is it really okay for me to stay at your house?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera made a shocked face.

"W-w-w-what! Tenth, when was this arrangement made!" Gokudera hollered. Tsuna was tempted to cover his ears.

"Eh? It was made yesterday, while we were eating. Since I'll be going back to school, living up here would be too hard and since Dino and Hibari wouldn't be able to take care of me, and a certain pervert was out of the question, Yamamoto offered." He explained.

"But Tenth, why didn't you ask me!" Gokudera yelled.

"Because you didn't say anything. You were too busy yelling at Mukuro." Tsuna said. Gokudera made a defeated face and began sulking. Tsuna turned back to Yamamoto.

"So, it's really okay?" He asked once more. Yamamoto chuckled.

"Of course it is! My dad would definitely say yes." He said.

"You mean, you haven't asked him yet?"

"No, but I know it'll be okay."

"Okay then…" Tsuna said. It was almost like his household. It didn't matter who it was, male or female, friend or foe, Tsuna's mom would welcome anyone in the house and serve them tea with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys, you might want to get out of the car now before the bell rings." Dino said. The three of them looked outside to see that they were already in front of Namimori.

"Ah, thanks again, Dino-san, for dropping us off!" Tsuna said and hopped out of the car. Dino waved his welcome and then drove away.

"Well, then, we should hold a celebration for Tsuna returning to school!" Yamamoto said with enthusiasm. Tsuna chuckled.

"Yamamoto, I haven't been gone for that long you know. It was just for a couple of days. And besides, this is school. You'd get in trouble for holding a party in the middle of class." He said.

"I know, but it felt like you were gone for a while." Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera nodded. He still seemed a bit grim. He was probably still depressed that Tsuna had decided to stay with the baseball-freak.

As they entered the classroom, Gokudera stopped in his tracks. His face was filled with shock. Tsuna and Yamamoto stared at him in confusion.

"Wh-why are you here!" Gokudera asked, pointing at the older male in front of them. Tsuna and Yamamoto turned to look at the person Gokudera was so shocked about.

The man turned to look at the three.

"Well what a surprise, it's Hayato." Though he said it was a surprise, he didn't sound or look surprised.

"Ricardo! What are you doing here!" Gokudera yelled, surprising everyone in the class. A piece of chalk hit him in the middle of his forehead.

"How rude. Is that how you always talk to your teachers?" The man named Ricardo asked.

Gokudera quickly recovered from the hit and brought his fist up.

"Damn right it is! Now answer me, why are you here!" Gokudera demanded. The bell rang and Ricardo walked to the front of the room.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you were to take you seat, including you two." He said, referring to Tsuna and Yamamoto. The two of them scurried to their desks, along with Gokudera who was muttering curses under his breath.

"Eh, due to some circumstances and personal issues, your last teacher, Otoha-sensei, has retired from his job and I will be taking over." Ricardo explained. "I am Ricardo, your new homeroom and math teacher starting from today. If you have any questions, take the time to ask them now."

"Sensei, where are you from?" A girl asked.

"Italy."

Murmurs erupted around the room as the students talked amongst themselves. They were surprised that he was from Italy, seeing how his Japanese was pretty fluent.

"How old are you?"

"20 years." Ricardo replied plainly.

"Do you have a lover?"

"None."

"Then, I have a question." Gokudera said, resentment dripping in his voice. "Why are you here?"

"As I explained before, to be your new homeroom and math teacher." Ricardo repeated.

"Not that! I want to know why you're here in the first place! Why couldn't you have just stayed in Italy and be a teacher there!" Gokudera yelled.

"…" There was a pause, as everyone was quiet to hear the teacher's answer.

"It seems that there are no more questions. Now then, I will begin class." Ricardo said, turning to the blackboard. Gokudera stood up from his seat.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question goddamnit!" He yelled. Ricardo made a sudden turn and threw the chalkboard eraser at the teens face, decorating Gokudera's face with white powder.

"Gokudera Hayato, you either get out of my class, or sit there and be quiet like a good boy." Ricardo said in a sinister voice, though it sounded rather dreamy to almost all the girls in the classroom. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and the rest of the boys shuddered in fear. Another teacher to add to the list of "teachers you must be careful of".

Gokudera sat down reluctantly, a deep scowl on his face.

"Ne, Tsuna-kun, our new sensei is interesting, isn't he?" Kyoko whispered. Tsuna jumped and looked at her. He had completely forgotten about Kyoko, especially since he didn't have a crush on her anymore. But it seemed that they could still be good friends.

"Uh, yeah." Tsuna whispered back. Kyoko gave her angelic smile and then turned back to the board.

And so the class dragged on, Gokudera seething with frustration, Yamamoto taking his daily nap, and Tsuna just staring off into space. He felt like he was going to fall asleep along with Yamamoto in just a moment though. There was always something, just _something_, about math that made the teacher or any person who talked about it, make him feel sleepy. It must've been puberty.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, after class ends, stay behind." Ricardo said, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"W-what!" Tsuna asked. He had been caught off guard. He looked over at Yamamoto. It was always Tsuna and never him. How lucky.

After 25 more minutes of the drone, the bell finally rang. Gokudera and Yamamoto offered to wait for him, but Tsuna ushered them on. He didn't want them getting caught up with Hibari for being late.

After everyone left, Tsuna turned to Ricardo.

"Do you know why I made you stay behind?" Ricardo asked. Tsuna scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"For… not paying attention in class?" Tsuna offered. Ricardo sighed.

"That may be one reason. Anything else you can think of?" He asked. Tsuna pondered for a moment before shaking his head. Ricardo held in another sigh.

"Fine… Come back to the class after school's over." Ricardo said. Tsuna was about to argue when Ricardo shot him a look.

"That is an order, not a request." He said with finality that shut Tsuna's mouth. The younger one nodded and ran out of the room. Ricardo released his sigh.

"What a detestable boy…" Ricardo muttered.

**xOOOx**

Giotto jumped as he felt a vibration on his leg. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. It was the horse… He flipped it open and brought it up to his ear.

"Dino! What are you doing? We need you here in Italy!" Giotto shouted into the phone. There was a laugh on the other side.

"Sorry, I just had to see what your little brother looked like and I was impressed. He's as cute as I thought he would be. It's so sad that he wasn't born as a girl though." Dino said. Giotto just sighed.

"That's a very stupid reason for running away. If I have to, I'm going to go over there and drag you back to Italy." Giotto threatened.

"That would probably be a good idea, since Tsuna is, literally, dying to see you." Dino said. "So maybe I'll just hang out around here till you come to pick me up."

"Or, how about I spread all your dirty little secrets the next time we have a meeting with the other family's bosses. That's sounds like a great idea right?" Giotto said. There was an audible gulp on the other end.

"Now, now, let's not start with the blackmailing." Dino said. Giotto grinned.

"I might just start it if I have to." He said

"Okay, okay, I'll be there once I finish some business here." Dino sighed.

"What business, molesting random women on the streets?" Giotto asked.

"No, but if I had to choose, I'd prefer Tsuna. He would probably make the cutest reactions."

Giotto growled.

"Joking, I was joking!" Dino said hurriedly. "Anyway, I was planning on training Kyouya."

"For what?"

"I was thinking of bringing him back to Italy with me."

"… Don't tell me you want him to help fight…"

"I already talked to him about it. He seemed rather happy that he would be able to beat people as much as wanted.

"…"

"So, I'll be back as soon as I'm finished with that." Dino finished.

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nobody has touched Tsunayoshi, right?"

"Don't worry, I've made sure his virginity is safe."

"…"

"What?"

"He doesn't even have that anymore…" Giotto mumbled.

"What!"

"Oh shit, did that just come out?"

"What do you mean he doesn't even have that anymore!"

There was silence.

"Giotto, don't tell me you… Oh god… how may times?"

"How many times what?"

"How many times did you do it?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Twice."

"Twice! In a row!"

"No, you dumbass."

"Oh… you didn't force it on him did you?"

"…"

"My God Giotto…"

"Hey, it was him who wanted it the second time!" Giotto shouted.

"So on his very first time, you forced him? Wow, I feel bad for Tsuna." Dino said sympathetically.

"…"

"?"

"Don't you dare do anything to Tsunayoshi, or else I'll skin you alive…"

"That's what you're worried about!" Dino asked. There was no answer though. Giotto had already hung up.

"Touché…" Dino said before he too hung up.

**xOOOx**

"I can't believe he's making you stay after school just to discuss your faults!" Gokudera shouted during P.E. They were currently taking a break from running around the track. Out of the three, Tsuna was the only one sweating and panting. He wished he could be as fit as the other two.

"Tsuna, want me to give you a piggy-back ride?" Yamamoto offered, seeing that Tsuna looked pretty tired.

"Bastard, if there's anyone to give Tenth a piggy-back ride, it would be me!" Gokudera yelled, getting a few giggles from the girls, embarrassing Tsuna.

"Then, you can carry Tsuna and I'll carry you."

"Y-Yamamoto, that's impossible to do…" Tsuna said.

"No it's not. It's just like doing a human pyramid, only you're standing." Yamamoto said. Tsuna sighed, but laughed. It was interesting how Yamamoto thought sometimes.

"Alright, class dismissed!" The gym teacher yelled. Yamamoto ran on ahead. After he was a couple meters away from Tsuna and Gokudera, he turned around.

"Hey, Gokudera, if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna steal your pants!" He yelled out and then began running for the boys changing room. Gokudera's face turned red.

"Y-You bastard!" He shouted and then ran after the laughing teen. Tsuna smiled.

"Ah, so peaceful…" He said to himself and then began walking to the changing room.

They day passed by slowly, and time made sure that Tsuna humiliated himself to the fullest. Lunch was a disaster, which started when Tsuna bought himself some juice, he was laughed at during English when he couldn't pronounce 'excuse' and write the ABC's correctly, he mixed up Europe's history with Russia's history during his history test, and all sorts of things. And he wasn't looking forward to the end of school either. But the day had to end at some point.

"Tenth, are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" Gokudera asked for the umpteenth time. Tsuna nodded.

"I might get stuck here if I don't play my words right, which I never seem to be able to do, so I don't want to keep you guys here." He explained.

"Then, I'll be waiting for you at my house." Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded and then walked away right when Gokudera started having his one-sided arguments with Yamamoto.

Tsuna took a deep breath to prepare himself before he knocked on the door to his class.

"Come in." Ricardo's voice sounded from the other side. Tsuna opened the door hesitantly. The sun was already starting to set (Tsuna had to clean up the science room where he made a terrible mess for a while) casting an orange glow in the room. It would've been nice to be in there if it hadn't been for the fact that Ricardo was emitting an aura that Tsuna hadn't felt this morning. It was like he had a more superior look to him and seemed more dangerous

Tsuna shivered and fought the urge to run out of the room.

"So, do you know why you are here yet?" Ricardo asked. Tsuna shook his head. The older one sighed.

"Okay, let's piece this together in a simple way so someone like you can understand." Ricardo said. "If Hayato knows me, what do you think my profession is?" He asked. Tsuna thought for a moment before he finally got it.

"You're in the mafia!" He exclaimed. Ricardo nodded.

"And if I'm in the mafia, and I have come from Italy, who do you think I have connections with?" He asked. It took a bit longer for Tsuna to figure this one out, but he was stunned when he realized it. He ran forward and grabbed the front of Ricardo's shirt.

"Y-you know Giotto! What is he doing now? Has he been doing alright?" Tsuna asked. Ricardo removed Tsuna's hands from his shirt and pushed him back until he was against the wall. He leaned in a bit closer.

"Giotto doesn't want to see you anymore." He stated coldly. Tsuna's eyes widened and he felt a sharp pang in his chest. It was like his lungs and heart was being squeezed and he couldn't breathe. His legs began shaking and he felt like he was going to fall over. He might have if Ricardo wasn't holding his wrists.

"What… what do you mean?" Tsuna asked, fearing the answer. Ricardo smirked.

"In other words, he wants to forget about you. Giotto no longer loves you."

Tsuna really did stop breathing for a moment. His eyes were impossibly wide and tears were about to burst out.

When he finally found his voice, all he could say was,

"W-what…?"

Ricardo released Tsuna's hands and watched the younger one slide down the wall, unable to stand anymore. He was shaking and unconsciously holding in his tears. Tsuna hugged his shoulders, as if he did that, he would warm up and stop shivering. Ricardo kneeled down, the smirk still on his face.

"Wouldn't it be nice if there was someone who could replace him?" Ricardo asked. Tsuna looked up. He didn't know what to think anymore.

**xOOOx**

Dino dashed into the school and began running up the stairs. After receiving a call from a very worried Gokudera, telling him that Ricardo was here in Japan and that he had a feeling something bad was going to happen, Dino had rushed for Namimori middle. Somehow, he was getting the same feeling Gokudera had.

He slammed the door to Tsuna's class open only to find it… empty.

"Tsuna…" Dino panted, having lost his breath from running so fast. Was he too late? Did something already happen to Tsuna?

**xxx**

**A/N:** Hello again. Just thought I would say this here, but I just found out recently that I had the anonymous reviews turned off . Haha, I didn't even know that it was off, but now it's on so, if you're an anonymous reader who's been wanting to review, you can now. But if you don't that's fine too.

Lol, well, this chapter was 12 pages long, though it seems to be kind of short to me XD anyway, I'm just glad that I was able to get this up. Well, I shall be taking my leave. See you next chapter

Ciao~


	18. The Night At Takezushi

"Yamamoto! Where's Tsuna!" Dino said as he slammed the door to Takezushi open.

"Eh?" Yamamoto made a startled face. "What are you talking about?"

"Tsuna, where is Tsuna!" Dino repeated. A raised hand caught his eye.

"Umm… I'm right here. Did you need something?" Tsuna asked. His other hand was holding a piece of sushi. By the looks of things, Dino had interrupted dinner.

"Tsuna!" Dino exclaimed and rushed to the boy's side. He grasped his shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"Tsuna, are you okay? Ricardo didn't do anything strange did he?" Dino asked. Tsuna made a confused face.

"What are you talking about, Dino-san? He just lectured me about not paying attention in class." He explained. Dino stopped shaking him.

"That's it?" He asked, unable to believe it. Tsuna nodded his head. Dino stood up with a sigh.

"What, I was worried for nothing. I'll make sure that Gokudera gets it…" Dino mumbled as he walked out the door. Yamamoto and Tsuna stared silently after him, wondering why in the world he came there in the first place.

"He's gone." Yamamoto confirmed. Tsuna placed his sushi back on the plate and buried his head in his arms. Yamamoto rested his head on his hand and stared at Tsuna.

"My dad promised not to bother us, so it's okay, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. Tsuna just nodded his head and sniffed. Yamamoto leaned back in his chair.

"You sure you didn't want to tell him? Dino probably could've helped you." He asked. Tsuna nodded. There was a long moment of silence, with the occasional sniffle from Tsuna.

"Do you want to sleep?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded and got up. His eyes and nose were red.

Yamamoto felt sorry for the poor boy. Though he didn't really know the situation, when Tsuna came home looking more dead than alive, he just couldn't leave him alone. Something had happened while Gokudera and him weren't by his side, and it seemed to have crushed Tsuna completely. He had a hunch that it had something to do with Giotto.

Yamamoto slowly led Tsuna to his room. The futon was already out and his bags were in the corner. Tsuna stepped into the room and looked around. He appeared lost.

"Tsu—" Yamamoto was cut off as Tsuna began taking off his shirt. Yamamoto blushed and backed up against the wall.

"Tsuna!" He shouted and covered his eyes. Tsuna turned around after taking the shirt off.

"What?" He asked.

"Could you get your pajamas first before taking off your clothes?" Yamamoto suggested.

"What are you talking about? And why are you covering your eyes?" Tsuna questioned. Yamamoto removed his hands slowly. Tsuna had a tank top on.

Tsuna smiled, though it only went halfway.

"Oh, you thought I didn't have anything underneath." He guessed. Yamamoto scratched his head and laughed.

"Yeah, I did, haha. Anyway, is there anything you need before I hit the sack?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"Alright then. Goodnight Tsuna." The older one said and opened the door.

"Goodnight… And thank you." Tsuna quietly called out. Yamamoto just grinned and then left.

Tsuna stared after the door for a bit before turning to the futon. He undressed and placed his oversized pajama's on. Though the pants weren't really baggy, the T-shirt was pretty big. It could slip down one of his shoulders at any moment. This was because while he was moping around, he was losing weight and wasn't growing much. It was like he skipped puberty completely.

He crawled into the warm sheets and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts were blank for a moment before they were filled with Giotto. He shook his head and sank underneath the covers.

"Giotto…" Tsuna whimpered before he started crying for the third time that day.

**xOOOx**

There were three loud knocks on the front door to Ricardo's apartment, where he was currently staying while he was in Japan. Ricardo looked at the door and stood up from his chair where he was grading the damned tests. He picked up his gun, checked to see if it was loaded, then hid it on his waist band, which was covered by his shirt. He walked to the door and opened it cautiously, though he had nothing to worry about.

"Ricardo!" Dino said. He sounded happy and angry at the same time. How Dino was able to do that, Ricardo had no idea.

"Oh, it's just Cavallone…" He mumbled and began closing the door. Dino grabbed the door and struggled to keep it open.

"How rude! I'm beginning to think that the Japanese are more civilized than the Italian!" Dino shouted. Ricardo sighed and released the door knob, letting Dino in. Dino closed the door behind him and stared at Ricardo.

"So, what brings you here to Japan?" Dino asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Ricardo stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Business." He plainly replied.

"That's not going to cut it. I already know you interacted with Tsuna. You did something you shouldn't have." Dino said. In reality, Dino had no idea what Ricardo had done, but he got the feeling that he did something, because when he went to see Tsuna, something was a little off. So he was just fishing around to see if he can get any information from the other man.

Ricardo smirked.

"It's for the boy's own good. Not only will he not get involved this way, but he will no longer be a hindrance to Giotto." He stated. Dino resisted the urge to punch the guy across the face.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"That boy is the reason why Giotto can't concentrate on anything nowadays. He almost got himself killed in a car accident. Now tell, me, how often does Giotto do that?" Ricardo asked. Dino shrugged.

"None?" Dino suggested. Ricardo nodded.

"None… but because his mind is always on that kid, he can't even think right anymore. So, when we start the war, what do you think will happen to Giotto?"

"He'll get killed." Dino answered.

"Exactly. So, by making the kid think that Giotto doesn't love him anymore, he'll also try to forget about him. But of course, he needs someone to fill the gap that Giotto has left behind, which is what I will be doing. And once he has completely forgotten about Giotto, I leave. Then I tell Giotto that Tsuna has already found someone else and that he will no longer be there. It may take a bit, but after a couple of days, Giotto will be back to his cold, normal self." Ricardo explained.

This time, Dino couldn't hold back. He punched Ricardo right in the jaw.

Dino grabbed the front of Ricardo's shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Damnit Ricardo! I knew you were up to something!" Dino yelled. Ricardo reached behind him and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at Dino.

"I suggest you let go now."

"And if I don't?"

"I shoot."

"And break the alliance the Cavallone and Vongola Famiglia has had for years now?" Dino asked. Ricardo made a face, but otherwise lowered his weapon.

Dino glared at the other one for a while before he shoved him away. He began walking towards the door.

"I swear Ricardo, if Giotto finds out what you're doing you're going to be killed. I suggest you stop before I decide to give him a call and report on what you've been doing." He said and then left, slamming the door behind him.]

**xOOOx**

Tsuna woke with a start. He was sweating like crazy and shaking non-stop. There it was again, the damned dream that scared the shit out of him, but could never remember.

He hugged himself and whimpered. It was suddenly very uncomfortable to be in the dark room all alone. Tsuna looked around him. The shadows seemed like they were moving and looked unnatural. He got up and quickly made his way to the door. Once he was outside of his room, he let out a sigh of relief. He felt much safer out here than in the there.

Tsuna jumped when a loud sound erupted from the door down the hall. He looked at the door, listening for the sound to come again. It did, but it was much softer. Tsuna leaned against the wall and silently laughed at himself. Yamamoto's dad was in that room, and apparently, he snored… very loud.

He turned to the door in front of him, Yamamoto's room. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Yamamoto was sprawled out on his futon. Thankfully, he didn't snore like his dad.

Tsuna walked in and closed the door quietly. It was warm in this room, unlike his, where it was semi cold. There were all kinds of baseball posters on the walls, bats, baseballs, and mitts were scattered around the room, manga and unfinished homework were beside the bed, and Shigure Kintoki was hanging on the wall. He crept over to Yamamoto and kneeled down.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna whispered. The older teen opened his eyes halfway, but then closed them again and turned over. Tsuna frowned. He crawled forward and placed his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder. He shook him gently.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna whispered again, though there was a pleading in his voice this time. Yamamoto turned around and opened his eyes slowly.

"Tsuna?" He said sluggishly. As his eyes got into focus, he could feel a light blush forming on his face. Tsuna, his eyes half lidded and his shirt sliding off one shoulder, was on his hands and knees looking at Yamamoto with pleading eyes.

Yamamoto shot up from his futon, resulting in him and Tsuna colliding. Tsuna held his chin in pain, along with Yamamoto, who was trying to figure out what hit his forehead.

"Oh yeah, Tsuna, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked once he remembered what he was going to ask before. Tsuna looked down and played with the hem of his shirt.

"I… I don't want to sleep alone…" Tsuna mumbled. Yamamoto got the clue.

"You had a nightmare?" He asked. Tsuna bit his lip and nodded his head shyly. Yamamoto smiled and lifted the blankets. Tsuna looked up through his bangs.

"It's okay?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto's smile softened and he looked at Tsuna with gentle eyes.

"Of course it is." He answered. Tsuna smiled and crawled into the futon and laid down. Yamamoto laid down as well, but he laid as far away as the blankets allowed. Tsuna frowned. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's waist, placing his cheek against the warm back.

Yamamoto turned his head around. Before he could say anything, Tsuna spoke first.

"Lying far away from someone is the same as sleeping alone." Tsuna mumbled. Yamamoto laughed. He turned his body around and hugged Tsuna back.

"Is that so?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Mm hmm." Tsuna confirmed. He pressed his face against the older one's strong chest and breathed in. Yamamoto smelled like the deodorant that he used, with a faint, lingering smell of cologne, and strangely, like Japanese green tea, though it was very faint. Strange, but unique.

Yamamoto's scent, heartbeat, and the pace of his breathing was lulling Tsuna to sleep. Not to mention that the cicadas were singing outside as well. His journey to slumber was only quickened when Yamamoto began stroking his hair. The feeling was soft and comfortable, and before he knew it, Tsuna was sleeping soundly in Yamamoto's arms.

And for once, he was able to sleep in a peaceful slumber.

**xOOOx**

"Takeshi, it's morning! Let's eat a good breakfast and then you can take Tsuna out for a jog!" Yamamoto's dad shouted as he walked into Yamamoto's room. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Yamamoto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, it's morning already? Okay, I got it. I'll be out soon." Yamamoto said, yawning. Tsuna opened his eyes wearily for a second and looked up at Yamamoto's dad before rolling back over.

"Tsuna, you need to get up." Yamamoto said, yawning again in the middle of his sentence. Tsuna just moaned and latched onto Yamamoto's waist, trying to recover the lost heat. (Shut up…)

"Takeshi, what is this? And you're usually never this tired in the morning." Yamamoto's dad asked. Yamamoto scratched his head.

"Oh, some stuff happened last night so I didn't fall asleep till late." Yamamoto explained. Yamamoto's dad left the room silently, only to return with a katana. Yamamoto jumped. He was fully awake now.

"W-w-wait, Dad! What are you doing!" Yamamoto shouted. His dad unsheathed the katana and pointed it at Yamamoto.

"I see how it is. So, you like to lure young, innocent boys like Tsuna into your room and do indecent things with them? I shall have to teach you a lesson." He stated. Yamamoto raised his hands.

"Dad, this is a misunderstanding! He came into my room because he had a nightmare!" Yamamoto yelled, trying to explain the situation. Yamamoto's dad raised his katana and leaped for the poor boy, who couldn't move because Tsuna was still holding him.

"I won't hear any excuses!" Yamamoto's dad shouted. At that moment Tsuna woke up from the racket and looked up at Yamamoto. He smiled.

"Ah, Yamamoto thanks for letting me sleep here last night. I didn't get nightmares this time." Tsuna said. Yamamoto's dad stopped midway and Yamamoto made a face that said "I told you!"

The over dramatic father of Yamamoto took a step back.

"It seems I have misunderstood the situation. Sorry 'bout that, Takeshi!" The man said with a grin. He walked to the door.

"Hurry and come down for breakfast, or else I'm going to eat it all!" He said and then left. Yamamoto sighed in relief. His life had just been saved.

"Wait, what was all the yelling about?" Tsuna slurred. Yamamoto looked down at Tsuna.

"Thank you so much!" Yamamoto shouted, surprising Tsuna.

"F-for what?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"For saving my life."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"Never mind. Let's go eat." Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded and silently followed after the teen.

After eating and leaving the house, they were obviously greeted by a furious Gokudera. He walked over to Tsuna and smiled.

"Tenth, did you get enough sleep?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna smiled.

"Of course." He answered.

"That's good." Gokudera said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried that baseball-freak over there," Gokudera pointed his thumb in Yamamoto's direction. "Was probably keeping you up all night."

_It was actually me who kept him up though…_ Tsuna thought.

He stopped in front of the classroom, Yamamoto and Gokudera by his side. Though Yamamoto knew what happened to Tsuna the yesterday, they kept it a secret from Gokudera, knowing that the Italian would overreact to it, and possibly try to kill Ricardo, resulting in having the school blown up and Hibari coming down to fix the mess.

"What's wrong Tenth?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna hesitated to open the door. Yamamoto remained silent.

Tsuna turned to Gokudera, a small smile on his face.

"Nothing, it's just that Ricardo is a really scary teacher." Tsuna said truthfully. Gokudera nodded in understanding.

Tsuna took a deep breath and opened the door. It wasn't like he could run from him forever. To his dismay, Tsuna was greeted by those cold eyes once again, accompanied by a small, faint smirk on the thin lips.

Tsuna avoided eye contact as he went to take his seat, Gokudera following happily after him, though of course, he was growling at Ricardo whenever he looked at him.

Thankfully for Tsuna, the class went by rather fast, and he was the first one out when the bell rang.

A couple more classes done and it was finally lunch hour. Tsuna stretched his arms and yawned. He, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were up on the roof as usual, eating their lunch. Even if you weren't allowed on the roof, the three went up anyway. One time, Tsuna went up to the roof to get fresh air when he caught Hibari sleeping there. Even the Disciplinary Committee president broke the rules… or it may have been because he was special and even if the teachers did come out to stop him, he would've bitten them all to death.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, please come to the nurse's office immediately. Sawada Tsunayoshi, please come to the nurse's office immediately."

Tsuna looked up from his food.

"Did they just call me?"

"Yeah, they did. What'd you do this time, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with a grin. Tsuna shrugged and got up.

He was right outside the nurse's office and was about to open the door when he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He froze.

_What was that, just now?_

He had a feeling something was going to happen. Something bad…

He gathered himself and took a deep breath. He extended a trembling arm and slowly opened the door. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, nice to see you again, Sawada." A cold voice said. Tsuna looked up shakily, his eyes widening. There, lounging on a leather chair by the window was the person he had been trying to avoid.

"R-Ricardo-sensei!"

He had just walked into the lion's den.


	19. Decision

**A/N:** For the first time ever, pineapple will finally have an important scene! Let's all give a cheer, since Mukuro will only be half perverted in this chapter!

**xxx**

"Ricardo? Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while, how is it over there in Japan?" Giotto asked through the phone.

"It's been… uneventful…" Was Ricardo's monotone reply. There was a light laugh from Giotto before he went silent.

"How is Tsunayoshi?" He asked in a quiet voice. Ricardo sighed.

"I see you are _still_ concerned about him. Well, whatever. He's been doing fine." He answered.

"I see…" Giotto said. Ricardo frowned. Even though he was doing it for the sake of his boss and the Vongola Family, he still felt a very small pang of guilt. He knew Giotto was going to act like a zombie once he heard it. But Ricardo knew Giotto would get over it in due time. And even if he didn't, he would end up releasing all his pent up anger on the enemy once they fought.

"Giotto, there is something I need to tell you." Ricardo began.

"What?" Giotto asked, worry in voice. Ricardo took a breath.

"Tsunayoshi will no longer be here for you. He has moved on."

**xOOOx**

"R-Ricardo-sensei!" Tsuna said, surprised that Ricardo would be here.

"W-why did you call me out here?" Tsuna asked. Ricardo stood up from where he was reclining and stalked over to Tsuna. Tsuna backed up, only to be greeted by the wall. Ricardo stood tall in front of Tsuna, giving off his dangerous aura. Tsuna squeaked. He turned to open the door when Ricardo slammed his hand against it, right next to Tsuna's head. Tsuna didn't move. He feared what would happen if he did.

"You should know why I called you here." Ricardo whispered, his lips dangerously close to Tsuna's ear. The younger one blushed as he felt Ricardo's warm breath tickle his skin. His hand crept slowly towards the door knob. At the count of three, he was going to burst the door open and run like hell… but that wasn't going to happen.

Ricardo spotted the tiny movement Tsuna was making and smirked. He locked the door. His hope trashed, Tsuna stood there unmoving, wishing and praying with all his being that maybe he would turn invisible and disappear or the floor would melt from under him and make him fall. He would give anything to be anywhere but where he was now.

The older one stared at the young teen. He thought that Tsuna would be more amusing than this. He was expecting stutters, whimpers, and entertaining expressions from the teen, but he was getting none of it. He decided to take it a step further.

Ricardo moved his hands to the hem of Tsuna's shirt and fiddled with the cotton. Tsuna's heart rate sped up, and he could feel his face becoming warm, but he remained still. At moments like this, it was best to stay calm.

"You really don't know why you're here?" Ricardo asked. His hand slowly crept up and under Tsuna's shirt, brushing lightly against the younger one's skin. Tsuna closed his eyes and took slow, steady breaths.

"You said you wanted to fill the gap Giotto left behind." Tsuna said quickly. The higher Ricardo's hand went, the more his shirt rode up, allowing the cold air to touch his stomach and chest, which was making him shiver.

"That's right." Ricardo said, taking a step forward and pushing Tsuna against the wall. Tsuna brought his hands up to brace himself from the unexpected shove. He felt Ricardo's rough hands traveling up his chest. The older male tweaked his nipple.

Tsuna gasped and turned around. He swatted the Ricardo's hands away.

"Stop it!' Tsuna yelled. Ricardo remained expressionless. He grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him across the room. He threw the boy down onto one of the beds and hovered over him.

There was a look of pure horror on the boy's face as Ricardo pulled his shirt all the way up, exposing his chest and perked nipples, and removed the belt from his pants, unbuttoning them as well.

In his mind, Ricardo grimaced. He didn't particularly enjoy doing these kinds of things. In fact, hated it, but he didn't want the brat being a hindrance to Giotto anymore. He would get rid of all obstacles if it meant the well being of the Vongola family.

He leaned down and bit Tsuna's neck, drawing a bit of blood. Tsuna screamed.

"Stop!"

Ricardo completely ignored him though. Once he started it, might as well finish it. He began rubbing Tsuna's lower part and licking Tsuna's neck up and down.

"No!" Tsuna screamed, trying to push the hand away.

_Though he may be a brat, he tastes rather sweet…_ Ricardo thought as his tongue left wet trails across the younger one's skin.

Tsuna began to cry in frustration. He felt so powerless, so weak, and so vulnerable! And here he was, lying on a bed with his sensei above him, fondling him in inappropriate places, and he couldn't do anything about it!

The tears just flowed even more when Ricardo reached down into his pants and began to pull his cock out.

"No, please, stop!" Tsuna screamed futilely.

"That will be enough." A quiet voice came from the other side of the room. Ricardo and Tsuna looked up. Chrome stood there, no real expression on her face, looking at Ricardo.

Feeling that something was a little off, Ricardo looked down back at the bed. He smirked and sat up. Tsuna was no longer there.

"Is this your doing?" Ricardo asked. Chrome gave a small chuckle and smiled.

"Not at all."

**xOOOx**

Tsuna was hugging his knees tightly and sobbing. Sure Mukuro had always tried to rape him before, but it was always funny in a way and more playful. But he would have never thought that when he was really about to get raped, it would be a horrific feeling that made you feel like you were going to throw up.

Yes, he had encountered drunks before, and yes, they had tried to rape him too, but Ricardo was another story. It was more different and much scarier.

Mukuro wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulder, trying to comfort the boy in some way. Tsuna gladly took the invitation and leaned into Mukuro. Though it was Mukuro's move to comfort him, he hadn't really expected Tsuna to accept it, so it left him kind of surprised. But the illusionist wrapped his arms around the boy anyway and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Mukuro, for saving me." Tsuna mumbled against the other's shirt. Mukuro just nodded and rested his chin on the other's head.

After a while, Tsuna finally calmed down and stopped crying. He looked around him.

"Mukuro, where are we?" He asked. Mukuro shrugged.

"From what I can see, a janitor's closet. We're still in school if that's what you wanted to know." He answered.

"I can see that, but why a closet?" Tsuna asked.

"It was still lunch hour. If I just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the hall, the school would go haywire." The illusionist said.

"What about outside?" Tsuna suggested.

"I couldn't go that far. I didn't concentrate enough energy." The older one explained. Tsuna nodded.

"Wait a second, those aren't the questions I should be asking!" Tsuna shouted. He pointed at Mukuro.

"How did you get me out of there!" Tsuna asked.

"Didn't I tell you before? I've been to hell six times. I've gained abilities, and can control illusions." Mukuro explained. Tsuna nodded his head. He had forgotten about that.

"Then, how did you know where I was?" He asked.

"You were called down on the intercom." Mukuro said.

"Yeah, but most people wouldn't follow me there." Tsuna argued.

"I just had a hunch that man was bad news." The older one said. Tsuna mouth made a 'oh' shape. Mukuro leaned in closer to Tsuna.

"So, do I get a thank you for saving your sorry ass?" He asked. Tsuna smiled.

"I already thanked you, Mukuro." He said.

"So it seems…" Mukuro said. Tsuna giggled.

"You can take it if you want." Tsuna said and closed his eyes. Mukuro grinned and leaned in. He gently grabbed the back of Tsuna's head and placed his lips on the other's.

Tsuna blushed. He would have never thought Mukuro would be gentle when it came down to things like this. He opened his mouth, signaling that Mukuro could deepen the kiss. He did. Mukuro slid this tongue into Tsuna's mouth and wrapped it around the younger one's.

They remained that way for a bit, only breaking apart to get air before they returned to kissing each other again. Tsuna's face was turning red and whenever Mukuro rubbed a sensitive part of his mouth with his tongue, he would moan. It felt like sparks were dancing on the tip of his tongue. It was becoming quite a turn on for Mukuro

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's legs and brought them up over his shoulders. He pressed the boy against the wall to keep him from falling and held his hips, holding him close and deepening the kiss.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention.

"What are you doing?" Came a very dangerous voice from the entrance. Mukuro sweat dropped and Tsuna began trembling.

"H-H-H-H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari pulled out his tonfas.

"Skipping classes to do these indecent things, I shall have to bite you to death." He said in a menacing tone, particularly glaring at the illusionist.

"H-Hibari-san, we weren't skipping classes! We just got here! It was during lunch hour!" Tsuna tried to explain. Hibari lunged at them.

"No excuses."

**xOOOx**

In the end, Mukuro had escaped, leaving Tsuna with the cleaning up to do.

The teen stood in front of Hibari's desk in the Reception room, bruises forming on his body and a cut on his cheek.

"So, you say you weren't doing anything indecent, and that it was all just a misunderstanding?" Hibari confirmed. Tsuna nodded his head slowly.

"Then, can you explain why you're legs were over his shoulder and you both were kissing?" Hibari asked. Tsuna blushed.

"Well, about that. He kind of, saved me from something that I would've regretted and probably would have been traumatized from, so he said he wanted a reward." Tsuna explained.

"So you decided to have sex with him?" Hibari questioned. Just hearing the word 'sex' always made Tsuna feel awkward.

"Um, no… It was supposed to be just a kiss. I have no idea why my legs were up in the first place…" Tsuna stated.

"So it was the damned illusionist's doing?" Hibari asked. Tsuna nodded.

"I'm going to bite that pineapple to death…" Hibari muttered under his breath.

"Well, whatever. You can return to class." He said, waving his hand. Tsuna looked down at the ground and began shaking. He didn't want to leave. If he did, he would end up having to see Ricardo again. He didn't want that. He didn't want that at all.

Hibari looked up to see the herbivore shaking incredibly. There was a disturbed looked on his face and he was biting his lip, making the skin around it turn pale.

"Oi, herbivore." Hibari called out. There wasn't an answer. He got up and walked towards Tsuna. He extended his hand to touch the boy.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw the hand. He smacked the hand away and took a couple of steps back. He looked up at Hibari and realized what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san… I just…" Tsuna began. He looked away, not bothering to finish his sentence. Hibari was surprised at first, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hibari asked in his cold voice, but there was something about the way he asked it that made it seem gentle in a way.

"… I'm not going to say any names… but let's just say that I was almost raped and it was a very, incredibly, scary experience…" Tsuna said. He felt his knees trembling just from the memory of it.

"Hmm…" Hibari said. "So, you're scared because he's still in this school?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Do you want me to bite him to death?"

"I-I'd rather you not!" Tsuna shouted. Hibari made a questioning face.

"Y-you might get killed…" Tsuna mumbled. Hibari grinned his sadistic smile and brought out his tonfas.

"So he's strong." He said gleefully. Tsuna jumped and grabbed onto Hibari.

"Hibari-san, I'd seriously appreciate it if you didn't go looking for trouble!" Tsuna shouted. Hibari looked at the boy in annoyance, but otherwise lowered his weapons.

"Fine then. If you want to stay here, you have to entertain me." He said and went to sit on the couch. Tsuna looked lost in what to do. He had no idea what Hibari even liked anyway. Did he want Tsuna to crack a joke or make him some coffee?

Hibari patted his lap.

"Sit." He ordered. Tsuna blushed, but otherwise complied. But instead of sitting on the other's lap, he sat next to him. Hibari growled and lifted Tsuna onto his lap. Tsuna's blushed turned at least a couple shades darker.

There was a long moment of silence and Tsuna was too nervous to break it. Then he remembered about this morning on how he had 'that' dream again. Has Hibari ever had a dream before?

"Hibari-san, do you ever have nightmares?" Tsuna asked out of the blue.

"Not really." Hibari answered.

"Have you _ever_ had one?"

"Yes."

Tsuna paused for a moment before asking the next question.

"Do you forget about them?" He asked.

"Yes." Hibari replied.

"Why?"

"Because dreams are meaningless, unless they _do_ have a meaning to them." Hibari explained. Tsuna made a confused face.

"That doesn't make any sense… anyway, why do you think they're meaningless?"

"Because dreams are dreams. Nothing happens unless you take action. So dreams are meaningless." Hibari answered.

"Just like dreaming that you would be mine is meaningless… unless I take action." The perfect said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, confused. Hibari smiled and kissed the younger one. Tsuna's face heated up. Hibari pulled away and Tsuna stared at him.

"Hibari-san, why do you treat me this way?" Tsuna asked. Hibari just smirked.

"Because I feel like it." He said and began kissing Tsuna's neck. Tsuna closed his eyes to the feeling and tilted his head, allowing more area for Hibari to kiss.

Hibari slowly pulled of Tsuna's vest and unbuttoned the white shirt. He pushed away the cloth and stared at Tsuna's bare skin. Though it was beginning to sport some bruises here and there from Hibari, the skin was smooth and a soft, pale color.

He leaned forward and kissed Tsuna's chest gently before sucking at it, leaving red marks across the flesh. Tsuna moaned and wrapped his arms around Hibari's head.

"Hi-Hibari-san... why do you love me?" Tsuna asked as he tried to keep in his moan. Hibari trailed his tongue up Tsuna's neck.

"I don't love you. I absolutely hate you." Hibari stated, kissing the creamy skin before softly biting it.

"Th-then why?" Tsuna asked. Hibari stared at the teen, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I hate you, because you stole my heart..." He said softly before pressing his lips against the soft, pink ones in front of him. Tsuna closed his eyes in bliss.

"Oh..." Was all he said when Hibari broke apart for a moment, before leaning in for another kiss.

The door to the reception room suddenly burst open and Dino stepped inside.

"Kyouya! Get your stuff packed, we're leav—uh…" He stopped mid sentence when he actually registered the sight before him in his brain. Hibari looked beyond pissed and Tsuna face was flushed a deep red. What an embarrassing situation to be caught in.

"S-sorry for intruding." Dino said quietly while closing the door. After a couple of seconds, the door flung open again.

"This isn't the time to be saying that!" Dino yelled at himself. "Kyouya, we're leaving!" He stated and turned to Tsuna.

"Since you're here, that makes things easier. I just heard what had happened from Mukuro, but when I tried calling Giotto, he wouldn't answer. He's probably too depressed."

Tsuna held up his hand.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute… What do you mean depressed? Giotto is the one who doesn't love me anymore, isn't that it?" Tsuna asked, feeling very confused.

"That was a lie Ricardo made up to make you forget about Giotto. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to catch him yet, but we will. So you get your things too, Tsuna." Dino said. He turned to leave when Tsuna called out to him.

"Wait, Dino-san! Where are we going to?" He asked. Dino smiled

"To find your love."

Tsuna made a confused face. A big grin spread across Dino's face and he turned around to face Tsuna.

"We're going to Italy."

**xOOOx**

Tsuna looked around the room he was in. In the end, he only spent one night at Yamamoto's house. Apparently, the whole gang was going to Italy. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari and Hibird. Tsuna could tell this was going to be one heck of a journey.

"Tsuna, Dino told me to give this to you." Yamamoto said as he walked in. He was holding the wooden box that Giotto had went through the trouble of bringing to the villa when he and Tsuna were escaping.

"Oh, thank you." Tsuna said as he took the box. Yamamoto smiled and then left.

Tsuna stared at the box in wonder. Why did Giotto care about it so much? Curiosity getting the better of him, Tsuna slowly opened the box.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he found that the box was empty save for the cracked mirror that was on the lid. After a second, the box began playing a sad, melancholic tune.

Tsuna felt like he was going to cry. He recognized this tune. This was to music box Tsuna had gotten for Giotto's 13th birthday. He had thought Giotto had long thrown it away. But here it was, no longer with Giotto, but with Tsuna now. Tsuna hugged the box as the memories replayed in his mind.

**xOOOx**

"_Nii-san, here!" Tsuna said cheerfully. It was a late night on January first, and Giotto was just going to bed when Tsuna had walked into his room holding an old looking and worn down box._

"_What is that? And why are you in my room? I didn't say you could come in here." Giotto said. Tsuna looked down._

"_Well, it's your birthday, and I got this for you. I wanted to give it to you when there wasn't anyone around." He explained._

_Giotto took the box and looked at it._

"_It looks like a piece of crap…" He stated. Tsuna had a hurt expression on his face._

"_It's not! Look, open it!" Tsuna said and he opened the box for Giotto. There wasn't anything in the box but a mirror._

"_Oi, chibi, what kind of joke is—" Giotto stopped his sentence as the box began playing its melody. Tsuna smiled, but Giotto frowned._

"_It's supposed to be my birthday… why did you get a music box that plays a sad tune?" He asked._

"_The lady told me that this box was special." Tsuna stated. Giotto's eye twitched._

"_And how is that?"_

"_If you write the name of your loved one somewhere on this box, she will love you forever, no matter when or where you are… or he if you were a girl." Tsuna said. Giotto glared at him and Tsuna cowered away._

"_Anyway, that's a special box I got for you, Nii-san." Tsuna said shyly._

"_Hmm…" Giotto said as he inspected the box. He looked at Tsuna, who was grinning like and idiot._

"_W-what is it?" He asked. Tsuna giggled._

"_Happy birthday, and Happy New Year, Nii-san!"_

**xOOOx**

Tsuna looked at the box and smiled. He didn't really think that Giotto would have kept it.

… _I wonder is Giotto wrote someone's name down…_ Tsuna thought. He looked inside the box and around the outside of it, trying to find a name, but there was none.

"Hmm, that's strange… What's the point of keeping it if you won't write someone's name?" Tsuna mumbled to himself. He stared at the box for a long time. Something seemed off. He leaned in and stared at it intently.

"That's right, when I bought this, the mirror was never cracked… but Giotto could've just dropped it or something… unless…" Tsuna muttered. He gently grabbed the mirror and pulled. It wouldn't budge.

"Eh? Was I wrong?" He mumbled. He pulled again, but it still wouldn't move. Tsuna was becoming annoyed. He knew the mirror would come off, it just had to. He pulled one more time and the mirror came free. Thankfully, no pieces chipped.

Tsuna looked at the place where the mirror was and silently gasped, his eyes becoming wide.

In a messy, child scribble, the name "Sawada Tsunayoshi" was written in black marker. It was a bit faded, but still readable. Tsuna furrowed his eyes brows. This was Giotto's handwriting when he was a child… Did that mean Giotto loved him ever since they were kids?

Tsuna traced the marker with his fingertips, feeling the rough texture of the wood on his skin. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Baka…" He muttered under his breath and allowed the tears to fall freely from his face.

There was no changing his mind now. He was going to find Giotto, no matter what.

He was going to Italy… Going to his sky.

**xxx**

**A/N:** Such bittersweet moments TT^TT I almost started crying myself orz... For some reason, the ending reminded me of when you beat the first Kingdom Hearts game, where you see Kairi smiling but crying at the picture Sora made. So, yeah, when I was writing the last couple of paragraphs, Utada Hikaru's song, Simple and Clean was playing in my head lolz.

And finally, _finally_, Mukuro played hero and _**finally **_Tsuna is going to Giotto! Ah, once again, forgive any mistakes in this chapter…

… I know this is kind of sad for me to ask this, but I will explain myself…

When I was writing this chapter, my friend was watching me and when she pronounced Giotto's name, she said it differently from me. And then I started thinking, "Am I the one saying it wrong!" So now I need to asked, do you pronounce Giotto's name as 'gee-oh-toh' or as 'guh-ee-oh-toh'. I know that last one is a weird way to spell it, but I didn't know any other way. Please tell me! I keep thinking I'm wrong, but I might not be! It's really bothering me!


	20. Nightmare

**A/N:** Haha, new chapter… well I just stated the obvious… Anyway, just wanted to say thanks for those who helped with the pronunciation of Giotto's name. In the end, I was saying right the whole time. Thank goodness =w=

And also, this chapter, plus the two others that will be coming up right away, was originally all one looooooooooong chapter, but because it was so long and had so many key points in it, I decided to split it up into three separate chapters. Just as KiraLacus Forever said, "write a long one for the reunion!" But it seems I went over board ^w^;…

So, I hope you all enjoy the 20th installment of "My Beloved"

**xxx**

It was pitch black in this place. Above, below, and all around, nothing but darkness. Tsuna looked up. He knew that something happened before he came here. Something awful… something important… but he couldn't remember.

A sharp pain in his head made him wince. He crouched to the ground and held his head. He was trying to remember something, but he didn't want to… He closed his eyes, though it didn't make much of a difference. It was dark everywhere.

His ears began buzzing and his head felt like it would explode. He cried out, a few drops of tears falling from his eyes. It was so painful and he couldn't make it go away. He opened his eyes a bit and saw red. His eyes widened.

Blood was trickling towards him, slowly. He looked up. Though it was fuzzy, he could make out the shape of a person. The person was laying on their front, and the blood was coming from them. Tsuna knew that person. Who, he couldn't figure out, but he had a feeling that he knew that person.

He wanted to walk forward, to go to that person's side, but he couldn't move. The pain in his head hurt and burned so much, he felt like he could die.

Then body began to slowly disappear. Tsuna called out to it, telling it to wait, but he never heard his voice. He knew that he called out to it, but nothing came out. It was odd…

Soon he was back to being alone in the darkness, the throbbing in his head increasing ten-fold. Out of nowhere, a face appeared in front of him, screaming for help. Tsuna fell back and stared in horror at the face. He didn't know this person! He had never seen him before! But the face continued to scream for help, blood pouring from all around him. Tsuna covered his ears, trying to block out the sounds, but the noise seemed to pass through his hands.

He got up and began to run, but no matter how far or how fast he ran, he couldn't escape the screaming. Soon, the scream was joined by many, some of the voices unrecognizable to Tsuna, but some painfully familiar.

Tsuna had heard Yamamoto screaming, Gokudera screaming, his mom too.

"Stop!" Tsuna shouted, his voice coming out this time. The screaming and yelling continued. He looked behind him and gasped. As he ran, his footsteps left behind a blood-red trail, and the faces of people he didn't know and the faces of his important family followed after him, hollering and wailing in pain, blood all over their faces.

Tsuna went pale and turned back to face in front of him and abruptly stopped. Fire was burning all around him, closing the path in front. Tsuna looked back once more at the faces before running forward into the fire. He ran and ran, but the screaming continued and the fire kept burning.

Tsuna coughed. He felt like he couldn't breathe. With each step he took, it felt heavier and heavier. The smoke was burning his throat incredibly and stung his eyes till they watered.

He felt so tired, he wanted to sleep, but he had to keep running. The throbbing in his head made the world seem fuzzy and like it was spinning. After a couple more seconds, his feet felt too heavy to lift. He looked down and shrilled, finding out why.

Hands were grabbing onto his legs, trying to drag him down. He grasped one of the hands and pulled, but when he did, he tore the palm completely off from the fingers. Blood splattered everywhere and the voice of his mom wailing in pain resounded around him. His eyes widened and he dropped the hand.

"Murderer!" The voices began to chant!

"No!" Tsuna shrieked. He began to run again, tears running down his face. He stopped as he saw his mom appear in front of him.

"Mom!" Tsuna yelled and jogged over to her, but no matter how fast he went, he would never get closer.

"Tsu-kun… why?" She asked. She extended her arm to Tsuna… blood pouring from the open spot where a hand should've been.

Tsuna stopped. He held his head in fear and let out an ear-piercing scream. He felt like he was going insane.

Tsuna was suddenly right in front of his mom. He looked up at her, terror written all over his face, and stared at the deformed face. Her eyes were now only empty sockets, blood dripping down from the holes. Her lips had been cut and shaped to make it seem like she was smiling.

"Why didn't you help me! Why did you do this!" She yelled, blood spewing from her forever open mouth, and reached up to grab Tsuna with her one hand. Tsuna gasped and swatted it away, resulting in the elbow joint making a sickening crack before tearing off and falling limply on the ground.

Tsuna's mom hollered and crouched down on the ground, crying in pain. Tsuna shook his head in disbelief and ran past the wailing women in fear. That wasn't his mother, it just wasn't… but it was.

The fire continued to burn, the screaming continued to echo, and the horror just got worse and worse. Tsuna could feel the hands dragging on his feet, pulling him down, and the faces would sometimes pass in front of him, shouting for Tsuna to help.

Yamamoto came down with a hurt expression on his face and placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders.

"Tsuna…" He said. Tsuna closed his eyes.

"No! Go away!" He yelled and pushed Yamamoto. Yamamoto's head flung back and snapped, the neck tearing halfway.

"Tenth…" Gokudera called, coming closer to the younger one.

"Aaahhhh!" Tsuna screamed.

With a loud groan, the ground under him broke like glass and the hands began to drag him under alarmingly fast.

Tsuna grabbed onto the ledge and struggled to keep himself up. The ledge was sharp and was hurting his chest, but Tsuna didn't care, he didn't want to fall.

The weight on his legs made it feel like the lower part of his body would be torn apart. More tears began to fall down his face and he sobbed.

"Someone…! Please, help!" Tsuna yelled pitifully, mimicking the words the faces screamed. They began to circle around him, they're hideous, deformed, bloody faces engraving fear into Tsuna's very being.

"No, stop…" Tsuna muttered. The hands pulled harder and he slid down about 4 inches more. He strained to keep his head and arms over the ledge.

"Stop! Somebody, please help! Mom, Dad, Hibari, Mukuro, anyone! Help me, Giotto!" Tsuna screamed. The hands pulled one last time and he was dragged under.

Tsuna screamed, the hands and faces watching him as he fell into the dark abyss.

He covered his eyes and wept into them as he fell head first into the deep darkness, leaving the faces, hands, and fire behind. The screaming was no longer heard, the smoke was no longer lingering in the air, and the weight of the hands was gone too. But Tsuna was still terrified.

In the back of his mind, he knew something happened before all this. He was supposed to do something, but didn't. He witnessed something terrible, but did nothing. After that, did this horror start, but Tsuna couldn't remember.

The pain in his head was beginning to subside a little, but was still a slow, steady throb, and his throat went from feeling on fire and burning like crazy from the smoke, to feeling dehydrated and itchy.

"Giotto…" He mumbled and then felt his head collide incredibly hard with the ground. He laid there with his face on the floor, every single part of his body aching.

He tried to get up, but he barely even moved before he felt a sharp pain run up his leg and left arm. He sighed in grief. His leg was broken and his left arm was too.

"Tsunayoshi…" A quiet voice called out. Tsuna looked up, his head and neck aching with the small movement. He strained his unfocused eyes to make out the person's face.

"Gi…otto…" Tsuna muttered, his throat hurting and burning once again. He forced himself to get up despite his body's protest. He sat on the cold ground, holding his bent arm. He looked down at his leg. In the middle of his shin, the bone was poking out through the skin, blood trickling down the leg.

Tsuna grimaced but then looked at Giotto.

"Giotto…" He called out and extended his good arm. Giotto walked forward and knelt down. He took the hand and brought it to his face, rubbing the hand gently across his cheek. Tsuna smiled tiredly. Even with the pain, this was bliss. As long as he was with Giotto again, he would endure anything.

"I missed you." Tsuna rasped. The other just smiled.

Giotto dropped Tsuna's hand and stood. Tsuna made a despaired faced and forced himself to stand. He yelped at the pain, but stood anyway. Giotto began to slowly back away.

"Giotto, wait! Where are you going! Don't leave me!" Tsuna yelled. He reached for the other, but fell forward.

Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting to meet the floor, but it never happened. Instead, the middle of his arm felt warm and wet. Disturbed, Tsuna looked up and went pale, his breath stopping for a moment.

His hand had gone completely through Giotto's stomach, blood oozing out from the wound and dripping down Tsuna's arm.

Giotto coughed, blood trickling out from the corner of his mouth. He cupped Tsuna's face and made a sorrowful expression.

"Why?" He asked. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Giotto, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Tsuna whimpered. He began crying again. He had no idea what in the world was happening, and he couldn't believe what he had done. How was it even possible!

Giotto grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled it out. He coughed and held his stomach with his hand. He doubled over, coughing up more of the red liquid that splattered on the ground.

"Ts…Tsuna… yo... shi…" Giotto muttered before he fell face first on to the ground, blood flowing out from under him and trailing towards Tsuna.

Tsuna's jaw dropped open and he fell to the ground. He brought his red hand up and stared at it in horror. He looked back at Giotto's still body. It was the same thing he had seen earlier. The body he had seen before was Giotto, killed by him.

Tsuna looked up and released a heart-wrenching cry.

The world seemed to slowly close on him. He felt himself being crushed by a force unknown and his breath was taken from him. He looked at Giotto once more before the weight pressed completely on him and he felt himself being squeezed. His bones cracked and made gashes through his skin.

Tsuna screamed and cried in anguish. The pain hurt so much and his body was being pressed with so much force, he should've have already been dead by now, but he wasn't. It was like he wasn't allowed to die, that something wouldn't let him.

As the pressure began crushing his head, people appeared in front of him behind Giotto's dead body. They were laughing. Laughing at him, and at Giotto. Tsuna didn't know them, but he knew one thing: They were the cause of this. Behind the laughing men, there was one more person. He wasn't facing Tsuna, nor was he laughing. Tsuna recognized that person, but why was he here?

Tsuna took one last look at the men and at the dead Giotto before his head was crushed completely.

**xOOOx**

On Dino's private jet on their way to Italy, Tsuna woke up screaming, his hands over his eyes and tears running down his cheeks. He tossed and turned on the bed, trying to rid his mind of the bloody image.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Wake up!" Dino called out, reaching to touch the boy. When Tsuna felt the hand on his shoulder, he slapped the hand away and turned over on his side.

"No! Go away!" Tsuna screamed. He grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face in it, muffling his cries. Dino looked extremely worried and lost. He didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations. He turned around and looked at the rest of the gang. Though Hibari and Mukuro didn't look worried, their eyes showed it.

Yamamoto spoke up.

"Tsuna sort of did this at my house. He came into my room because of a nightmare," Cue the glares from Hibari, Mukuro, and Gokudera. "But it wasn't as bad as this." Yamamoto explained. Dino nodded. Gokudera growled and walked towards Tsuna.

"Tenth, please stop crying. It's alright now." He said and gently patted Tsuna's back. Tsuna just hugged the pillow tighter, curled up into a ball, and began to scream and cry harder. Gokudera pulled his hand away and stared sadly at Tsuna.

"Tenth…" The silver haired teen mumbled. Yamamoto walked over and pulled Gokudera away from Tsuna.

"I think we should leave him be." Yamamoto said. Hibari nodded.

"If we do, he will calm down. Then he can tell us what happened." The perfect said and began to walk away, Mukuro following after him. Chrome turned to Dino.

"Should I watch over him?" She offered. Dino shook his head.

"We should just leave him alone." He said and walked out. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed after him after a moment's hesitation. Chrome was about to leave, when she turned back to Tsuna. Her hand hovered over Tsuna's head and she closed her eyes.

She had trouble getting into Tsuna's memory, more than what she should have had. Tsuna's wailing wasn't helping either. When she was finally in though, all she saw was black. She furrowed her eyebrows. There was nothing here.

Without warning, flashes of Tsuna's dream began playing in front of her. It was like watching a movie that was in fast forward and some parts were broken. She had trouble keeping up with it. She could hear screaming, she saw red, she saw Tsuna running, she could feel and smell fire. She frowned, unable to get what was going on.

The scene finally slowed to regular time and she saw Tsuna screaming, holding his head in fear, his bones being broken and cracked one by one, Giotto lying on the floor not too far away, dead. Unexpectedly, she too began to feel Tsuna's pain. She winced as she could feel the pressure crushing her and crippling her body. She tried to pull out of Tsuna's mind, but couldn't.

She began to panic. Chrome's vision began to blur and felt her head being squeezed, just how Tsuna experienced it. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

She didn't understand what was going on, but she did know that in Tsuna's dream, he had experience pain far too realistic for it to be a nightmare.

She saw Tsuna looking up at something. She too looked up to see 5 men dressed in white laughing at them. Another was behind them, looking away. Chrome didn't understand. What in the world was going on?

She tried to pull out from Tsuna's mind again, but failed once more. The pressure increased and she let out a scream, her head finally being crushed in.

Outside of this, Chrome's eyes opened wide and her head jerked back. Her hand fell from above Tsuna, who had quieted down to just muffled sobs. Her eyes closed slowly and she fell to the ground, out cold.

**xOOOx**

Mukuro jerked his head up. Weird images began flowing into his mind. Fire, blood, hands, faces… Tsuna… Mukuro frowned. Why Tsuna? He saw the poor boy falling, crying, screaming, reaching for help, and then Chrome falling onto the ground.

Mukuro stood up and began walking to Tsuna's room. The other's looked at him.

"Mukuro, where are you going! Leave Tsuna alone!" Dino yelled. They followed after Mukuro. When the illusionist opened the door, he silently gasped.

"Chrome…" He muttered under his breath and walked over to her.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Yamamoto asked Mukuro. Mukuro lifted Chrome's head and inspected her face. She looked like she was in a bit of pain, but otherwise fine. He looked over at Tsuna, who was still sobbing quietly.

"I'll explain it to you out there." He said and lifted Chrome, exiting the room.

Once Mukuro had set Chrome on a bed, they all sat on the couches, waiting for Mukuro to explain.

"From what I can see, Chrome went into Tsunayoshi-kun's memory." Mukuro stated. "Once she was done with seeing Tsuna's dream, she had fainted. However, in the last seconds before she lost conscience, she sent over some of the images to me." He explained. Dino leaned in, interested now.

"So, what did you see?" He asked. Mukuro looked back and pondered.

"I saw blood… lots of it. And Tsunayoshi-kun running through fire. It seemed like he was trying to run away from something. I saw faces covered in red, hands gripping Tsunayoshi-kun's legs, and then I saw him falling… He was screaming and crying…" He said. The others were quiet.

"Anything else?" Hibari asked. Mukuro shook his head but then stopped in the middle of it. Chrome was trying to send one last image to him, but it seemed like something was blocking the way. Like it was trying to prevent Mukuro from seeing it. The others saw Mukuro's frustrated face and became worried.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto asked. Mukuro closed his eyes.

"Chrome is trying to show me something, but I can't connect…" He muttered. Dino looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Something is trying to prevent the connection." Mukuro stated. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to find the source. It was so close, yet he couldn't find it.

Chrome would have to wait. He had to find the problem. He focused all his attention on tracking the source. After a few moments, Mukuro found himself looking at something. It was surrounding by the darkness and the only light came from the object that sat in font of him… or person.

The boy looked up, fear on his face and tears in his eyes. Mukuro was taken aback. Tsuna was the one trying to block the message being sent to him?

Tsuna held his head and opened his mouth in a silent scream. He slowly disappeared and allowing Chrome to connect and a scene began playing in Mukuro's head.

Tsuna was sitting on the ground, his head back and one hand over his face, covering the tears that slid down his cheeks. He was crying in sorrow. Mukuro looked at him in shock. The boy was covered in blood, his other arm laid limp by his side, broken, and Giotto was in front of him, already dead. Then the worst began to happen…

Mukuro opened his eyes in cold sweat. He had been able to leave the nightmare just in time before he was crushed. If it had been a normal person, not only would they have not been able to escape, but if they felt that pain, they would have ended up traumatized, or could have really died. Though it was a dream, something as drastic and painful as that was too real. It went from dream, to realistic illusion. Anyone who believes that what is happening to them is real, it would become real, and the person would die from the inside.

He was tired from the over use of energy. Now he knew why Tsuna kept trying to interfere. To see get in and see the movie, you're not allowed to leave till it's over.

Mukuro rested his chin on his hands in deep thought.

_That was way too real… too dangerous…_ He thought, disturbed by the fact. He looked up at Dino and the rest. He opened his mouth and spilled everything he had just seen.

After the story, the cabin was quiet. They all understood one thing: Tsuna was in great pain.

"The question is: did Tsuna believe the dream is real?" Yamamoto said. Mukuro shrugged.

"Seeing that he hasn't died yet, probably not, but to wake up screaming like that, he must have thought that part of it was true." He said. Dino nodded.

"All we can do is wait till he wakes though. We still have a bit until be get to Italy too." He said.

"Tenth…" Gokudera muttered. He couldn't even do anything to help the person who saved his life. Gokudera was suddenly having the urge to just stand up and yell in frustration.

Dino made a dramatic sigh.

"Once we meet up with Giotto and everything has been cleared, I'm going to make him spill everything about a Broken One to Tsuna, whether he likes it or not."

**xOOOx**

Tsuna lifted his head from the now wet pillow. He looked at it, before he realized it was from all his crying. He tossed the pillow aside and sat up. He looked around at his surroundings.

_Ah, that's right. I'm on Dino's jet._ Tsuna realized after a bit. The faces flashed in his memory and he cringed in fear. He tucked his head between his legs and covered his ears.

"Go away, go away, go away." Tsuna chanted, rocking his body back and forth. If someone had seen him at that moment, they would've thought he was going insane.

The faces faded away and the faint screaming was gone too. Tsuna looked up expecting to see him surrounded in the dark again, but only saw the room. But he was still alone…

Tsuna scrambled off from the bed ran out. He burst into the other room, panting and on the verge of crying. He was relieved when he saw everyone there… still alive.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out and stood up. Tsuna ran to him, his hands reaching for a hug, but he stopped right before he went into Gokudera's arms and fell back. He held his hands against his chest, restraining himself from touching the older teen. Tears began to form in his eyes. Gokudera looked at Tsuna in question.

"He's scared to touch you. Remember? In his dream, he's the one who killed Giotto." Mukuro told Gokudera. The silver haired teen made a sad faced and knelt down.

"Tenth, it's all right now. Everything is going to be okay." Gokudera said. He brushed the bangs away from Tsuna's face, but the boy cringed and leaned back.

"Don't…" Tsuna said. He looked at the others in the room and his eyes widened when he saw on particular person. Tsuna jumped to his feet and ran to him. He jumped onto the man's lap and hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. The others stared in shock at Tsuna. Mukuro looked at the ceiling.

"That reminds me… the only ones who didn't appear in that dream were Hibari and I." He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. Hibari, who was surprised at Tsuna who had just suddenly jumped onto his lap, calmed down and began rubbing the younger boy's back soothingly. Hibird ruffled in the perfects hair before flying in the air.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" It tweeted. It circled around the duo before nestling itself in Tsuna's soft hair.

"So, other than me and Hibari, Tsuna is going to hesitate to touch anyone." Mukuro pointed out. Hibari had a smug look of triumph on his face, which made Gokudera holler in anger.

Hearing the sudden shout of anger, Tsuna trembled and whimpered, his hold on Hibari tightening like he was his life. Hibari frowned and picked the boy up, walking away from the group.

"Oi, Hibari! Where do you think you're going!" Gokudera shouted. Hibari turned around, a look of disgust on his face, before he continued walking away.

"Y-you bastard!" Gokudera yelled, bringing out his dynamites. Dino jumped up from his seat and held Gokudera back along with Yamamoto.

"Gokudera, restrain yourself! We're on a plane!" Dino shouted. All the while, Romario, who was piloting the plane, had no idea that if Gokudera didn't settle down soon, the place would be taking a sudden crash landing.

**xOOOx**

Hibari gently sat Tsuna on the bed, who gave a worried look at the perfect. Hibari walked away to go get a chair, but stopped when he felt a tight grip on his sleeve. He turned around to see Tsuna looking at him with pleading eyes, tears building up in them. Hibari sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed Tsuna to lie down and brought the covers up.

"Sleep." He ordered. Tsuna looked down. He was scared to go to sleep, lest he saw the dream again. After a moment's hesitation, Tsuna slowly brought his hand out from under the sheets and opened it, his face turning a light pink. Hibari mentally smiled and took the boy's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and Tsuna smiled. After a couple more minutes, Tsuna's hold on Hibari's hand went slack and he was fast asleep.

"Oi, pineapple, show me Tsunayoshi's dream." Hibari ordered, knowing that Mukuro was standing in the doorway without having to look.

"That, I can't do." Mukuro said. Hibari turned around and gave Mukuro an annoyed look.

"Why not? You saw it, did you not?" He asked. Mukuro nodded. He walked forward towards Hibari.

"But Kyou-chan, to see it, you should ask the person yourself." He said with a grin on his face. Before Hibari could ask what he meant by that, he found himself standing in a large field. In the middle of it, Tsuna was sitting there… alone. Hibari walked over to the boy, gaining Tsuna's attention. He looked up at the perfect, fear in his face.

Hibari knelt down and took Tsuna's hand.

"Show it to me." He commanded. Tsuna looked down and shook his head. Hibari smiled gently.

"I won't leave your side." He promised. Tsuna's eyes widened at this, but he nodded and smiled, intertwining his fingers with the others.

After a moment, Hibari opened his eyes in shock. He was kneeling on the ground beside Tsuna's bed, his hands still holding the younger ones.

"Kufufu, you did a good job, Kyou-chan." He heard Mukuro said. Hibari looked up at Mukuro, anger in his eyes. "I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it, but at least you made it to the end. And I was ready to pull you out of it too."

"That's nice to know." Hibari said bitterly. He could still remember the feeling of his head being squeezed. He got up and looked at Tsuna. That was one screwed up dream he had.

"So, what did you think of it?" Mukuro asked, curious as to what the other could've possibly thought of the realistic dream.

"It was… disturbing." Hibari said, not able to think of any other way to describe it.

"Nn… no more… Reborn…. It's burning my tongue… those pop-tarts…" Tsuna mumbled in his sleep. Hibari looked at Tsuna weirdly and Mukuro suppressed a giggle.

"Well, we're going to have to convince Tsunayoshi-kun that it's okay to touch people and that they won't die… somehow." Mukuro pointed out.

**xOOOx**

Shortly after Tsuna woke up, everybody, save for Hibari as usual, were trying to show Tsuna that nobody was going to be killed from just a single touch.

"See? Watch. I won't die from this!" Dino said as he took Tsuna's hand and began making the younger teen hit his rock hard stomach. Tsuna looked about ready to faint at first, but soon began laughing at the act… in the end though, he started crying, whimpering about the fact that Dino's abs were too hard.

"When we see Giotto, you want to be able to touch him, right?" Dino asked. Tsuna nodded.

"And hug him." Yamamoto added. Tsuna nodded.

"And kiss him!" Dino finished in a whisper that only Tsuna heard. Tsuna blushed.

"Well, you better prepare yourself then, 'cause you're going to be seeing him soon." Dino said and then the plane began to land.

**xxx**

**A/N:** And so, we finally get to see Tsuna's dream! Horrifying… It originally wasn't like that before, but then I got into it so I just… haha… yeah…

Anyway, about the random pop-tart part, (lol, I just created a tongue-twister) I really was eating a pop-tart while I was writing that part, and for some strange reason, don't even ask why, the pop-tart began to burn my tongue. It was like a weird stinging that really bothered me. And the pop-tart was new too! And not only that, I have no allergies, so I can't figure out why it was doing that. So in the end, I had to throw it away TT_TT… it tasted so good too…

Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter and the other two that will be coming right away. Hope you guys like it!


	21. Ivan

Tsuna walked off the plane hesitantly and looked around.

"Uah, this place is beautiful!" Tsuna exclaimed as he took in the beautiful landscapes and rivers. Dino grinned.

"Isn't it? Though, there are some parts in the city that aren't so beautiful." He pointed out. He patted Tsuna on the shoulder, who only barely jumped.

"At least you're getting better." Dino said. Tsuna glared at Dino.

"Don't scare me like that on purpose…" Tsuna grumbled.

After a moment's wait, a black limo pulled up in front of them. Dino opened the door and gestured for the group to go in.

"Kyouya, you can take the front, since you don't like crowds." Dino said as one of his subordinates opened the passenger seat for Hibari. Hibari smiled faintly and gladly took the invitation.

As they drove to their location, Yamamoto and Gokudera literally raiding the candy bowl full of mints, they seemed to be more of smiles and laughter than how they were on the plane. Even Chrome and Hibari smirked as Gokudera started choking on the many mints he had stuffed in his mouth.

Dino leaned back in his seat and poured some wine into a glass. He offered it to Tsuna.

"Dino-san, I'm still under aged!" Tsuna said, waving his hands back and forth. Dino laughed and leaned in.

"You're under aged, yet you already had sex twice." He whispered into Tsuna's ear. The younger one's face flushed a deep red and he hid his face in his hands. He peeked through his fingers at Dino.

"H-how did you know that?" He whispered back. Dino just chuckled.

"Giotto accidentally let it slip the last time I called him." He said. Tsuna removed his hands, his blush going down to a light pink.

"Sill, I don't drink." Tsuna stated with finality. Dino just shrugged and sipped the liquid.

"Well, doesn't make much of a difference to me. Giotto's going to make you drink some with him at some point. Then he'll screw you all night long." He chuckled. Tsuna's face heated up again.

"What! What makes you think that!" Tsuna asked.

"It's a guy thing. They'll drink some alcohol or wine with their lover, get the lover smashed so they can't tell what's up or down, then screw them real hard all night." Dino explained. Tsuna could feel all the blood rush to his cheeks as he imagined how much incredible pleasure Giotto could give him if they did that. He shook his head and banged it against the window, getting strange looks from the others.

"I hate you… Dino…" He muttered, the tips of his ears red, showing everyone that he was embarrassed. Dino began laughing.

"Don't worry. I don't think he'll force you anytime soon." He reassured.

"Tsuna, what are you guys talking about?" Yamamoto asked as he bit into his mint till it broke. Tsuna turned to stare at Yamamoto with wide eyes.

"N-n-n-n-nothing!" He stuttered. Gokudera got a concerned look on his face.

"Tenth, your face is red. Do you have a fever?" He asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"You are all such innocent kids." Mukuro said, referring to Yamamoto and Gokudera. All it took was one look at Mukuro for Tsuna to know that the illusionist knew exactly what they were talking about and that he had heard the whole conversation… except for probably the whispering part.

"Before Giotto even thinks about doing those kinds of things to Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll be taking him first."

Yep, Mukuro didn't hear the whispers. Tsuna sighed in relief, but cringed when he saw Hibari staring at them.

"I'll bite you to death." He threatened and got out of his seat, tonfas in his hand, and started running for Mukuro. Everyone scrambled to get out of his way while Dino began shouting, "Kyouya! We're still in the car!"

Miraculously, they were able to get to Dino's mansion without injuries, and just one broken window.

Tsuna hopped out of the car and stretched, relieved to be out of that hell ride.

"Okay, make yourselves at home. This place isn't too big for you guys to get lost, but if you do, there will be people walking the halls you can ask for directions. Your bags and stuff will be moved to your rooms by my men, so don't bother with them." Dino began speaking. He started shouting orders to his men and everyone was doing something somewhere, while Tsuna and the rest of the gang stood there wondering what to do. Hibari just yawned and Mukuro crossed his arms.

After Dino was done, he turned to Tsuna.

"I'll ask some people to show you to your rooms. I'll be seeing you during dinner!" He said and then ran off inside. Instantly, Tsuna and the others were surrounded by men, one for each person. They began introducing themselves and leading them to the mansion to show them to their rooms and tour them through the house.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." A man called in front of Tsuna. The younger boy 'eeped' in fright. He was too busy looking at everyone else to see the man in front of him.

"K-konbanwa!" Tsuna stuttered. The man bowed elegantly, his face emotionless.

"Good evening. My name is Ivan."(Read as ee-von) He introduced himself. He straightened up and gestured his hand to the entrance. "Shall we?"

Tsuna nodded and Ivan began walking. Tsuna followed after him, taking many steps just to keep up with the other's longer legs.

He looked around the hallway they passed through. He saw Yamamoto already touring the mansion and laughing merrily, Gokudera walking silently behind one talkative man, and Chrome following hesitantly behind another. Hibari had probably abandoned his tour guide and was exploring the place on his own, while Mukuro most likely did the same thing.

As they passed by one hallway, Tsuna stopped to look down it. There was no one down that hallway, except for Hibari and Mukuro. They were walking away, so they didn't know Tsuna had seen them.

Hibari didn't seem to be talking, but Mukuro had his hands behind his head in a very relaxed manner and was blabbering on about something, smiling the whole time. Tsuna smiled. Maybe they were enemies to everyone else, but when it was just them, they were friends.

Tsuna immediately took back his words as he saw Hibari snap and tonfa Mukuro right in the face. He sweat dropped.

_It's like seeing yin and yang. Complete opposites, but complete harmony…_ Tsuna thought and mentally laughed.

"Sawada-san?" Ivan called, snapping Tsuna out of his daydream.

"H-hai!" Tsuna shouted and ran to Ivan's side. Ivan turned and opened the door in front of him.

"This is your room." He said, stepping aside to let Tsuna see. Tsuna walked into the room and looked around. It was a comfortable size, a window beside the bed, and a medium sized table with a mirror on it. He smiled.

"This is nice. It reminds me of my old house." He said, reminiscing of his home. The feeling of waking up to the scent of breakfast, hearing his mom calling him to come down and eat, the wonderful taste of the homemade food, then eventually dragging himself back up to his comfortable bed after a long day.

"That's good to hear." Ivan said in his monotone voice. Ivan was starting to remind Tsuna of Ricardo, the way how he was mostly emotionless and how he always spoke in the same tone.

Tsuna turned to look Ivan. Though he acted like Ricardo, he didn't look like him. He had more similar features to Hibari. His hair was a darkish brown. It was disheveled, but looked neat anyways, and his bangs stopped just above his eyes. His eyes had the same glint in them as Hibari's, but were green in color. His face had almost the exact same expression as the perfect as well, but Ivan's was less violent and hostile. It was more of a calm sort of face, the kind that made it seem like he was always looking far off somewhere else other than at you.

Tsuna blinked and leaned in. Now that he thought about it, Ivan's eyes seemed to resemble a cat's.

"Is there something wrong, Sawada-san?" Ivan asked as he stared back at the boy. Tsuna blushed and took a step back.

"No, nothing is wrong." He said, slowly shaking his head.

"Then, if I may, I will take you around the house now." Ivan said and exited the room. Tsuna blinked. Ivan acted more like a butler than someone who was in the mafia.

And so, Tsuna followed Ivan around the mansion as they waited for dinner to start. Dino had said that this place wasn't big, but it was bigger than Giotto's mansion. He stuck with Ivan everywhere just so he wouldn't get lost. When he brought it up to Ivan, the man had told him that Vongola headquarters was bigger than this place. That made Tsuna gape in awe.

Ivan checked his watch and turned around, making Tsuna bump into his chest.

"It's almost time for dinner to start. We can either walk around some more, or I can take you back to your room for you to get changed." Ivan offered. Tsuna chose the latter and Ivan began leading the boy back to his room.

"Well then, Sawada-san, if you excuse me." Ivan bowed and began walking away. Tsuna grabbed his sleeve, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Um, do you think you can wait for me? I still don't know the way around here and I know for a fact that I'm going to get lost on the way to the dining room. After I've changed, do you think you can lead the way again?" Tsuna asked. Ivan turned around.

"Of course." He said. Tsuna smiled, but the man did not return it.

Tsuna walked into his room, Ivan following behind, closing the door quietly. The boy began rummaging through his bag, trying to find a decent shirt to wear to the first dinner.

"And Ivan-san, please don't call me Sawada-san. Tsuna is fine." Tsuna said. Ivan was silent for a moment.

"If that's what you want, but I'd rather call you Tsunayoshi." He said. Tsuna nodded,

"That's fine with me."

"Then in return, please just call me Ivan."

Tsuna began taking off his shirt, completely forgetting the fact that Ivan could be looking.

"Alright." He agreed. Ivan watched the boy struggle with the shirt for a moment before sighing and walking over towards him. He grabbed the clothing and pulled it over Tsuna's head.

"Ah, thank you, Ivan." Tsuna said before blushing. He used the shirt to cover his chest.

"C-c-c-could you go um… look over there?" Tsuna asked. Ivan had a puzzled look on his face before turning around. Tsuna quickly grabbed the shirt he got out and pulled it on. He stripped his pants, grabbed the new ones, and pulled those on too. He grabbed his discarded clothing and placed them in a pile in his bag.

Tsuna turned to Ivan and tapped the man's shoulder, making him turn around.

"I'm ready." Tsuna said. Ivan nodded and began leading Tsuna to the dining room. He opened the grand doors and stepped in, Tsuna right behind him. He was the last one there.

"Hey Tsuna, we were waiting!" Dino called out excitedly. Gokudera and Yamamoto grinned at him, Chrome was sitting next to Mukuro, who was sitting next to Dino, and Hibari sat at the very edge of the table, away from everyone else. The only one near him was Hibird, who was on the table in front of Hibari.

"Hibari! Hibari!" It chirped, notifying the perfect that it was hungry. Tsuna took his place between Yamamoto and Gokudera. Ivan followed him and remained standing behind the teen. Tsuna looked around. Other than Romario, who stood next to Dino, none of the other men that greeted everyone else were here. Was Ivan a special case?

"You're wondering where all the other guys went, right Tsuna?" Dino said as if he had read Tsuna's mind. Tsuna stuttered in surprise at first, but otherwise nodded his head.

"Ivan is a special case, as you have probably thought. He's not really part of the Cavallone Family, but is a part of the Vongola. He came here to help you when I called him." Dino explained. Tsuna made an 'o' shape with his mouth as he understood the situation.

"Of course, Giotto doesn't know about this. We're going to surprise him." Dino continued. "But of course, we'll be talking about that later."

Right at that moment, the doors swung open and the cooks came in, carrying a four course dinner. Gokudera and Tsuna made a face.

"A-are you serious?" They both muttered under their breaths. Yamamoto laughed.

"This looks good!" He said in delight. Mukuro just grinned while Chrome and Hibari remained silent.

Dinner, for the most part, was peaceful, until Mukuro stole the last piece of chicken and Gokudera decided to throw a fit for it since he had been the one reaching for it first. The two then erupted from a vocal fight, to a fist fight, then to both a fist fight and throwing food. By then, Hibari and Hibird had already finished eating and had left the room. Grabbing what edible food that was left on the table, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Dino huddled under the table, silently eating while the war raged outside.

In the end, Ivan and Romario had to crawl in as well, as the fight was beginning to get out of hand. Ivan sat loyally next to Tsuna, his hands on his knees, and watched the younger boy eat. Tsuna finally decided to turn and look at the man, when he started laughing. Ivan stared at him in wonder, confused as to why the boy was laughing. The others turned to see what Tsuna was laughing at before they joined in as well.

"Y-your hair." Tsuna pointed at Ivan's head. While Ivan had been outside of the table, he had to dodge many of the oncoming flying food, but it didn't seem like he was able to dodge them all. Some spaghetti had gotten onto his head and was hanging down on the side of his head.

Tsuna moved closer to Ivan and began plucking the noodles from the man's hair.

"That reminds me. How old are you Ivan?" Yamamoto asked as he took a bite of his salad.

"Seventeen." Ivan answered. Tsuna stared at him in disbelief.

"I-I thought you were older!" He exclaimed. Ivan shook his head.

"Then, how long have you been in the mafia?" Tsuna asked.

"Ever since I was bo—" Dino's hand shot up and covered Ivan's mouth.

"Three years. He's been here for three years now." Dino quickly said.

"Oh, so you joined the mafia when you were my age." Tsuna said, amazed. Ivan gave Dino a silent look, before turning back to Tsuna and nodding. Dino removed his hand from Ivan and continued eating.

All the while, Chrome just sat there, slurping the everlasting noodles that came from her plate.

_They're so long…_ Chrome thought as she finally reached the end of her noodles.

**xOOOx**

As night fell on the Cavallone estate, things were finally beginning to quiet down. Tsuna huddled up in a ball and hugged the sheets closer to his body. As sleep began to take him over, he began to dream of the past. A dream that he had forgotten, and probably would have never remembered if he hadn't come to Italy.

**xOOOx**

_Tsuna, at the age of eleven, was walking home in the rain after school, his hand becoming cold from holding the umbrella. Though it was rainy, wet, and cold, Tsuna was in no hurry to return home. Mama was out shopping and probably got stuck somewhere because of the rain, and Papa was out working as usual. All that awaited him when he got home was an empty house. Giotto had left the day after his sixteenth birthday, when Tsuna was only ten. Where he went, neither Tsuna nor his parents knew. But ever since that day, Tsuna would be constantly thinking of him, wondering if he was alright or not._

_Tsuna was about to cross the street when he heard the sound of tires screeching across the road. He looked to his right and saw a car swerving out of control before stopping. A man's head appeared from out the window. He looked behind him, cursed, and then went on driving, passing Tsuna._

_Tsuna watched the car drive on for a moment before looking in the direction where it came from. His eyes widened when he saw a small black object lying in the middle of the road. He ran to it, not caring that water was splashing onto his pants. As he approached it, he began to worry. It looked like a creature, but it wasn't moving at all._

_He knelt next to it and hesitantly reached a hand towards it. Taking a breath, he carefully turned the animal onto its back. It was a black cat._

_Its eyes were closed and didn't seem to be moving. Tsuna moved his hands nearer to the cat's chest, checking for at least some sign of life. Though it was very faint, he felt the pulse of a heart and the cat's chest moving as it slowly took in air._

_Tsuna breathed a deep sigh of relief. He looked around. No one was out except for him. Tsuna looked down at the cat. He didn't really think his mom would say no to something in need. He carefully lifted the cat into his arms, unzipped his jacket, and placed the soaking wet cat inside to prevent it from getting even more wet._

_He ran home as fast as he could without hurting the cat. As soon as he slammed the door to the house open, he ran to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and wrapped the cat in it. He brought it downstairs and placed it on the floor, gently rubbing it dry with the towel. He picked up the phone with his other hand and dialed his mom's cell. His mom answered on the fourth ring._

"_Hello?" Tsuna began._

"_Ah, Tsu-kun, did you make it home alright?" Nana asked._

"_Yeah, uh…" Tsuna hesitated on what he would say next. He was going to tell her that he had brought a half dead cat home, but he decided to go the round-about way to see if it was safe._

"_Mom, what would you do if I brought a cat home?" Tsuna asked. There was silence for a moment._

_"Tsu-kun, did you?" She asked in a serious tone. Tsuna bit his lip._

"_No, I'm just saying, what if I did." Tsuna pointed out. He heard his mother sigh on the other end._

"_I hope you didn't. I don't mind you bringing your friends over, but taking care of an animal is a little much." Nana said._

"_Even if it was run over and was still… half alive?" Tsuna asked._

"_All the more reason not to bring it home. If an animal experiences something like that, even if they're injuries heal, they'll die from shock. If you did see one run over, it's best to leave it there." Nana said. Tsuna looked down at the cat._

"_Oh, okay." He said._

"_Was that what you wanted to ask, Tsu-kun? Did you see a cat get run over?" Nana asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Did you bring it home?"_

"… _No."_

"_Okay. Well, I'll see you once the rain stops. I'm over at Hakanami's house right now waiting for it to stop." Nana said._

"_Okay. Bye." Tsuna said and hung up. He looked at the cat, his hand still rubbing the poor creature dry._

"_You're not gonna die, are you?" Tsuna whispered quietly. He was surprised when he saw the cat open its eyes and stare at him with piercing green orbs. Tsuna could see it in the cat's eyes. It didn't want to die yet. It wasn't his time._

_Tsuna lifted the cat into his arms and hugged it gently._

"_I'll do everything I can to keep you living, so hold on okay?" Tsuna whispered. He felt a very soft vibration coming from the cat's throat. Tsuna chuckled._

"_At least you survived that hit." He said, setting the cat on his lap. The cat closed its eyes in exhaustion. "Looks like I'll have to raise you in secret. Bear with my, Mr. Kitty." Tsuna said as he rubbed the cat's back._

_Before Tsuna's mom had come home, Tsuna had brought the cat to his room and fed it anything edible a cat could eat. It was difficult at first, seeing that the cat could barely open its mouth, let alone swallow._

_Water would be too hard for the cat to swallow, so Tsuna mixed it with honey, hoping it would slide down its throat easier._

_Tsuna jumped when he heard the entrance door open._

"_Tsu-kun, I'm home!" Nana called out._

"_Ah, welcome back!" Tsuna shouted back. He smiled and turned back to the cat, lightly running his fingers through the soft fur._

_Over the course of days, as soon as Tsuna came home from school, he would run to his bedroom to find the cat lying on the bed wrapped in a little blanket where he had left it. He would kneel down by it and rub the cat's soft fur, all the while softly whispering to it. Words among the lines of, "You're getting better, I can tell" or "Thank god your still here. Hope you get well soon."_

_One afternoon, however, Tsuna went to his room as usual, only to find the cat gone, the empty blanket left in its place. Tsuna began to panic. He rummaged everywhere in his room, looking for the cat. When the room became an utter chaos, Tsuna heard a meow coming from his bed._

_Tsuna whipped around to see the cat sitting on the bed, its tail swaying back and forth and its green eyes staring at Tsuna. Tsuna began crying in joy as he rushed over to hug the cat._

"_Thank goodness, I thought something happened to you!" Tsuna whimpered. The cat began purring and rubbing its face against Tsuna's. Tsuna pulled away and sat on the bed, the cat crawling into his lap. Tsuna smiled._

"_Now that you can walk, I think it's about time I gave you a name." Tsuna mumbled to the cat. The cat stared at him expectantly. Tsuna frowned._

"_Don't expect much. I have a bad naming sense." Tsuna warned the cat. It just swayed its tail in the air, waiting for its new name._

_Tsuna leaned back and thought._

"_I want to give you something simple but unique… Oh, I know!" He picked the cat up and stared right into its eyes._

"_Nobi!" Tsuna exclaimed. The cat's ears twitched and its tail made big loops in the air. Tsuna smiled._

"_Then it's decided! Your name from now on will be Nobi!" Tsuna said happily and fell back on the bed laughing, the cat falling onto his chest. Of course, later on, Tsuna had to take care of his responsibilities and had to clean his chaotic room._

_Nobi and Tsuna were together for one month in secret. Whenever Tsuna's mom was out, Tsuna would bring Nobi out into the house and allow the cat to wander around. Tsuna's mom never found out about the cat living in her house, nor was she ever going to find out. Because Nobi was to never be seen again._

_Tsuna walked into his room happily, carrying a bag. He had bought little treats for Nobi, as he did once a week._

"_Nobi, I brought something!" Tsuna called out. There was no answer. Nobi didn't come out as he usually would. Tsuna dropped the bag and began searching for the cat._

"_Nobi? Come out Nobi." Tsuna said as he searched under the bed and around the room. He stood up, confused. His mom was still home, and Nobi knew not to leave the room when she was. He turned around and gasped as his eyes landed on the window. It was open._

_He ran to the window and looked out, searching for some sign of Nobi. There was none. Tsuna ran out of his room and slammed the front entrance open._

"_Tsu-kun, where are you going!" Nana called out, but Tsuna just ran, ignoring her completely._

_He searched for about 2 hours, running everywhere he could. He checked even the dumpster areas, but still no Nobi. Finally stopping to catch his breath, he saw a bunch of people beginning to crowd around in the middle of an empty street._

"_Poor thing…" "It looks like its dead." "I think it got run over…" Tsuna heard the people muttering. He got a sick feeling in his stomach and he ran over to the crowd._

"_Nobi!" He yelled as he pushed through the crowd. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the black cat lying motionless on the road. He ran over to the cat, checking to see if it was still alive. It wasn't. It had moved on._

_Tsuna began crying. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. He had really loved Nobi too. A few women came over to comfort Tsuna to the best of their ability, but nothing could stop Tsuna's tears._

_And so, as the days went on and the months flew by, Tsuna began to slowly forget that he ever had Nobi by his side. Tsuna went on with his life and Nobi slowly disappeared from the picture._

**xOOOx**

Tsuna woke up only to be greeted by darkness. He sat up in his bed and yawned. It was still late.

He looked over at the window and jumped in fright. A black cat with piercing green eyes stared at him, only the tip of its tail moving to show that it was real.

"N-Nobi!" Tsuna shouted in surprise. If it wasn't for the dream he had just now, he would've thought that this black cat came to give him bad luck.

The cat's tail swished back and forth as if delighted and bounded off the window into the night. Tsuna scrambled up from the bed and looked outside. This was the freaking 3rd floor!

He looked left and right, but no sign of Nobi. Tsuna sat back down on the bed. Had it just been his imagination? Shrugging his shoulders, Tsuna fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

**xxx**

**A/N:** Yes, Ivan is a cool character =w= I drew him out and he ended up looking really cute XD I'll post a link to the picture sometime when I get the chance. And this time, my OC character is actually on the good side ^_^ for once… it seems all my OC characters are either not good news, like Terry, somewhat, or on the bad side, like Neggio… wtf…

Lolz, anyway, on to the next chapter!


	22. Reunion

**A/N:** Yay! OMG!... I won't ruin the fun XD you have to read to see what happens… though the title literally gives it away haha. Anyway, this chapter, including chapters 21 and 20, as I have said before, were all one big chapter split into three. I just found out how many pages were written for them in total… 35 pages o.0…

That may not be a lot to some people, but that's a lot to me! I was so dedicated to this, and it finally paid off =w= so happy! I might take a break after this, and I may not. It depends on whether or not I'm in the mood. I spent all nighters trying to get up to this point! And I finally did it! Lol, yay me.

Anyway, on to the chapter, I don't want to keep you any longer than I should lol =3

**xxx**

Tsunayoshi-san, it is morning." A voice echoed in Tsuna's head. Tsuna turned over.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled. The voice sighed. Tsuna felt something shaking him awake.

"Tsunayoshi-san, breakfast is going to begin without you." The voice said. Tsuna turned around and opened his eyes to be met with green ones. Tsuna sat up in bed.

"Nobi!" He yelled out, startling the other. Ivan straightened himself and stood taller.

"I'm afraid it's just me, Tsunayoshi-san." He said. Tsuna stared at him for a second before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Yeah, of course, you're not a cat." Tsuna laughed. Ivan said nothing. Tsuna looked up at him.

"Ivan, didn't I tell you to just call me Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna reminded. Ivan nodded.

"And I have been." He pointed out.

"No, I meant, I just want you to call me Tsunayoshi without the honorifics." Tsuna said. Ivan nodded.

"Then… Tsunayoshi…" Ivan began. Tsuna smiled at him. "If you don't get dressed, you'll miss breakfast." Ivan finished. Tsuna shot up from the bed and dove for his bag. Ivan walked up to him and held out some clothes.

"I already got some out for you." He said and Tsuna grabbed them at lightning speed, his shirt already halfway off. Ivan watched the boy undress and place on a different shirt. Tsuna grabbed his pants and almost slid them down till he stopped.

"Ivan…" Tsuna said with a hesitant smile on his face. Ivan cocked his head, before nodding in understanding and turning around, allowing the younger boy his privacy.

Soon, Ivan was leading Tsuna down the hall to the dining room. He once again opened the grand doors and… and paused. He closed the doors and turned to Tsuna, who had a confused look on his face.

"…"

"What is it, Ivan?" Tsuna asked. Ivan grabbed the boy's shoulders and turned him around, pushing him to start walking back the way they came.

"We're going to go to the kitchen to get you something to eat." Ivan stated.

They entered through the white doors, and Tsuna was greeted by many, scary looking, male chefs.

"Make this boy something to eat. The food in the dining room has become…" Ivan thought a moment, wondering how he could play his words without insulting the chefs. "Messed up because of two very gluttonous people." He finished. Tsuna sweat dropped. He just _knew_ that before Ivan had said that sentence, he was about to tell the chefs that the food had become inedible because of two very insane people.

The chefs smiled and went on their way cleaning up pots and pans to be used to cook again.

"So, boy, what would you like to eat?" One of the chefs asked. Tsuna hesitated and looked up at Ivan, silently asking him to help. Ivan looked at Tsuna.

"You can ask for anything you want." He told the boy. Tsuna smiled and looked back at the man.

"Then, I want something small, because I don't eat much. Uh, something I can eat fast too, like… a kind of soup." Tsuna mumbled. The chef grinned and looked at the others.

"You heard the boy! Get on now, get our best ingredients for our guest!" The chef hollered.

After 15 minutes of wait, Tsuna was tasting the best soup he had ever had.

"Wow, this is so good!" He said as he took anther spoon. The chefs all scratched their heads.

"Nah, not at all," The one Tsuna assumed to be the leader of them all sad. "This is nothing compared to what the cooks at the Vongola mansion can do."

Tsuna's jaw dropped open. What could taste better than this?

After Tsuna was done eating, Romario walked in.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, Boss wants to see you in his office." He said and then left. After saying his thanks to the men who had cooked him a wonderful breakfast, Ivan led the way to Dino's room.

Ivan knocked twice on the big, double doors.

"Come in." Dino's voice sounded from the other side. Ivan opened the doors and gestured for Tsuna to go in.

Tsuna stepped into the room and jumped when Ivan had shut the door behind them and locked it. Dino was sitting at his desk and everyone else was sitting on the chairs in front, except for Hibari, who had found his place leaning on the big window behind Dino.

"Tsuna, today is the day you will finally meet Giotto." Dino said. Tsuna smiled.

"Are you serious!" Tsuna asked, overjoyed that he would finally see his brother again.

"Yes… but it will have to be done secretly. So, everyone thought up of a plan while you were gone." Dino said, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. It wasn't just him, everyone in the room, not including Chrome, had a smirk on their face. Hibari had it too, and even Hibird seemed to be smiling.

Tsuna backed up, only to bump into Ivan. Dino stood up and began walking towards Tsuna, an evil grin on his face.

"Tsuna-chan, we're going to go see if Giotto is faithful… I hope you're prepared." Dino said evilly. The others stood up as well, pulling out all sorts of different clothes… wait… those clothes were—

"Tsuna-chan, please cooperate with us." Dino said as he pulled out a bra with matching panties. Ivan hooked his arms under Tsuna's, holding him in place. Tsuna shook his head.

"No, wait, Dino-san, stop!"

Dino just chuckled as he and the others closed in on him.

"GYAA!" Tsuna screamed as loud as he could, sounding very much like a girl.

**xOOOx**

"Ivan, are you sure Giotto is out today?" Dino asked. Ivan flipped out his cell phone.

"I'm sure. He just had a meeting with some of the other families so he must be taking his regular walk around the town to loosen up. At exactly 1:45, he will be passing by the street cafés, the perfect place for him to see her." Ivan explained. Dino flashed Ivan his thumbs up.

The car stopped and Dino got out, holding the door open for the young lady that stepped out elegantly, her long brown hair blowing lightly in the wind.

"You know where to wait right, in front of the cafés? Giotto will be going by there soon, so you won't have to wait long." Dino said. The girl made a hesitant look.

"Don't worry, if something happens, just call us." Dino handed the lady a black flip cell. "We'll be watching over you from afar. When you've finished, walk towards the alley by the clothes shop. We'll pick you up there." He said and got back in the car.

The girl watched the car drive off before taking a breath and walking towards the street cafés.

**xOOOx**

Giotto took a very deep breath of the air and sighed. He was exhausted from the incredibly boring meeting he just had with the other family. That, and the fact that he was still having trouble accepting the fact that Tsuna was no longer there for him.

Giotto slowly walked up the hill, ignoring the people that passed by him, until he saw _her_. Giotto had his breath taken away from him as he stared with wide eyes at the young girl before him.

She looked about 15 or 16, and had brown hair that went just past her shoulders. It was a bit ruffled and looked feathery at the top, but it suited her and she made it look like a new kind of style. She was wearing a light, cream colored shirt that reached her elbows and had a brown belt sitting on her waist, making the shirt puff above the belt a bit. She also wore a light colored jean shorts, and when Giotto meant by shorts, he meant really short. They stopped above her mid thigh, showing of her smooth, creamy legs quite nicely. She had white, platform boots that reached just a bit past her mid-calf that laced up the middle. She was carrying a reddish-brown purse over her shoulder and seemed to be making a troubled face.

Giotto stood there, dumb-founded, in the middle of the street, making everyone move around him. He had never seen a woman more beautiful than this person before. The only reason why was because Tsuna was the one who had stole his heart and the only person he would look at, but this girl… something about her made Giotto want to go up and kiss her!

The girl turned around to look at Giotto, where the he was able to get a full view of her face. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, her eyes were a honey-gold color, and her reddish lips were reflecting the light from the sun because of the gloss she wore. It was enchanting to look at.

"D-do you speak Japanese?" She asked as she walked over to Giotto, a distressed look on her face. Giotto nodded numbly, still not able to recover from the shock fast enough. The girl smiled. It was such an angelic and innocent smile, it could easily par with Tsuna's.

"Thank god! I thought I would never find someone to help me!" She said as she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She held out her hand, her nails a gleaming aqua-green color from the nail polish she used.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Tsuri." She said with a wide smile.

**xOOOx**

Dino relaxed in his seat and stare at Ivan.

"For this morning, thanks for saving us." Dino thanked. Ivan glanced at the man before returning to looking out the window.

"Your welcome." Ivan responded in his usual boring tone.

"I'm being serious you know. If you hadn't taken Tsuna to the kitchen that morning, he would have seen us picking out all those clothes for him to wear." Dino said. Ivan just nodded, leaving the other man lost for words.

_He's so silent, it's hard to talk to him!_ Dino thought in frustration.

**xOOOx**

After a long moment of silence, Giotto was finally able to move his body to shake the girl's hand.

"I… I'm Giotto." He said in a mumble. The girl giggled, making Giotto's heart squeeze. Meeting Tsuri here must have been God's gift. Since he could no longer have Tsuna, the Gods had decided to let him meet Tsuri. Whether he accepted the gift or not was up to him.

Regaining his posture somewhat, Giotto straightened up and smiled.

"So, what was it that you needed help with?" He asked. Tsuri linked arms with Giotto, making the older one blush, and pulled him over to one of the street cafés. She pointed at the menu.

"I was really thirsty so I wanted to get a drink, but I had forgotten that the people I came to Italy with weren't here with me today, so I have no idea what this says!" She exclaimed. Giotto chuckled. This sounded exactly what Tsuna would say if he was here.

Tsuri puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked. Giotto waved his hand.

"No, it's just that you remind me a lot of someone I know." He explained. Tsuri made a questionable face.

"Who would that be?" She asked, curious. Giotto shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, since I won't ever be able to see him again." He said. He looked at the menu, not noticing the lonely look the girl had on her face.

"So, what did you want?" Giotto asked. The girl slowly released Giotto's arm, making him look at her in question.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing the sad look Tsuri had. Tsuri shook her head.

"Nothings wrong." She said, regaining her happy and childish look. "Do they have anything cold?" She asked. Giotto looked back at the menu.

"Yeah, they have Italian sodas, frappuccinos, parfaits—"

"Parfait!" Tsuri shouted, a delighted look in her face. Giotto smiled. This was something Tsuna would order.

They sat outside at one of the tables of the street café, Giotto sipping his coffee and Tsuri happily eating her parfait.

Giotto watched Tsuri in pure delight. She was so innocent and cute, it should be deemed illegal.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Tsuri asked as she caught Giotto looking at her. Giotto just shook his head.

"I was just thinking how cute you were." Giotto confessed. Tsuri had that sad look on her face again for a moment before it was covered up with a half smile.

"I-is that so…" She said as she began picking on her parfait instead of eating it.

"I was just wondering, but why did you come to Italy?" Giotto asked, trying to start a conversation to learn more about Tsuri.

"I came here with my friends. I'm searching for someone." She confessed.

"Who?" Giotto asked, curious. Tsuri brought her finger over her lips and winked.

"That's a secret." She said. Giotto smiled. Ah, how he loved being basked in her wonderful light.

As the sat there, Giotto learned more about Tsuri, and found that they had more in common that he thought. For example, the conversation they had on siblings.

"Do you have any brother or sisters?" Giotto asked. Tsuri nodded.

"I have one older brother." She said while holding one finger up. She brought her hand down and rested it on her lap.

"He never was the nicest brother around, but when he wanted to be, he could be the best thing I could ever wish for. At some point, I told him I wanted to marry him!" She said happily, making Giotto cough on his coffee. Tsuri's face dropped.

"But of course, that could never happen. One, incest is looked down upon in our family, and two, he has long moved out and has probably already found himself a beautiful wife." Tsuri said. "He was probably the first, and only, male that I have ever loved." Tsuri said with a grin on her face, her face heating up a bit.

Giotto smiled.

"Though, it seems I have found someone else to love…" She mumbled, her cheeks becoming a dark red. Giotto looked up at her words and blushed lightly. Giotto was stunned at first before he started laughing.

"That's just too cute." He said in between his laughs. Tsuri made her pouting face again.

"Why are you laughing! I was being serious!" She said, a little annoyed. Giotto looked up.

"It was just too weird, that's all. I was thinking the same thing." He admitted.

Tsuri blushed and began twirling her hair with her fingers, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"If you're not doing anything after this, do you want to come to my house?" Giotto asked with no seductive tone in his voice. Tsuri looked up and smiled.

"Un!" She said happily.

When Giotto arrived at the Vongola headquarters with Tsuri by his side, the girl gasped and stared in complete shock at the mansion… no, more like, castle.

"G-Giotto, you live here?" She asked. "Are you rich or something?"

Giotto laughed. It was exactly how Tsuna sounded when he had asked the question…

"I guess you could say that. Come." He said and extended his hand to Tsuri, who took it without hesitation.

Giotto led Tsuri up to his room, where they sat and had coffee, or tea in Tsuri's case, and talked about many things. Giotto had been holding it in the whole time, but he couldn't help it anymore. He leaned in and gave a quick peck to Tsuri's lips.

Tsuri blushed and brought her hands up to her mouth. Giotto looked down.

"Sorry about that. It's just, seeing you like this… ah, I couldn't help it." Giotto confessed. Tsuri smiled. She pulled Giotto on to the bed, pulled off her boots and socks, and climbed on top of the man.

"Then, do you want to have it now?" She asked with a seductive tone and half lidded eyes. Giotto smirked. Tsuri was as harmless as a rabbit, but she could actually become a sly cat if she wanted.

"Sounds fine to me." He said as Tsuri leaned down to kiss him. As Giotto began to taste Tsuri, he couldn't help but think that she had the same exact taste as Tsuna. It was like cherries, or strawberries. She smelled like him to; the same, sweet, citrus smell that drifted around Tsuna.

Giotto moved his hand down and rubbed Tsuri's ass, making the girl moan in Giotto's mouth.

She felt the same as Tsuna too…

Tsuri pulled away and Giotto opened his eyes to see… Tsuna…

Giotto sat up quickly and pushed Tsuri off of him. He sat on the edge of the bed and bowed his head, his hands covering his face. Confused, Tsuri crept over to Giotto and rested her hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tsuri, but I just can't get him out of my mind." Giotto said, not bothering to look at her.

"I taste you, I taste him. I feel you, I feel him. I see you, and I see, well, him!" Giotto said, frustration plain in his voice. Tsuri smiled sardonically.

"It's okay Giotto. I knew from the start that you weren't really thinking of me, but someone else." She admitted. Giotto lifted his head and looked at the girl with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tsuri. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything." He said. Tsuri just shook her head and smiled.

"I'm glad you stopped, after all, what would your love think if he knew you were cheating on him?" She asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Giotto.

"He wouldn't care." Giotto stated. Tsuri cocked her head.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"He doesn't love me anymore. So that's why I have decided to give up on him." Giotto said. Tsuri looked at Giotto for a moment before smiling. Giotto looked up, puzzled as to why she was happy.

"In my opinion, I don't think you should give up." She said.

"And what makes you think that?" Giotto asked. Tsuri twirled her hair with her fingers for a moment before speaking.

"If he loves you, he won't give up that easily. If he loves you, even the greatest obstacles will be overcome. Just because he's already gone, doesn't necessarily mean he's not waiting for you. I'm sure he's still there, waiting. And if he's not waiting, he's definitely looking for you." Tsuri explained. Giotto widened his eyes. It was the same exact words he had said before.

Giotto smiled sardonically.

"But he's still just a teenager. Love is easy to find at that age. He's definitely found some girl and has completely forgotten about me." He mumbled.

Tsuri's eyes widened.

"You're still saying that!" She asked in disbelief. "Giotto, I think you need to believe in him a bit more."

Giotto looked at her in question.

"If you really think he'll never come, he won't. Wishes only come true to those who believe. If you truly love them, you should have more faith in them." Tsuri said. "Love can make people do crazy things. Who knows, he might even be on his way here right now."

"That's impossible." Giotto stated. Tsuri smiled.

"Who said it was? It's not like he's a cripple, is he?" Tsuri retorted. Giotto shut his mouth. He had nothing to say to that. Tsuri smiled.

"Trust me, you'll be seeing him again." She said and stood up.

"Thank you for today, Giotto-san. I hope to see you again someday. You are a very interesting fellow."

She placed on her socks and boots and walked towards the exit.

"If you believe, he will come." She said and walked out the door.

Giotto stared after the strange girl for a moment before he looked at the floor.

"She forgot her bag." He mumbled before he stood up and walked over to the bag. He picked it up and was surprised at how light it felt. Was it completely empty? He unzipped the purse and slowly took out the music box he had left with Tsuna back in Japan.

Giotto's eyes widened and he ran out the door. When he got to the entrance, he looked left and right for any sign of Tsuri, but she was no where to be found.

Giotto walked back to his room and sat back down on his bed. He opened the worn down music box. He smiled and almost began crying as the box began playing its melancholy tune.

**xOOOx**

Dino opened to door for Tsuna and he walked in. Tsuna sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"I seriously thought he was going to find out!" Tsuna breathed out.

"But the point is, is that he didn't, Tenth! You were amazing! You walked, talked, and acted exactly like a young, elegant lady the whole time!" Gokudera shouted his words of praise.

"Gokudera, we didn't even know how he acted in Giotto's house, so how would you know if he acted the same in there?" Yamamoto questioned. Gokudera growled.

"Shut up baseball-freak!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto just laughed.

"But still, Tsuna, you really did look beautiful. Didn't you see how Giotto looked when he saw you? And when you walked out earlier, everyone here, even Ivan and Kyouya, thought you were some angel descending upon us." Dino said as he grinned. Tsuna smiled and then groaned.

"These shoes are killing me! How do women wear these!" Tsuna yelled as he kicked off his boots.

"Kufufu, you look so wonderfully delicious, I'm about to eat you up, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro purred. Tsuna leaned away from the dangerous pervert.

"For once, I may have to agree with you, you damned pineapple. Just don't do anything to Tsunayoshi without my permission." Hibari said. Tsuna stared at Hibari. Was everyone deciding to go cannibal on him!

"Anyway Tsuna, tomorrow is finally the day. We'll be taking you to Vongola headquarters, not as Tsuri, but as Tsuna, early in the morning." Dino informed. Tsuna nodded. He was ready for this. Giotto hadn't forgotten about him after all, and that made him want to see Giotto more than ever.

Not as Tsuri, but as him. As Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**xOOOx**

Giotto lay on his bed wide awake that night, not able to get any sleep at all. His thoughts kept trailing to Tsuri, then to Tsuna, then back to Tsuri. He kept wondering who in the world Tsuri was, why she looked so much like Tsuna, etc.

As the night fell into dawn, Giotto still hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. He tossed the sheets off of him in frustration and headed into the bathroom. He turned the warm water on and stripped. He stepped the shower and allowed the droplets of water to run down his back. He rested his head against the wall and sighed.

He missed Tsuna so much, it was almost unbearable. He stood that way in the shower for a while, thinking of nothing but his precious little brother, until he decided it'd be best if he got out soon. There was a mountain of paperwork waiting to be signed, so he wanted to get a head's start on it.

After scrubbing his hair with more force than needed, Giotto stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He slipped on his pants and rubbed his hair until it was relatively dry. He stepped out of the bathroom.

"Giotto…" A soft voice said in front of him. Giotto looked up and froze in shock. There, right in front of him, sitting on his bed, was Tsuna. He was wearing those ridiculously large pajamas of his again. The ones that Giotto always saw him sleeping in… And he looked absolutely adorable and moe.

Giotto slowly backed up into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water. If he remembered correctly, it was around 4 in the morning. No one except the guards should even be up! Giotto knew he was hallucinating again.

He turned the cold water off and walked out of the bathroom again.

"Giotto, look at me…" A pleading voice said. Giotto looked up. Tsuna was still there, only he was standing and walking slowly towards him. Giotto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

_It's… not a dream?_ Giotto thought, stunned that something like this could actually happen. He had only seen long lost lovers reunite in movies and manga, but never in real life.

"Giotto!" Tsuna called out and then threw himself into Giotto's arms, crying uncontrollably. He hadn't been able to cry when he was Tsuri, but now, he could cry all he wanted.

"Giotto! Giotto!" He repeated over and over. Giotto was dumbstruck. He hadn't been expecting something like this happening… never in a million years. He glanced at the music box on his table and regained his conscience. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna and hugged him tightly.

"Tsunayoshi…?" He whispered into Tsuna's ears, making Tsuna nod and hug Giotto tighter. Giotto could feel the tears about to overflow from his eyes. He tilted Tsuna's head up and crashed his lips against the others. Tsuna moaned and opened his mouth readily, feeling Giotto's tongue slip into his mouth.

The two kissed for a long time, so happy to feel each others' warmth, they wouldn't have cared if they died. Giotto finally broke away from the kiss and hugged Tsuna as tight as he could without breaking him

"I can't believe it… you're really here…" Giotto mumbled as he breathed in Tsuna's wonderful scent. Tsuna nodded and began crying again.

"Tsunayoshi…" He mumbled and pushed Tsuna backwards till the boy fell back on the bed with Giotto on top of him. Giotto raised Tsuna's shirt up all the way and began kissing everywhere he could on the flesh, making Tsuna mewl. He raised his brother's legs over his shoulders and pushed his hips down, grinding his groin with Tsuna's.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped and wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck.

"That sound, this feeling, your taste… Oh my god, you really are here… It really is you, Tsunayoshi." Giotto muttered as he took Tsuna into a deep kiss.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Giotto mumbled against his younger brother's lips.

"You don't know what I went through just to see you." Tsuna replied, making Giotto smile. After a few more minutes of kissing, Giotto broke apart and rested his head against Tsuna's chest, his eyes closing in contentment. Tsuna moved his hands to Giotto's head and began petting the other, playing and running his fingers through the blond locks.

"I love you so much, Tsunayoshi." Giotto said. Tsuna smiled.

"I do too." He kissed the top of Giotto's head. "I love you too."

"How much?" Giotto asked. Tsuna laughed.

"A lot." He replied. Giotto leaned up and kissed Tsuna.

"Then that's good." He said. He got up and crawled under the blankets, dragging Tsuna under with him. He hugged Tsuna as close as their bodies allowed.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" Giotto asked. Tsuna nodded and rested his head against Giotto's bare chest. All of a sudden, Giotto chuckled.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked as he looked up at his brother.

"It's pretty ironic how life works." Giotto said. "Just yesterday, I met an angel who granted my wish." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Tsuna's eyes. He buried his face into Tsuna's brown locks, getting a wonderful whiff of Tsuna's unique smell. Before Giotto drifted off into sleep he added one more thing.

"And if she wasn't an angel, she was definitely a God."

**xxx**

**A/N:** I dun know about you, though I'm sure you feel the same way, but I am EXTREMELY! happy that Giotto and Tsuna are finally back together. Just a heads up for y'all, but I plan on making a *ahem* smut scene sometime soon. When in the story, not so sure, but it will definitely be before the battle and while they're in Italy. Woops, I hope I didn't spoil the story much o.0…

Anyway, I deserve my well rest. After working so hard on this… I'm actually not at all sleepy haha ^w^ but I need to sleep anyway. See you guys in the next chapter.

Ciao ciao~


	23. Revelation

Giotto opened his eyes to see a peaceful sleeping face right next to him. He sat up a bit, startled that there was even a person in his bed. He stared at the intruder and calmed down when he realized that it was Tsuna. He smiled and laid back on the bed, burying his face into Tsuna's sweet smelling locks.

"G-Giotto?" Tsuna mumbled as he slowly began to wake up. Giotto began rubbing the back of Tsuna's head, making the younger one close his eyes in relaxation and lean into Giotto's arms.

"I'm so glad you're here." Giotto said sweetly, making Tsuna blush.

Giotto moved on top of Tsuna and began kissing the boy. Tsuna opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue with the others. As the two continued to kiss, Giotto moved his hands down and pulled of Tsuna's pants, leaving the boy in his boxers.

Tsuna blushed and wrapped his arms around the older one. He broke away for a second to ask Giotto a question.

"Giotto, why did you leave me?" He asked in a quiet voice. Giotto looked away, guilt riding on his face. He turned back to Tsuna.

"I'll tell you that later." He said. He smiled and began sucking Tsuna's neck. Tsuna moaned and relaxed into the bed, the feeling of the warm tongue sending jolts of pleasure down to his groin.

Giotto slipped his hand down into Tsuna's boxers, gripping him gently. Tsuna's eyes shot open and he gasped. He grabbed Giotto's hand and tried to pull him away, but it didn't work.

"Giotto! What are you doing?" He hissed. Giotto smirked.

"I want to hear your lovely voice, Tsunayoshi. I haven't heard it in so long." He said and began to stroke Tsuna's member. Tsuna's breath hitched and he closed his eyes.

"G-Giotto, not now!" Tsuna moaned. Giotto just increased his pace, making the boy under him moan louder.

**xOOOx**

"What's with this? Giotto should be up by now!" Dino yelled as he stomped down the hallway of the Vongola manor. Romario, who was walking beside him, was trying his best to calm the Cavallone boss down.

"Well, yeah we let him sleep in a little, because he got to see Tsuna and everything, but that doesn't give him the excuse to sleep in till 2:00 P.M!" Dino shouted. He stopped in front of the Vongola boss's door and was about to knock when he heard a scream erupt from inside.

Not thinking twice about it, Dino slammed the door open, worried that something might've happened. He stood there shocked. Giotto was sitting up on the bed with Tsuna, apparently wide awake.

There was Tsuna, holding onto Giotto like he was his life, with no pants or boxers on, and shaking uncontrollably, his face buried into Giotto's shoulder. And then there was Giotto, who was licking Tsuna's ear and had his hand down between poor Tsuna's legs, white and sticky liquid dripping all over it.

Before Dino could tell himself not to look, he did. His eyes trailed upwards and landed on their chests and stomach, were Tsuna's cum had splattered everywhere.

Romario slammed his hands to his face, desperately trying to pretend that he didn't see anything, while Dino stood there, petrified. Giotto looked up at Dino.

"Oh, good morning Dino." Giotto said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't defiling his younger brother at the moment. Tsuna slowly turned around at Giotto's words, still holding onto the man, and looked at Dino with a flushed face and tears in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but merely looked away.

"G-Giotto… what are you doing?" Dino asked, not able to think of anything but that at the moment.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Giotto replied. He brought his cum stained hand to his mouth and began to lick the sticky substance, making Tsuna blush and bury his head into Giotto's shoulder again. "I'm having a taste of my lovely brother." Giotto finished.

Dino blushed at this and slammed the wall next to him with his hand.

"I can see that, thank you very much! But I was wondering _why_ you are doing this now! Why couldn't you have done this last night!" Dino shouted. Giotto shrugged.

"I was too shocked, tired, and dumb to realize that Tsunayoshi really did come back to me." Giotto stated. Dino slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, but there are things that need to be done and you need to be in your office to do them!" Dino said. Giotto frowned.

"Ew, just when I finally can have time to spend with Tsunayoshi, I have to do work?" Giotto whined like a little kid.

"Hey, you left Tsuna on your own!" Dino pointed out. Giotto's face dropped at this and he went silent. Knowing that he had taken it too far, Dino also looked away guiltily. Tsuna, realizing the situation had tensed a bit, looked up and pecked Giotto on the lips. Giotto smiled and kissed Tsuna back, making the younger one moan.

Dino looked up and blushed again. Much to his displeasure, Dino could feel his pants tightening. He wanted to bail out of there right then, but he couldn't leave until Giotto got ready and was locked in his office, signing away papers.

Seeing the other male's discomfort, Giotto grinned evilly.

"What's wrong Dino? You look really uncomfortable standing there." He said. Dino caught on right away, knowing that the other had seen his slight erection. Dino sighed and crossed his arms.

"Just hurry up and get ready." Dino said. Giotto chuckled, ignoring the other one completely.

"Here, let me help you a bit." He said. He picked Tsuna up and flipped him over, making him face Dino with his back against Giotto's chest. Giotto grabbed Tsuna's legs and spread them wide open, allowing Dino to get a clear view of his… nether regions…

Tsuna screamed and blushed, pulling his oversized shirt down to cover the exposed area, resulting in the top part sliding off his left shoulder.

Dino, having already seen Tsuna's lower parts, fell on his hands and knees, his face turning cherry red and his hand covering the oncoming nosebleed. Giotto began laughing and Tsuna whimpered, embarrassed that Dino had to see that.

"C-critical damage!" Giotto yelled out in between his laughs. His eyes began tearing up and his stomach started hurting from laughing so hard.

"O-oi, Romario, you better take Dino to the health room. He might die from blood loss." Giotto said, still laughing. Romario removed his hands from his face and went to Dino's side.

"Boss, hang in there!" Romario shouted and slung the man over his shoulder, leaving the room in a hurry.

Tsuna looked up at Giotto, annoyance in his face.

"Giotto…" He mumbled. Giotto just grinned.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have let him touch you even if he wanted it." Giotto reassured. Tsuna just sighed and smiled, leaning up to press his lips against his brother's once more.

**xOOOx**

Once the two were decent enough to leave the room, they headed for the meeting room, where everyone was going to gather and Dino was going to tell Giotto everything that had happened.

Before Tsuna could find his seat next to Yamamoto and Gokudera, Giotto had pulled him away and sat him on his lap. Tsuna blushed at this and covered his face, blocking out the shocked expressions his two friends had.

Giotto wound his arms around Tsuna's waist and smirked.

"In case you didn't already know, this one is mine." Giotto stated, making the two boy's jaws drop open.

"b-b-b-b-bro-brotherly l-l-lo—"

"Incest!" Gokudera interrupted Yamamoto, who was trying to say it in a decent way, which Gokudera completely ruined. Mukuro smirked, Ivan just stood there looking bored, and Hibari yawned. The perfect glared at Giotto, who just glared back.

"Yes, Hayato, I love Tsunayoshi. Is there a problem with that?" Giotto asked in a superior tone. Gokudera began bowing at Giotto's feet.

"No, not at all, Giotto-sama!" He said loyally. Yamamoto just grinned.

"I kind of suspected that something like this was going on." He said. Tsuna smiled. At least his friends understood. He took a quick glance at the other three. Chrome and Ivan didn't seem like they really cared, but Mukuro and Hibari were literally fuming in jealousy and anger. Tsuna cringed and wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck in fear, making the anger increase ten-fold from the other teens.

Dino coughed and entered the room, making everyone stare at him.

"There are some things I'd like to say before we start." Dino said and went on in a long rant about reports that he had gotten and what they had to do know. As everyone listened intently, Giotto, who was supposed to be listening to this more than anyone, was busying himself by playing with Tsuna.

He gave butterfly kisses up and down Tsuna's neck and poked the boy's sides, making him squirm and giggle. Hibari and Mukuro looked at the two, rage gleaming in their eyes.

Dino, who had tried to bear with it during his talk, finally snapped.

"You two! Are you listening to this at all! And Giotto, you need to hear this more than these youngsters need to, yet here you are, playing with your little brother!" He shouted. Giotto just grinned.

"I was listening properly." He said and recited everything Dino had just said, word for word. Dino straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Next time, make it seem like you are actually listening… please." He said.

"Now, if I were you, I'd listen to this very well, Giotto, or you might miss something." Dino said and he began talking about Ricardo. Tsuna hung his head down in shame as Dino began talking about the man. He hated even hearing the name.

As Dino was nearing the end, he began to hesitate about whether he should mention that Ricardo actually almost raped Tsuna and would have actually done it if it hadn't been for Mukuro who had saved him at the last minute. Giotto was extremely furious. Though he was trying to hold it in, it wasn't really working.

Everyone, save for Hibari, gulped. They knew the man was holding in about three fourths of his anger in, while the other fourth was unintentionally seeping out.

_M-maybe, I shouldn't mention the rape part…_ Dino thought. His eyes met with Tsuna's and Gokudera's. The two were thinking the same exact thing.

There was a bit of silence for a moment.

"So, what else?" Giotto asked, hatred dripping in his voice. Dino stiffened.

"N-nothing else. Other than all that, my men are still out looking for him." Dino confirmed. Yamamoto sat up.

"Wait, Dino. You skipped a part!" Yamamoto said. Everyone shot glares at the teen, silently warning him that if he continued, hell would break lose. Yamamoto opened his mouth to continue, completely oblivious to the glares he was getting.

"Before we came, here, Ricardo-sensei took Tsuna to the nurse's office and almost raped him." Yamamoto explained. A vein pop was heard in the room.

Everyone bailed out of the room as fast as they could when Giotto lit his dying will and placed his gloves on, his killer intent radiating throughout the whole manor. He just had to kill _something_!

Hibari grinned and pulled out his tonfas, taking Giotto head on. The room was destroyed in a matter of seconds. The two jumped out from the whole in the wall and out into the courtyard, not even taking a second to rest. The others ran into the room to see if the two were okay, but they had nothing to worry about. They were monsters.

"What's going on here?" A voice was heard behind them. Tsuna turned around and smiled.

"Reborn!" He yelled in glee. Though he was just in his baby form, it was still nice to see him. Reborn smiled.

"I see you have come, dame-Tsuna. Good job on gathering your courage." He said. Tsuna just grinned. The baby jumped up onto Tsuna's head and looked at the two males destroying the courtyard.

"Wow, if this continues anymore, they might put the whole mansion in danger. Ivan, stop them." Reborn ordered. Ivan bowed and placed his foot on the edge, ready to jump. Tsuna grabbed his arm.

"Ivan, what are you doing? You might get killed out there!" Tsuna yelled. Ivan looked at Tsuna. If he was used to making expressions, he might have actually smiled.

"I won't." He reassured. He jumped and landed right in between the two. He grabbed Giotto's lightening fast fists and Hibari's insanely strong tonfas without moving and stood there calmly with the same expression he always wore.

"I'd like to ask you two to stop. Any further engagement will cause harm to the manor… and to Tsunayoshi." Ivan said calmly. Hibari pressed forward and increased his strength, but Ivan didn't budge.

"Move out of the way or you'll die." Hibari warned. Ivan stared at the perfect with his sharp, green eyes. He said nothing.

Irritated at the man's conceited attitude, Hibari swung his other tonfa at Ivan. Ivan bent backwards, releasing Giotto's hand, and gracefully dodged the incoming attack, still holding onto the other tonfa. He brought his leg around and kicked Hibari across the face with much force. He released the tonfa as Hibari went flying and crashed into the mansion's wall.

Giotto stood straighter and rubbed his fist, where Ivan had been previously holding. It was sore from the sore death grip Ivan had. His flame flickered out and his blue eyes returned.

"Sorry… I lost control." Giotto admitted. Ivan turned to the man and nodded, before walking away.

"Wait…" Hibari's voice called out from the rubble. Ivan stopped and turned. Hibari emerged from the debris and readied himself into battle position.

"Fight me." He commanded.

"I don't fight." Ivan stated. Hibari lunged at him.

"No excuses. I'll bite you to death!" he growled. He swung his tonfa at Ivan, who bent back once again to dodge. Seeing through this, Hibari brought his other tonfa around to hit the other male. Ivan caught the movement and placed his hands on the ground. He pushed himself and back flipped out of the way just in time.

Wasting no time, Hibari began throwing a series of hits at Ivan, who dodge each one of them gracefully and elegantly. Becoming annoyed, Hibari released the chains from his tonfas and swung it at Ivan.

This caught Ivan by surprise. Before the hooks at the end could catch his face, he brought his hand up by reflex and winced when the chain wound around his hand and the sharp metal dug into his flesh.

Hibari pulled his tonfa back and released it, making Ivan stumble forward. Hibari raised his arm and smirked.

"Your mine." He said and swung his arm down hard. Ivan's eyes widened and he jerked the chained around his hand back. He grabbed the tonfa that came flying back and blocked Hibari's attack at the last second. Hibari grinned.

"As I thought, you are worth me biting to death." He said and pushed forward, making Ivan jump back.

Ivan unwound the chain from his hand and threw the tonfa back at Hibari, who caught it deftly.

"Could we stop here?" Ivan asked. Hibari frowned.

"Coward." He said and began running at Ivan once more. Ivan sighed and grabbed the tonfa that came flying at him. He tightened his hold and broke the weapon in half. Hibari's eyes widened in surprise.

Ivan did a round-house kick that landed squarely on Hibari's side, sending the teen flying across the courtyard. From up in the manor, Tsuna and the others sweat dropped at Hibari's complete loss, except for Mukuro, who was laughing.

"S-so strong…" Tsuna said. Reborn grinned.

"Of course. He's the only one who is strong enough to fight Giotto on a par." He stated.

"Eh!" Tsuna yelled out in surprise. He looked over at Ivan, who was already beginning to walk away. Hibari stood up, not ready to lose yet. Just because he had his weapon broken didn't mean he had lost yet. Giotto walked over to Hibari and shook his head, telling him not to continue. Hibari looked at the ground and punched it in anger, cussing while he did so.

Tsuna sighed. At least the battle was over, but Giotto still seemed mad. Who knew what he had in store for Ricardo once he saw him. The only thing everyone knew was that it was full of promising pain.

**xOOOx**

And so, the meeting continued in the destroyed room… without Hibari. He was beyond pissed and hated to even be in the same room as Ivan, so he left with one last fuming glare at Giotto and Ivan.

Dino pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Anyway, continuing from where we left off _before_ we got interrupted," Dino shot a nasty glare at Giotto. "I think it's time Tsuna learns about what a Broken One is. Everyone knows what it is, except him. In my opinion, I think he would understand the situation he's in better if he knew. And also, he will probably understand the meaning of the dream he had."

Giotto looked up at Dino.

"What dream?" He asked. The room went silent and Tsuna went rigid under Giotto's hold. Noticing this, he looked at Tsuna in question, only to be disturbed by what he saw.

Tsuna was holding his head in fear and biting his bottom lip hard. His eyes were wide in horror and he looked scared beyond belief. Before Giotto could ask him what was wrong, Tsuna leaped up from Giotto's lap and dove for Mukuro, holding the illusionist tightly. Since Hibari had left, Tsuna turned to Mukuro.

Giotto glared at the teen, his anger rising once again. Before another fight started, Dino quickly explained what was going on. After he finished, he added that Hibari and Mukuro were the only ones who didn't appear in the dream.

Giotto had a troubled expression on. Things were indeed getting out of hand… he did indeed need to tell Tsuna what a Broken One was… and explain it in detail to the others.

Giotto rested his chin on his hands and sighed.

"Alright… But not only does Tsuna needs to listen, but the rest of you too. I'll explain this to Hibari later. First things first," Giotto said and held up one finger. "What a Broken One is, which is what you already know, but just not in detail."

"A Broken One is one who has inherited the blood of the Broken. The Broken, for plural, were created somewhat 200 years ago, around the time of the first Vongola, only before that." Giotto explained.

"During that time, seven different scientists gathered together to create a living sin. Each one had their own sin that they took after, other wise known as: The Seven Deadly Sins." He continued. Dino raised his head at this.

"I remember learning about that in class. I Sette Peccati Mortali: Superbia, Avarizia, Lussuria, Invidia, Gola, Ira, and Accidia." Dino recited. Giotto nodded.

"Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth." He translated for the non-Italian speaking people.

"So, conducting illegal and dangerous experiments on their own, they each tried to create their living sin. Using blood cells as an example, they each made a cell that could reproduce and multiply just like regular cells. Each one had their own DNA programmed to a certain sin. For example, the one who took after pride, created a cell that carried the sin, pride, and so on." Giotto said.

"So, they took living humans and injected the cells into them, only to find that it was a failure." He said.

"Why is that?" Yamamoto asked.

"The people couldn't bear the incredible pain that came with that cell. In the end, the human died, along with the cell. But it didn't matter, since they would just create more." Giotto answered.

"So, after pondering in deep thought in this matter, one of them said that, "The humans that we take are already drowned in evil. We need one that is pure to balance the sin." So, hearing this, they went on the streets, taking innocent kids and teenagers that had yet to been exposed to the cruel world and ejected the cells in them."

Giotto paused to take a breath.

"So, what happened?" Gokudera asked.

"It was a success, as you probably thought." Giotto replied.

"But the problem was, was that the sin was too much for them to bear, so all those children died. Seeing that those children didn't work, they began their experiments on infants. But of course, it was even worse for the babies. Though they are the most pure things in the world, the pain had caused them to die." He said, closing his eyes.

"So, putting piece and piece together, those three scientists realized that not only did they need someone pure, but someone strong, which was a rare combination to find those days. Back then, it was either face reality and learn about the evil early and become strong, or stay oblivious to the things around you and become weak."

"So, the seven of them waited years and years, searching for the perfect candidate for their sin. And finally, there was the perfect child born… of the Vongola family. Wasting no time, once the boy was four-teen, they took the boy in for experiments. In their frenzy and excitement, they had decided to just combine all of the cells together and inject it into the boy. All seven of the sins were combined into one cell and placed into the boy. But those seven had picked the wrong person to mess with."

"The boy erupted into dying will flames and killed the seven scientists, who were dragged down to hell for their crimes in glee, happy that their living sin had been created. The Vongola blood was then discovered to have control over their dying will flames, as we know today as the sky flame. Not only that, but hyper intuition was discovered by the boy as well. So combined with the Vongola blood, with the blood of sin, he grew to be an unnatural being."

Giotto paused to take another breath, leaving the others anticipating what would come next.

"He grew as a normal boy for the most part, until his family was brutally murdered and the life around him was burnt into crimson flames. That was when the boy swore to take revenge on those that killed his old life and loved ones and joined the mafia. His will was so strong, the power of the sin inside him began to stir, increasing his power and altering his kind personality completely."

"After killing the boss of his family, he left without saying anything. But there were those who saw the potential in him and followed. They made him boss and then they aligned a new family, taking after the boy's surname and called it the Vongola Famiglia. Their family soon grew to be the strongest mafia family in Italy, driving fear into all the enemy families and making many others allying with them.

"One time, when Vongola Primo was nearly almost killed and had seen death's door, his dying will flames had erupted all around him and his usual kind and caring self turned into a calm, cold hearted killer. As he would normally spare the lives of his enemies, he brutally took them down, one by one, leaving no survivors. The sin was awake once more and changing him completely."

"Those that had seen this were shocked beyond belief. That was when the Primo spilled everything of his past, including the experiments done on him and the sin residing in him. That was when people around him started calling him a Rotto Persona, literally translated as a 'Broken Person'. But as they say, life goes on."

Giotto stopped and took a sip of the water Ivan had brought him. He said a quiet thank you before clearing his throat to continue.

"And so, when Vongola Primo had his first child, He was delighted, at the same time, worried. If the child had inherited his blood, then surely, he had inherited the blood of a Broken One. Having the abilities of sin, the Vongola Primo peeked into his son's heart, disturbed by what he had found. He did not find the Seven Deadly Sins, but only one, which was Lust."

"This is when they began to discover that even though the cells are indeed passed down the generation, not all of them will show as dominant. So, only certain sins will be active in a person's blood while those sins and the others that are not active will still be passed down to the next offspring." Giotto said. Dino nodded in understanding.

"So basically, active or not, Broken blood will be passed down inevitably." Dino said. Giotto nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. So, when the Primo's son grew, using the ability of Lust, he looked into his father's heart and identified each sin and what abilities they held for future reference. They also recorded that it no longer applied to that if you are a pure person or not. Even an evil person born in the Vongola family can inherit the Broken blood." He continued.

"But so far, only eight people in the entire family had been born with any of the Broken blood dominant, and only the first having all the seven sins dominant. And for some strange, reason, the Broken blood only remains in the Vongola family." Giotto said.

"What do you mean?" Dino asked.

"If a boss had two or more children, only one could succeed, but the others would either have to serve in the family or go off on their own to start a family. And almost all of them would find a husband or wife. But for some odd reason, one of three choices always happens. One, the spouse of the one with Vongola blood dies, two, the one with Vongola blood dies, or three, the children that the pair have die." Giotto said.

Everyone made a troubled face, some of them mixed in with a bit of confusion. Giotto leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"So, after that long conversation, that leads me to the abilities of a Broken One." He said, gaining everyone's attention once again.

"Let's just say that anyone who has the abilities of a Broken One has one thing in common, no matter which sin you have." Giotto said. He placed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs.

"They all have extremely good luck…" He said. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"What are you saying? We all know that Tsuna has the worst luck an average person can have." Dino pointed out.

"Bastard! How dare you insult the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, standing up and pulling out his dynamites. Giotto waved his hand, silently telling Gokudera to settle down. Gokudera complied reluctantly and sat back down.

"Yeah, Tsunayoshi doesn't really have fate on his side, but he could be standing in the middle of a world war or some kind of disaster and still come out alive somehow." Giotto pointed out. Yamamoto laughed.

"Wow, that's some amazing stuff, a Broken One!" He said. Giotto smiled at his cheerfulness. You could always rely on Yamamoto to make things seem more positive.

"So anyway, each sin in a Broken One has a different ability. To start off with, Pride." Giotto pulled out his glasses and a notebook. He placed the glasses on, making him become hot, and flipped his notebook open to a certain page.

"Pride: They have the ability to see into the near future, which also increases the accuracy rate of Vongola Hyper Intuition to around 120 percent. Pride also makes it so the person doesn't die easily. Pride is usually extraordinary to have." Giotto said, reciting the notes he had taken in his notebook.

"Greed: Person usually has the knowledge and forbidden knowledge to reality, illusions, heaven, hell, and the middle-world. Even if user is not aware of the real answer themselves, they will be able to answer haphazardly."

"Lust: Can see into the hearts and memories of another, is able to see through a person's mask and understand their true emotions, and can control the way people feel about them a.k.a. mess with the person's head."

"Envy: Can copy or imitate anything at first glance. Can also block out the abilities of others, as in, if someone were to mind read or see their memories, if user can control it."

"Gluttony: Can communicate with the dead and enter the middle-world. Though, to do either, user must feed off of another person's life."

"Wrath: Insane strength, sharper reflexes, can read through others. A cold killer with no emotion. Most common to have."

"Sloth: Can get anyone to do their bidding, and can also posses and control another body."

Giotto took his glasses off and snapped his notebook shut. He placed them both in his pocket. He looked suspiciously at Mukuro.

"Though, to obtain some of these sins, you don't need to be in the Vongola Family, apparently." Giotto said with a smirk.

Kufufu, you just need to take a trip to hell." Mukuro finished for Giotto. Tsuna sat up and looked at Giotto.

"So, apparently, inside me, I have one of these sins?" Tsuna asked. In the middle of the conversation, he had gotten out of his terrified state and was listening rather intently to Giotto. Giotto nodded. Tsuna bit his lip.

"Then, which is it?" He asked. Giotto sighed.

"In your case, you have all of them active, which makes you the first to have all of the sins, other than the Vongola Primo." Giotto said. Tsuna's mouth dropped open.

"Wait, are you serious!" He asked. His eyes went wide and his face paled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah… and now that the cat is out of the bag, might as well let the other one out too." Giotto said and he took a deep breath before looking Tsuna straight in the eyes.

"There is an unnamed mafia group that has just been recently created out to get you, Tsunayoshi. They want to take your blood and sample it, try to create copies, and pass the sin to others. But even if that doesn't work, they still plan on making you into a mindless weapon." He explained.

"That's why I left you. I had at first went to Japan to gather information on how you were doing and stuff, when you showed up at my door. I thought things were all fine and dandy as long as you were by my side, but not only did I end up falling deeper in love with you, but the enemy followed as well. I put you through danger, and they knew that I would never leave your side. They were watching us the whole time." Giotto said. Tsuna looked down guiltily. So it was _his_ fault… and he had been mad at Giotto when he should have hated himself.

"So I left to go back to Italy, hoping the enemy would follow me, and they did, though some of them remained behind just in case, but it was better than before. I came here to not only lead them away from you, but to start a war against them. They're group is insanely large and I'm trying to gather all the families I can. I've even gotten a couple rivaling families to join the team, though it is only temporary and they want some benefits. Especially the Millefiore… they're the most troublesome…" Giotto mumbled the last part.

"Anyway, seeing that you have all the abilities, that means you have Pride. Tsunayoshi, I hate to tell you, but that dream you had is probably a warning to what is going to happen in the future." He said.

Tsuna paled once again, a look of horror on his face.

"Y-you mean, that dream is going to come true!" Tsuna asked, shocked at the sudden news.

"Well, unless we figure out what it means and how it happened, we won't be able to change the future." Giotto said. Tsuna thought he was going to faint. He was definitely changing the future at all costs. He didn't want a future where everyone dies!

"But… now that I think about it, it's really strange… why neither of us has died yet." Giotto said, sitting up in his chair. The others gave him a strange look.

"After all, there are two Broken Ones here, only one is a successor, so why is another still alive?" Giotto asked with a smile. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"G-G-Giotto… you're… one too?" Tsuna asked, completely shocked. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Dino were surprised at this too. Giotto grinned.

"Yeah, my sin is Lust with a hint of Wrath." He said. Tsuna was too surprised to, but if he could, he would've laughed. Giotto looked so funny and stupid just sitting there grinning while he confessed his sins. Dino chuckled.

"That explains why you're so horny, rough, and demanding all the time." He said. Giotto shot him a dirty glare and Dino immediately shut his mouth.

"But wait, Giotto, what about you're father? I know he doesn't have any of the Broken blood, but why didn't he become the rightful successor of the Vongola?" He asked.

"Iemitsu didn't want to be the boss, so he promised his father, who is our grand-father, that his son, meaning I, would become the heir to Vongola. I agreed right away, since I never liked being with my family anyways." Giotto explained. Tsuna spoke up.

"Giotto, if I'm the tenth generation of a Broken One, does that mean you're the ninth? Or would you also be the tenth since it's practically the same decade?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"I would be the ninth." He said with a smile. Giotto yawned. "For now, I'm calling this meeting to a stop. We need to eat, Hibari needs to be informed, Ivan needs to catch up on his sleep, I have to do work, Dino has to go back to his place, and Hayato needs to take Tsuna and Yamamoto out into town to get some fresh air." Giotto said and with another yawn, he walked out of the room.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto looked at Ivan.

"What does he mean by 'catching up on sleep'?" The three of them asked at the same time.

"Haha, Ivan didn't get any sleep last night for a personal reason." Dino explained for Ivan. The three teens made an 'oh' with their mouths.

**xOOOx**

And so, the day wore on. Tsuna and Yamamoto were out in the town getting an interesting tour from Gokudera, Ivan was napping away in his room, and Giotto was, literally, locked in is office signing away papers like no tomorrow. He swore on every pen stroke he made that Dino was going to get it for locking him in.

Finally, night came, and Giotto was released from his prison. He slowly made his way to his room, tired beyond comprehension, though he was instantly put at ease when Tsuna met him eagerly as he walked into the room.

"Giotto, I was waiting for you!" Tsuna said with a bit smile on his face. Giotto smiled back. He was glad that Tsuna hasn't died yet. He leaned down and captured the younger boy's lips hungrily. Tsuna giggled and kissed back tenderly.

After about a minute of kissing, Giotto pulled away and began undressing to put on his pajamas. Tsuna shifted his weight from one foot to another, a light blush dusting his cheeks and the tip of his ears. Noticing the other's discomfort, Giotto turned around.

"Tsunayoshi, is something wrong?" He asked. Tsuna snapped his head up.

"Um…!" Tsuna began but hesitated. He looked down at his feet again.

"Uh…" He tried again, but lost his words. Giotto sat on the bed and Tsuna crawled after him, sitting in front of his brother and twirling his thumbs.

"If there's something you want to say, just say it!" Giotto said. Tsuna took a deep breath of air and leaned in closer to Giotto.

"I also want to make Giotto feel good!" Tsuna shouted. Giotto stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked, not getting what Tsuna had just said. Tsuna sat back, his face becoming redder, and looked away.

"Well, it's just that, Giotto Nii-san is always making me feel good, so I wanted to do the same…" Tsuna mumbled. Giotto still couldn't get what the kid was saying. He made a confused face and Tsuna pulled his hair in frustration.

"Argh, never mind!" Tsuna said and crawled forward, his hand reaching for Giotto's pants. Giotto's eyes widened and before he could comprehend the situation before him, Tsuna had already unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock.

"O-o-oi, wait a second!" Giotto said and reached up to push Tsuna away, but wasn't fast enough.

Tsuna flicked out his red tongue and licked the tip of Giotto's member. Giotto gasped and he fisted his hand.

Becoming bolder, Tsuna trailed his tongue up and down the shaft, leaving behind a wet trail, before circling around the head and closing his mouth around it, sucking it lightly. Giotto groaned and his erection grew harder. He caught himself and regained his conscience. He grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and made the boy sit up.

"What are you doing!" Giotto asked, a light red spreading across his cheeks. Tsuna frowned in confusion.

"Making Giotto feel good… Why?" He asked. Giotto dropped his head.

"Why you ask?" He said. His head snapped up.

"Because I'm wondering why you decided to do this all of a sudden!" Giotto shouted. Tsuna smiled.

"Then, if my previous answer wasn't good enough, then let's just say this is pay-back for this morning." Tsuna said and leaned back down, taking half of Giotto's cock into his mouth.

Caught off guard, Giotto groaned and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through Tsuna's soft hair.

After a bit of sucking and licking, Tsuna pulled away and sat up, staring intently at Giotto, pre-cum leaking from his mouth.

"Why is it so big?" He asked with a serious face. Giotto stared back at Tsuna.

"Eh?"

"Well, it's just that, it's so big that I'm having trouble getting it deeper in my mouth." Tsuna pointed out with a pout on his face. Giotto could've slapped his head in disbelief, but instead grinned.

"Then, do you need help?" Giotto asked. Ignoring the questioning look Tsuna gave him, he placed his hand behind Tsuna's head and pushed down, making the teen take Giotto into his mouth again.

He pushed a bit more, making Tsuna take in more of his organ. Tsuna moaned, the vibration causing Giotto to groan in pleasure. Tsuna closed his eyes and sucked hard on Giotto, causing the older one to moan and push down on his head again. Soon, Tsuna had Giotto's entire cock in his moth… and he was damn well pleased about it.

He began bobbing his head up and down, sucking and licking as he did so. Giotto moaned. And he had thought all the blow-jobs he had gotten from other women were good. This one was heaven!

Tsuna released Giotto's shaft and started licking the tip, sucking and lapping up the pre-cum that leaked from it.

"How slutty…" Giotto said with a wide grin. Tsuna's face, which was already red from the heat, darkened. Tsuna sat up and glared at Giotto.

"I'm not slutty!" He yelled. Giotto chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain the cream that's all over your face, Mr. I-Love-Cake-Icing?" Giotto asked, pointing at Tsuna's face. Tsuna brought his hand up to his cheeks, touched it lightly, and then pulled it away. He looked at his fingers.

"Oh…" He said. While he was sucking and licking Giotto's cock to his content, the pre-cum had gotten on his face, making him seem pretty erotic… in Giotto's opinion anyway.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Giotto said. He grabbed Tsuna's head and forced the boy to deep throat him completely.

"Suck." He commanded. Tsuna complied immediately and began bobbing his head again once again, sucking and licking more frantically than last time.

Giotto groaned at the boy's sudden eagerness and smiled. He should make Tsuna do this more often. Not only was he able to get a lot of pleasure from it, but he got to see how innocently dirty Tsuna looked. A cute blush on his face and eyes half lidded, but cum all over his face and deep throating his shaft… It was too arousing…

After a couple more sucks, Giotto came into Tsuna's mouth, his seed hitting the back of the teen's throat. Tsuna pulled out almost immediately, resulting in the cum splattering over his face. He bowed his head and slowly swallowed the liquid before he started coughing.

"Tsunayoshi, are you alright!" Giotto asked as he tilted Tsuna's head up. Tsuna coughed one last time and smiled.

"That was unexpected…" He said. Giotto sighed and smiled. He leaned in and started licking his essence off of his brother's face. Once he was done, He pulled Tsuna down onto the bed with him and brought sheets up. He hugged his brother in pure bliss and smiled.

"Goodnight." Tsuna said as he hugged his brother back. Giotto just replied with a content sigh and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

**xxx**

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 23! I don't think I'll make long chapters like this often so don't expect another one like this too much.

And so, the secrets of the Broken One are revealed! Lol. And poor Hibari… I made him get beat up . at first it was just going to be Ivan stopping him, but then I wanted to make the two fight… haha, funny how things that weren't meant to be just happen ^^;

And Tsuna gives his brother a blow job o.0… it wasn't that good, since I was being lazy and I'm also really bad at making scenes like that XD

I know that this is random, but I was reading some official info on the KHR characters and I found out that Mukuro realy does love chocolate o.o... I didn't even know that and I made him love chocolate in my fanfic! Hah, coincidence is such a charm~ And Chrome doesn't llike greasy foods or pineapples... i started laughing at that. She likes Mukuro, but doesn't like pineapples. And I am such a failure orz... I just found out today, which is June 20, that Mukuro's birthday was on June 9... I couldn't belive I missed his birthday! No wonder so many new doujinshis of him and Tsuna came out lately V_V...

Anyway, please forgive any mistakes or confusing parts. If there is anything you don't get in this chapter, please tell me and I'll try to explain it again orz... And a clue for the next chapter! Tsuna reveals a secret about himself to Giotto! Can you guess what it is?

Ciao~


	24. The Angel

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and turned his head. Giotto was still sleeping. Tsuna sat up slowly and looked out the window. It was still really early. The sun hadn't even come out yet.

The boy yawned and stretched his limbs. He was about to lie back down to get more sleep when he heard a bell echo around the room. Tsuna searched the room, looking for the source of the sound. He heard it again, this time by the window. He looked at it and saw the black cat once again outside the window, sitting on a tree.

"Nobi?" Tsuna asked. The cat's tail swished back and forth like it did before and leaped off the branch it was sitting on.

Tsuna wasted no time. He jumped off the bed as silently as he could as to not disturb Giotto and ran out the door. Not caring that he was in his pajamas, which was a big shirt with shorts, Tsuna slipped on his sandals, opened the front door and shivered when the cold air hit his bare legs.

He quietly closed the door behind him and ran behind the Vongola manor.

"Nobi? Nobi, are you here?" Tsuna called out as the grass, wet from the early morning mist, tickled his feet. A dark shadow darted across the yard, making Tsuna stumble and yelp. He fell to the ground hard on his ass.

"Ow…" Tsuna mumbled as he rubbed his sore butt. Something soft and warmed brushed against his legs and he shivered. He looked down and into the pale, glowing green eyes of Nobi.

"Nobi!" Tsuna exclaimed and picked the cat up. "You are Nobi, aren't you?"

The cat leaned in and brushed its soft mouth and nose against Tsuna's lips. Tsuna smiled at the small act and hugged Nobi tightly.

"I thought you had died that day…" Tsuna said. The cat began purring, its ears flicking at the sound of Tsuna's voice. The teen looked at the cat again and made a puzzled face.

"Strange, you're not wearing a bell. I thought you were." Tsuna said to the cat. Nobi just meowed and purred, making the boy giggle. Nobi's head snapped up, its ears and tail standing up straight as if it were alert.

"Nobi, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked quietly, wondering why the cat was acting so strange. Nobi wriggled out of Tsuna's hold and bounded for the woods. Right before it disappeared behind the bushes, it looked back at Tsuna, almost as if it wanted him to follow, and then ran off.

Tsuna stood up and ran after the cat. The wet grass and bushes whipped against his legs and feet, leaving an uncomfortable cold, wet, feeling on his skin. Nobi was sure to keep in Tsuna's field of vision so the boy wouldn't lose track of him.

They were quickly running deeper and deeper into the woods, and Tsuna was beginning to become tired. He finally stopped and fell to the ground, breathing hard. He looked up, expecting to see Nobi gone, but instead the cat stood there, its ears and tail still up straight, and looking panicked.

"Nobi, what are you so scared about?" Tsuna asked, not really expecting an answer. Nobi ran over to Tsuna, bit the end of his shirt and tugged on it.

"What?" Tsuna asked. He grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled it up to stop it from falling off. Suddenly, the sound of a tree branch snapping resounded around them. Tsuna breath got caught in his throat for a moment before he stood up and ran, following Nobi as best as he could. His heart began pounding and his eyes were wide. Was Nobi trying to lead him away the whole time?

Tsuna stopped as he saw Nobi leap up a tree and hide in its thick leaves. Panting hard, Tsuna knew he was never going to make it up that tree, but he had no choice. He grabbed the first branch and pulled himself up. The leaves on the ground rustled behind him, letting Tsuna know that his pursuer was closing in on him.

Panicking, Tsuna reached up to grab the next branch when he felt a hand grab his. His eyes widened as he was quickly pulled up in a split second. Tsuna was shocked when he saw Ivan sitting on the branch. Where had Nobi gone?

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak when his savior's hand came up and covered his mouth. Ivan brought his other hand up and pressed a finger to his lips, warning the teen to be silent. Tsuna nodded and Ivan pulled him closer, bringing him into a tight embrace. Tsuna's face warmed up. He could feel Ivan's heart beat against his shoulder and his body heat was comfortable.

Tsuna heard the leaves below move around and he looked down. Ivan tightened his hold on Tsuna, trying to hide in the leaves and blend in with the shadows. The dark figure stopped right below the tree and looked around. A curse was muttered and the, apparently man, began to walk forward again.

After a bit, Ivan relaxed his hold on Tsuna and removed his hand from the teen's mouth. Tsuna sighed in relief and turned to the older man.

"Where in the world did you come from?" Tsuna asked. Ivan stared straight at the boy's eyes, his green orbs unmoving.

"I was sitting up here the whole time. That's when a cat bounded up the tree and I saw you climbing up after it." He explained.

"Then you just pulled me up on a whim, or you knew that I was being chased?" Tsuna asked.

"I knew, since I could hear him and your expression gave it away too." Ivan replied.

"Oh…" Tsuna said. He began to move back to give him and Ivan space, but the man just pulled him closer and leaned against the tree trunk. Tsuna blushed and relaxed into the hold.

"It's a good thing this tree is big…" Tsuna said stupidly. He heard a faint and quiet chuckle from the other.

Tsuna snapped his head up and stared at Ivan with big eyes. Ivan's face was expressionless, as usual.

"Did you just laugh?" Tsuna asked. Ivan made a confused face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I-I mean, you never smile and you never make different faces, so I was just wondering if that was really you laughing, or your stomach growling from hunger!" Tsuna explained. He could've died right there when he saw what Ivan did.

The man closed his eyes and his lips curved upwards into a smile, showing a bit of his teeth, and laughed once again. Tsuna blushed as he stared at Ivan in awe. He didn't know the right words to describe how, well, amazing it looked. (See?)

"I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to laugh." Ivan said, the smile still on his face. Tsuna smiled back, happy that he was able to see such a rare expression.

"Anyway, do you know who that person was?" Tsuna asked. Ivan went back to his usual face.

"It's someone you know well." Was all he said.

Tsuna cocked his head in wonder. Who was it? He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Ivan staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. Ivan moved his hand to Tsuna's lower back and pressed the boy closer to him. His other hand tilted Tsuna's head up.

"Excuse me, but I hope you don't mind." Ivan said and leaned his face in closer to Tsuna. Tsuna's turned a deep red, but otherwise closed his eyes. Ivan's lips hesitated over the others for a moment before he gently closed the gap between them.

It was short and it wasn't hot and deep, but it was sweet and warmed Tsuna's chest. When He opened his eyes again, he yelped and crawled backward.

_I can't believe I just kissed Ivan! Even though I cross-dressed to see if Giotto was faithful, here I am kissing someone else! Oh, what a ditz I am!_ Tsuna scolded himself. When he stopped crawling back, he felt that something was off. Indeed there was something very off…

"Gya!" Tsuna yelled as he fell back. He had forgotten that they were sitting in a tree. He caught the branch with his legs just in time before he fell off completely. His shirt went up and covered his face, showing his entire torso. It was a pretty funny sight actually. Tsuna was there hanging upside down like an opossum with his arms, hair, and shirt up, and Ivan was covering his mouth to keep from laughing again.

"D-do you think you can help me up?" Tsuna muffled out from behind his shirt.

**xOOOx**

Ivan and Tsuna returned to the Vongola manor a little bit past 9 o' clock, where they were greeted by Dino and Giotto.

"Where were you guys?" "What the hell were you doing?" The two asked in very different ways. Tsuna decided to answer to Dino, since he sounded less scary.

"I was chasing after Nobi in the woods and then I met up with Ivan. That's all." He said. Dino nodded.

"Who's Nobi?" Giotto asked. Tsuna smiled.

"A cat!" He exclaimed. Giotto raised an eyebrow, but bought the story.

"I see. I thought you two were doing something different. I had a feeling you were doing something I wouldn't have liked, but I guess I was wrong." Giotto said and began to walk away.

_No Giotto, you weren't wrong at all._ Tsuna thought in his head.

After breakfast, which had surprisingly went well, Giotto stood up and began to leave.

"I'm going out for a bit." He said before he left the room.

"Ah Giotto, are you trying to meet 'her' again?" Dino asked, which made Giotto stop in his tracks. He gave a hesitant look at Tsuna before he snapped at Dino.

"No, of course not!"

He slammed the door as he left. Dino chuckled and Tsuna was puzzled.

"Who is he trying to meet?" Tsuna asked.

"He's trying to meet his 'angel' again." Dino said with a wink at Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes lit up and he stood up quickly.

"I'm going out for a bit!" He said and ran out the room. Mukuro laughed.

"Those two are alike in many ways." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**xOOOx**

Giotto walked up the familiar streets of the city once again. He stopped on front of the café where he first met Tsuri. He sighed.

_Of course she wouldn't be here. What was I thinking?_

"Giotto? Is that you?" A sweet voice sounded from behind him. Giotto turned around and blushed at the sight.

Tsuri was wearing a summer dress that stopped right above her knees this time. It was a spaghetti strap dress that had an orange bow wrapped in the middle, making the bottom part of the dress fluff out somewhat. The top part of the dress was white, but as it went down, the white faded into yellow. The farther down it went, the darker the yellow was. There were also sunflowers that danced at the bottom too. Instead of her boots that she wore last time, she had white sandals on.

Ah, she truly seemed like the sun today. Even her honey-gold eyes seemed to be glowing. And the gloss on her lips was too alluring. Giotto looked down at her hands. Her nails even changed from their aqua-green color to gold. He placed his hands on his hips.

"Feeling yellowish today?" He asked, making Tsuri giggle.

"Yep! I felt like shining as bright as the sky today!" She said happily. Giotto chuckled.

"That's good to hear. After all, an angel like you should shine 24/7." He said. Tsuri blushed.

"I'm not an angel." She said. Giotto bowed.

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness. You are a goddess." He said. Tsuri laughed.

"I'm not that either."

Giotto stood up and grinned. He walked over to her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Then how does a princess sound?" He asked.

"Since you probably aren't going to let up on this, I'll go with that." Tsuri said with a big smile on her face.

"Then, what would your highness like to do?" Giotto asked.

"I just wanted to talk today." Tsuri replied. Giotto led Tsuri over to one of the cafés.

"Good. I wanted to do the same." He said.

The two sat at a table, Tsuri happily eating a parfait and Giotto sipping his regular coffee. Talk about déjà vu.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Tsuri asked. Giotto sat his cup down and rested his head in his hands.

"That music box… where did you get it?" He asked in a serious tone. Tsuri smiled mischievously, her eyes half lidded.

"Do you... want to know?" She asked.

"Of course. That's why I am asking." Giotto said. Tsuri stood up.

"Then, I'll just have to show you. Come with me." She began to walk away. Giotto hurriedly followed after her.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna took a deep breath and sighed when Giotto wasn't looking as they walked. His heart was beating insanely fast.

_I can't believe he seriously hasn't found out yet! I get so nervous when I'm around him since I'm afraid of messing up! Gah, it would be terrible if he found out! Wait… what if—_

Tsuna smiled deviously as he thought up of a great plan. He could use the settings of his previous plan to fit the new one!

_I'm a genius!_

Tsuna smiled at his great idea. Not only was this going to benefit him, but it would, at least somewhat, benefit Giotto.

"Tsuri, are you okay? Your smile is kind of creepy…" Giotto said as he stared at the girl. Tsuna mentally smacked himself and laughed nervously.

"Haha, is it really? I'm sorry." He, or she in this case, said.

Tsuna walked into a hotel with Giotto trailing along.

"A love hotel? What do you have to show here?" Giotto asked. After talking to the front desk, Tsuna turned around to face Giotto, swirling the key around on his finger.

"Lot's of things." He said in a seductive tone. He mentally sweat dropped.

_Why is being a girl so fucking hard!_

They entered the room they were assigned. Giotto took his seat on the bed, while Tsuna sat on one of the chairs across from him.

"So, when did you get this room?" Giotto asked, smiling slightly.

"Today, since I knew I would be meeting you." Tsuna answered.

_You have no idea how much trouble I went through to get this done on a short notice!_ Tsuna scolded at Giotto silently.

Giotto rested his chin in his hand.

"Oh, now that makes me curious. But I'd like you to tell me how you got the music box first." He said. Tsuna laughed. He got up and gently pushed Giotto onto the bed, hovering over him.

"Oi oi, you do know that I'm already in love with someone else right, Kami-sama?" Giotto said with a smile. Tsuna nodded.

"Of course, since I'm the one who brought him back." He replied. "You want to know how I did that right?"

"Of course." Giotto answered.

"Then…" Tsuna reached up and gripped his hair. He pulled and the wig slowly slid off.

Giotto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open in complete shock as he stared dumbly at his younger brother. He had seen the similarities between Tsuna and Tsuri, heck, even their names were close, but he would have never thought that the two were the same people.

Tsuna grinned. He had expected this sort of reaction to come out, and it was definitely worth it. It was the once-in-a-while chance to see his brother looking like a complete idiot. Though he had promised Dino not to show his facade to Giotto, he couldn't help it. Plus, he felt that Giotto had the right to know.

Tsuna closed his eyes and leaned down by Giotto's ear.

"So, you said 'she' was like an angel…" He whispered seductively. Giotto was beginning to think that all that's been happening to him lately were surprises… but there was just one thing he had to make sure of…

Tsuna gasped and shivered, Goosebumps forming on his arms and legs, as he felt a hand ghost up his dress and touch his rear. He grabbed Giotto's hand and pulled it away.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled. Giotto stared at his hand in wonder.

"Well, I was just making sure… but I didn't actually think you would wear panties…" Giotto mumbled. Tsuna grabbed a nearby pillow and smashed it against Giotto's face, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"At this rate, I'm not going to give you your present!" Tsuna shouted. Giotto laughed. He flipped them over so he was on top instead.

"And what would that be?" He asked. Tsuna smiled and pecked his lips on Giotto's.

"Something we both like and want." He answered. Giotto grinned and pulled Tsuna's dress off.

"Then I'll gladly take it."

**xOOOx**

A familiar man standing outside the love hotel pulled out his cell phone and dialed. After a couple of rings, the line connected.

"Yeah, I found him." The man pulled out a letter from his pocket.

"That Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

**xxx**

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to say that, I AM SO SORRY! You guys waited, like, a week for this to come out and here I was just relaxing, watching anime, and procrastinating! I'm so sorry! And this chapter wasn't even worth the wait… *Sigh* Au~ I promise the next one will come out faster, okay?

Anyway, thanks to a certain review I got, I made Tsuna reveal his secret to Giotto. It was a good idea so I decided to use it XD

And also, I finally decided to post my sketch on Ivan up, so here's the link!

http:/ xxtsuna27xx. deviantart. com/art/OC -character- Ivan-127124046

Just get rid of the spaces. And I also made Tsuna's and Giotto's music box thingy too, so if you wanna check out how it sounds, go to the link.

http:/ /www. youtube .com/watch?v= 7M5Wx1NJBwU

So, I'm sorry this came out late and I'll work hard on the next one!


	25. Kidnapped

**A/N: **Yay! There are more people coming!

**xxx**

Tsuna screamed as Giotto hit that one spot in him again. He arched his back into the other's thrusts, trying to get more of the wonderful feeling.

"Ah, G-Giotto…" Tsuna gasped. The heat in his stomach was getting tighter and tighter, and he wanted release. He grabbed onto Giotto tightly and moaned.

"N-no… more…"

Giotto looked up and kissed Tsuna deeply.

"Tsunayoshi, I love you." Giotto mumbled against the other's lips.

"Nn, Ah!" Tsuna's fingers clawed at Giotto's back and he screamed. Giotto groaned at the sudden tightness and was pushed over the edge as well. The two collapsed onto the bed, both basking in the aftermath of their high.

"Pretty kinky of you for wanting to do it in a love hotel." Giotto said in between his pants. Tsuna ran a tired hand through his hair to move the bangs away from his sweat-matted forehead.

"Hey, if we had done this at the mansion, everyone would hear, and I'm sure as hell that two certain people would barge in on us." He pointed out. Giotto chuckled.

"True." He agreed. He leaned up and kissed the boy. Tsuna smiled and sat up, Giotto doing the same.

"If we're here any longer, Dino is definitely going to come track us down." Tsuna said. He got up from the bed, stumbling a bit, and walked over to a bag that sat on the table.

"What's that?" Giotto asked.

"Clothes. I came prepared." Tsuna answered with a grin. He reached in and threw some to Giotto. "I got some for you too, be thankful."

"Of course." Giotto said smiling and began to toss them on. After the two were dressed, they walked out of the room, Giotto carrying a bag that their old clothes were in. They had only taken a single step out of the hotel when Giotto felt something incredibly wrong and he dropped the bag.

"Tsunayoshi!" He yelled and ran in front of the boy. A gunshot was heard.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, dumbfounded. Giotto kneeled to the ground, holding his arm that was beginning to bleed.

"Giotto!" Tsuna said and knelt down next to his brother. He looked at the wound in horror.

"It's fine, I won't die from it." He reassured. The sound of a gun cocking caught their attention. Tsuna and Giotto's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure about that?" The man in front of them asked as he pointed his Jericho 941 at Giotto. Giotto's expression went from shocked, to angered.

"You…" He hissed out, his voice dripping with hatred.

"Ricardo…" Tsuna gasped out. Giotto lit his dying will flame and stood, only to fall to the ground again. His flame flickered out.

"Giotto!" Tsuna yelled. Neggio appeared from behind them, holding a syringe.

"You sure it was okay to use so much of this? We only have so much." He asked. Ricardo pulled his gun away from Giotto.

"Yeah. Against this guy, it's better we're more careful." He replied. He turned to Tsuna.

"Good evening, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You have an urgent appointment with the Reapers so it's best if you came with us without much fuss." Ricardo said.

"Reapers?" Tsuna asked.

"The name of our group." Ricardo answered.

"But, you guys aren't supposed to have a name!" Tsuna yelled.

"That's because we'd rather not get found out by the other mafia families quite yet." Ricardo said as he leaned in closer. Tsuna backed away, trembling in fear.

"You… bastard…" Giotto muttered as he futilely tried to get up from the ground. Ricardo grabbed Tsuna by the waist and hoisted him up over his shoulder.

"No, let me go!" Tsuna screamed. All of a sudden, Ricardo was knocked backward and Tsuna was sent skidding across the ground.

Ivan landed in front of Tsuna and tried to help him up.

"Ivan— ow!" Tsuna winced. He looked at his knees. The pants had been ripped and the skin was scraped, but nothing to serious. Tsuna turned his head to look back at Ivan.

Ivan's eyes seemed to be glowing and they were sharper than how they usually were. Disturbingly alike the eyes of a cat, sharp and unforgiving.

"Don't move." Ivan ordered and stood up. He looked over at Giotto, who looked about ready to pass out. He was on his own.

Ivan jumped again and sent a kick at Ricardo, who had already recovered from the last blow. Ricardo blocked it with his arm and fired the gun. Ivan twisted his body in mid-air and the bullet missed his head by an inch. Ivan landed smoothly on the ground and dashed forward.

"Neggio!" Ricardo yelled. Ivan felt something hit the back of his neck and he stopped. His eyes closed and he fell unconscious onto the hard, cold stone ground.

"Ivan!" Giotto and Tsuna both shouted. Giotto pushed himself up and tried to light his flame one more, only to collapse back down in exhaustion. Whatever they injected in him, it was sapping his energy fast and he wasn't able to light his flame. Giotto lifted his head, ignoring the pain that ran through his neck.

"Tsunayoshi, run!" He yelled. Tsuna struggled to get up, as his knees and ankles were refusing to listen. Before he could even move, Ricardo was already looming over him. Tsuna shrank back.

"No… stop…" He whimpered in fear. Ricardo lifted up the boy up with ease and began to walk away, Neggio following behind.

"Let go! Let me go! Giotto, Ivan!" Tsuna screamed as he pounded his fists into the man's back. Tears trailed down his face as he was slowly getting farther and farther away from Giotto and Ivan.

_Damnit… I couldn't even protect him, yet he was right there in front of me…_ Giotto thought as he watched his precious little brother being taken away. He cussed at his weakness and then blacked out, the image of Tsuna screaming and crying lingering in his memory.

**xOOOx**

Giotto slowly opened his eyes to see…

"Wah! Reborn!" He yelled as he scrambled up from his bed… wait, bed!

Giotto looked around. He was in his room again. But wasn't he just outside with Tsuna when…

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto yelled as he jumped up from the bed. He hadn't even gotten three steps when he fell flat on his face.

"Baka, you haven't even regained control over your body yet and you're still trying to move to go save Tsuna. How pitiful." Reborn chastised

"Reborn, where is he! Where is Tsunayoshi!" Giotto yelled as he tried to look at the baby from his position on the floor.

"They obviously took Tsuna away while you were unconscious. You're lucky they didn't kill you." Dino said as he walked into the room. Gokudera burst in after him.

"Giotto-sama!" Gokudera began and then started shouting and yelling unintelligible things. Yamamoto came in after him.

"Is it true that Tsuna was taken away?" He asked for Gokudera. Giotto looked away.

"I was right there, yet I couldn't do anything…" He said remorsefully.

"That just shows how weak you are." Hibari criticized as he stood at the entrance of the room. Giotto glared at him, but didn't disagree. The perfect was right, after all.

"That damned Ricardo… I'll be sure to destroy him and the Reapers…" Giotto said through gritted teeth. Reborn made a puzzled look.

"Reapers?"

"Yeah, that's apparently what they call themselves." Giotto mumbled. He stood up slowly to make sure he didn't fall again.

"Reborn, cancel those negotiations we made to lure in the enemy. We're going to take them head on." Giotto ordered.

"Don't be reckless, if you do that, lot's of people are going to get killed! And not only that, we don't even know what they injected in you! They might use it on other people as well." Dino pointed out.

"True, but Neggio said that they only had so much of the stuff. If we aligned all of the families, they won't be able to hold us all off." Giotto said.

"I agree with Giotto, for once." A voice said at the entrance. Everyone glanced in at the door to see a man with white hair walking past Hibari and into the room.

"Byakuran, who let you in here?" Giotto asked.

"Now, now, we're the ones who requested assistance from the Millefiore Family, why chase them out now?" Reborn said as he hoped off the bed and walked towards the newcomer.

"It's nice to meet in you in person, Reborn, one of the Arcobaleno." Byakuran said as he looked down at the infant. Reborn smirked.

"I won't be a cursed one for long… after I obtain what I seek." He said. Byakuran grinned.

"Then I look forward to seeing your true form."

Byakuran turned back to Giotto.

"Now back to what you were talking about before, I agree. If we just charged in, there wouldn't be much of a chance for us, since they're most likely expecting us to do so, but if we gave it more time, thought up of a reasonable strategy, and then attacked, we might be able to do something incredible." He pointed out. Giotto nodded.

"Well, I also brought the people who you asked for as well, Giotto." Dino said. Giotto's eyes lit up as he looked at Dino with hope.

"So they have come?"

Dino nodded.

"Ivan, bring them in!" He called. Ivan stepped into the room, followed by a group of people.

"Sasagawa Ryohei has arrived to the EXTREME!" A man yelled out and you could literally see fire burning in his eyes.

"Oh! It's senpai!" Yamamoto yelled out.

"Yo, Yamamoto! You should quit baseball and join our boxing club! I could use an arm like yours!" Ryohei said.

"Nah, I'd rather stick with baseball and my Shigure Kintoki." Yamamoto replied. The two pounded fists and smiled.

"Wait, isn't this turf-head the older brother of Sasagawa Kyoko? Does she know you're in the mafia?" Gokudera asked.

"What was that, octopus-head! Of course Kyoko doesn't know! She's my precious little sister!" Ryohei yelled. Gokudera pulled out his dynamites.

"Insult me like that again and I'll make you bald instead!" He yelled.

"Calm down." Yamamoto pleaded as he took hold of Gokudera's arms.

"Don't touch me, baseball-freak!" Gokudera hollered. Yamamoto made a hurt face.

"Even though I do it all the time?" He asked. Giotto, Byakuran, Dino, Reborn, and all the others stared at the two suspiciously. Gokudera blushed as he realized how wrong the other's words sounded and he struggled against the hold.

"What the hell are you talking about you sick, dirty-minded, baseball bastard!" He shouted. The others just laughed.

"It's not what it sounds like!" Gokudera yelled, frustrated.

"Gyayaya! Lambo-san was here first!" A little boy in a cow suit said as he jumped over Ryohei.

"Gah, it's that annoying brat again!" Gokudera said in disgust as he saw Lambo.

"Oi, Lambo wasn't supposed to come." Giotto said to Dino. The other just shrugged.

"He must've snuck into the car."

"Ara ara, you don't need to get jealous of my supreme strength, Stupidera." Lambo said as he shook his butt at Gokudera and made funny faces.

"Damn you!" Gokudera yelled and chased after Lambo out of the room. The others sighed in relief that they were gone.

"Well, you've met Ryohei and Lambo. Now for these people…" Dino turned around to face the group of five that stood before them. Hibari, becoming irritated that so many people were there, left the room silently.

"Giotto, the Varia have come to assist you." Dino said. A man with long hair stepped forward.

"VOIII! I'm filling in for the boss's place for now." The man yelled. "Nice to meet you!" He said in a menacing voice.

**xOOOx**

When Tsuna regained conscious, even as he opened his eyes, all he saw was black. He tried to speak, but found that his words were muffled. He soon realized that he had a blindfold on, a cloth wrapped around his mouth, and his hands were bound behind his back by ropes.

"Oh, si sta svegliando." A voice said in Italian from somewhere around him. It was echoing around, so Tsuna had a wild guess that he was most likely in a large area, or in a cell.

"Capisci quello che dico ragazzo?" The voice asked. Tsuna, not knowing what to do at all, just sat there, as he could not understand their language. The man muttered something in Italian before he switched to Japanese, though it wasn't fluent and sounded very slurred.

"Hey, can you understand me now? Nod if you can."

Tsuna hesitated a bit before slowly nodding his head. He heard the other man chuckle.

"Then that works. Hey, search him." Tsuna heard the man say. He soon felt someone undoing the rope binding his hands. Before he could do anything, his hands were held out in front of him and his shirt was being pulled of. Tsuna gasped and screamed as best as he could with the cloth over his mouth and struggled.

"Hey, are you sure this kid has the mark on him? The only marks I see are the hickeys on his neck." One of the men searching his body said.

"Yes it will be there, if he is what he should be. Keep searching… thoroughly." The man added. Tsuna heard the people holding him sigh and then his pants were undone and pulled off.

After much struggling, tears, and screams, the very, _very,_ thorough search on Tsuna was done and the poor boy was huddling in the farthest corner he could go into… of course with his clothes on.

"Well, we searched everywhere on his body, but there wasn't a mark anywhere." One of them said.

_Mark? What mark are they talking about?_ Tsuna thought as he trembled slightly.

"So are you saying that he isn't one?" The man that had greeted Tsuna when he woke up asked.

"No, he is definitely a Broken One." A new voice was added to the group. Tsuna's head snapped up at the voice. He stood up, anger raging through his body.

"Oh, so you have my voice in your memory. I'm flattered." Ricardo said as he clapped his hands.

Hearing that sentence made the anger in the teen grow. The heat rose up from his hands, to his stomach, to his chest, then to his head. The air around him felt warm, but cold at the same time. Colors of all kinds flashed behind his closed lids, making the darkness seem rather bright. He felt light, almost as if he would float at any second.

Tsuna wished he could see where Ricardo was… he would kill him if he could.

At that thought, something seemed to snap in the back of his head and a sudden jolt of pain ran through his spine. Tsuna gasped and knelt to the ground. His body suddenly cooled down and the colors stopped their dance in the darkness. There was a loud scream and then the sound of guns being pulled out.

"What the hell did you just do?" He heard Ricardo yell. He pressed the end of his gun against Tsuna's forehead.

"Answer my question." Ricardo demanded. Tsuna just shakily shook his head to tell them he didn't know before he collapsed onto the ground, out cold.

Ricardo gritted his teeth and put away his gun. He stared at the bloody body that lay on the floor next to three other people.

"Maybe, he's a little too dangerous to deal with." One of the men said as he backed away from the severed body.

"It's because he's dangerous that we need him. After you crazy experimenters mess around with his head a bit, he'll surely be on our side." Ricardo said. He stared at the motionless teen with a wide, sickening grin.

"He'll listen to every order we give."

**xxx**

**A/N:** … Don't hate me…

Translation (I hope they're right…):

**Oh, si sta svegliando:** Oh, so he awakes

**Capisci quello che dico ragazzo: **Do you understand what I'm saying, boy?


	26. The Calm Before The Storm

"So, Xanxus left as soon as he came back because he said meeting me was too troublesome, so he went to the bar?" Giotto asked in disbelief. Squalo nodded. Giotto brought his hand over his head in frustration and sighed.

"Okay then, since Hibari is an exception because he just left, everyone is here and— wait, where the hell is Mukuro?" He asked. Yamamoto shrugged.

"Ever since he heard that the Tenth got kidnapped, he locked himself into his room and won't come out." Gokudera said as he lit a cigarette. Everyone turned to stare at Chrome. She blushed and stuttered at the sudden attention before looking down and nodding her head.

"He's making up a scheme to take Sawada back while crying…" She said. Giotto slapped his head.

"The reason we're here in the first place was to make up a strategy, so tell him to get his ass out here!" He snapped. Chrome cringed before she nodded her head and left the room.

"Oi, is that how you always talk to ladies?" Byakuran asked as he toyed with a marshmallow between his fingers. Giotto just sighed.

"Can everyone just shut up so we can get on with the plan?" He pleaded.

"I don't take orders from anyone else. After all, I am a prince!" The one known as Bel said.

"Senpai, if I remember correctly, you're supposed to be a genius, not a prince. Or are you just pretending to be both because you don't get any missions from the boss anymore?" A boy with a big frog hood asked.

"You imbecile, I'm not pretending to be both, I _am_ a genius prince!" Bel said as he threw knives at the other's back.

"Bel, Fran! Shut the fuck up! Your bickering annoys me to no end!" Squalo yelled. Giotto slammed his fist against the wall, making it crack and dent. He gave the Varia the stern look that said, "If this continues anymore, I will beat the shit out of you all".

He removed his hand from the abused building and crossed his arms, standing tall above the others and looking superior.

"I'll have you know that you guys are in the presence of 3 family bosses. One is even an enemy. So if you value your head at all, I suggest that you be quiet." Giotto said in a dark, quiet voice. The Varia halted their actions and zipped their mouth. They were in front of the Vongola boss, so whether they liked it or not, they had to obey.

Byakuran grinned, finding the Vongola family quite entertaining, while Dino just sighed, as he was used to having witness the familiar occurrence.

"Byakuran, you say that you already have an idea of what to do, correct?" Giotto asked as he turned to face the white-haired man. Byakuran gave his fox like grin.

"Of course. I've already had some of my people scout their base." He said happily. Everyone stared in awe, and Giotto slapped the man's head.

"If you had said so before, none of this would've happened! We could've raided them earlier and Tsunayoshi would have never gotten involved!" He vented. Byakuran rubbed his sore spot and stuck his bottom lip out.

"But… but, most of them got killed in the process so it was really hard to obtain their base layout without them noticing. It didn't get finished until just an hour ago." He pouted. Giotto sighed.

"And besides…" Byakuran continued. "Now that I've been inside the Vongola headquarters, I also have the basics of its structure down." He said with a sly grin. Giotto glared at Byakuran. The man just shrugged.

"Well, since we're on the same side this time, I won't be doing anything… yet." He confirmed. Giotto was beginning to question if his decision for asking this man for help was a wise idea or not.

**xOOOx**

The blindfold was still in place, but the cloth around his mouth was removed. Still, Tsuna refused to speak. He laid there on the cold table, his hands and legs bound and weird wires and attachments connected to parts of his body, most of them on his head. There were also two needles in his skin, one in his arm, and the other in his neck. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

There was the sound of a mad-man typing away fiercely on a keyboard echoing throughout the room and the sound of Ricardo playing around with his gun from boredom.

"Hey, is anything happening yet?" Ricardo asked as stopped twirling the gun. There was a frustrated 'hrm…' from the other person.

"Not yet. For some reason, there is no reaction from the seeker like there was earlier. He must have sealed his powers off while he was unconscious. Not only that, there was no mark on him, so there must be something off about this boy." The other man said. Tsuna was beyond confused now. What mark? Sealed off what? He had a vague understanding why he was here; it was because he had the Broken blood in him, but other than that, he had no idea what was going on. Even if he asked what they were doing, he doubted that he would get an answer anyway.

He heard Ricardo sigh.

"Then, what do you suppose we do?" Ricardo asked. The other one pondered a bit.

"Well, last time he activated his power, he got pretty angry right? Maybe, we can try to recreate that! So Ricardo, make him mad!" He shouted in glee.

"Huh? You expect me to make him mad and then have him kill me? No way." Ricardo said. The man chuckled.

"What are you talking about? By the time he uses his sin, it'll already be over. So don't worry, you won't die." He said. Ricardo sighed once again and placed his gun aside. He walked over to Tsuna and leaned down beside the unmoving boy.

"You have any idea what's going on here?" He asked. Tsuna slowly shook his head. He had heard what they had said though. Make him mad? Hah! That's going to be impossible since he knew what they were up to.

"You do know that Giotto isn't going to be able to save you in time, right?" Ricardo asked. Tsuna was silent for a moment, but he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. He himself didn't really know what he was laughing about, but for some strange reason, that sentence made him crack up.

Ricardo made an annoyed face.

"What's so funny?" He snapped. Tsuna just kept laughing. Forget making the boy mad, Ricardo was getting pissed himself!

He grabbed the boy's hair and smashed his lips against the others. Tsuna gasped and tried his best to break away, but Ricardo held him in place.

Ricardo winced and then pulled away, blood seeping from the cut on the corner of his lip. Tsuna's mouth frowned in defiance.

Ricardo smirked at the kid's guts.

"Damn brat…" He muttered so only the two of them could hear.

"Damn bastard." Tsuna retorted. Ricardo's eye twitched and he gripped Tsuna's jaw harshly, forcing the teen to open his mouth slightly. Tsuna whimpered in protest, but Ricardo just squeezed harder. He dipped his tongue into the hot cavern, making Tsuna clench his hands and fight against the bindings on his wrist.

"Stop!" Tsuna yelped. Ricardo just shoved his tongue down the teen's throat and closed his mouth, sealing their lips.

"Wah! It's starting! Keep it up Ricardo!" The man yelled. Ricardo slid his hand up Tsuna's shirt and tweaked his nipple. Tsuna whimpered and pulled his wrists forward, desperately fighting to get free. He felt tears beginning to form and wet the cloth over his eyes.

_Giotto! Giotto! _Tsuna called out for his brother.

"Ricardo, can't you do something a little more?" The man asked. Ricardo moved the hand that was playing with Tsuna's chest down into his pants, gripping him roughly.

"No!" Tsuna cried out as he turned his head to the side, fighting against the grasp on his jaws.

"Hahaha! It's done!" The other said. The areas where the needles were inserted began to burn incredibly, making Tsuna scream. Ricardo moved away from the boy, returning to where he sat previously to watch the scene unfold.

Whatever was just inserted in Tsuna, it was making his whole body burn. It was a heat greater than fire. Tsuna screamed and cried, his body shaking from the pain. Soon, there was a sensation like something tearing apart his head added to the burning. Tsuna clenched his teeth as he felt something entering his head, like it was prying open his mind and gaining entrance.

That something implanted itself somewhere deep inside before forcefully closing itself off. Tsuna felt like his world was spinning. His tears were hot and it seemed like there wasn't enough oxygen entering his lungs. He gasped greedily for the air, trying to keep breathing somehow. His head was throbbing and as sudden as it came… it all stopped.

Tsuna panted, sweat matting his brow from the shock. He felt hot, but cool at the same time.

"It seems like it finished! Hurry Ricardo, untie him!" The man yelled out impatiently. Ricardo sighed, walked over to Tsuna, and undid the bindings and blindfold.

It took a moment for it to register to Tsuna that he was free and could see again. He slowly sat up, holding his head. He looked around the room, which seemed a little blurry. He could see that it wasn't just Ricardo and that crazy person in the room, but two other people that stood silently in the corner, just watching, one a women and the other a tall man that wore a hood so Tsuna couldn't see his face. Though Tsuna couldn't see the man's expression, Tsuna could see that he was frowning in displeasure.

Whatever-his-name-is walked over to Tsuna, a big grin on his face.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked. What was this? First they treated him poorly, had Ricardo molest him, then do something weird to him, and now the treated him nicely? Was this some sort of joke that Tsuna didn't get?

Tsuna eyed the gun that lay harmlessly on the table next to him where Ricardo had set it earlier. He took a quick glance at the man in front of him before grabbing the gun in a split second and aiming it at the man. There was a moment of surprise in the room that gave Tsuna the moment to shoot and then run as fast as he could out of there. He slammed the door to the room open and dashed down an empty hall.

"Shit!" Ricardo yelled as he ran out the room and after Tsuna. The two left behind eyed the dead man on the ground emotionlessly. Finally, the women walked away, the man following her.

"In the end, he was useless except for carrying out only half the plan." She said with pity. The other grunted his agreement.

As Tsuna ran, he could hear the steps of Ricardo closing in on him. He turned the corner and waited, his body trembling in fear. Finally, when Ricardo reached the corner, there was shock written all over his face when he saw Tsuna standing there, pointing his gun at him.

Tsuna aimed down and shot Ricardo's leg before turning and running once again. Ricardo cried out in pain and knelt to the ground, holding his ankle. He slammed his bloody fist against the white wall.

"Damnit! Why is he only smart when he's _not_ supposed to be!" He yelled out in frustration.

When Tsuna turned another corner, he crashed into something hard. He looked up to see the man with the hood. He raised his gun, prepared to shoot, only to have the man grab his wrist and lift him up from the ground roughly.

As he dangled helplessly in the air, Tsuna got a clear view of the face under the hood. It was the man in his dream, the one that had stood behind the others. His eyes widened as he stared at the familiar face.

"You… why? Why are you here!" Tsuna cried out, tears streaming down his face. The man pursed his lips into a thin line. He raised his other hand and gently gripped Tsuna's face, covering part of the boy's eyesight.

"Forget that you ever met me here…" The man said as his hand began to glow a light color. Tsuna gasped and with his other hand, he reached out for the man.

"No, stop!" He yelled, but it was already done. Tsuna's eyes began to slowly close, and he fainted. The gun fell from his limp hand.

The man grabbed Tsuna's waist and shifted him to carry the boy bridle style.

"I'm sorry… Tsuna." He whispered. By then, Ricardo and the women, followed by other people, rushed towards him.

"Good job, you caught him." The women said. "It seems we have to wait a couple days for the injection to have a full effect. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way, but this child is stubborn. So we're going to give him a couple of days." She said. She began to walk away to lead the man to a room to put Tsuna in, but stopped as she passed Ricardo. She placed her hands on her hips.

"To be outwitted and shot by a kid who hasn't even had real training, nor has never been in a real battle, that's pretty sad." She said with a grin. Ricardo sneered and growled, making the women chuckle. She began walking again, the hooded man following her.

"That damned kid is really going to get it when I heal." He muttered under his breath.

**xOOOx**

"So, to launch this plan, how many days are we going to need?" Giotto asked. Byakuran leaned back in his seat and squeezed a marshmallow his fingers.

"Hmm, I'd say, in a couple of days." Byakuran said as he stared of into space.

"VOOIIII! That's too long!" Squalo shouted.

"I extremely agree!" Ryohei yelled.

"Oi, shut up! This is Giotto-sama's decision, not yours!" Gokudera shouted as he pulled out his dynamites. "Anyone that opposes has to go through me!"

"So, if the entire Varia opposed, would you take us all on?" Fran asked. Gokudera's eye twitched.

"Of course!" He yelled. Yamamoto laughed.

"There's no way you can take them all on." He said.

"It's best you listen to your boyfriend. You might get torn to shreds." Bel said as he took out his knives. Gokudera blushed.

"I've said this before! He's not my boyfriend! He's just some random baseball-freak and the Tenth's guardian so I just have to deal with him!" He yelled. "But even without him, me just being the Tenth's guardian is enough."

Yamamoto frowned.

"Now Gokudera, that's not nice. After all, you did come over to my house a couple times already." Yamamoto said. Gokudera's blush turned deeper.

"I went for the free sushi!" He shouted. Yamamoto laughed and wrapped his arm around Italian's neck.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"Aw, you two make such a great couple." Lussuria said.

"… Perverted man…" Levi spoke for the first time.

Gokudera screamed in frustration and lit his dynamites.

"As I said before, WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" He shouted and then tossed his dynamites everywhere. The room was a mess. Everyone was going around trying to extinguish the flames before the dynamites exploded. Even Dino, being the laid back person he was, brought in a watering can and started watering the sparks like they were flowers, a blissful expression on his face.

Giotto sighed and rubbed his temples before laying his head down on the table, using his arms as a pillow. Byakuran just laughed and watched as Gokudera kept throwing dynamites, Yamamoto trying to calm the raging teen, Squalo and others swinging around their weapons to put out the sparks, and Fran and Ivan, who had joined Dino in his little watering spree.

"The Vongola Family sure is amusing." Byakuran said as he watched the chaos turn worse.

"Yeah, but it gets out of hand way too often." Giotto grumbled. Byakuran chuckled and stuffed another marshmallow in his mouth. He looked over at Giotto.

"Just to let you know, I expect something back for helping you destroy the Reapers." He said quietly so that only Giotto would hear. Giotto lifted his head and stared back at the white haired man.

"I know. I knew that you wanted some kind of reward. So, what is it that you want?" He asked. Byakuran grinned slyly.

"Something important to you." He said. Giotto's blinked, but didn't look away.

"That depends on what it is." He said. Byakuran chuckled and rested his head on his hands.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait." He grinned. Giotto's eyes wavered on Byakuran's face before he turned back to the disordered room.

"I guess so."

**xxx**

**A/N:** Okay, I changed some things in this chapter because, I didn't want Ricardo to be worse than he already is -_-; He was originally supposed to do something… indecent… You know what I'm talking about, but I thought, "That's too weird and cliché… and besides, Tsuna's already going through hell XDD" So that's how Ricardo didn't taint the poor little angel. And about the hooded man, you will never be able to guess who he is XD Haha! Unless you're really good at guessing things…

And about the Fran, I guess you can say the translators are still deciding whether on using Fran or Flan, but I prefer Fran because 1) Flan reminds me of food. 2) Fran sounds cooler. And 3) Fran reminds me of 'Frog', which Fran wears a frog hood. It's sooooo cute! I wish I had it =w= but if they decide to use Flan, I'll change it then.

And uh, if there are any parts that don't make sense or mistakes, tell me so I can go back and fix them ^_^

Also! If there are any better ideas for this chapter's title, please tell me! I think the one I have now doesn't really fit… or maybe it does... idk

Ciao~


	27. The One Beside Me

Giotto sighed and poured himself another cup of wine. He drank half of it before slamming it down on the table rather harshly and sighing once more. He buried his head in his arms.

"Giotto, if you keep drinking like that, you're going to get drunk." Dino said as he took a sip from his cup. Byakuran laughed. He was drinking juice instead.

"I'm just amazed that he hasn't gotten sick from drinking so much." He said.

"I have different stomachs for dinner, desserts, and drinks." Giotto mumbled out. He rolled his head to the side and looked at Dino, his face pleasantly flushed.

"I want Tsuna." Giotto whined, latching onto Dino and crying. "I swear to God that I will kill those bastards!" He cried out before wiping his tears on Dino's shirt.

"Hey! You're getting my new shirt all dirty!" Dino shouted.

"Like I care." Giotto muttered before he downed the rest of his wine and returned to his previous position, his head buried in his arms.

"Oh my god… How long is this going to continue?" Dino whined as he leaned back in his chair and lolled his head back. "I can't stand anymore of his whining!"

"Haha, don't worry, it's only a matter of time before we raid their hideout, so be patient." Byakuran said.

"But I can't wait anymore, and Giotto obviously can't either!" Dino stated. He tipped his chair back a little more.

"I'm gonna die…" Giotto muttered.

"Look at him! He's going all sentimental and emo!" Dino said as he pointed at the half-drunk Giotto.

"I can't stand looking at him!" He said and tipped his chair back more, making it fall over. He fell on the ground with a loud crash and a groan. Byakuran started laughing.

"If you're like that you won't have to look at him at all." He said, still laughing at Dino's uncool fall. Dino just groaned in pain and relaxed his head, making it bang against the ground.

Meanwhile…

"I'm hungry to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled out as he stood up from his chair. He had been in room with Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ivan, and Chrome for about three and a half hours. What they were doing? Well, the four of them were doing their best to explain to the cow and the boxer what their current situation was. Lambo didn't even know why he was there except for the fact that he wanted to kill Reborn, so they immediately gave up on him, but at least they were able to get the story into Ryohei's head.

While Tsuna had been attending Namimori, under the instruction of Giotto, Ryohei had been watching over the teen secretly. Almost like a stalker, if you want to call him that. Anyway, it was a miracle that he didn't get discovered immediately, but Ryohei had a short conversation with Tsuna shortly after the boy had made friends with Yamamoto.

It went sort of like this:

Ryohei was walking down the hallway of Namimori middle school when he saw Yamamoto talking to Tsuna. He and Yamamoto had been close friends since childhood, but of course, the other never knew that Ryohei was a part of the Mafia, for obvious reasons. So, when Ryohei saw Yamamoto, completely oblivious to Tsuna who was right next to the other, he gave his battle cry and began running towards Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto! Join the boxing club!" He yelled out. It was a normal thing for him to ask every time he saw Yamamoto.

The teen laughed at his senpai and at Tsuna's reaction. The poor boy was shaking and cowering behind Yamamoto's back. Ryohei skidded to a stop and brought his fist up.

"Yo, how have you been?" Ryohei asked. Yamamoto grinned and brought his hand up as well. They pounded fists.

"Fine, how about you, Senpai?" He asked. Ryohei smiled big.

"I'm extreme as usual!" He shouted out merrily. Tsuna peeked his head out from behind Yamamoto.

"Um… Yamamoto? Who is this crazy and loud person?" He asked hesitantly. Ryohei looked at Tsuna and mentally gasped. He had been so caught up with giving Yamamoto his extreme greeting that he hadn't even seen Tsuna.

"Oh, him? This is Sasagawa Ryohei, leader of the boxing club and my long-time friend." Yamamoto said. "And is the older brother of Sasagawa Kyoko." He added with a grin. He chuckled as he saw Tsuna's face turn red.

"A-are you serious! They don't look anything alike! Uh, no offense, Ryohei-senpai." Tsuna said. Ryohei grinned.

"None taken Sawada. In fact, you can call me your 'Onii-san'! Ryohei said happily. Tsuna cocked his head.

"Oni? As in demon?" He asked. Yamamoto and Ryohei laughed.

"No, he meant as in older brother." Yamamoto explained. Tsuna blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment before he started backing up.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll pass up on that offer." He said timidly. Ryohei leaned in really close to Tsuna's and gave his serious, and in most cases scary, face.

"Just call me 'Onii-san'." He said, which sounded very much like an order. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"O-Onii-san…" He whimpered. Ryohei smiled and moved away from Tsuna.

"Haha, see? It's not that hard!" He said happily. Tsuna just sighed, already tired even though lunch hadn't even come yet.

"Well then, Yamamoto, Sawada, I'll see you two later!" He said and did his extreme dash down the hallway.

There was silence between the two left behind for a moment.

"He's… a peculiar one…" Tsuna said. Yamamoto just laughed.

And that concludes the explanation on how Ryohei had met Tsuna.

"You fucking lawn-head… we're all hungry because you took forever to understand what was going on!" Gokudera snapped as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Well, it's not exactly Senpai's fault that he's slow to catch things." Yamamoto said. Gokudera ground his teeth.

"You're the one who always says things that make other people think the wrong things!" He shouted.

"D-do you think you can stop shouting?" Chrome asked quietly. Gokudera glared at her before he rested his head on his hand, mumbling curses and threats under his breath.

"Your very sight annoys me, get lost." Ivan said from his spot by the window without looking at the silver-haired teen. Gokudera snapped and stood up.

"You're not even looking at me! And the way you said that just really ticks me off!" He yelled. Ivan plugged his ears.

"Ah, now you started yelling. That's even more annoying." He mumbled. Gokudera fisted his hand.

"What the hell! I can't believe that under that façade of yours, you're really an asshole! I should kill you!" He shouted. Yamamoto stood up and held Gokudera back.

"Hey, Gokudera, I think you should leave him alone for a bit. He's been really upset since he came back." He explained with a sorrowful face. He looked over at Ivan, who actually had a different face on than his normal, calm demeanor. He looked mad.

"Ivan, we'll be leaving now so, see ya." Yamamoto said and then dragged a struggling Gokudera out of the room by the arms. Chrome followed close behind along with Ryohei. Lambo was already long gone.

Ivan gave a frustrated sigh and covered his face. He felt so ashamed of himself.

After a bit of thinking to himself, he stood up, determination in his expression. He opened the window and jumped out, his mind set on one destination.

While all this was happening…

"Get out of my sight already! I'll bite you to death!" Hibari yelled as he swung his tonfa into pineapple's face. The poor teen was sent sprawling across the floor. Mukuro sat up, a smile on his face, and a bloody nose.

"K-Kyou-chan, why don't we try to get along? I mean, we're all teaming up to go save Tsunayoshi-kun soon, so why don't we try to at least cooperate?" Mukuro asked. Hibari flicked the blood of his tonfa and turned around.

"I don't have any interest in cooperating with low-life herbivores like you." He said coldly. He shivered in disgust as he felt Mukuro hug him from behind.

"Oh Kyou-chan," Mukuro said as he poked Hibari's cheek. "You don't have to be so shy! Or are you possibly mad that you couldn't do anything for Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Hibari elbowed Mukuro in the stomach.

"Don't embrace me, you damned pervert." He said and began walking down the hall. Mukuro quickly caught up with him.

"You know, I really don't get you. One minute you'll be quiet and really won't care what I say, and then the next, you're beating me down with your tonfas just because I stole your last rice cracker! What are you, bi-polar?" Mukuro asked. Hibari just continued walking.

"Of course not you fool." He replied. Mukuro pointed at Hibari.

"See! This is what I mean! You were angry at me earlier for walking in your room, but you're okay with me calling you bi-polar!" He said, shocked.

Hibari shrugged.

"Maybe Hibari just doesn't know how to act around his friends." A voice said. The two turned around to see Yamamoto grinning at them.

"Why are you here, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari questioned. Yamamoto shifted his weight onto one foot.

"Well, you weren't present for the meeting earlier, and you weren't with us when we were stuck with senpai, so I came looking for you two." He explained. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"What did you mean by 'friend'?" He pointed his thumb at Mukuro. "Are you saying that this pervert here is my friend? If that was meant to be a joke, it's not funny."

Yamamoto laughed.

"The way I see it, yeah, Mukuro is your friend, and you just don't know how to treat a friend. You've never had someone stay by your side even after all the hits and abuse you've given them before, right? So that's why you don't really know how to act around Mukuro." Yamamoto guessed. Hibari furrowed his eyebrows. He considered telling Yamamoto off, but decided against it. He turned around and began walking.

"I've had one before… someone like that…" He said as he walked away.

He slammed the door to his room open and lay on his bed with a sigh. He looked at the ceiling in thought. After a bit, he closed his eyes and allowed his memories to take over.

**xOOOx**

_Hibari Kyouya, age eight, leader of Namimori Elementary school, carries weapons with him, punishes kids with no discipline, doesn't talk to anyone, doesn't play with anyone, doesn't talk to his parents at home except for maybe his mother, and rules the school with an iron clad rule: Do not break the rules or defy discipline._

"_I, Hibari Kyouya, am the discipline in this school, and anyone who thinks otherwise or challenges me, will be punished._

_But of course, since everyone has been goody-two-shoes lately, I haven't been able to bite anyone to death lately. It just too peaceful here in Namimori."_

… _And as you can see, he thinks very highly of himself and just absolutely loves to bite people to death. So instead of just punishing people that broke the rules, he bit anybody who made crowds in front of him or annoyed him. And so, terror was born in Namimori Elementary in the students and the teachers. And Hibari did well in ruling over them._

_One day, he was doing his usual run around the school, kicking some 4__th__ grade asses and alike, when he stumbled over a group of 5 boys circling and looking down at something in the middle. He smirked and walked over to them. He pulled out his tonfas, the metal clicking grabbing the boys' attention._

"_Well look what we have here. Is today my birthday? You are my 9__th__ prey of the day. I must be very lucky. I hope you are prepared. Crowding in front of me is against the rules. I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened and lunged at them. He knocked the first one down, sending the 4 others scattering in all directions, screaming in fear. Hibari chased after them until every one of them were on the ground unconscious._

_He dragged the unmoving bodies into one pile and brushed his hands against his pants._

"_Well, now that all that's done, I just have to…" Hibari trailed off as he felt someone tug on the end of his shirt. He looked down at a rather small, messy brown haired boy who had a hesitant look on his face. The boy had scratches on his arms and face, his knees were skinned, and he was dirty all over. He really resembled a lost rabbit, the way how he looked all scared._

"_Uh… um…" The boy stuttered. He took a deep breath before looking at Hibari straight in the eye with a toothy grin._

"_Th-thank you for saving me!" He said happily, though there was a bit of fear in his voice. Hibari looked at the boy questioningly._

"_When did I save you?" He asked. The boy had a puzzled look on his face._

"_The boys you just beat up. They were hurting me." He answered. Hibari looked at the pile of unconscious bodies._

"_Oh, so you were in the middle of their little circle. Well, sorry to burst your little bubble, but I didn't beat them up because they were hurting you. I did it because they were crowding." Hibari said. The boy just grinned._

"_But still, even if you didn't mean to save me, you helped me just the same. So I thank you." He said._

"_My name is Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Onii-chan, what's yours?" He asked innocently. Hibari, being pissed that Tsuna had addressed him as 'chan', pulled out his tonfas and swung it against Tsuna's cheek, sending the poor boy crashing to the ground._

"_I am the discipline of this school, Hibari Kyouya. You better engrave that name into your little brain if you want to live." Hibari said coldly. Tsuna sat up and rubbed his sore cheek._

"_Why is everyone the same?" He muttered to himself, tears gathering in his eyes. Hibari narrowed his eyes and began walking to Tsuna._

"_Oi, chibi! Get over here!" A voice called out. Tsuna looked behind him at the school gate. Giotto stood there, wearing his uniform. He must've come from school._

"_Nii-san! Where's mom?" He asked as he stood up and ran to Giotto, leaving Hibari behind._

"_She couldn't come so she sent me here to pick you up. What's with this! You're all dirty!" Giotto yelled out as he looked at Tsuna in disgust. Tsuna blushed and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head._

"_I-I just kinda got caught up in some trouble, that's all." He answered. He turned around to look at Hibari._

"_Um, Hibari-san? I know you didn't really mean to help me, but thank you anyway. It means a lot to me." Tsuna said and began walking down the street. Before Giotto followed after Tsuna, he sent a sharp glare at Hibari, a bored but threatening expression on his face. The boy froze in spot as he met eyes with ice blue ones. His blood began to boil._

"_How dare he look at me like that! He doesn't even know me!" Hibari shouted in his head._

"_Nii-san, hurry up!" Tsuna called after his brother._

"_Ah…" Giotto replied. He sent one more glare at Hibari before walking away. Hibari gripped his tonfas tightly. Oh how he would love to meet that blond bastard once more and beat him to a pulp. But those eyes he had… that man was definitely a carnivorous beast, and Hibari was dying to have a fight with him._

_As Giotto and Tsuna walked down the road, little Tsuna leading the way, Giotto spoke up._

"_Hey, I don't want you going near that kid." Giotto warned. Tsuna looked at him._

"_What do you mean?" He asked. Giotto rolled his eyes and sighed, not really wanting to explain in detail why._

"_Because I said so. I don't like that kid's attitude." He stated. Tsuna looked at the ground._

"_But he's the first one…" Tsuna whispered to himself quietly so Giotto wouldn't hear._

_The next day, Hibari had found out that Tsuna was just a year younger than him, but probably more stupid that your average preschooler. Well, that may be over exaggerating it a bit, but Tsuna really isn't your brightest kid._

_Anyway, during recess, while Hibari was doing his daily rounds, he met up with Tsuna again. Tsuna smiled cutely when he saw Hibari._

"_Good afternoon, Hibari-san. You're looking entertained as usual." He said. Hibari pulled out his tonfas._

"_If you keep following me around like that, I swear I will kill you." He threatened. Tsuna just smiled._

_That smile really irked Hibari. He lunged at the boy and slammed his tonfa down hard on the other's head._

_Tsuna did a rather painful face-plant into the dirt, but he didn't cry. I guess you could say that he was already used to this because of Giotto. Whenever he angered his brother beyond pissed, well, it got ugly._

_Hibari stepped back to look at the boy and twitched when he saw the other begin to get up._

_Tsuna brought his face up and started laughing as blood ran from his nose._

"_T-that kinda hurt, Hibari-san." Tsuna said as he covered his nose. Hibari was taken aback._

"_What the hell was up this kid!" He mentally shouted. Hibari made an irritated face and then left. Tsuna wiped his nose, which had finally stopped bleeding, and hugged his knees._

"_It doesn't 'kinda' hurt… it hurts a lot…" Tsuna whimpered as he started cried silently. After a bit, he stopped crying and stood up, determination on his face._

"_Mama said that the best way to make friends is to be persistent… whatever that means… anyway, if I try hard enough, Hibari-san will definitely become my friend. I can't give up just yet!" He told himself._

_And so, the next couple of days, Tsuna would follow Hibari around whenever he got the chance. On some occasions, he would be beaten for following the older one, and other times, he would just be ignored. Of course, Tsuna definitely preferred the latter, but life is always filled with hardships._

_After a while, Hibari was finally beginning to get accustomed to the younger boy's strange behavior, though he was a bit creeped out how the Tsuna would always follow him like a stalker._

_But there was a day that came where Tsuna didn't follow him around all afternoon. This left Hibari puzzled and he inadvertently began searching for the boy. He opened the door to the rooftop, which should've been off limits to all students, and saw Tsuna sitting by the railing, his back to Hibari._

_The door slammed behind him, startling the other boy. Tsuna turned his head halfway around._

_"Oh, Hibari-san... it's just you. I thought you were the senpais coming to bully me again." He said with relief. Tsuna quickly turned back around._

_"Well, I'm not causing trouble, so do you think you can leave me alone?" He asked. Hibari put his hands on his hips._

_"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do, little herbivore?" He retorted. Tsuna cringed._

_"Please Hibari, I'm begging you, please leave." He pleaded. Hibari narrowed his eyes and walked over to the small boy._

_"What are you hiding?" He asked quietly. Tsuna jumped._

_"I'm not hiding anything. It just doesn't have anything to do with you." He said. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and turned him to face him. His eyes widened when he saw Tsuna's face._

_Tsuna had a bandage over his left eye and a cut on the corner of his lip. He had tears in his visible eye and he looked like he was in a lot of pain._

_"Hehe, I made him mad again... Nii-san said I wouldn't die so it's okay." Tsuna reassured, though Hibari had no idea why the boy was trying to reassure him._

_"Mama doesn't know that Nii-san did it, so don't tell her. The doctor told me that my eye would get better in no time, so Nii-san doesn't need to get in trouble." Tsuna said with a smile. Hibari raised an eyebrow._

_"Why are you telling me all this?" Hibari asked. Tsuna giggled._

_"That's a silly question. It's because Hibari-san is my friend!" He stated._

_"And since when did I agree with that?" He asked. Tsuna tilted his head and pondered for a bit._

_"Uh, I'm not really sure, but Hibari-san saved me and I always wanted to have a friend, so Hibari-san is my friend." He said after a moment. Hibari's eye twitched._

_"... That's very one-sided." He pointed out. Tsuna laughed._

_"That may be, but after a while, Hibari-san didn't mind me following him, that means you don't mind me being with you, which means you don't mind me being your friend. So it's not one-sided." He explained. Hibari sighed._

_"Your eye... what exactly happened to it?" Hibari demanded to know. He admitted it. He was a little curious as to how the boy had gotten that injury. Tsuna covered his eye._

_"Oh... well, as I said before, I accidentally made Nii-san mad again. So he accidentally threw a pot at me. The pot broke and all the dirt and plants inside it went flying and some of the dirt got into my eye. It hurt so much, I started crying. That made Nii-san call the hospital and that's where they told me that my eye will get better if I let it heal." He explained. Hibari looked at Tsuna in wonder._

_"Why didn't you fight back?" He asked. Tsuna fiddled with his fingers and looked down at his feet._

_"I don't want to fight Nii-san. I just want him to smile at me at least once. If I fight back, he definitely won't." He mumbled, a pained smile on his face._

_"The words of a herbivore..." Hibari stated. Tsuna blushed._

_"Well, I am weak, but it doesn't mean that I can't be strong." He said. Hibari just shrugged and grabbed Tsuna's chin, forcing the boy to look right at him. He inspected the bandage and lightly pressed his thumb against the middle of it. Tsuna cringed in pain._

_"It hurts that much?" Hibari asked. Tsuna nodded slowly. Hibari stared at the younger one for a moment before he released his hold and began walking away._

_"Heal up soon, herbivore. And don't let that brother of yours boss you around so much."_

_Tsuna watched as Hibari left the roof. He grinned at the other boy's words. That was the first time he had ever had a conversation like that with a friend and the first time someone told him to get better other than his mother and father. It made him feel really warm inside._

_Days turned into months, and months turned into years. Hibari was now in his last year in Namimori elementary._

_One day, Hibari was laying around, as usual, on the rooftop. He knew that in just a couple of minutes, that little herbivore was going to walk in on him and start a random, one-sided conversation._

_But even as 30 minutes passed, the little boy didn't show up. Annoyed, Hibari got up and went to the office._

_"Oi, was the herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi absent today?" He questioned. The female teacher cringed in her seat, silently praying that she would soon become invisible._

_"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes H-H-Hibari-san!" She squealed. Hibari grit his teeth at the high pitched noise and brought out his tonfas._

_"Answer me clearly and in detail." He ordered. The teacher nodded her head and took a deep breath._

_"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi moved out of his house yesterday. They went to the neighboring town" She said. Hibari's eyes widened and his tonfas dropped out of his hands. The teacher squealed and ran out of the room, leaving the other teachers staring after her and a shocked Hibari._

_The only person that ever stayed by Hibari's side was gone. And that was the last of Sawada Tsunayoshi that Hibari ever saw. No goodbye, nothing._

_That is, until three years later._

**xOOOx**

There was a loud knock on the door. Before Hibari could even say, "go away", the door burst open and Mukuro came skipping in.

"Kyou-cha- Mffg!" Mukuro was interrupted when a tonfa came soaring through the air and flew into his mouth, literally choking the teen. Mukuro fell back.

"That is very rude. Do not eat other people's weapons." Hibari said as he stood up and retrieved his tonfa. He pulled out a towel from a drawer and began to wipe it.

"Y-you're the one that was trying to kill me!" Mukuro cried out. He stood up and began to walk out of the door,

"Well, I guess I won't be able to tell you something important. Something that has to do with Tsunayoshi-kun." He said slyly. Hibari looked up at him.

"I'm listening." He said. Mukuro grinned and handed him a cup of tea.

"It's kind of a long explanation, so you might want to have a drink.

Hibari eyed the tea for a moment before setting it on the little stand by his bed.

Mukuro sat on a chair across from Hibari and stared at the dark haired teen with a creepy smile on his face. After a couple of minutes passed, Hibari snapped.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?" He said though gritted teeth. Mukuro chuckled.

"I want to know what you think of my tea first. This is the very first time I've ever made Japanese tea so I want to know how it tastes." He said. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Then why don't you taste test it?" He asked.

"I already did. I thought it tasted wonderful. But I want you, the expert, to criticize it." Mukuro replied. Hibari sighed and picked up the clay cup.

"I bet it tastes disgusting." He said and took a sip of the tea. Mukuro frowned.

"No that's not a nice thing to say." He whined. Hibari placed the cup back on the table, his hand covering his mouth.

"..." He was silent. He was trying incredibly hard not to gag.

"... It' s bad isn't it..." Mukuro confirmed. Hibari just remained silent.

Mukuro stood up.

"Anyway, the thing I was going to tell you, is that you have a mission. We need you to go chase after Ivan. He's heading to the Reaper's base to go see Tsuna, and we need you to accompany him. We all know that Ivan isn't going to try a rescue, so we just want you to watch over him, Kyou-can~" Mukuro said in a sing-song voice. Hibari looked up at Mukuro- wait... why did Mukuro seem so much taller now? And was it just him, or was it getting a little warm in the room?

Mukuro grinned slyly.

"Or should I say, Mr. kitty?" He said. Hibari's eyes widened and he looked down to see...

Two black, furry paws...

**xxx**

A/N: I apologize GREATLY for being late with this chapter. My computer was down for a long time it was just the other day that I was finally able to get back on. And now, i'm in Anchorage, which I will be here for about two weeks, so I won't be able to write alot. But I'll try. And because I'm in anchorage, I don't really have a spell check thingy anymore. I have to use the stuff I find online now -_-... So, please tell me if there are any mistakes. I'd like to fix them.

Alot of you are probably wondering, "What happened to SnowDreamer? Didn't she used to update like, really fast? What's up?" or something like that... ^^;; anyway, I really am sorry and I'll work hard on the next chapter .

Ciao~ For now...


	28. Nighttime Infiltration

Hibari trotted down the dirty streets of Italy in anger. It was sunset, and everybody had just kicked him out of the house to go searching for that damned bastard Ivan. Oh, how he wanted to murder everyone right now, including the people walking down the street that absolutely ignored him. But there was just one problem. He no longer had the hands to kill anyone anymore... literally...

Thanks to some drug, or something of the sort, that was in the tea Mukuro had given him, he had been turned into a cat. Yes, a damned, black, small, furry feline. At least it wasn't a herbivore, but it was still weak. Why, of all things, did it have to be a cat! Why couldn't he have gone looking for Ivan as a human? Wouldn't it have been a lot easier that way? But at the same time, he wouldn't have been able to sniff out Ivan's scent if he wasn't a cat. And now that he thought about it, cat's were also cunning and sneaky, so if he sneaked into the enemy hideout, maybe he could jack a thing or two... and get to see Tsuna.

Hibari hissed as some irresponsible and blind (He's being sarcastic) person almost stepped on him. The downside to being a cat, was that no one would pay attention to you and they always crowded around you because of that, kids try to grab your tail or pick you up to take home, you can't threaten them to make them go away, and the lower you are to the streets, the more you see how filthy the ground really is. He also hated the fact that everyone was taller than him and everybody seemed to be looking down at him... which they were, but, you know what I mean.

"Ah, Mama! A black kitty! Let's take it home!" A little girl with pigtails yelled out and ran over to Hibari. She picked him up and began walking. Hibari hissed and struggled against the girl's hold. How annoying! He couldn't even win against a five year old girl! It was time to put his catchphrase to use. He opened his mouth wide, his little white fangs gleaming in the evening light, and bit down on the girls hand as hard as he could.

The girl screamed and threw Hibari up into the air. Thankfully, it was a cat's instinct to land on all fours. The little girl looked at her bloody hand and began crying on how Mr. Kitty had bit her and how it really, _really_, hurt. Hibari dashed away from the crazed girl and into an alley. All that crying and screaming was literally making his delicate ears go deaf.

Hibari is a free kind of person that doesn't take orders from anyone, so why was he going to find Ivan without at least putting up a fight? Well, Mukuro said that if he didn't complete the mission, they would never turn him back into human.

Hibari grit his teeth as he remembered the smug look Mukuro had on his face when he told him that. Oh, how he was going to murder Mukuro when he changed back. He wouldn't stop until he pulled that damned illusionist apart limb by limb.

Hibari stopped running as a foul odor lingered in the air. Hibari gagged. He looked around him once he got his wits. He was next to a garbage dump, and digging inside that trash were two big dogs, one grey and the other brown. Hibari had a feeling the grey one was once white before it had run through a fireplace, and the brown one was once a blond before it decided to roll around in some dung, but that was just his opinion.

Hibari turned and began walking away when he heard barking. He looked to see the two dogs that were digging in the trash facing him and baring their teeth, snarling and growling.

He turned around and hissed. How dare these two mongrels stand up to him. Even though he was a cat, he was still almighty.

The first one lunged at Hibari. Hibari quickly jumped to the side and jumped on the dog's back, his claws digging deep into the dog's flesh. The mutt howled and rolled over on the ground, trying to shove Hibari off of him. Hibari just moved to the dog's stomach and scratched at it, leaving deep, red lines across the belly.

The dog barked angrily and bit Hibari's leg. Hibari cried out in surprise. He shoved his paw against the dog's eye and clawed the skin right above it. The dog yelped, but kept it's hold on Hibari. In the corner of his eye, Hibari could see the brown dog running to him. Thinking fast, he bit hard on the nose of the dog holding him. The taste in his mouth was disgusting. No wonder cats hated dogs so much. Pet dogs may be cute, but strays were as filthy as the sewer.

The dog released Hibari's leg and began whimpering. It glared at Hibari hatefully while Hibari just stood there, acting like a king ready for another battle. Knowing fully well that they had picked the wrong cat to mess with, the two dogs ran away with their tail behind their legs.

Proud of his accomplishment, Hibari sat on his haunches and began licking his paw. He blamed it on cat instincts that he was doing that in the first place.

After a while, Hibari was finally back on track and sniffing his way to Ivan. By the time he had reached the destination, it was already night and the air had an eerie smell to it. He looked at the base that Ivan had ran to, the base where the Reapers were... the place where Tsuna was...

He took a step closer to the building and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

This place... had the smell of blood and death lingering on it.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna gripped his head tightly.

"This place is madness..." He mumbled to himself. He was currently huddled up in a ball in a corner of his cell, trying to stay as far away from the entrance as he possibly could. There were groans of pain, screams of frustration, mumbles of those on the verge of death, it was driving Tsuna insane. Everyone here seemed to have something wrong with them. There was even a person that was sewn from different body parts. Tsuna had thought only those kinds of things existed in games, but there was one here, and it was slowly dying. As hideous as it was, Tsuna couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

The sickening smell of rotting flesh and blood filled the room. It was almost unbearable when Tsuna first came here, but as time went by, he slowly became used to it.

A big crash sent the already trembling boy into a frenzy. He started whimpering and crying, his shoulders shaking up and down. He buried his head between his knees.

"Just kill me already!" He muttered quietly. The back of his head began pounding again. He shook his head to rid his mind of the feeling.

"Again... it's hurting again... Someone... someone is going to die..." Tsuna mumbled. As Tsuna was staying in his little prison, he had found out that every time his head began pounding, someone in this jail was disposed of. The people who are killed are those that are close to dying, or are of no use anymore. Just like toys. They are thrown away as soon as they are no longer needed. Though they may not be human, they are living things. These Reapers think they can do whatever they want with lives... it's just wrong.

Tsuna looked up just in time to see six people walk by. It was those damned experimenters again. Through his tears and fear, Tsuna glared at them with all the hate and anger he had in him. The woman he had met before and two others looked at him.

The girl laughed and flipped back her long black locks.

"Glare all you want kid, but you won't be doing that for long." She said and continued on her way. There was the sound of a cell opening, and something being dragged out. As the group passed by, Tsuna saw that the one they dragged out was the one that had scythes for hands. It was a hideous and disfigured creature. Whatever they did to it, it was quite cruel.

Tsuna watched them leave with pity.

"So sad..." Tsuna whispered. Things had seemed to quiet down because of the others' appearance, so Tsuna was finally able to lean back against the cold stone wall for brief moments of silence with the exception of a few stirs from the other creatures. His moment of peace was cut short, however, when the woman with the black hair came in again. She opened the door to Tsuna's cell and stepped in, carrying a syringe.

Tsuna cringed and flattened against the wall. The lady grabbed Tsuna's arm roughly and pulled it forward. She stuck the needle in without hesitation and drew out Tsuna's blood. After that, she pulled out the needle and took out a new one. She jabbed that one in too and injected a clear liquid into the teen.

Tsuna scrunched his eyes closed and winced. The woman laughed and then left. After she was gone, Tsuna rubbed the spot where she had stuck the needles in. Wasn't it dangerous to put two needles in the same place? Tsuna had no idea.

Tsuna hated those experimenters. He finally figured out who they were while he was imprisoned here. They were the same six people in his nightmare. The reason of the massacre that will be happening soon. But there was something odd about the hooded one. Tsuna knew that he saw that person's face in his dream, but every time he tried to remember, all he got was a blurred person. Anyway, Tsuna knew that those six people were trying to imitate the scientists that created the Broken over 200 hundred years ago. And the only reason six appeared in his dream and not seven was because he had killed the seventh one. That crazy guy that did something weird to him when he first came here.

A scratching sound broke Tsuna away from his thoughts. He looked over at the bars and saw a black cat sneak in through the gaps. It peered up at Tsuna with its glowing green eyes.

"Nobi!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He asked. He crawled over to the little one and pulled it into his lap. He stroked the soft fur behind the ears, making the cat purr.

As he was petting Nobi softly, another black one softly padded next to him. Tsuna stared at it in wonder.

"T-two Nobis!" He said surprised. He looked at the one in his lap, then at the one across from him.

"Which one is it?" Tsuna looked at them again. The Nobi in front of him had green eyes, but the one across from him had grey. Didn't Nobi have green eyes? Tsuna couldn't recall. He crawled over to the new one and picked it up. As soon as the grey eyed one got within a foot of the other cat, it started hissing. Tsuna now concluded that the grey eyed one was definitely not Nobi. Nobi never hissed at anything, not even a rat. He would just kill it silently.

Tsuna stared at the new cat. What would he name it? The two of them had a stare down, the grey eyed cat making a fierce glare. Startled, Tsuna looked away first.

"I wonder what I should call you..." Tsuna muttered. The cat seemed to have rolled its eyes and then bit down on Tsuna's hand, his glare burning holes into the poor boy. Tsuna yelped pulled away quickly.

"Jeez! You're just like Hibari-san! Biting people to death like no tomorrow! Ah, I know! I'll call you Hibari." Tsuna concluded.

Nobi meowed and then licked Tsuna on the lips. The teen giggled. Hibari saw this and immediately started hissing and scratching at Nobi. Nobi bounded off of Tsuna's lap, Hibari following after him. The two cats then began to have a showdown.

Tsuna stood up and grabbed Hibari by the loose skin on the back of the neck. He picked him up and stared at it in anger.

"What did Nobi ever do to you? Don't be so mean!" He scolded.

Tsuna was just about to go into a glaring contest with the cat when he heard the door to the dungeon open. Tsuna immediately dropped Hibari and shrank back into the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. As the footsteps began to near his cell, his body began to tremble terribly. What was going to happen now?

**xOOOx**

As Hibari was scoping out the building, the wind shifted and he caught the scent of Ivan. Tracking the smell down, Hibari ran in its direction and turned a corner. There, he met eyes with a black cat with piercing green eyes. This was Ivan? That was impossible. After all, Ivan wasn't an animal.

Hibari took a step forward and pressed his nose against the neck of the other's. He took another whiff of the scent. This was indeed Ivan's aroma. He stepped back and glared at the green eyed cat.

Hibari concluded that this cat was probably staying with Ivan. And just because this cat smelled like him, Hibari loathed it.

The cat stared back at Hibari with a seemingly bored expression, which irked Hibari. It jumped up onto a window ledge and looked back at Hibari. It seemed like it wanted him to follow. Interested, Hibari complied and jumped up as well.

The cat placed its paw against Hibari's arm softly and flicked its tail faintly. Hibari took this as a sign to be quiet. The cat looked to its right, Hibari doing the same. About 15 guards were posted through the halls keeping watch. These people apparently had loads of free time to be just standing there. Half of them looked ready to doze off too.

The cat nodded its head towards the ceiling. Hibari looked up to see a vent. How in the world were they going to get in there? The cat pushed its paw down on Hibari's head, making him duck.

Hibari looked up to glare at the cat and give it a good scratch on the face when it jumped up and latched onto the vent, making quite a racket. Hibari ducked down. Now he knew why the cat had pushed on his head.

The black cat clawed and dangled from the vent, trying to get it loose. Four of the guards rushed over to see what was happening. They began to pry the cat away from the ceiling, but the cat wouldn't have any of that. It tore the vent off with a crash and then bounded down the hall, the four guards chasing after it. Realizing what the other was trying to do, Hibari leaped up from the window clawed onto the vent. The walls were slippery and he was quickly losing his hold. Gaining an extra moment of momentum, Hibari dug his claws into the wall and quickly pulled himself up. He climbed into the vent and pulled himself over the edge. He sat down and massaged his sore paws. For two cats that could barely communicate, it was a pretty good plan. The black cat would open the vent and act as decoy as Hibari climbed into the vent, then they would meet again somehow.

Now that Hibari had successfully infiltrated the base, he started to make his way down the vent, trying to crawl as quietly as he could. The building was eerily quiet. So quiet, you could've heard the petal of a flower hit the ground. Hibari felt that if he made one wrong move, he would end up disturbing the whole place.

Hibari froze as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps and shouting coming his way. He crouched low and peered down through the opening of another vent. It was the guards again. The apparently haven't caught that other cat yet.

Hibari jumped as he felt something brush against his leg. He turned around to see the black cat looking at him with those sharp green eyes again. The cat squeezed past him and started leading the way. Hibari followed.

After crawling through the vents for a bit and occasionally looking down through another opening to see where they were, the cat stopped. Looking past him, Hibari saw that the vent passaged had ended, only to go straight down. The cat pushed Hibari back with its paw and then jumped down. Hibari sat on his haunches and waited, his tail swaying back and forth. There was the sound of metal hitting the ground and then a faint meow.

Hibari stood and jumped down. It wasn't as far as a fall he thought it was. When he reached the end, he had seen that the black cat was gone. He stepped out of the vent to find himself in a place that seemed to be a dungeon. What really startled him was that there were unrecognizable creatures in the cells.

He began walking down the hall, looking at the weird beings in awe. Was this the result of animal abuse/experiments? Hibari stopped in his tracks.

_No... these were all once human..._

He concluded. It's true that all of the creatures in the cells seemed like they are animals, but if you looked closely, they all had at least one human trait. Now that Hibari knew what they originally were, he couldn't help but pity them.

His nose tingled as he picked a certain scent. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of it. If he was here, doesn't that mean he was also experimented on?

_Oh God, please let there be a miracle._ Hibari pleaded in his head. He stopped in front of a cell and was relieved, and also angry, at what he saw. There was Tsuna, petting the black cat that Hibari had met before with a smile on his face. But even though his smile seemed bright, the boy looked as dull as ever. His hair seemed darker than usual, his skin was pale, and his eyes were no longer a shining caramel color, but a lifeless dark brown. He looked weak and tired, like he hadn't been able to sleep in forever.

Watching Tsuna pet that other cat with a blissful expression was making Hibari annoyed. He was a cat, so that meant he could get the same treatment. He squeezed in between the bars of the cell and quietly walked up to Tsuna. Tsuna stared at Hibari in shock.

"T-two Nobis!" He exclaimed. Hibari cocked his head in wonder.

_Nobi? Ah, it must be that cat._

"Which one is it?" He heard Tsuna mutter. The teen crawled over to Hibari and picked it up. Hibari was, somewhat, happy that Tsuna was holding him, but as he neared the other cat, he began to get pissed. He didn't want to be sharing Tsuna's lap with some outsider! He hissed at the cat called Nobi, Tsuna making a surprised face.

The teen brought Hibari up level to his face and stared. Hibari glared back. After about a minute, Tsuna looked away.

"I wonder what I should call you..." He mumbled. Hibari rolled his eyes. If only cats could talk. To jog the other's memory, Hibari bit down on the boy's hand. Tsuna yelped and dropped Hibari.

"Jeez! You're just like Hibari-san! Biting people to death like no tomorrow! Ah, I know! I'll call you Hibari." He concluded. Hibari's eye twitched. How dare this boy insult him when he is right in front of him. If he could say one word to Tsuna at that moment, he would have said,

_Herbivore..._

The other cat Nobi meowed and licked Tsuna on the lips, making the teen giggle. Hibari snapped and hissed. How dare that imbecile kiss his Tsuna on the lips!

He began scratching at Nobi and the cat darted off Tsuna's lap. Hibari chased after it and the two faced each other, ready for a match.

He was just about to lunge forward when Tsuna got up and grabbed Hibari by the loose skin on the back of his neck. Tsuna brought him up and glared at him.

"What did Nobi ever do to you? Don't be so mean!" He scolded.

_It was him doing it to you, not me._ Hibari thought as he dangled in the air from Tsuna's grasp.

The sound of a heavy door opening echoed throughout the dungeon. Tsuna made a horrified face and dropped Hibari. He crawled backward into a corner and held his head in fright, his body shaking. Hibari soon heard footsteps nearing the cell. Frantically, Hibari began looking for a place to hide or escape. There was nothing.

A meow was heard from above. Hibari looked up to see Nobi slinking through a barred window that led to outside. Hibari smirked. That cat was more useful than it seemed. Before Hibari jumped up to escape, he took a moment to go by Tsuna. He leaped into the boy's arms and stared at the teen long and hard.

Tsuna didn't know why, but the image of Hibari passed through his mind. He had a feeling that it was really him.

"Hibari...san?" He whispered. Hibari's ears twitched and his tail swayed back and forth. Tsuna leaned forward.

"A-are you really Hibari-san!" He exclaimed. Hibari licked Tsuna's cheek softly and jumped. He took one last look at Tsuna before slipping through the bars and following after Nobi.

"Wait, Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted, standing up to look through the window.

"So, who's this 'Hibari-san'?" A familiar female voice asked. Tsuna jumped and slowly turned around, his eyes wide.

"Looks like we have run out of time. We have no choice but to force it to work." The woman said. A grin spread across her face.

"I can't wait to see the results now."

**xOOOx**

Hibari hurriedly ran back to the Vongola manor. It was early morning and there was about two or three hours left till sunrise. He leaped into the open window of the meeting room where he was greeted by everyone who were waiting for his return. Nobi leaped in after him and then rushed out of the room and down the hall.

"I guess that's mission accomplished. Good work, Hibari." Giotto said. He opened a bottle that was filled with a clear liquid and poured it into a bowl. He sat it on the ground and Hibari eagerly lapped up the liquid. The next thing he knew, Hibari was sitting on the ground, looking at his two, human hands.

Hibari sighed. He was relieved he changed back, but annoyed that he went through so much trouble. But you could say it was kind of worth it. He got to see the inside of the enemy's hideout, and got to see Tsuna.

"What do you mean, mission accomplished? I never found that Ivan." Hibari pointed out. Giotto scratched his head.

"About that, Ivan came back while you were out..." He said hesitantly. Hibari's eye twitched, but he remained silent.

"So, do you mind telling us what you saw there?" Dino asked. The room suddenly became quiet. Hibari took a moment to take in the silence that rarely ever occurred at the manor before pulling out his tonfas.

"I'll explain it to you... after I find a certain bastard." He said and then walked out of the room to rain hell upon a certain pineapple.

**xxx**

**A/N: **Yay! I did it! haha, even Anchorage can't stop me from making an update ^_^ I guess... I have to get up early tomorrow too :P oh well, I just had to update. I was soooooo close to finishing, and I was like "heck, might as well." So here it is! Not much really happened here so it's kinda boring. Sorry about that orz

The one thing I absolutely HATE about being here is that I can't download my katekyo hitman reborn episodes! NOOO! I haven't even watched 141 yet and 142 is already coming out! It makes me mad... grrr... anyway, I can't use alot of bandwith here, as my brother said, because someone else if paying for it. So I can't download my KHR, I can go on youtube, but the bad quality and sucky subbers really get on my nerves. I apologize to the people who watch episodes on youtube if I insulted you -_-; I'd rather wait than watch bad quality... it doesn't make the episode as exciting as it should be XP... I'm so spoiled -_-

Well, enough of my ranting. I don't want people who like anime on youtube to start hating me ( ;'A') So, bye for now ^_^


	29. Memory Of The Past

For the first time in a long time, the meeting room was silent. Giotto was resting his head in his hands in thought, Byakuran was leaning back in his seat with a bored expression. He had long since lost interest in his marshmallows, and Dino was rubbing the bridge of his nose. The Varia were awfully quiet as well. Even Gokudera was behaving, though his silence was more due to shock.

"Human experiments... Disgusting..." Byakuran hissed out. Giotto closed his eyes. He wanted to be in his own world for the time being.

"Now that I'm done, I'll be taking my leave." Hibari said and then left. Chrome followed after him.

The room was quiet for a couple more minutes before Giotto stood up.

"That's it. We can't wait for a moment anymore. We're going to do this now." He said, determination written all over his face.

"When will we begin the attack?" Dino asked. Giotto bit his thumbnail.

"We need to attack them at a time when the enemy won't expect us." He muttered. Byakuran gave his fox-like grin.

"Then how about before dawn? If we do it in the middle of the night, they'll definitely be prepared for us. If we do it early in the morning before the sun has come up, I'm sure everyone will be too drowsy to make the right moves right away. But of course, we have to do things quickly before they get their wits together and begin a counter." Byakuran suggested. Giotto nodded his head.

"Then we'll go with that." He said. He turned to Dino.

"Dino, you, Romario, and Ivan contact the other families to tell them that we are making our move tomorrow at dawn. Byakuran, you assemble your own family and fill them in. I'll supply the necessary extra ammunition, medical treatment, and other things we will be needing. There will be three leaders, Dino, Byakuran, and myself. The Varia will also be their own lead, but will at the same time be under my control. Our own families will be a group. Then the other assisting families will be divided to follow one of us three. Their family will also be considered as a group. You should at least have around 500,000 to 750,000 people under your command, if not more." Giotto ordered. Soon, the room was bustling about with people trying to get a hold of papers, phones, and just trying to get out of the room.

As the room was beginning to get empty, a sudden shift in the atmosphere made Giotto turn from what he was doing to see what it was. At the entrance, a tall, dark-haired man was glaring at every living thing in the room.

"Ah, you finally came, Xanxus." Giotto welcomed with a smirk on his face. Said man turned his glare to Giotto.

"I don't enjoy being here." He stated. Giotto chuckled.

"But I do know you enjoy drinking, eating a high quality dinner, and kicking the enemy's asses, which we will be doing soon. If we complete this task, I will assign you a five star cook of your choice and buy you the best wine in the market." Giotto proposed. Xanxus walked in the room.

"So what's this all about?" He asked, suddenly very interested. Giotto smiled and began explaining the basic points.

**xOOOx**

"Shit..." Gokudera muttered to himself through grit teeth for the umpteenth time as he kicked the dust off the floor.

"Gokudera, you need to calm down." Yamamoto said as he followed after the silver haired teen. Gokudera whipped around and grabbed the boy's collar.

"Calm down! How can I be calm after knowing the kind of situation the Tenth is in! After you tell me a reasonable reason, then I'll be calm!" He snapped. He tore his hand away and began walking again. Yamamoto looked down at the ground.

"I know how you feel, Gokudera... It's a shock for me too." He whispered. Gokudera turned around, an annoyed look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something when Yamamoto cut him off.

"You're going to say that I would never understand how you feel. And it's true. I don't know how you really feel, but I think our feelings for Tsuna are the same. We're all worried for him." He said. "Honestly, I never really thought that I would get caught up into something like this. I never really put a thought to how being with Tsuna would be like this. I was just hoping that everything would be fine and dandy."

Gokudera was about to say "You idiot." but decided to let Yamamoto finish.

"I should've known that joining the mafia wasn't going to be fun-filled days forever..." The teen said sadly. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are." Gokudera confirmed. Yamamoto gave a sardonic smirk.

"But at least you're not alone. I also wished that being with the Tenth would bring me joyful days as well. The Tenth and Giotto-sama were the first ones to accept me as who I was and deal with my attitude. They took me in without hesitation, and I'm forever grateful." Gokudera said.

What went over him, Gokudera would never know, but he was suddenly opening up to some random person. Tsuna was beginning to rub off on him.

"That's why I decided that I would protect the Tenth and Giotto-sama even if it costs my life. Even though our days together may not always be fun filled moments, but at least we'll be together." He finished. Yamamoto smiled, a new glint in his eye.

"And that's why even if Tsuna was taken by the Devil, or even God himself, he's still our friend and we'll do whatever it takes to get him back so we can be with him forever." He said. Gokudera grinned.

"Now you're starting to get it."

**xOOOx**

"Well, I'm going to go wash up. We were up all night and the fatigue it's starting to get to me." Giotto said as he walked out the door. He walked into his bedroom and headed for the washroom. He stopped when his reflection in the mirror caught his eye. Giotto had never seen himself look so dead before. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his face seemed paler than usual. Even his hair seemed to be drooping.

Giotto shook his head and walked into his bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water. He felt much more awake now. He reached over to grab a towel and stopped. He looked at the innocent brown towel next to his white one. There were so many things here to remind him of Tsuna, yet the boy wasn't here himself, it was beginning to get on his nerves.

He quickly wiped his face and then stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door on his way out. He flopped onto his bed and turned over to stare at the wall. For now, he would get some sleep, since he was going to need it.

**xOOOx**

"_N-N-Nii-san… Why did you yell at me like that the other day?" He asked with a trembling voice, obviously on the verge of tears. Giotto paid no mind to it._

"_Cause' it's true. Is it wrong of me to speak the truth?" He asked._

"_N-n-no…" Tsuna mumbled. There was more silence for a minute._

"_But… Why do you hate me so much?" Tsuna whimpered. Giotto finished his banana and threw the peel at Tsuna, who caught it clumsily, as a silent way of saying to throw it away for him. He looked at Tsuna with a cold glare that sent shivers up Tsuna's spine._

"_Because looking at you makes me mad and frustrated." Giotto said with finality and returned to his game, ignoring the sulking Tsuna._

_When Giotto was finished with his game, he watched his younger brother scramble away as fast as his little legs could carry him up the stairs so that he wouldn't get in his way. Giotto sighed._

_"I swear, if this continues any longer, I'm going to kill myself." He mumbled quietly. He got up and went up the stairs. He stared at the door to Tsuna's room for a bit before going into his room. He shut the door and lied on his bed, picking up his unfinished manga._

_About an hour of complete silence passed before the clinking of cups and dishes were heard downstairs. Giotto sat up. His mom shouldn't be home yet. She was out playing games with the neighbors down the street. Giotto got up to investigate. Maybe it was a burglar!_

_He quietly walked out of his room and crept down the stairs. He peeked his head around the corner to see Tsuna rummaging through the kitchen. He sighed. He had gotten worked up for nothing._

_Giotto watched his brother wander around the kitchen a bit before he felt his stomach start doing flips and his face heating up. He groaned in frustration. Why did watching this kid make him feel like this? It made him so mad!_

_Not being able to stand that feeling anymore, Giotto emerged from his hiding spot._

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He questioned. Tsuna 'eeped' and jumped about a foot in the air. The boy spun around._

_"N-N-Nii-san! You scared me!" He exclaimed. Giotto crossed his arms, silently telling Tsuna to answer his question or else. Tsuna fidgeted and his face turned red, tears decorating the corner of his eyes. Giotto stared at Tsuna in surprise. No matter what Giotto did to Tsuna, the boy would never cry. Did he finally do something to make the boy crack?_

_"I... I lost my plushy..." Tsuna mumbled. Giotto rolled his eyes. He was annoyed, yet, relieved that it wasn't because of him that Tsuna was crying._

_"Oh my god, it's just a plushy." Giotto said and started walking away. Tsuna hiccupped._

_"It's not just a plushy... It's the stuffed animal that Giotto had gotten for me." Tsuna pointed out. Giotto tilted his head in thought. Now that he thought about it, before Tsuna was even born, Giotto had bought a stuffed animal using his savings to give to the newborn. Back then, Giotto and everyone else thought the baby was going to be a baby girl, but it ended up being a boy. 'Doctors these days are useless.' Giotto had thought when they confirmed the gender. And as soon as he saw Tsuna, his stomach started feeling weird and his heart rate sped up. It was then that Giotto decided that he hated this baby. It must have been fate that made him hate that little boy._

_"Forget about it. It's old and meaningless." Giotto said as he finished reminiscing. Tsuna shook his head._

_"No it's not! It's the very first gift that I have ever gotten from Nii-san! I don't want to loose it!" He screamed. Giotto cringed at the high pitch and walked over to Tsuna. He smacked the boy's head, making Tsuna yelp like a hurt dog._

_"I said forget it." Giotto hissed and walked up the stairs. And for the first time in a very long time, Tsuna sat on the kitchen floor and cried as much as he could. All those years worth of bottled up feelings pouring out._

_Giotto felt a pang in his chest as he sat on his bed. Annoyed at the feeling, he buried his head under his pillow, trying to block out the sounds of Tsuna's pitiful cries._

_When Nana came home later that night, Tsuna had quieted down quite a lot, but he was still sitting there in that same spot, his face and eyes red and hiccupping like crazy. Giotto had got quite a scolding that night and Tsuna never found his plushy again._

_Months later, it was time for school to start and Giotto quickly became well known in Namimori elementary. His soft, messy, blond hair was an eye-catcher for the ladies, accompanied by his quiet and calm voice, ice blue eyes, and his smile. Almost all the girls of every age were out to get him._

_He also quickly made friends with the guys of his grade as well. They all respected him not only because he was nice, but he was smart and funny and he made their lives so much more interesting. No one at school had ever seen Giotto snap before, until one day..._

_"Huh, Giotto, did you forget your lunch?" One of Giotto's buddies, Kazuki, asked. Giotto leaned back in his chair._

_"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." He said. _

_"You're not going to buy lunch?" Tetsuya asked as he walked up to Giotto and Kazuki. Giotto shook his head._

_"The food here isn't good at all."_

_Suddenly, the door to the 6th grade classroom was opened and almost immediately, all the girls were making 'aww' sounds and cooing over something like rabid fan-girls._

_"Ah, uh... i-is Nii-san here?" A small voice asked over the crowd. One of the girls stepped forward and crouched down._

_"Boy, what does your brother look like?" She asked. The crowd immediately became quiet. They wanted to hear what the kid sounded like again. He looked like an angel!_

_"Uh... he looks sort of like me, only taller and cooler. His hair is blond and his eyes are blue." The boy explained in a nervous tone. The girls all fawned over this new arrival. His voice was like candy to the ears. But as time went by and they registered the information that they just took in, they were stunned. They crowd all turned to stare at Giotto. Giotto suddenly had a bad feeling._

_The crowd parted and out stepped little Tsuna. A big grin spread across his face as he saw his big brother. Kazuki and Tetsuya's eyes widened as they blushed._

_"Whoa, Giotto, you never told us you had a little sister!" They both exclaimed. Giotto's eye twitched._

_"He's a guy." He pointed out. The two cried out "Eh!" as they looked at the little boy._

_The room immediately broke out into murmurs._

_"Little brother? Giotto never said he had one! He's so adorable! He looks just like Giotto! Could they be twins? Maybe looks run in the family." Were the main topics of the whispers._

_One of the girls ran forward with her cell phone and snapped a picture of Tsuna before asking, "Hey hey, how old are you and what grade are you in?"_

_Tsuna held up his hand._

_"Five, but I'm going to be six soon. I'm in kindergarten" He replied with a small smile. All the girls 'awwed'._

_"Oh, you're so young!" The girl said._

_Giotto suddenly stood up, making the class go silent._

_"Why are you here?" He asked. Sensing that if this continued any longer, Giotto would snap, so Tsuna hurriedly took off his backpack and pulled out Giotto's lunch box._

_"Um, you forgot it this morning, so I brought it..." He explained._

_"Leave..." Giotto mumbled._

_"Eh?" Tsuna looked up at Giotto with nervous eyes. Giotto slammed his hand on his desk._

_"I have enough of you at home so don't come here!" He snapped. He glared at his little brother with hate._

_The room was deathly silent. Tsuna looked down at the ground and nodded his head in understanding. He stepped forward to put the lunch box on Giotto's desk._

_"Take it with you!" Giotto yelled. Tsuna stiffened and then ran out of the room._

_"Oi oi, don't you think that was a little too harsh?" Kazuki asked._

_"I'm heading for the roof. Don't follow me." Giotto stated and then swiftly left the room._

_Rumors about Tsuna and Giotto quickly spread throughout the school, but as rumors are, it quickly died out and everything was almost back to normal._

_During break, Giotto, Tetsuya, and Kazuki were having their daily conversation of their lives._

_"So, don't you think? She's so cute I just want to hug her!" Kazuki said with a smile on her face._

_"Yeah, I know that feeling. What about you Giotto?" Tetsuya asked. Giotto looked at them._

_"What?"_

_The two laughed._

_"You know, that feeling of loving someone!" Kazuki exclaimed. Giotto shrugged._

_"I never had it before." He admitted. His friends stared at him in disbelief._

_"No way! You've never liked someone before!" They shouted. Giotto shook his head._

_"You've never had that feeling when your stomach is literally doing flips, your heart is speeding up really fast, and your face feels really hot! You've never felt nervous around someone before! You haven't even had the hairs on the back of your neck rise! You've never wanted to hug someone before!" Kazuki asked in despair. He stood up and began yelling something along the lines that it was the end of the world. Giotto perked his head up._

_"Wait, if you feel those things, that means you're in love?" He asked. Tetsuya grinned._

_"So you do love someone, yet you just didn't know." He said slyly. Giotto blushed._

_"So what! Kazuki, do those feelings really mean you're in love?" He asked once more. Kazuki sat down._

_"Yeah, that's right." He confirmed._

_Giotto's eyes widened and his face turned red._

_"Oh, so you _do_ love someone!" Kazuki grinned. Giotto stood up._

_"I do not!" He snapped. The other two just laughed._

_"You think we'll believe you when your face is so red?" Tetsuya asked._

_"I don't!" Giotto shouted._

_"There's no way, because, that chibi is a guy! He's my brother! He's freaking six years younger! There's no fucking way!" Giotto thought. _

_For the rest of the day, Giotto had to endure pesturing notes from Kazuki and Tetsuya demanding for Giotto to tell them who he liked. When school was over, Giotto ran as fast as he could to get away from the pests. He ran into his house and locked the door._

_"Mom? Mom!" Giotto called out. There was no answer. He found a note on the table that said she was out shopping. Giotto sighed and sat on the ground. Just great. He was home alone-_

_"Nii-san?"_

_Or so he thought._

_Giotto spun around to see Tsuna peeking around from the staircase. Ever since the incident at school, Tsuna had been doing his best to avoid Giotto. He always had a scared and dead look in his eyes, and always tried to hide behind something before even thinking about talking to Giotto. What had he done to his little brother?_

_Giotto's chest seemed to tighten at the sight of his brother. Tsuna looked so scared._

_"Come here." Giotto said. Tsuna shrank back and hid behind the wall some more._

_"Why?" He asked quietly._

_Giotto took a deep breath._

_"Tsunayoshi..." He whispered. Tsuna's head perked up. That was the very first time he had ever heard Giotto say his name._

_Taking a hesitant step forward, Tsuna slowly crept over to Giotto._

_Giotto reached over and grabbed Tsuna's wrist, startling the boy, and pulled him forward._

_Giotto embraced Tsuna tightly, taking in the scent of the boy for the very first time. He had a sweet citrus smell._

_"...Nii-san, is there something wrong with you?" Tsuna asked. The Nii-san he knew would never do this. He was really confused now._

_"I just realized something I should've known a while ago. I'm sorry." Giotto said. Tsuna relaxed into the hold and hugged Giotto back._

_Though things should've gotten better, life isn't always so easy._

_Tsuna entered first grade and Giotto moved on to middle school. On the very first day, Giotto gained mass popularity, while Tsuna was the target for bullying. Two very different worlds._

_And even though Giotto finally realized how he felt, he had gotten so used to yelling at Tsuna, it became a habit, but it wasn't as bad as before._

_As Giotto was walking home, his cell phone started vibrating. He pulled it out and flipped it open._

_"Yeah?" He said._

_"Gio-kun, do you think you can pick up Tsuna from school? I'm caught up in the shopping district and I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon." Nana said on the other end._

_"Sure, whatever." Giotto said and hung up before Nana could say anything else. Oh how that women got on his nerves. He didn't know what it was, but there was just something about his mom and dad that just didn't seem right._

_Taking a right, he began walking to Namimori elementary._

_He reached the gate and saw Tsuna sitting on the ground, his back to him, and the infamous Hibari Kyouya in front of the little boy. When Giotto was in 6th grade, he had heard about the insane beast Hibari, who was only a first grader, but managed to beat a 5th grade delinquent to a pulp without having a single scratch on him. Truly a strong and unique person. Giotto called out his nickname for Tsuna._

_"Oi, chibi! Get over here!"_

_He saw Tsuna turn to look at him. The lithe boy stood up clumsily and ran over to Giotto._

_"Nii-san! Where's Mom?" He asked as he reached his brother._

_"She couldn't come so she sent me here to pick you up. What's with this! You're all dirty!" Giotto yelled as he looked at Tsuna. Said boy blushed and chuckled._

_"I-I just kinda got caught up in some trouble, that's all." He answered. Tsuna turned to face Hibari, who was just standing there looking pissed that they even dared to ignore his presence._

_"Um, Hibari-san? I know you didn't really mean to help me, but thank you anyway. It means a lot to me." Tsuna said with a big smile. Giotto felt something snap within him._

_Tsuna began walking away. Giotto was about to follow after, but stopped. He turned and glared at Hibari with a bored but threatening expression. He saw Hibari stiffen and grip his tonfas tightly. A predictable action._

_"Nii-san, hurry up!" Tsuna called out._

_"Ah..." Giotto replied. He spent a couple more seconds glaring at his enemy before leaving. As the two walked in silence, little Tsuna up front, Giotto spoke up._

_"Hey, I don't want you going near that kid." He warned. Tsuna looked back at him._

_"What do you mean?" He asked. Giotto sighed._

_"Because I said so. I don't like that kid's attitude." He stated. Tsuna looked at the ground and mumbled something incoherent._

_A couple days more pass, and Giotto was convinced that Tsuna had stopped seeing Hibari. During dinner, Nana placed on her shoes and opened the door to the house._

_"Gio-kun, I need to go down town to pick up something I forgot. I'll be right back. Watch over Tsu-kun for me please!" She said and then left. Giotto watched the door close and then stood up. He picked up his plate and trashed the uneaten food._

_"Ah, Nii-san, Mom said you can't do that!" Tsuna pointed out._

_"Mom's not here so I can do what I want." Giotto said and placed his empty dish in the sink. Tsuna stared at his half filled plate before standing up._

_"Oh." He said. He dumped his food in the trash and then placed his plate in the sink. Giotto looked at Tsuna with an amused smile. What a bad example he was being for his little brother._

_"You know, I think Hibari-san is finally letting me be his friend." Tsuna said as he rinsed his plate. Giotto raised an eyebrow. He had been hoping to never hear that name again._

_"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Tsuna smiled._

_"I've been hanging out with Hibari, well, I've been following. But now, he doesn't really mind it anymore. He lets me! So I'm really happy about that." Tsuna said as a light pink dusted his cheeks._

_Something inside Giotto snapped._

_He picked up the flower pot next to him and threw it with all his might at Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened and he covered his face with his arms. The pot exploded at the impact and knocked Tsuna backward._

_Tsuna took his scratched arms away from his face and blinked. His face became scared as he covered his left eye. Tears began overflowing and running down his cheeks._

_"It hurts... Nn..." Tsuna whimpered. He began crying loudly._

_"Nii-san, it really hurts! Mama! Mama!" He screamed. Giotto's eyes widened as he realized what he had done._

_"Oh shit..." He muttered and ran to the phone to call an ambulance._

_After waiting outside the hospital room along with a worried mother, Giotto was finally allowed in to see Tsuna. There was a bandage over the injured eye._

_"His cornea just got scratched. Nothing too serious. He didn't have any vision loss either so he'll be fine in no time." The doctor explained. Nana released a deep sigh of relief and leaned against the wall for support. Giotto walked up to Tsuna and leaned into his ear._

_"I'm sorry..." He whispered. Tsuna looked hesitant at first before smiling. He nodded his head._

_When they got home, Giotto was surprised that Tsuna hadn't told on him yet, but he was glad that he didn't. He really didn't want to take any crap from his mother right now._

_About 2 months later, it was Giotto's 13__th__ birthday. When Tsuna had walked into his room oh so innocently holding his birthday present, he was filled with more happiness than anyone could ask for. Though he acted a bit harsh to the small boy, he could feel shivers running up and down his back when he heard those sweet words leave his brother's pink lips._

"_Happy birthday and Happy New Year, Nii-san!" Tsuna had said happily. He left right after that to go to bed. Giotto ended up listening to the little box all night until it became a lullaby and made him fall asleep._

_The very next day, however, there was a rather formal guest waiting for Giotto in the living room. It was then that Giotto found out all about his bloodline, about Tsuna and the Broken, about him being the heir to the Vongola family, everything. When they offered him the position, Giotto immediately agreed. If he could get away from this household, and still protect Tsuna, he would do it._

_And so, three years later, a little over a week after Giotto's 16__th__ birthday, he was ready to leave. It was late at night, and everyone was asleep. He didn't bother giving a silent goodbye to his parents. Instead, he went straight to Tsuna's room._

_He silently padded over next to the sleeping figure. Tsuna looked to peaceful. No worry, no pain, no happiness, no joy, but just calm and peaceful. A most beautiful look for the little boy. Giotto leaned down close to Tsuna._

"_I'm sorry I won't be here for your next birthday, so I'll give my present to you now, along with my goodbye." Giotto whispered quietly. He took a deep breath and then touched his lips to the feather-soft ones below him. Enjoying the feeling, Giotto pressed down a little, making Tsuna quietly moan._

_Giotto pulled away._

"_Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi… and goodbye." He whispered. He stood up and walked to the door. He turned to take one last look at his little brother._

"_I love you."_

_And with that, Giotto left the house with only the regret of not being able to see Tsuna again._

**xOOOx**

The sound of his door opening startled Giotto up from his sleep. He looked at the entrance to see Dino.

"Giotto, it's time to go. I hope you're all rest up." Dino said. Giotto yawned and nodded.

_Of all times to have a dream of the past…_ Giotto thought.

He got up and quickly walked to the entrance. Everybody was already there, ready to go. Taking a moment to get a full breath, Giotto took a deep breath of the early morning air.

"Alright, let's go." He said and then the raid began.

**xOOOx**

Sirens were abruptly going off left and right and the people of the Reapers were frantically running back and forth, trying to find what positions they were supposed to be in and rushing to the front to fight of the thousands and thousands of mafia members that were slowly advancing on them The only thing that was heard out front was the sound of guns being fired non-stop and yelling.

While everyone was rushing to the front, Giotto, Byakuran, Ivan, Dino, and Hibari were slinking through the back to get to the cell that held Tsuna. Ivan and Hibari skillfully led the way through the halls without getting them caught and soon enough, they were opening the heavy iron door to the cells. As the group walked in, they stumbled a bit as they took in the horrifying smell of rotting flesh and the strange creatures.

Hibari led the way to Tsuna's cell only to find it empty. Hibari stared at it for a long time.

"That's strange…" He muttered. Suddenly, through the static of their transmitter, a voice was heard.

"G-Giotto! We need help! There's a monster out here and it's taking out everybody!" The voice yelled in a desperate breath. Giotto furrowed his eyebrows.

"A monster? Just one! We have more than a million men out there!" Giotto yelled, only to be answered by a scream and static blocking out the rest.

"We need to get out there now! If Tsunayoshi's not here, then he must be caught out in that mess!" Giotto shouted and then ran out the door, the others following close behind.

They ran out of the building, only to stop in their tracks. The sun was already rising, but instead of a soft orange decorating the sky, it was a deep red. Out in the field, Ryohei and Gokudera were knocked out and Yamamoto was kneeling beside them. Most of the Varia were kneeling as well, holding their wounds, while the ones that remained standing pointed their weapons at one single person that stood in a sea of dead bodies, all covered in blood. That person turned around to face Giotto and smiled.

Stunned at the sight, Giotto's eyes became wide and his voice caught in his throat. The others next to him did the same.

In the early morning sunlight, there, in the middle of more than a 5 thousand dead bodies, stood a blood stained Tsuna with a smile of an angel.

**xxx**

**A/N:** Hey everybody, sorry to say that, even though I'm back in Fairbanks now, I'm leaving for Anchorage once again tomorrow morning -_- I'm just glad that I was able to get this up ^_^ with the help of my friend keeping me up all night and threatening to kill me, I was able to finish this = w = Kudos to you, cutesy_girl_18 a.k.a. the _self proclaimed_ editor XDDDD.

So, with me going back to Anchorage again, I won't be able to type a lot and then on the 18th, school starts… how did summer vacation slip through my hands so fast! It's all because I spend all day in front of the computer, though I did get to go fishing XD

And just for the record, if anyone is thinking it at all, Alaska has no penguins, no polar bears, except for way up north, and we don't live in igloos. The reason why I mention penguins when they're way down in the South Pole, is because some guy that my brother knows that lives in Florida said he wanted to come live in Alaska because of the bears and penguins… -_-;

That was a bit random, oh well. Anyway, excuse the mistakes and if you catch them, I wouldn't mind you telling me so I can fix them :)

Thanks for reading the 29th installment to My Beloved. See you next chapter~


	30. The Day Of The Storm

"No... way..." Giotto mumbled as he stared at the sight before him. The world suddenly seemed more red than it should, and suddenly much too bright.

"Tsunayoshi... what are you doing?" Giotto asked as he stepped forward towards the very red boy. Tsuna's smile just got wider and he ran past Giotto with amazing speed. The next thing he knew, he heard the sound of fists impacting with flesh and Dino's cry of agony. He spun around to see Dino on the ground holding his stomach and Tsuna engaging in a fight with Hibari.

Gritting his teeth hard, Giotto lit his dying will, slipped on his gloves, and intercepted between the two, blocking a rather hard punch from Tsuna. Before Hibari could complain, Giotto turned his head to look at him.

"Hibari, go find Mukuro! He should be scouting the building looking for those experimenters and Ricardo!" He ordered. Hibari took one moment to give a glare at Giotto before running off into the building. Giotto looked back to Tsuna only to find that he wasn't there. He turned around as he heard screams coming from the field again.

"Wait! A-at least spare me! Please!" One unfortunate person begged as Tsuna held his head in a tight grip. Ignoring the man completely, Tsuna's squeezed his hand, making blood trickle out from the man's eyes. Smiling at the other's pain, he tightened his hold until he felt and heard the satisfying crack of the skull being smashed in.

Tsuna dropped the unmoving body just in time to block an incoming attack from Giotto.

"Tsunayoshi! Snap out of it!" He yelled. Tsuna's eyes became wide.

"Eh? G-Giotto? What are you doing?" He shouted as he lost his footing and he fell hard on the ground. Giotto stopped and stared down at Tsuna.

"G-Giotto, what's going on here? What... what are all these bodies?" The boy asked as he looked nervously around him, tears in his eyes and fear on his face. Giotto sighed. His Tsuna was back. He kneeled down by the boy.

"Do... you remember what you were doing?" He asked. Tsuna made a troubled face.

"Eh? What?" He whimpered.

"I guess you don't." Giotto concluded. Tsuna began crying.

"Giotto... what's happening? I feel weird and confused. I don't understand anything!" He whined and latched onto Giotto, bawling like a baby. Giotto returned the embrace.

"Just kidding~" Tsuna whispered. Giotto jumped back just in time to dodge a blast of flames. Tsuna stood up.

"So you knew." He said. Giotto shook his head. Tsuna tilted his head. "Then, it must have been your intuition." He said. Giotto tightened his hands into fists and ready himself for the first move. Suddenly, Tsuna hands were brought behind his back and he was being held steadily in place.

"Ivan!" Giotto shouted, surprised. Now that he thought about it...

"Hey, where's Byakuran!" He asked. Ivan looked over at Giotto.

"He went after Hibari." He answered quickly.

"You shouldn't look away. You might miss your turn." Tsuna muttered, a small smile on his face. Ivan looked at Tsuna. His eyes went wide and he jumped out of the way, landing next to Giotto. Tsuna brought his hands out from behind his back. They were lit with the dying will flame.

"Well, I'm not all that good at games, but I'll play with you two." Tsuna said and a flame burst alive from his forehead. His normally soft, honey-gold eyes turned a burning amber.

"So, shall we begin?" He offered.

**xOOOx**

"Hey! Hey you! Kyou-can! Wait up!" Byakuran called as he ran down the halls after Hibari. Hearing his nickname that the annoying pineapple had given to him, Hibari spun around and pointed his tonfa at Byakuran.

"What did you just call me?" He asked in a menacing voice. Not in the least bit surprised by Hibari's sudden hostile attitude, Byakuran smiled.

"I called you Kyou-chan." Byakuran confirmed. Hibari glared at the man's ignorance.

"Don't call me that." He said and then went back to running down the hall again. Byakuran shrugged and then followed after the teen.

"Oh, if it isn't Kyou-chan!"

Hibari turned around once more, a look "beyond pissed" decorating his face. He pointed his tonfa at Byakuran again. The white haired man brought his hands up.

"It wasn't me this time!" He said.

"Yeah Kyou-chan, how can you mistake me for him?" Mukuro said as he emerged from one of the corridors to the right.

"Oh it's just you. Did you find Ricardo and the other people?" Hibari asked as he lowered his weapon.

Mukuro brought his hand up. In his clench, there was a unconscious man half beaten to death.

"He's one of the people who messed around with Tsunayoshi-kun. He told me what they did to him. Apparently, they implanted something within Tsunayoshi-kun to make him obey every order they gave out and to draw out his powers." He explained.

"And that "something" is?" Hibari inquired. Mukuro shrugged.

"I don't know. When he got to that part, I couldn't understand a single thing he was saying." Mukuro said with pride. He was immediately tonfa'd.

The three of them began to walk down the hall, searching for the other people.

"So how many are we looking for?" Byakuran asked.

"Five. Tsuna killed one, we have one." Mukuro said.

"Then, why don't we try out this room?" Byakuran offered as they came to a barred door.

"Hmm, it does seem awfully suspicious." Mukuro said. Hibari sighed.

"Of course it does you idiots." He scolded and then bashed the door down with brute strength. Hibari entered the dark room and made a weird face. He covered his mouth and nose.

"It smells kind of weird in here, doesn't it?" Byakuran pointed out.

"Congratulations, you just won the stating-the-obvious trophy." Hibari mocked. He ran his hand over the wall, searching for a light switch. He found it and flicked it on. The three in there were astounded by what they saw.

Corpses littered the ground around them. There was a black tarp in the corner of the room that had slid off a pile of them. The three stared at the room expressionless.

"How sick..." Byakuran said. Mukuro nodded. He lifted the poor person he was dragging with him the whole time and slapped him. The man woke up. Mukuro shoved him in the room.

"Can you explain what all _this_ is?" Mukuro asked. The man looked at the room and looked down. He said nothing.

"Oya oya, keeping quiet are you? I hate to burst your bubble, but we aren't the law here, so you don't have the right to remain silent. It's either talk, or die." Mukuro said and brought his trident. The man gave a worried look.

"These..." He began. The others listened intently.

"These are the the failed experiments." He answered.

"Failed experiments for what?" Byakuran demanded to know. The man sighed.

"Candidates for Sin. We had taken blood samples from that boy Sawada Tsunayoshi and tried to make it work in other people to have them under our control as well, but it failed. We couldn't find another being that could support Sin, therefore, these are all failures." He explained. All of a sudden, Hibari swung down his tonfa on the man's head. The impact was so hard, the man's head smashed into the ground. He was dead in an instant.

"Hey, Kyou-chan! He was giving us valuable information!" Mukuro shouted. Hibari flicked the blood of his tonfa and walked out of the room.

"I don't even want to be near people who toy with human lives like it is the same level of a rat's." He hissed and then disappeared down the hall. Byakuran placed his hands behind his head.

"Ara, Kyou-chan sure got pissed there." He pointed out. Mukuro sighed.

"He is always unreasonable when he doesn't need to be." He said before running after Hibari. Byakuran took one last look at the room full of corpses before following.

They ran out of the building to see Giotto kneeling and holding his wounds with Tsuna hovering over him with cold eyes. Not too far away, Ivan was desperately trying to get up from the ground. Most of the Varia had already been knocked out, except for Xanxus and Squalo, and Yamamoto was still beside Gokudera and Ryohei, trying his best to treat them.

Hibari ran forward, aiming his tonfa at Tsuna. He swung down, but Tsuna dodged. Giotto got up from his spot and Ivan ran up to them. Even Mukuro joined them. Tsuna looked at the four of them ready to attack. He shrugged and smiled.

"Isn't four against one a little uneven?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Against a monster like you," Mukuro began.

"It's perfectly even." Hibari finished. Tsuna frowned.

"Hey hey, it's rude to call someone a monster. I'm the same as you guys, only stronger, yet _I'm_ the one being called names. "Monster", "Devil", "Death God", what else?" He asked.

"But we wouldn't kill people like nothing, unlike you." Ivan pointed out. Giotto nodded.

"Tsunayoshi wouldn't do something like that either. You're not the Tsunayoshi that we used to know." He said. Tsuna smirked and looked down at the ground.

"Well, that's a shock. What you just said really hurts." He said.

"And you have feelings how?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna looked up, his face sill the same as before, only tears were running down his cheeks.

"These aren't mine. They belong to your beloved Tsunayoshi. Of course he's hurt. Not only does he see himself as a monster, but the one person who he hoped would understand, sees him as a monster as well." He said. Though he was a completely different person from Tsuna, he also made a hurt face, as if he could feel those sorrowful feelings. He dried the tears from his face and grinned.

"So, for making Tsuna cry, I'll have you die now." He said happily. He ran forward, making the group spread out in different directions. Tsuna aimed for Giotto, only to have his attack blocked by Ivan. Hibari came up from behind, his tonfa ready to strike. Tsuna moved to get away, only to find vines binding him from moving. He glared at Mukuro, who only gave a sly grin and his signature laugh. Hibari's attack came hard on his back, and Tsuna was sent flying to the ground. Despite his hard landing, Tsuna immediately got up ran towards Hibari. If he wanted to win, he had to deal with the most troublesome first. He punched Hibari, who blocked it, but then grinned. With amazing speed he spun and sent a round-house kick into Hibari's side and threw him in Mukuro's direction. Hibari collided into Mukuro and the two fell.

"Why is it always the kicks that hit you?" Mukuro shouted in anger. Hibari got up, ignoring Mukuro's complaints, and readied himself again.

Giotto grabbed Tsuna's arms from behind and kneed the boy's side. Tsuna grit his teeth and held in his groan. He raised his leg to kick backwards, but Giotto had already moved. He punched Tsuna in the stomach, breaking a rib or two in the process. The teen coughed and grabbed onto Giotto's arm with a tight grip. He grinned and pulled on the arm, making Giotto fall forward. Tsuna's fist impacted with Giotto's face. Ivan began his counter with Tsuna, covering for Giotto.

Fists, kicks, and weapons were flying everywhere. During the confusion, Mukuro even got a lucky hit with his trident, piercing Tsuna in the arm. At the sight of his blood, Tsuna snapped. He grabbed Mukuro's head and slammed him into the ground. Mukuro was out cold with a concussion. Next, Tsuna grabbed Ivan's leg and swung him around before throwing him against the building, which created a huge crater when Ivan landed. Ivan slid down the side of the wall, also unconscious.

Two left, both strong, Tsuna aims for the most troublesome. He dashes towards Hibari and grabs his tonfas, breaking them in half. Surprised, Hibari didn't have enough time to react except to jump backwards to narrowly dodge Tsuna's punch. Giotto runs to Tsuna. Seeing this, Tsuna changes his target and kicks Giotto, only to find that the man vanished, only leaving behind trails of his flame. Tsuna panicked and felt Giotto punch his side. He grimaced and jumped away, holding his side. But Giotto wouldn't let up.

He dashed towards Tsuna using his flames as a thrust and kicked Tsuna in the stomach. Coughing up some blood, Tsuna was sent skidding across the ground. Giotto looked over at Hibari.

"Go assist the other members. We're not the only ones Varia and Yamamoto have already gone there too." He ordered. Reluctantly, Hibari sighed and pulled out his spare tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death later, damn carnivore." He muttered before he left. Giotto smiled, but it quickly vanished when he looked back at Tsuna.

The boy was slowly getting up from the ground and preparing for another attack. Giotto sighed.

"This is going to be a long night." He mumbled and ran towards Tsuna.

The two fought for what seemed like hours, though it was actually around 30 minutes. Both were winded, tired, hot, and bloody. It was becoming more of an endurance battle than actual fighting. Realizing that this was going nowhere, Giotto smiled and stood straight. His flame flickered out.

Tsuna looked at Giotto surprised.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Giotto shrugged.

"Giving up?" He offered. Tsuna smirked.

"You do know that giving up means death, right?" Tsuna asked. Giotto half nodded.

"I expected much." He said. Without hesitation, Tsuna ran forward and aimed his fist at Giotto. Closing his eyes, Giotto smiled and took a step back.

That's when the pain suddenly seemed unbearable.

Opening his eyes, Giotto looked down at his stomach. Just like the dream that Tsuna had, the boy's hand had pierced his stomach. Giotto laughed to himself. Instead of going all the way through, only the hand had went in. Stepping back had made Tsuna's timing off and made it so that Tsuna missed most of his vitals, though healing the wound was going to be a major pain.

Giotto coughed, blood trickling out from his mouth. He grasped Tsuna's hand and pulled it away. He then lifted his arms and wrapped them around Tsuna.

Stunned, Tsuna just stood there, not sure of what to do.

"I forgive you, so please come back, Tsunayoshi." Giotto whispered. Without warning, a sudden throb began pounding his chest.

Tsuna tried to push away, and even kicked Giotto as hard as he could, but the man just withstood the pain and held Tsuna tightly.

"Let go! Let go, damnit!" Tsuna yelled.

"I love you, so please, come back." Giotto continued. Giotto held tight as Tsuna's struggling became frantic. He accepted the shoves and punches to his already wounded stomach and after a while, everything stopped. Giotto cautiously looked down and smiled tiredly.

Tsuna was crying and trying to wipe his tears off.

"I-I want to come back too..." He sobbed, big tears rolling down his face.

"I love Nii-san too... I want to go home." He said.

Releasing a big sigh of relief, Giotto sat on the ground, still holding Tsuna. The boy's head drooped down and he pressed himself closer to Giotto. He covered his face and began to wail like a baby, fat tears running down his cheeks like rivers.

"I love you." Giotto whispered. Tsuna nodded his head numbly and cried harder.

Yamamoto, Byakuran, and Hibari came running up to them. Mukuro and Ivan slowly followed behind, having just woken up from being tossed around like a toy from Tsuna.

"He's... he's back to normal?" Yamamoto asked. Hibari looked a bit relieved too.

"He is... for now. I don't know if he'll switch back or not." Giotto admitted as he looked down at Tsuna.

"What happened to the enemy?"

"They fled." Hibari answered. Giotto made a questioning look.

"They ran away once the Varia got their hands on those five experimenters. Well, four, because one got away." Yamamoto explained. Giotto looked surprised.

"They caught them?" He asked. Yamamoto nodded. Giotto signaled for Yamamoto to take Tsuna. The teen obliged and placed Tsuna on his back. Giotto stood, wincing a bit and ran towards the other side of the base.

He stopped when he saw the Varia guarding four people, each had their hands tied behind their backs.

"So, do we get a good reward for this?" Bel asked as he chuckled. Xanxus yawned.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked Giotto.

Giotto's eyes turned cold as he looked at the four experimenters in disgust.

"Question them." He said.

"So, for my first question, why are you trying to make a army of Broken? What is your objective?" Giotto demanded. No one spoke. Annoyed at the silence, Giotto took the gun Xanxus had and shot the first one. The man fell with a hard thump on the cold ground.

"If you don't answer, I will continue." Giotto threatened.

"W-wait!" The woman with black hair said.

"We wanted to see how strong the broken were against the world. We wanted to see this dirty place crumble, so we could build a better place." She admitted.

"Oh, so could you tell me, what is so dirty about this world?" Giotto inquired.

"That's because-" The lady was cut off as a bullet hit her chest, killing her in an instant. The other two were shot as well, along with an additional bullet.

Giotto spun around and froze. Yamamoto was kneeling on the ground, holding his leg were the other bullet had hit. And a couple meters away, Ricardo stood, holding Tsuna in a tight grip and the gun pointed to the boy's head. Neggio was also behind him holding a bag.

"That's because God says it's dirty." Ricardo finished. Giotto grit his teeth.

"You damned bastard..." He hissed.

"I wouldn't move from your spots if I were you. This boy here could get killed." Ricardo said. Tsuna's eyes were wide, tears trickling down, as he tried his best to keep silent. His face showed absolute horror.

"Neggio." Ricardo signaled. Neggio nodded and opened his bag, bringing out a jar of a clear liquid and a gun.

"Of course, we can't have you maniacs running wild, so we're going to make you behave for a while." Ricardo said with a smirk.

Everyone glared at Ricardo, except for one.

Byakuran stepped forward a bit until he was in front of the group.

"I'd put that gun down if I were you. You won't last long pointing that at Tsunayoshi-kun." He said. Ricardo laughed.

"What, because this kid here is going to kill me? Well, I'm sure as hell that ain't going to happen because he can't even control his power anymore. He won't allow it to come out, and that became his weakness." Ricardo explained. Byakuran grinned.

"I guess stupidity really is contagious. You've been hanging around Tsunayoshi-kun for too long." He said. Before Ricardo could even say anything, a gunshot echoed through the field and Ricardo fell to the ground.

"Good work, Neggio." Byakuran complimented. Neggio lowered his gun and smiled. He nodded his head.

"Thank you, Byakuran-sama." He said. Everyone was stunned for a second as they registered what just happened before them. Giotto broke out first and rushed to Tsuna's side.

"Tsunayoshi!" He cried out. He looked at the boy. Tsuna gave a weary smile from his place on the ground. Giotto smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, I might as well explain now, but to make a long story short, Neggio was a spy from the Millefiore Family and he's the one who scoped out the details of the base's hideout." Byakuran explained. Neggio smiled.

"Though I was also a spy for the Vongola." He said. Byakuran playfully slapped Neggio on the head.

"Haha, you didn't have to tell them _that_." Byakuran laughed. Giotto stood up.

"Well, I guess you could say that we won." He said. The tension in the air seemed to release and everyone had at least a small smile on their face, if not bigger.

"So, let's go home," Giotto looked at Tsuna, who returned the smile. "With everyone."

Suddenly, Ivan ran forward in front of Tsuna and the sound of a gunshot resounded. Blood began pouring out from Ivan's chest and he fell to the ground. Tsuna screamed and began to shake Ivan.

"Ivan!" He cried. Everyone turned to the only person who could do that. Ricardo, still alive from the shot Neggio had given him, had his gun raised. Giotto snapped. He lit his flame and flew over to Ricardo, and then proceeded to beat the shit out of the man. Even after Ricardo was long dead from having his head smashed in and his face became unrecognizable, Giotto still continued to beat him. Finally, Byakuran walked over to him and placed his hand on Giotto's shoulder. He halted and his flame died out. He sighed.

"Sorry, I lost control." He mumbled. His head snapped up as he remembered about Ivan. He ran over to Tsuna, who was holding the dying person on his lap. Tsuna began crying again. He kept calling Ivan's name over and over.

"Tsuna...yoshi..." Ivan whispered. His eyes began to dim and his shoulders relaxed. Tsuna gasped.

"Wait, Ivan, please don't die!" He yelled. Ivan smiled and his body began to shrink and change. Tsuna stared with wide eyes and Ivan turned into a little black cat.

"No...bi?" Tsuna said in shock. The cat gave a faint nod. Byakuran tilted his head.

"Yeah, now that you think about it, Ivan written backwards becomes Navi. Then you changed the 'b' into a 'v' and it becomes Nabi. Then change the 'a' to 'o' and then you have Nobi." He explained. Tsuna shook his head at Byakuran's random speech and hugged Ivan tightly.

"Oh, please, Ivan, don't die!" He cried. Giotto patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"I think Ivan wants you to smile as he leaves." He said. Tsuna shook his head.

"But Ivan can't die!" He yelled.

"Tsunayoshi, Ivan came back to life for you. He came to repay the debt he owed you for saving his life. He loved you, and his time is up now. He wants to you to smile for his last moments." Giotto said as he hugged Tsuna tightly from behind. Tsuna hesitated as his voice caught in his throatt. Ivan looked at Tsuna with tired eyes.

Tsuna swallowed and took a deep breath. He smiled, even with the tears flowing down his face.

"Ivan, I love you." He said with a trembling voice. Ivan seemed to smile back, the tips of his mouth curling up a bit. And as Ivan took his last breath, his eyes closed slowly and his head fell limp.

Tsuna's lips faltered, but he tried to keep his smile, tears falling more than ever.

"Ivan?" He asked. There was no response. Tsuna's smile fell and his lips began trembling.

"Ivan? Ivan, please... Don't..." Tsuna broke off as his voice got caught again. Ivan's little body began to glow a light gold. It consumed his whole body and then broke off into pieces, like flower petals. They drifted upward and out of sight.

Tsuna stared after the light even after it was gone. He closed his eyes and released a heart-wrenching cry, calling Ivan's name one last time. Giotto tightened his embrace and buried his head in the side of Tsuna's neck, silently crying as well. The other's bowed their heads in respect, save for the Varia.

Tsuna quieted down a bit after Giotto's comfort. Giotto rubbed Tsuna's arm one last time and stood up when his body gave out. He fell to the ground, his wound stinging greater than fire. Dino, who woke up not too long ago, along with a drowsy Gokudera and Ryohei, ran towards Giotto. He turned him over.

"Oh my god Giotto, your wound is serious! You've lost too much blood!" Dino shouted. He began tearing his shirt to create a bandage of some sort to help. He had no time to run and get a real first aid. Giotto's conscious began to slip away and his eyes started flickering closed.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he cupped Giotto's face.

"Giotto! Don't leave me! Not you too!" He cried.

"Giotto! Don't you dare die!" Dino yelled. Gokudera ran up to them holding a first aid-kit.

The last thing Giotto remembered was Tsuna's worried face and him yelling repeatedly "Don't die!" before he couldn't stay awake any longer and everything went black.

**xxx**

**A/N:** So, another chapter has come out! And I am probably one of the most happiest person on earth right now... for certain reasons. If you want to know, well, let's just say that...

TYL TSUNA LIVES! I was so amazingly f***ing happy when I found that out. Then I see TYL Tsuna's face (sorta xD) and I literally felt like I was going to scream! Ah, such a bliss =w= I can't wait to see his full face! And Uni takes a stand against Byakuran! Oh, the joy ^w^

and a reply to REBORNLUVER: yea, I'm aiming to finish this before school starts, because I won't have much time to write either. So this should be ending around or before august 18. But at then end... let's just say you'll be surprised ^^;

Sp, I'll see you guys next chapter~


	31. My Beloved

Five days have passed since the incident at the Reaper's base. Giotto has been asleep ever since then. He hasn't even moved an inch. He just lies there in his bed like he's dead, like a living corpse. Every time I stay by his unmoving body, praying to the God that I have never prayed to before, that somehow, he would get better, I feel so guilty. It was all my fault that this happened. Dino comes in everyday and tells me that he'll be fine soon after he gets more rest, but just how much rest is that? How long will it take? I want to see his sky blue eyes again, I want to see his smile again, I want to hold him again and never let go. We've been separated so many times and we always work so hard to see each other again, yet, we're still apart. It really hurts.

Even now, I'm by his side. Holding his cold hand in my warm ones and bowing my head, praying to the gods that he will get better. That he will wake up soon and everything will go back to how it was. But no matter how hard I wish for that to happen, it won't be possible.

Nothing will go back to how it was. After all, we're missing one very important person.

Ivan... I miss him a lot. He came back for me, because he loved me and he had a debt to repay. But after he had fulfilled his wish, why did he have to leave? It makes me so sad to think that I will never get to see him again. I won't be able to hear his voice, nor see his silly expressions. And even though it was just once, I will never see his rare smile again. I miss him.

I spend about another 20 minutes beside Giotto before I get up. I leave the room and head to the entrance. No one tries to stop me. They don't try to talk to me either. Gokudera and Yamamoto avoid my eyes and quickly walk away, Hibari just walks right past me, and his eyes don't waver in the least. I don't ever really see Mukuro and Chrome either. They're always doing something. Dino comes to visit to check up on Giotto, and Byakuran went traveling around the world visiting the mafia families that had assisted us to check up on them and to thank them in Giotto's place. I had killed many of their people, but they had kept that all confidential. The only families that know are the Vongola, Cavallone, Millefiore, and, incidentally, the Bovino Family. But they all swore to keep it a secret. But it makes me feel even worse. They all know that it was me who went on a rampage, and I even killed members of their own families, yet, they still try to protect me. I feel so guilty.

I run out of the building and for the woods. As I run, I remember so many things that happened in the past. I came here to Italy looking for Giotto, I meet so many new people, including Ivan, I dressed as a girl, I laughed, I cried. It was here in these very woods were Ivan first smiled and kissed me, I did so many things that I would never even think of doing.

I stop and fall on the ground. I cover my eyes and begin to cry once again. Meeting Giotto again and falling in love had to be the greatest thing that will ever happen in my life. If I hadn't seen Giotto again, I probably would have never met so many people. I would have stayed useless and wouldn't have experienced so many things. I love my life, but right now, it really hurts to live.

I begin to sob uncontrollably. It starts to get dark, but I remain in the same place.

"Oh please God, let some kind of miracle happen. I'll do anything!" I cry.

Gokudera and Yamamoto come running up to me, both out of breath. They must have been searching for me for a while. I look up at them through blurry eyes. I wipe the tears from my face and try to avoid eye-contact.

"Tsuna... You need to come back." Yamamoto said.

"Why?" I ask. Gokudera smiles so big, I thought his face would split.

"Giotto-sama woke up!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened and I remain still for a moment, but as soon as my shock passed over, I was up in a split second and running as fast as I could. I couldn't think of anything else except for Giotto's voice as I ran out of the woods. I couldn't think of anything except for Giotto's sky blue eyes as I ran into the building. And I couldn't think of anything else except for Giotto's smile as I burst into his room.

Everyone in there jumps at my presence. I stand there stupidly, panting hard. I was about to ask where Giotto was when a certain voice called my name.

"Tsunayoshi?" He calls. I feel the tears build in my eyes again. I cover my mouth in shock. The crowd parts and I see him. He's sitting up in bed and looking at me with soft eyes, a smile on his lips. The tears fall and I run.

"Giotto!" I scream as I dive into his arms. I repeat his name over and over again and hug him as tight as I can. I bury my face into his chest and breathe in his scent. Oh how I have longed for this moment.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm glad to see you're okay." Giotto tells me. I shake my head feverishly.

"No, I'm glad you're okay. I thought you would never wake up again!" I cry. Giotto rubs my head softly. The others in the room smile and leave, giving us time to ourselves.

Giotto lifts my head and makes me look at him. I feel embarrassed. My face is red and messy, my eyes probably have bags under them and the tears aren't helping any. I try to look down, but Giotto holds my head.

"Don't look away." He says seriously. I want to look at him, but I hesitate. I turn my head a little. I don't feel like I have the right to see him. It was because of me that he had been asleep for so long.

Giotto pauses for a moment as he looks at me. He closes his eyes, leans down, and bites my exposed neck softly. My face heats up and I close my eyes in bliss, a small moan escaping my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and I lean my head back a little, giving him more areas to kiss.

I feel my stomach tingle as I feel his tongue trail over my flesh and his soft lips rub against my skin. Wet sounds are made as he sucks and kisses me.

I gasp lightly as I feel his cold hand travel up my shirt and rub my chest. I lean back more and fall back on the bed, bringing Giotto with me. Giotto lifts his head, leaving a bright red mark on my neck. He looks at me, his eyes half lidded.

Just having him kiss my neck took my breath away. I was panting a little, and my face felt hot. He rubs his lips against my cheek and sighs.

"I forgive you, so don't look away from me." He whispers. I nod. He smiles and moves to kiss my lips. I open my mouth readily and his tongue dives in. I start to cry again. I wanted this moment to last forever. The feeling of his tongue against mine, our bodies as close to each other as we can get it, out hands intertwined, I didn't want it to end.

But Giotto pulls away. I lean forward, not letting his tongue leave mine. I pull his head down and capture his lips for another kiss. Giotto complies and deepens the kiss. He presses his body down, making our lower parts grind against each other. I moan and turn my head, but he doesn't stop. He devours my lips hungrily, his tongue dominating me completely. I grab onto his back and grip his shirt in my hands tightly. I spread my legs a bit and raise them, making the feeling feel ten times greater. I tilt my head back, breaking our kiss, and moan loudly. Giotto grinds down again and my body trembles at the feeling.

Before things got out of hand, Giotto stops and sits up, bringing me up into his lap. I breathe hard against his chest, my body still shaking from the excitement. He kisses my forehead and smiles.

"I'm glad that I'm able to be with you again." He says. I just nod my head, not able to get my voice out.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and everyone, including Byakuran and Lambo, save for the Varia who stood at the door, everyone! Everyone that we had met while we were here in Italy ran into the room and glomped me and Giotto, creating one giant dog-pile.

Everyone was laughing, crying, shouting in joy, doing something. Giotto and I were shocked at first before we started laughing as well.

It was good to be here in the arms of our most loved ones.

**xOOOx**

We were having our dinner with everyone together for the first time in a long time. It was great. I laughed a lot and talked a lot. Though as soon as Hibari walked in, he went straight to me and kissed me full on the lips, right in front of Giotto. Giotto got pretty mad at that and in the end, everyone had to duck and eat under the table.

I laughed and looked beside me, only to find that no one was there. My smile drops. Ivan should have been there next to me, but he's not.

My shoulders drop and I play with the food on my plate. No one notices my sudden change, but it's for the best.

After dinner, Byakuran playfully slapped Giotto's on the back and chuckled.

"You do know that you have a promise to keep." He had said. Giotto rubbed his back and glared at Byakuran.

"Our families are enemies, yet, why are you here?" He asked. I stare at Byakuran. I didn't know that.

"I'm here to get my reward for assisting you." Byakuran said. Giotto's face immediately became serious.

"I told you, it depends on what it is." He told Byakuran. The white haired man grinned. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"A day with Tsunayoshi-kun." He exclaimed. I make a confused face. I had no idea what was going on.

Giotto sighed.

"Don't tell me you're falling for him too..." He mumbled. He looked up, a dissatisfied expression on his face.

"Only one day." He said. Byakuran's smile grew.

"Okay, then I'll come to pick up Tsunayoshi-kun tomorrow." He said and then left. I stare after him. A day? With him? Oh no...

"Uh, Giotto?" I start. Giotto just pats my head.

"Just go along with him and don't let him do anything weird to you." He said and then left. I follow after Giotto into our room and climb into the bed with him.

"This is the first time we slept together in a while." I say. Giotto nods his head and yawns. He hugs me tightly and buries his face into my hair. I sigh in bliss and kiss his chest.

"Goodnight." I whisper.

Tomorrow came way too fast. At the crack of dawn, Byakuran burst in our room and picked me up from the bed, ignoring Giotto completely. Hating the cold morning feeling, I cling to my kidnapper's chest and try to cover my face. Byakuran just laughs.

We enter a room that feels rather warm. I relax at the feeling until I feel Byakuran taking off my clothes. I drowsily open my eyes and feel myself being lifted again. Before I could say anything, I am tossed in the air. I scream, but am cut off as I land into a tub of hot water.

After about a minute or two, I resurface, wide awake now. I glare at Byakuran.

"Are you trying to kill me!" I shout. Byakuran just grins and sits on a stool that is placed in the corner of the room.

"No, I'm just trying to get you ready for our date." He states. I grit my teeth.

"So why did you want a day with me?" I ask. Byakuran tilts his head.

"Now, I wonder." He says mysteriously. He stands up and walks out. I furrow my eyebrows and proceed to clean myself.

I walk out of the bathroom 15 minutes later, dressed in a cream colored turtleneck and brown shorts that stopped right below my knees. Byakuran walks over to me and grabs my hand.

"Shall we?" He offers. I blush at his smile and nod slowly. He leads me out of the Vongola manor and down the street.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I'm sure you're hungry, so we're going to go eat first." Byakuran answers. I look past his back to see that we're already at a restaurant. My eyes widen as I see it's an Asian restaurant.

"I always wanted to try Japanese cuisine." Byakuran says with a smile. I grin too and walk in the building happily with him.

After eating, he takes me to a park to eat ice cream. I lick my strawberry flavored cream and look at the ground. Byakuran devours his vanilla ice cream quickly and leans back on the bench. I look at him nervously. His amethyst eyes seemed to be shining in the light and his usual grin was gone. He looked serious but at the same time... lonely.

"Ano... Byakuran, why did you want me as your reward?" I ask. Byakuran looks over at me.

"Because I want Giotto's most important thing." He answered truthfully. I point at myself.

"Me?" I ask in disbelief. Byakuran laughs and shakes his head.

"I don't have any interest in you at all. I see you more like a pet." He said. That made me a bit annoyed.

"What I really want," He continued. "Is his life."

I stand up.

"You want to kill him!" I yell, gathering the attention of the others around us. Byakuran shook his head.

"No that's not it, sit down." He said. I sat.

"What I meant to say, is that I want to live his life." Byakuran said. I look at him curiously.

"I'm jealous of Giotto. He has everything he could ask for. He has a family, he has a lover, and his life is all smiles. I want that kind of life." Byakuran explained. I lean back on the bench and look at the ground. I couldn't blame him. Giotto really did have a good life, and to those that didn't, of course they'd want it.

"So, in order to somehow obtain that life, I spent time with you guys and tried to get close. And indeed, I enjoyed it. You guys made me smile and laugh. It was the kind of life I wanted and I want to experience it all the time." Byakuran continued. I nod my head in understanding. I look at him and smile.

"Byakuran... you are a really good person." I say and hug him. Byakuran smiles at the embrace and accepts it, but doesn't return it. But just accepting it was enough.

"The best way to laugh and have a good time is to be by your closest friends." I say and stand up.

"But I don't have any." Byakuran says. I turn and look at him.

"Yes you do. It's us." I say with a smile. He looks at me with shock for a moment. I think he was stunned at the statement. I don't think he had expected us to accept him as one of our friends.

He laughs and stands up.

"One thing for sure, is that Giotto picked a good lover." He says and then walks ahead of me. I grin and follow after him.

"Thank you."

We went on little detours on our way home. Byakuran showed me how to feed pigeons, we sampled different kinds of chocolates at a sweets shop, and we even stopped to get a parfait. It was a nice outing. The way I thought it, it was like friends hanging out, but I had a feeling that Byakuran saw it as a master treating his pet.

By the time we got back home, it was late evening. Giotto examined me from head to toe to see if there were any signs of defiling. I laughed at him and called him silly. I decided to keep my conversation with Byakuran a secret. If Byakuran wanted someone to know, he could tell them himself, but for now, it's a secret between us.

As night came, I snuck out of Giotto's arms for a moment and went to sit on the chair by the window. I look out at the sky and feel my heart clench. Though life went on, Ivan's had stopped. I missed him a lot.

I feel a single tear slide down my cheek. I wipe it away and from the corner of my eye, I see something black move around outside. I quickly look up, but the object was already gone. I get up and run to the door. Being mindful to the sleeping Giotto, I quietly open the door and run down the hall. I run out of the manor and circle around to the garden. I stop as I see something that is definitely not Ivan.

His robe was the color of black ash and towards the end, it faded out into a light gray. It was tattered at the ends, and it broke off into little pieces like glass, but would magically disappear into thin air before it hit the ground. The robe covered his face, making it impossible to see underneath and he was floating a bit above the ground. His back was hunched over, as if he was sitting on something. His hands had no skin or flesh on them, but were just bones. In those bare hands, he held a scythe that rested over his shoulder, a weird and ancient inscription written across the blade. He looked exactly like a death god, yet, there was something about him that made him seem different.

The death god stretched out one hand and beckoned me over to him. I stayed where I was. Not only was I shocked, but I didn't want to go around becoming friends with things that looked like they would take me to hell. The death god seemed to sigh. He upturned his hand as if he was to catch something. Little balls of gold light began to gather right above his hand, some bright and some dark. It stayed there and the death god looked at me. He beckoned me over to him again. This time, I take a hesitant step forward.

I stop right in front of him. He extends the hand holding the balls of light closer to me, until it was almost right in my face. I lean back a bit and look at him. With his other hand, he points to me. I didn't really understand what he was trying to tell me, but I took a guess. I raised my hand and touch the glowing light particles. They begin to shine and form together, taking shape of something. When the light died down, there in the hand of the death god, was a little black cat curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully.

I gasp as I look at the cat.

"Ivan…" I whisper. I look at the death god in question. He nods. I smile and take the cat into my arms. I pet the soft familiar head. I look up to see the death god really close to me. I'm about to step back when he moves to cup my face with his boney hands. He stops right before he touches me, but instead lets the tips of his fingers press into my cheek lightly. He trails his fingers down until he reaches my chin.

The feeling was beyond eerie. I couldn't do anything but stand there paralyzed. The death god trailed his fingers off and then flew back, and before my very eyes, disappeared. I stare dumbly at the empty air. To check if what happened to me just now was real, I look down at my arms. Sure enough, Ivan was there sleeping.

I stare back into space for a bit more and then run to the manor. As I was running down the hallway to get back to the room, I meet up with Giotto. He's panting hard, his hair was wild, and his button shirt wasn't on all the way. He stares at me.

"Where were you?" He asks. He looks down into my arms and spots Ivan. He points at it with wide eyes.

"Is that…"

I nod my head.

"Yep, it's Ivan." I say happily. He stares at me again.

"Where did you find him?" He asks. I yawn.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I say and walk past him. Truthfully, I wasn't that tired. I just didn't want to tell him about my encounter with the death god right now. I was still trying to recover from the shock! Plus, I wanted to crawl into the warm bed and hug Giotto. But that's different.

That night, I slept peacefully with Giotto hugging me and Ivan in my arms. I was warm, and I didn't have a single worry.

The next morning, I explained everything to Giotto about what had happened the night before. Dino and Giotto seemed puzzled on it, but Byakuran just smiled.

"I bet you that Shinigami-san couldn't stand seeing Tsunayoshi-kun cry so he decided to find Ivan's soul and give him life again." He said. We look at him like he's an idiot. We will probably never find out why, but all I know is that Ivan is with us again. Maybe not as human, but as a cat. I look at Giotto in question.

"Should we call him Nobi, or Ivan?" I ask. Giotto scratches his cheek as he thinks.

"I guess you can call him Ivan, since you're already doing it." He says. I smile and nod. I hug Ivan tightly and he meows.

Just then, a man walks in holding a letter.

"We picked this up in Japan. It's addressed to Sawada-sama." He says and hands me a letter. I look at it and my face lights up.

"It's from mom!" I exclaim and then proceed to tear the envelope apart. Giotto rolls his eyes as he watches how excited I am. As I read the rather short letter, I felt happy, but at the same time, nervous.

_Tsu-kun! We're coming home early!_

_-Mama_

Giotto reads it over my shoulder. He hugs me tightly.

"Well, looks like we're going to have some trouble keeping us a secret." He says playfully. I giggle and nod.

For the past week, I've done nothing but cry and pray. I was useless and couldn't do a single thing. And even from now on, I'll probably still continue to cry. I'm followed by unwanted attention, and people may even want to kill me, but just for now, just for one moment... let me be happy in the arms of my beloved.

_The End_

**xxx**

**A/N:** Good job making it this far! I know you think that this is all over, but guess what?

**This Is Not The End!**

I know! I decided to make a sequel. If you don't like to read sequels, you don't have to read the next one. But anyway, some of the things that are going to be happening in the next one are things like: sleepovers, birthdays, Halloween, Christmas, New Years Day, and we even get to find out the hooded man's identity. Tsuna and Giotto's relationship are going to go through more hardships, but knowing them, they'll get through ^_^

I also made one more art for My Beloved. Please go see it~

http: /xxtsuna27xx. deviantart. com/art/ My-Beloved -fanfic- cover-133558045

Anyway, thank you for reading this far. I'm grateful that you all stuck with me the whole time. It makes me happy. :) Even though this fic is finished, I would still love to read your reviews.

So, this is the end. Thanks for sticking this far and I hope to see you when the sequels comes out ^_^

Ciao~ for now.


End file.
